Unbreakable Strength
by Lady.Miraculous
Summary: The Horse and Rooster have always been missing from the banquet table,saved by a desperate mother who wanted another life. But Akito's found them, and now two girl's worlds are shifted as they discover their curse. Anime based OC/Yuki and OC/Hatori R
1. Chapter 1: The Unlucky Survivor

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 1**: The Unlucky Survivor

**Full Summary: **Because it is nearly impossible to fit a good summary into the allowed limit they give – here's a further explanation that might be helpful to those treading on this page for the first time. Unbreakable Strength is my version of the different circumstances that might have rose if two lives had been clashed with the anime – the mysterious horse, and rooster. This is completely anime based for that reason – I believe (although many are indifferent to the anime because of the screw ups that happened) there is much more story potential when following the anime. So, what can I tell you to expect from Unbreakable Strength? Well, there's danger, and love, heart breaks, terror, family dynamics, character building moments, revelation moments, sacrifices, imprisonment, true friendship, hatred and slight comical relief. Most importantly – there is hope. Welcome Mira Liore Sohma and Liv Cyrene Sohma to the banquet hall, they're in for a hectic, head spinning, and hazardous ride.

**Authors Note**: After two days of frustrating waiting from making a fanfiction account, I am very excited and pleased to release my first fanfiction. I will be following the Anime version, starting a bit after Tohru Honda joins the Sohma family (episode two to be specific) – meaning the Horse and the Rooster will be characterized by OC's and Akito – sorry, I know women rule but you're going to have to stay male as that is how the anime portrays you.

I am re-watching the anime and doing my best to keep the personalities as close to the actual character as possible – here is where I would love reviews telling me what you think is good and if there is any tweaking you'd like to see happen with the characters evolving. Please don't flame, or send a review to complain about my pairings or the use of other characters. I'm writing this for myself to try and open up my creative flow and see how well I can stick to character personalities and make a good story line plus writing a story is something I've wanted to try for a long time – so here it goes!

**Pairings: **The main three pairings will be Tohru/Kyo, Mira/Yuki, Liv/Akito. There might be other pairings in the chapters to come, but they won't be as developed as these will be.

**Rating:** Rating is at T, just to be safe incase in later chapters I want to have creative freedom.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira is mine and mine alone along with darling Liv.

* * *

Through humor, you can soften some of the worst blows that life delivers. And once you find laughter, no matter how painful your situation might be, you can **survive** it. - Bill Cosby

Up until this moment in my life, every aspect of my past has been ordinary, typical, regular, normal, and standard – some may even say boring, but I would use the word comfy. I didn't mind this fact, I liked it. My father was your average accountant and my mom was a thoroughbred manager out at West Fields Farm of Star Breeding in Kentucky – producers of the finest stallions and mares around. At least, that was their logo on a nice pine shaped horse sign that creaked whenever the wind picked up. I suppose I was always a bit…out there though, my type of dangerous thrill was found in jumping over a 4 ft. jump with a green broke mare my mother recently purchased…someone after all needed to see where his talent was. I was a good student at a private all girls school who pulled good grades, who rushed home to help her mother with the barn chores, help break any new horses that had just arrived and work on some of the older ones. I had always found the company of animals far more enjoyable than people. They don't hold grudges, they don't act without reasoning, and they forgave with a soft pat and a carrot. I had no reason to complain, my life ran smoothly in every aspect. After working alongside a mother who was more like a friend, we'd go home together. When we walked in, spectacular aromas would trigger our hunger, teasing our senses. We would spend time with dear old dad who crunched numbers all day, for some reason he loved it. The Nolan family defiantly knew how to invest money. We were a small bunch, but a happy family of large doe eye brown eyes and curly dark brown tendrils that framed our slim angular faces. It was just my mother, Ella Marie Nolen, my father, Warner Joseph Nolen and me, Mira Liora Nolen. My life ran in a smooth rhythmic function, nothing out of place, nothing spontaneous or impulsive.

That was all to change and it started six months previous to my reawakening.

I was driving back from West Fields alone; my mother had to stay when the Kaftner's brood mare, Angel Fly Away, she had started her labor. I wanted to stay and help, perhaps if I had stayed, none of this would have happened. So I can virtually blame every moment of bliss and suffering (for there is much of both) on my English teacher Mr. Williams for demanding a two page essay paper on William's Shakespeare _Romeo and Juliet_. I was planning on writing it from a cynical aspect on the foolishness of people in love and the consequences we bare when logic and reasoning are tossed out the window and nearly blind sighted people go through hells fire only to end up burnt. I never imagined I'd end up in a place where logic and reasoning no longer hold any place but myth and magic take place.

I would never write that essay (thank god), because while I was driving on the narrow country road, rather thick streams of smoke began to crawl around the gravel. The mist seemed to expand until a thick white screen blocked my view; my poor headlights were rendered useless. Even then I foolishly wasn't terribly worried, I knew West Fields lane like the back of my hand, every vein and vessel, every road and detour memorized. Stupidly, I continued onward, not breaking stride in fifty five miles an hour speed. I wanted that damn essay wrote and the scrumptious dinner my father had cooked up. Oh how that wretched mist seemed to thicken, until suddenly I saw a pair of bright yellow car lights that were blinding me, I heard the roar of a car horn screeching and the spray of gravel kicking up a storm. Suddenly, I was air born, the glass scratched as it shattered from my windows, the air bag punched me hard in the chest, forcing me to endure the many rolls my tattered car went through. The force of the impact had me dizzy and confused, I felt the car come to a sudden and harsh halt as it slammed up against an immoveable force, and then darkness consumed me.

* * *

I floated in the terrifying unconscious, trying to break away and find the light. The thing with darkness though, is it's terribly hard to find your way out. I remained frozen in the blackness, shivering and cringing at the idea of spending eternity in hells pit. There were times I thought I'd never feel the sun on my skin again, enjoy the innocence of a childhood experience like swinging on a play set, stretching my fingers out and trying to reach the clouds, or the smooth refreshing taste of sweet lemonade slithering down my throat and cooling the quench in my parched lips. I thought I'd never feel the wind in my hair, or even the painful bruise of my body when I took a spill from the saddle and hit the dirt, I'd never feel the strength in my own muscle, the satisfying burn from exercise or running my fingers through my stallions stringy mane or the sweet taste of Blue Moon ice cream that had a strange resemblance to Fruit Loops. Thank God that I was wrong.

"Careful now, don't excite her too much," the doctor warned as he watched the man and group with weary eyes. "She really doesn't need to be overloaded with visitors, I highly recommend only one or two in at a time…" but his voice went rather unheard as not a single person in the room shifted to leave. Why on earth they all needed to crowd around her bed…when she didn't know a single person was beyond his comprehension. Mira Nolen was an interesting case, only because he had never had an American girl flown to a Japanese hospital from a highly respectable one on the whims of a family she had never visited before. It was all very strange, but none of his concern.

Her head was pounding, and in the darkness it felt like the black sky was splitting, wrenching apart her skull and causing an amount of pain that pushed being bearable and intolerable. But Mira could see the sky, the glorified white light may have pained her eyes and threatened to burn straight through her pupil to her cornea, but she still looked. She was like a firefly attracted to the light, the heat caused her pain, but she was rendered useless to do anything else but be drawn towards it.

The first thing Mira noticed was the poor condition of her body, the fact her limbs refused to move. _Dear God, if I broke my spine and have become a complete invalid strike me now. I will not last the night!_ She thought in desperation at her sad state. Her eyes were wide and pain stricken, but the dark brown orbs remained calm despite the sudden panic that threatened to suffocate her.

"Relax."

She painfully managed to roll her head to the side and stare up, almost glare, at a very serious man. _It's a start…at least I have the basic neck movements retained."_ Her thought was cheerfully sarcastic – attitude was ninety percent of how you looked at things. Rather than study him more, Mira fought the fear and found the courage to try to speak, she couldn't image a more gruesome punishment than to only talk to herself in her head though and remain as some pathetic invalid who was solely dependent on others for basic necessities. She wetted her mouth with saliva and tensed up before attempting what would be her first words in six months. "W-Who are y-you?" the words came up stuttered and weak, and the vulnerability in her speech lit a passion of hot tempered hatred of self-loathing in her eyes for the pitiful state she was in, but at least she could talk and that alone was a miracle, "I…I" her bottom lip trembled and she fought to make her statement come out clear and stable, "I am relaxed," she managed after a moment of taking in a breath – only it wasn't as strong and unwavering as she would have liked.

A coma for six months and Hatori became slightly moved by how well she began to take control over her body again. "When you with the Nolen Family, did they ever talk about your ancestry, the Sohma's, or your birth parents?" as always, it was straight to business.

"I asked a question, who are y-you?" Mira restated, slightly proud, as seven words was a bit of a stretch for her. With her astounding and impressive neck abilities, she rolled her head away from him and caught a glimpse of a few others in the room, she didn't have long to study them though. Wait a moment. What? Alarm sprang in her eyes and she rolled her head over to face the strange man again, "What do y-you mean? Nolan family and birth p-parents?" her face was beginning to burn with frustration and overheated from the strain it took. "I…I don't," in her anger at the lack of responses her mind came up with, her heart began to race and a nurse took charge and stepped in from the door frame. Tears were threatening to fall over the brim of her eyelids, but she tipped her head back and managed to blink them away. She could barely control and fight off the weakness of wanting to sob her heart out for being such an unlucky survivor, as long as she could find the restraint, Mira would use it. There would surely come another time when the grief and pain would overcome her, and she'd buckle down to her knees and she would fall. _Not now though, now I'll somehow find the strength. It's in there, I'm alive, my body might be nearly shattered but my will can be made of iron if I wish it. _

"All of you out! She isn't to be strained in any way and certainly not questioned like a criminal!" her beady little eyes hit hard on the lot, "This is a hospital! No more visitors until the patient can handle it better, this isn't some interrogation" it was hard to argue with the glare she gave off, even the orange headed boy who seemed ready to spit fire at her when she first burst in the room narrowed his eye brows and mumbled something, but didn't allow the nurse to hear it. She vaguely heard someone profusely apologizing, begging almost, for forgiveness and another one seemed to attempt to calm her. Mira could only half way pay attention to background noise, the rest of her mind was buzzing as she attempted to sort through memories that ought to have been there.

"No, wait please. I'll calm down," she needed answers, waiting would be worse than not knowing. Mira gave the nurse a pleading look, "Just him," she looked over at Hatori; he'd give her answers, because he wanted answers. It seemed like a fair trade in her mind. She did her best to look pathetic and sent the look a rather pitiful yet hopeful look.

"Oh fine," she moaned in defeat, the words testy and sharp, "Five minutes and that is it!" she added before shutting the door quite firmly.

Mira turned to the only man left, "Nothing, I…I remember nothing," and there it was…the truth out of mouth. It left a bitter after taste that had her cheeks stinging with a few tears, she couldn't even manage a sarcastic thought of at least being able to cry over the dreary future that seemed to be ahead of her.

Mira wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and wish the memories back. When she managed to glance blankly out the window, and saw the night sky with the twinkling sky, her lips tweaked for a moment into a smile. _Guess I keep wishing on the wrong star…._

"Mira…"

"Hmm?" Mira turned her head back to the stranger and surprised by raising an eyebrow. Well, at least she knew her name. _Could be worse…I could be an Aretha or a Margaret – no offense meant to anyone with those names. _She would have snickered at her thoughts, but the movement could cause a painful reaction and she really wasn't in a humorous mood. It was a small step being able to consider the act of snickering and know her name or raise an eyebrow, but a step none the less. For a moment the silence, the waiting was over bearing. He had her figuratively griped in suspense. Mira felt her own heart skip a beat as the realization occurred that this was it, the precious knowledge he was about to give her was all she'd take with her. Fear seemed like a foolish wasted emotion at the moment.

"My name is Hatori Sohma," he looked for any signs of her recognizing the name Sohma, but it seemed the nurses and doctors had been correct in suggesting the temporary or possibly permanent loss of memory Mira would have from the car accident. In the grand scheme of things, Akito Sohma had been pleased to hear this, a little too pleased in fact, at Mira's condition. At the impatient glance Mira give off, Hatori could guess that simply knowing his name was barely scratching the surface of the questions ready to burst from her lips. He cleared his throat, before continuing, "You were in quite the car accident, it was how we found you. You were raised a Nolan, Mira…but I believe Sohma will fit you nicely. It's a bit of a long story…"

"I have time," if she could have, she would have crossed her arms and cocked her head in an arrogant tone. The raise of her eye brows and serious straightness of her lips would have to do for now. Her body just wouldn't listen and she was beginning to feel very, very, tired. She needed to hear the story, because later there may be a chance she'd want to just lose it, stop being strong and putting up a front for the stranger before her. She wanted to hit the wall, put her fist through a door and scream her lungs until they exploded with fire.

"Very well," Hatori adjusted his glassed before telling a story that hadn't been spoken of for quite some time, a story of how two children managed to escape the clutches of the Sohma family, a familiar dream that many could sympathize with. Hatori had persuaded Akito to give Mira the partial truth, persuading that if her loss of memory was indeed temporary and by some great fortune she remembered – it would prove difficult to have her trust anyone in the family after being taken of such great advantage. There was also the factor that Hatori was, after all, a doctor sworn to take care of patients. So the story Mira would hear, was as much truth as Hatori felt she could handle, but there would be areas of grey and little holes that he knew Mira would grow to question and white lie answers would not satisfy her.

After clearing his throat, Hatori caught her dark doe eyes with his, and held her glance. "Seventeen Years ago, Tetsu Sohma, your birth mother fell in love with an American man in Japan for schooling. His name was Aaron…it is customary here to ask for permission with the head of house before these types of arrangements were made. Tetsu knew she would not find the answer she wanted, so she managed for a short time to avoid the consequences of rash actions-"

"Was? You said his name was…" she winced a bit, and it wasn't from the searing pain that was slowly taking over. _Well, it's not like I can actually morn for someone I don't remember. Besides, it could be worse….I don't know how, but I'm sure it could. _

For the first time, Mira thought she could see a little sympathy, a little feeling in the man that seemed to be made of parts instead of human feeling organs. "I'm sorry Mira," he laid a kind hand on her shoulder before continuing with the tale, "For the short time I suppose they were quite happy living with their secret, but like all secrets, they have a way of coming out. Tetsu did a good job of hiding her marriage, and more significantly, a rather extraordinary birthing of twins," he paused a moment, allowing the information to seep into Mira and let digest the material.

"Continue," she replied without pause, her eyes flashed to the clock. The nurse said five minutes; she doubted they'd receive more than that, or that she'd stay awake.

"Of course, Aaron had two brothers in America, Warner and Shane Nolen – a fake last name they took out of request from Aaron to make certain we wouldn't be able to find you, when our head of the family became aware of the infidelity…he immediately requested to take you and your sister out of their care and to be raised in the Sohma house, she was quite angry with the family's refusal to accept her marriage, her actions were quite rash and out of anger, she regretted it later. On one night a few months after she gave you away, an accidental fire spread across their apartment. The bodies were never found, we presume they were burnt to ashes"

For some strange reason the idea of fire and ashes had Mira thinking of Romeo and Juliet, but it came quite out of nowhere and it seemed futile to wonder if there was some cryptic message, she was far more interested in the story Hatori had just given her. _I have a twin sister; I don't even know her name, although it sounds like I didn't know her name before this either. He seems sincere…but there has to be a reason Tetsu, I mean, Mother would have for getting us out of that environmental setting besides revenge. _Mira's face was marred by her deep set frown, "I don't know…" she was hesitant, _but what choice do I have? I have to trust him. This…this is too much, maybe that nurse was right. I'm not ready to handle this. I can barely handle attempting to flick my index finger._

She didn't like this, not one bit. Mira felt like someone had draped a dark blind fold over her eyes, and was softly whispering orders on where she was to move. Compelled, she was forced to listen to a force that was mysterious to her. "It's an interesting story, but…what, what happened?" she managed with quite the effort signal she meant her state of body, the machines ticking away. Part of her wanted to become angry, but it seemed like a wasted effort and she wasn't sure who or what she was angry with. She just wanted to feel a different emotion that this empty loss.

"A car accident, it was how we found you," he hesitated a moment, this, this was one of the lies Akito had demanded she be told, "Your adoptive parents were killed on impact, you have been in a coma for the past six months" his eyes slightly softened, "In any case, we saw it fit to bring you home again. You're receiving the best care possible."

For the first time, Mira managed a smile, "No worries. Nolan means 'to survive' that must be some good luck," she liked to think positive, every once and awhile, even if she had been out of it for six months. It felt like there were holes in the story, it seemed extraordinary when Mira was quite positive she felt…ordinary. She sank back into the white cotton pillows, a little afraid to close her lids and fall into a slumber. Strange things seemed to happen when she woke up, a new life, a new past, what happened if she became a new Mira?

"You need rest to heal now," he shifted in the wooden chair; it had a strange design on it, but otherwise looked quite bland.

_Why the hell do I care about a chair when my entire life just fell apart…at least, I think it did._ Mira shook her head and bit her lip before looking at him, "Wait, I…there are still questions," so many questions. "My sister, What's going to happen, I don't…I…I just, Ah," her head felt like it was being ripped apart from the traumatic stress, "Damn it, WHO AM I?" through all the questions, the blurry answers, the fill in the blanks and the holes that existed the one question was bolded in her mind. So much that she found the strength to hurl it at him, but Hatori just looked back at her with a nonchalant look. Her face was slightly red, her eyes wide and hysteric. All the while she thought of how she wasn't ready to handle this, handle the empty shell of a mind and the broken down body she was left with.

"That," he replied quite coolly, "would be up to you, wouldn't it?" he asked, and the question he returned to her, left her scowling slightly. Mira didn't have time to answer, the door swung open with a lot of force as the same nurse from before strolled in.

"Out of time," she announced, while she held the same appearance of what Mira thought would fit a stereotype of a little old kind grandmother, she had iron and grit in her bones and blood and a smug little smirk when the clock announced it had been exactly five minutes. "And you," she jabbed a finger at Hatori, which slightly startled Mira. He didn't seem like the type of man to stand there and be barked at by a little old lady. "Go control those hooligans in my lobby. The orange hair one's already broken a vase and he's using vulgar language by the children's corner! The other one just keeps apologizing, making more racket and don't start with the 'they have parental control out there' excuse, he's the worst of all!" she threw up her hands with all the fury of a tornado, "Making my nurses lose focus," she grunted before following Hatori out and shutting the door firmly, flickering off the lights as she went.

Once again, Mira was alone in the dark…and more confused than ever. The only emotion that kept her awake was the fear of not waking up again. Her body overcame her mind though and once again she became unconscious. Her last thoughts were; _Survive, I just have to want to draw in my next breath. I just have to want it…._

And deep down inside the dark shadowy corners of her mind where the cobwebs stuck and the light never touched the shadows whispered, _but do I really want to? _


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Chapter 2**: First Impressions

**Authors Note**: The tempo is going to pick up a little bit now, hopefully I gave enough answers and left a bit of suspense, can't give it all away. By the way, each chapter will start in a different perspective of the two OC's. I also have noticed a few differences between the english and Japanese translations of the anime – I'm going to do my best to use the proper 'kun, chan, and san'. If you see me mis-using any of these endings DEFINATLY drop me a review and help me out, I'm doing my best by watching the shows and getting a feel for it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. ~Anatole France

My arms cross, a frown sketched across my marble smooth face, I waited for Hatori to come out and announce we could leave. I didn't like hospitals, too many people, too high of a risk. I had become obsessed with the 'risk' since I first was taught of the curse. I wouldn't let it cripple me though, my parents didn't shun me of it, but they certainly didn't accept me. My step-mother had wanted me committed to a psychiatric ward….because apparently the curse was all in my mind. Right. Like I said, I hated hospitals. I wanted out, under a grand sky painted with soft pastels and a dipping sun that stretched across the horizon. The very thought had me tapping my fingers harder against the brim of the smooth wood end table. Tohru seemed to take my impatience as worry.

"Uhm,"

I briefly rolled my eyes, getting a glare aimed at me from the present company around. How dare I give Ms. Honda any sass? I would have acted irritated to anyone; this just wasn't in my comfort zone. "What?" I snapped without giving her another glance. She didn't need to see the annoyance in my eyes to feel it.

"Oh, well, I, I just thought, I wanted to,"

Ugh. "Just say whatever it was you were going to say Tohru-San," I added with a huff at the end. I'd rather hear that then her inconsistent useless babble.

"Hmm. Right! I'm sure she's going to be okay Liv-Kun. You don't have to go through this alone, all the worry. We're all here for you to talk to, or," she stopped when I interrupted her.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" That had her gaping at me.

"Oh, well I just…I mean, she's your-"

"I've never met her. We share blood, at one point in time we shared a womb. I just want to go back to the main estate, it's not like we're doing her any good being here. Besides, Mira Liore Nolan probably won't last the night so there's no point getting attached," to be frank, she didn't give a damn about the girl lying broken on the bed, starring back at her with almost the same eyes. The same shape, the same color, the same frame of thick dark lashes all matched hers, but there was an innocent optimistic hopefulness that Mira had kept…it had been beaten out of Liv. Her eyes were void less, emotionless, detached and Mira had stars in her eyes still. Hoping her 'sister' would die was kindness compared to what Akito would introduce her to. I tried not to be bitter, although while her parents had nearly crippled her for trying to keep the curse a secret from her and mine had found it hard to look me in the eyes, at least I moved past being angry about a mere chance. Our roles could have been opposite; maybe it would have been me laying on that bed, having absolutely no idea of the curse that charged through my veins.

The group had gone momentary silent at my words. I really wasn't bitter; I didn't blame her for my poor upbringings compared to hers, if that's what they thought. Yes, Shane Nolan had died from a heart attack a year ago, and my fake mother had shipped me right back to Japan and I had paid dearly for my mother's sins, hell at times Akito even made me pay for my sister's sins for not seeking him out and then for remaining unconscious, unresponsive to his demands that she awoke. Because, you know Akito – that's how a coma works, you have to want the person to awaken and naturally they'll jump at your plea.

Not that I would ever say that to the head of the Sohma house. I was secretly as terrified of him as everyone else was and for good reasoning too. I was like a bird, I needed wide skies, fresh air and country land to soar across...being locked away in a damp and murky room filled with shadows, pain and loss could drive anyone mad.

We might have been twins, but after you got past the appearances we had nothing in common. I doubted that weak, frail little girl would be strong enough to sustain the damage the Sohma family was capable of. The sisterly affection buried deep within me didn't want her to experience what the Sohma curse could destroy. With her tiny broken body, more pale than the white linens I doubted she'd last.

I didn't know it then, but my sister was about to prove me wrong at every moment that presented itself to her.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling some slight pressure – oww," Shigure rubbed the top of his temple as he was interrupted. The pretty nurse pulled back a lose strand from her bun and walked off, her heels clipping down the heels. Shigure moaned as he watched her leave.

"Pervert," the word came from not one, but two mouths as both Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma had wailed on him. The disapproving glance seemed to ooze from all over though, even a few of the hospital guests frowned.

"I don't know why we have to be here, it's not like she knows who we are or anything," Kyo complained, he was perched on the end of the couch, his arms crossed and a permanent scowl set across his face. In all the time Liv had been here, she didn't believe he was capable of a true smile or a full sentence for that matter that retained an inkling of importance. Everything was complain, complain, complain and ninety percent of it surrounded Yuki Sohma.

"Stupid Cat, show some respect. We're here when Nolan-San wakes up, she's"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DAMN RAT!"

"We're in a hospital; keep your voice down….stupid cat."

"ALRIGHT, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Kyo stood up in his fury, his face red and his steam nearly pouring from his ears. When he brought up his arms, a vase was knocked off the table and crashed to the floor. There was an audible gasp from one of the nurses at the check in desk, her eyes went wide as she rushed around for a dust broom, which of course Tohru had to absolutely insist she clean up. Why orange top didn't offer was beyond Liv's comprehension.

"That's it, five minutes are up, get out of my lobby, all of you" the head nurse snarled before storming into ROOM A5, Hatori appeared moments later. "Get them out," she hissed, each word was accented as if it was its own sentence.

"I'm sorry for the disturbances caused," Hatori apologized, "Let us know when she's awake and well enough for visitors," by the look the nurse casted, it would be awhile before the phone would ring on her behalf.

* * *

The doctors continued to assure her that this was just one challenge, that although her body was weak and wasted they thought her chances were promising. Mira could see the tiny little flicker of doubt that danced alongside pity in their eyes. They kept waiting for her to have a fallback, for her body's condition to hit realization with her and for the hopeful smile and promises she gave that she'd be okay to cease. They never did. When questioned about her blind faith, Mira only replied, "The alternative is very dreary," she'd rather chose to be optimistic and hopeful then pessimistic and waiting to die. It seemed like a poor way to spend her final hours.

_I can't blame the doctors, my body was more totaled then my car, or so they tell me. I don't want to die though – and I really think that makes all the difference. Still…they could hide their thoughts a little more carefully. No one wants to be told they're unlikely to survive the next forty eight hours. _

After two weeks from her initial wake up, the bad tempered nurse she had dubbed 'Olivia' from the V.C. Andrews Series, announced that visitors would be allowed. "But only if they respect all hospital rules!" she added. Mira had no doubt in her mind that they would all be required to memorize all rules before allowed entry. _Finally, I'll have someone besides myself and ol' Olivia to talk to!_ She was defiantly looking forward to the prospect and when the day came it was hard to stop herself from becoming over excited. Her doctor had warned her if she couldn't remain calm they'd all have to leave.

"I'll be good Doctor, I promise. Please let them in, I've only had myself and this horrible looking lamp for company," she turned her large brown eyes on him, and he relented.

"Don't over-exert yourself. You've made good progress Mira, miraculous. I don't want any fallbacks," a tug of amusement claimed his heart when she nodded and retorted, "Cross my heart, stick a needle in my eye, not for god's sake let them in!"

"Huh, guess she really did make it," the first voice sounded and a tall slim woman stepped through. Her eyes were the same as Mira's, and Mira assumed her hair had been at once too, now it was streaked with lowlights and highlights and straightened like an arrow unlike the wave of tendrils that framed Mira's face.

"Liv?"

"A bright one here," she retorted, and that remark had Mira's eyebrows narrowing. She waved it off and leaned against the wall to make room for a few others gathering. "You must remember Hatori, there's certainly enough room in there."

_Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine. I guess I'd be bitter too if my twin had the good looks and better personality. _The fact that Mira thought it, and didn't say it was an accomplishment to be proud of. "You could give Olivia there a run for her money," by the confused look Liv gave, Mira knew she didn't understand the insult. Well, she wasn't going to stand around and be insulted.

"I know that already, you damn rat, so stop mentioning it!"

"Oh, please stop fighting!"

"I'm sorry Honda-San, it's just a pity that Kyo can't retain enough information to remember not to cause another disturbance."

"Really Kyo, you're ruining my fun before it's started. Not one cute nurse on this floor, you've scared them all away with your crude remarks and threatening demeanor…I don't know how you ever expect to woo our dear, innocent Toh-oww" he sighed and rubbed the back of his head where Kyo had smacked him, and silently shut the door behind him, Mira could just make out the funny little glare that Olivia carried. It warmed her heart right up.

"So you're the disturbance, and the reason for Olivia's bad temper," Mira was happy enough to observe and meet them, after all, this was home now. "Who broke the ugly vase? You were doing the world of art a favor, really…" maybe they'd break the lamp in her room. She heard the red haired one sigh a 'whatever can we go?' and for a moment the silence seemed to be quite awkward. It was very nerve wracking having six pairs of eyes stare at her. "Not meaning to be rude but, who are all of you?"

"You said she's moving in with Shigure, right?" Liv asked, she was tapping her foot against the wall and looking a bit cross, "She's not coming to the main estate," but the underlining words were _I don't want you there. _

Hatori gave a firm little nod, "Yes, Akito has given permission for her to remain there with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo and will finish healing there." he gave a little look at each one so Mira had an idea on who was who.

"What about me, I don't get an introduction? The famous, debonair, inspiring fine literature novelist who's captured Japan's heart by storm doesn't even merit a simple 'and this is Shigure' now really, is it that hard?" the whine came from her left and Mira couldn't help but give a slight laugh, the heart monitor beeped a little and everything seemed to look over in alarm.

"Thank you Shigure, for allowing me to stay in your house, it's a pleasure to meet you, all of you really. I was going crazy alone. As much as I hate to be a bother, I really am enjoying having visitors," she wanted them to know she was appreciative, even her sister with the oh-so sparkling personality. So they might not be as close as the Olsen Twins, as long as she wasn't some psycho bitch Mira could handle it. The fact that the Olsen Twins was common knowledge and thus retained but her memories had flittered away was a bit of a damper on Mira's mood.

"Not that this isn't a wonderful family reunion, but shouldn't we be concerned about her transforming? This isn't safe, if she's lived this long I think she can manage at Shigure's." Liv raised an eyebrow at Hatori and waited, again, impatiently for an answer. To Mira, it seemed she just really wanted to leave.

"For now we'll have to risk it, she needs to be hospitalized. As soon as possible though, she'll be moved to Shigure's," he had assured Akito that the chance had to be taken for Mira to receive the immediate care she was in dire need for. There was always the alternative if she did happen to transform.

_I love being referred to as third person when I'm right here._ Mira coughed a bit, which sent the damn heart monitor beeping again, "Sorry but, transform?" _Like Jackal and Hyde? I'm not that crabby, am I? _

"Oh…how is it…you don't know?" Liv looked practically gleeful and before anyone could stop her she went, "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your cursed darling." The fact that she laughed a little bit was the cherry on top for Mira, on the freak-out-scale, the laugh rated a solid seven point five.

"I know the car accident was pretty bad, but I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm cursed," that was a bit extreme. There seemed to be some type of alarm in all the eyes that were starring at her though. _I know the scars are bad, but the doctors are removing them before I leave. My face will be good as new… It does look pretty bad. No…no I can't even kid myself into believing that. What the hell is going on?_

"How is it our mother died years ago and she hasn't transformed once?" Liv spat, she seemed almost disgusted, the piercing glare she sent Mira nearly caused the girl to cringe.

"If Nolan-San managed to live a stress-free life and was never hugged by the opposite sex, there would never be a reason for her to transform and if the Nolen's never informed her," this time it was Yuki who spoke, which surprised Mira enough that she glanced over in his general direction, he had seemed nearly invisible in the background.

"Mira…it's just Mira," she interrupted, "American habit, not really accustomed to the 'kun' 'chan' 'san'" sooner or later, Mira could tell she'd end up insulting somebody. _I'm not really helping the 'Americans are ignorant' ideal spread out across the world, am I? _

"Not very quick-witted for a horse," Liv snorted, "Can we just go? This is a waste of my time," she hesitated and looked back to Mira. For a moment, she could have sworn the girls eyes softened a bit, they even looked apologetic. "Forget it, I'll wait in the lobby," she retorted and left. The door would have slammed, but Yuki caught the frame with the tips of his fingers, saving everyone from a lecture by the Iron Lady.

"Let me guess, she's a real gem when you get to know her?" she would have held her breath, hoping for someone to say, why yes, you've guessed it. Liv is just in her shell, she warms up once she gets to know you. Mira knew it would be futile though and with so many machines hooked up to her, it really wasn't wise to play around like holding your breath or trying to race your heartbeat. "You'll rescue me soon from here, right?" she looked with bright pleading eyes and a smile broke out on most of their faces.

"A week or two," Hatori promised, causing Mira to grin.

She passed off the curse joke from Liv. _Well, it's not my problem she seems to resent my very existence. If she wants to be a bitch, she can go right ahead._ If Mira could have remembered, she might have realized how strange her upbringing was. The all girls' school, the barn that really was a female dominated hobby and sport, the fact her father never hugged or her mother was constantly showing her ways to keep herself stress-free. She had been brought up with the warnings of high blood pressure and to use Yoga, Pilates, Meditation, and Breathing Exercises, anything to keep herself always at a level of being calm or amused as to not be stressed out.

"Don't worry Mira-San, the two weeks will pass by easily and Honda-San and I will gladly visit you," Yuki spoke with a kind look in his purple orbs.

_Nice eyes, I wonder if those are contacts….hmm, doesn't look – wow Mira. Way to stare. Do I feel stupid right now….._

"Oh, thank you. It will be the highlight of my day. Oh, besides the five star dinners they give here. Hatori the moment we leave, I mean it, the very moment we're gone will be the last time I ever food from containers without labels," hopefully that cleared up the silence that had filled while she sat there ogling like some crazed idiot.

"I think Mira needs some rest now," Hatori announced, they all seemed to herd out on his command, leaving the room in silence, the only noise came from Mira's head and the thoughts that consumed her.

_Well, I have a twin who hates me but on the positive side I'm breaking out of here in a few weeks. I can't ask for more than that, plus the nurses have stopped expecting me to just roll over and die._

* * *

As they left, Yuki gave Hatori a strange glance, "She never believed Liv-San when she spoke about the curse how is it possible she doesn't know?"

"Ask me she's just going to cause more trouble," Kyo grumbled, he looked up in an arrogant way and frowned when he saw just how deeply Hatori was thinking.

"Stupid Cat, you're the last person to speak on matters of causing trouble. You are an outcast after all."

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN RAT, OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO,"

"Well this would be an ideal place Kyo, we are still in the hospital parking lot," Shigure had a smug little smile on his face, and earned a long glare from Hatori for instigating the fight any further.

"Oh please, don't fight, you really mustn't," Tohru exclaimed, she gave a pleading look and it seemed both of the young men calmed down. To the strangers walking in the parking lot, this all seemed very strange.

Hatori finally took advantage of the rare silence to answer the question Yuki gave in the first place, "It seems, the Nolan's did their part to make sure she never did transform. They did their best to try and keep her oblivious to the curse," he sighed, "She'll only believe when it happens – and that needs to be at home, away from others. I'll see to checking her out in a week," any more than that and they were pushing their luck.

Liv caught up with them in the parking lot, "I'm not visiting her…so don't even ask," she barked, the side way glance that had Hatori starring at her caused Liv to swing her hair around and stick her chin out the other way, ignoring him completely. _They might not believe it, but this is better. Akito looks for weaknesses, weaknesses come from the heart. Mira's the closest family I have, so I'll do my best to keep little sister by eighteen and a half minutes safe, even if she won't know about it. _


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Attractions

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Chapter 3**: Awkward Attractions

**Authors Note**: Chapter three is up! Unfortunatly, thats as creative as my Authors note gets.

**Mira: **Great. I'm being controlled by a creativeless writer.

**Lady Miraculous:** Keep talking and it will I'll become a sadistic writer.

...

Yeah. Thats what I thought. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step ~ Lao Tsu

Entry 1, November 12th

**Dear Diary, **

_I feel like I'm a preteen, this is something preteens do, right? They write their names and the star football player's last name all over the page and outline with hearts. The leather bound blank notebook was a gift from one of the nurses down corridor three. It seems rude for her to walk by and notice a thin layer of grim on it, besides, I have nothing better to do. However, Yuki and Tohru have been as good as their word. Having the nurse come in and announce I have visitors is the highlight of my day. They keep me busy and entertained; otherwise I fall into dark thoughts. _

_I wonder things, I wonder why I was allowed to live, I wonder about my memories. I wonder if I want to remember people who are dead. I wonder about Liv and what put the pain and fear in her eyes…I wonder if she knows how readable her empty void is. Mostly I wonder how long I can humor myself through this, I wonder how long I can kid myself into being strong and pushing myself over a mountain that I'm not sure I want to climb. I don't know what the goal is, I don't know what's on the other side, I don't know what door to pick, I don't know what path to take. I…I don't know and I'm terrified. Every little moment I can steal where my attention is directed at something else is gratifying. _

_I think, I just really want to fall apart. I want to smash something, or scream. I want lightening to strike me and electrify my body. I want to jump off a cliff or dive into the ocean. I want to walk through fire. Which reminds me, on the back of the page is a list of all the things I want to do before I die. If I am going to walk away from this experience learning anything it's the fragileness of life and the limited time we have to fulfill our deepest, darkest and greatest desires. _

_Brighten up someone else's life. _

* * *

The soft knock echoed through the private room. Mira quickly stuffed the small leather brown journal between the vase of wild flowers and a bright turquoise teddy bear. Why the gift shop on level two sold a bear of such vivid color continued to astound Mira.

"Visitors, Miss," the nurse called.

"Thank you please let them in," immediately, chase away the silence, chase away her thoughts.

"Good afternoon Mira, how are you feeling today?" Yuki gave the same soft polite welcoming he always gave, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes did it's best to glorify his face. Mira's face positively glowed though.

"You called me Mira," usually he always added her last name, always being polite. At first she had tried insisting to be just Mira, but after awhile it became rather exhausting.

"Oh, well yes, I" he seemed to stutter for a moment as she turned her dark chocolate eyes on him, they shimmered with gratitude. Yuki settled for a rare smile at her, instead of forcing out babble inconsistent words to form a proper sentence.

"No, don't you dare rejuvenate back Yuki," her lips slid into an easy going smile, "I'd beg, but it would look pretty pathetic and the head nurse would be screeching at you for allowing me to crawl out of bed," she winked as it was all in good humor and settled back into the pillows. "Oh," with an afterthought, she glanced around, "Where is Tohru?"

"Honda-San had to work, so it's just me today, I hope that's alright," he gave a second polite, but not quite so convincing smile as the last one before neatly folding his hands in his lap. His violet hued eyes blinked back at Mira and he caught her glaze through her dark doe eyes.

For a moment, she just stared back, mesmerized, and wondered if he felt it too. He defiantly had a way with catching a person's glance. The silence fluttered between them, a comfy accustomed to each other silence where it wasn't quite necessary for someone to fill the void with obnoxious sound.

"Of course it is, I appreciate your visits so much. It's just so refreshing to talk to someone, even when Kyo comes and scares away the nurses," the corners of her lips tucked into a smirk. "I think…I'm ready to leave, start a new chapter of my life," Mira admitted with as much bravo as she could muster. _Am I…Am I really? Or am I just terrified of going forward because it might mean I can never go back. The pathetic part is, I don't even know what 'back' is. _

It might have been Mira's imagination, but Yuki's eyes seemed to betray the smile on his face. To her, it was like he had suddenly vanished, most likely visiting a place in his past – stuck in the memories he had. It was a look she recognized, but only because it was a look she feared she'd never have. The Sohma's all seemed to have this look, well, except Shigure and Tohru. They never stopped smiling, and it was never a front. She could admire their ability to be so buoyant and truly happy. Mira could lie in bed for hours, falling into a pathetic state where she blinked up at the ceiling and continued to ask why. It never occurred to her to think about other people, how their suffering probably made her mountain of troubles look like a tiny grain of sand.

She hadn't realized how lost in thought she could become, her doe brown eyes would narrow and harden, her eyebrows kneed in causing her to look deeply unsettled. Her chin would be slightly stuck out, and her glaze would be lost, looking but not seeing. She felt a light brush of finger chips on her chin, guiding her head over to stare into those mysterious violet eyes. He was leaning into her slightly, a look of concern plastered across his face. The tips of Yuki's fingers rested for a moment on her once marred skin, the smoothness perfection it casted was another lie. The real scars would never fade, only be covered up. Mira's eyes fluttered closed, to capture the feel of his skin against hers.

Suddenly the heart monitor began to beep alarmingly.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

Her throat was dry when she fought for a quick cover up; meanwhile her cheeks blossomed with a type of red found only in tomatoes. "That…that happens, every now and then. It's the damn pain killers, they work miracles but really mess with the internal clock work," _Uhm. Yeah, that sounds like it will work. _

The fact that Yuki was a gentleman was only proved when he accepted her reason, whether he believed it or not, well…Mira wouldn't find that out for some time.

The second fact was how well he changed the topic of conversation.

"I almost forgot, I have good news, I know you've been saying for some time how much your looking forward to leaving and well," he paused for a moment, glanced and saw the ticking excitement that Mira attempted to hide back. It nearly caused him to give a real smile.

"Just say it Yuki, don't be teasing me, it will be cruel," and she defiantly wasn't in the position to threaten. With every visit it happened without fail, Mira asked when she was allowed to leave.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mira," a soft knock echoed in the room, "That's probably the nurse with the wheelchair now," he stood up and opened the door, allowing plenty of room between his body and the nurses.

"Can't say I won't miss you Miss," she tinkered around, making sure everything was set to go. "You've been a right inspiration, pulling through like you did. Doc's not happy about letting you leave so early but the Sohma's pulled a few strings. The tall and handsome one out there is waiting for you in the lobby, if he didn't look so intimidating the nurses would be all over him," she had a pretty airy type laughter that seemed to swim in the air after the sound had been produced.

"Hatori brought the car, and Honda-San has been working very hard on your first dinner you'll have with us," the nurse brought the wheel chair around and Yuki gently cupped a hand around Mira's far upper arm, and lightly on her waist to guide me into the chair. This time she made sure to detach herself from the heart monitor. The soft skin to skin contact once again seemed to warm her straight down to her toes.

"The first of many dinners," Mira replied, "Thank you Yuki, for everything." The visits, the kind cheerful pick me ups, the way he could navigate a conversation so she had little time to worry or fret whenever he visited. She still looked with contempt and loathing at the shiny metal chair of self-destruction to the self-esteem. Mira swallowed her pride and thirst for independence.

"It's my pleasure Nolan-San," he replied without thought, grasping the shiny metal handles and giving the chair an easy push.

"Oh, Yuki I thought we were beyond calling me 'Nolan-San'," Mira could only shake your head at him, "its automatic I suppose, you don't even realize it, do you?" did she have any cute little quirks that she habitually fell into? If she did someone else would have to point it out to her, Mira wouldn't realize it on her own.

"No, no I don't…" he seemed to stare off in thought after that. Always the air of mystery with him. It wasn't until they rounded the corner and greeted Hatori that the silence was broken. Hatori's voice shattered the stillness in the air.

"Ready to go?" he had Mira's medical file tucked under his arm and was dressed in a rather elegant suit. If Mira remembered correctly, the other man, Shigure, had also been dressed in a suit. Since the only others who visited her came straight from school, she had a vague idea on the extensive creative power Kiabara High allowed their students.

"Is the chair really necessary?"

"You don't want to over strain yourself, you'll be right back on bed rest," Hatori threatened. Through an impressive amount of control, Mira held in a groan.

"I wanted to walk out, not be wheeled out," she crossed her arms habitually from being irritated. The nurse around her began to flutter in concern.

"It's hospital policy miss, please, just until you leave – oh, don't forget all the lovely presents and get well cards miss, not to mention your journal," if possible, Mira felt her face turn darker than the shade it had been before with the heart monitor.

"Uh, t-t-thank you," she internally winced and decided it would be less painful to see the expressions on Hatori and Yuki's faces. The quietness however, was overbearing. "So, my dearest twin decided checking out of the hospital didn't merit a visit?"

"Liv felt her time would be better spent on Sohma property, she was informed on your release," Hatori replied in a tone that meant it would be better not to push for questions.

_Definitely not like the Olsen twins… _

"Well, shall we leave? Honda-San will be worried if we're late and it would be a shame for her wonderful food to go cold," Yuki's soft voice was as embracing to Mira's ears like the warmth of the Sun's rays on her skin. Yet with just the weakest of winds, a cloud could come along and cover up the warmth, sealing up the sun.


	4. Chapter 4: Serpent's Spy

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Chapter 4**: Serpent's Spy

**Authors Note**: Chapter four is up, it took a little longer than usual. I've been watching the story for the umpteenth time in order to try and nail these personalities down and write out my story outline. I know, I know – it's amazing, but the story does have an actual direction it is going in. I just needed to get chapter outlines done so I can fit in some nice subtle foreshadowing!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little fighter Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely but slightly bitchy Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

Now the serpent was more crafty than any beast of the field which the Lord God had made.~ Genesis 3:1

_You can't depend on anyone, you can't trust anyone. The air suffocates me, the house, the people, the gardens, the furniture, the closed in spaces, the wine, the bread, everything. I'll be in the middle of the bustling road, Sohma's running this way or that and still feel desperately alone. I shouldn't waste my time sitting here, moping around and thinking contradicting thoughts. Isn't that what I want? Loneliness? I thought it would be easier to not care, to seem to hate, I underestimated the powerful desires of the human heart. _

"Liv," the voice was callus, a little rough and without much feeling. It was always right to the point with Hari; he wasn't much for sentimental greetings. That was just fine with her.

"Yes, Hatori-San?" she crossed her arms to block the blooming winds that swept across the garden from spraying across her bare skin and glanced up at him. There was a measures amount of respect in her eyes for the man. It had been her observation that he ran himself into the ground, being a doctor to the entire Sohma family, the size of a fairly good army to be frank.

"The head of house, Akito-San, requests your presence."

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice," Hatori began to open his mouth to speak, but Liv waved it off. "I know, I've been expecting it, I'm surprised it took him as long as it did," with the arrival of a new Sohma Zodiac, she had been lucky to escape more in-depth meetings with him. A quick glance here and there, an acquaintance and that had been it.

"Akito hasn't been feeling well lately, don't say anything to worsen his condition," doctors orders, as usual with Hatori.

"I think I can remember how to behave," she snapped back before brushing what was now a striking blonde lock behind her shoulder. Her ginger roots were spastic across the scalp of her head and calmed into a multitude of amber locks, down to the striking blonde tips. She kept her hair nearly to her waist, for who knows why. She wasn't vain, and it was a pain in the ass. _Oh, that's right. The first time I saw Akito he complimented it…the house servants had a fit when they heard me talking about sheering it off. I was nearly concerned that one of them was going to bring on a heart attack. Ridiculous really, it's just hair. _

And for that Liv was prone to trying hair dye, wigs, anything to rebel against her birthright. The ginger roots always came back, the amber highlights and lowlights magically appeared along with the premium blonde tips. She silently wondered if any of the other Zodiac members had attempted to change their appearance, their hair or eye color. Her eyes were a ginger, with little flicks of gold. When she had met Mira, she remembered the dark colored wig, the contacts she attempted to use. After the first hour they seemed to have dissolved on her pupil. Well, no one said they were fraternal twins, although technically they should have been. It seemed being possessed by the Zodiac curse was stronger than any genetically inherited traits.

Hatori stopped abruptly, Liv nearly knocked into him with her mind so lost in thoughts. She had stopped paying attention to the outside world. The wooden doors remained closed, and Hatori turned around to leave Liv alone, again. For the longest time she starred at the bronze knobs, gently probing her to guide her smooth hand over the fine polished brass, to flex her fingers and turn the knob.

_I don't want to; I don't want to go in. _

The thought was so childish; Liv erased it from her memory and walked straight up to the doors. She took in a deep breath before grabbing the knob roughly and giving it a good yank.

"You have to push…"

The voice sounded from inside and Liv felt a sweat drop from. "Right…" very rarely did she feel like a complete idiot, but stranger things happened. She gave the door a push this time and it creaked open.

"Come in," the voice greeted her, much like Liv imagined the tempting serpent had beckoned to Eve to the forbidden fruit. Its voice was smooth and gentle, inviting even. The tones were deep, kind even, causing the person to lose focus and let their guard down.

"I apologize for the little time we've had together, I haven't been well enough for visitors," Akito admitted, he gave a smooth smile, but to Liv it seemed like almost predator like. The shark grinning before he snapped his jaws on poor little flounder.

"Not at all, the important thing is for you to feel better," Liv kneeled respectfully in front of him. She lifted her chin and have him her best poker face.

"As it turns out, I will be unable for quite some time to leave the Sohma house. I want you to attend the gathering at Shigures for our poor little horse," the grin he gave left Liv wondering how apologetic he was for her misfortune. "You are to go, observe and report back to me. I hear you're good at that."

"Which part?" she raised a questionable eyebrow, and for a moment wondered if her attitude had over crossed a line. Akito just laughed though, a strange soothing and kind laugh. _I'm sure the snake laughed as he tempted Eve…_

"Both," he replied, overcoming his strange bout of good humor, "Your excused."

Gracefully, Liv stood up to leave. She nearly reached the door when Akito called out once more again.

"Oh, and Liv – I'll know if you lie. It would displease me very much, and I hate being displeased."

* * *

Shigure's house bustled with people; many of them Zodiac members. It seemed fit that Liv would stand in the background, attempting to be the fly on the wall that Akito had requested her to be. Observations were easy, it came natural for her to slink into the scene and take mental notes. From the kitchen she heard an annoying wail – 'Whaa – somebody, Kyo hit me,' and the concerned blabbering of Tohru Honda. To the left, Shigure was on the phone, avoiding his editor…again.

"My writers muse has fallen into a deep pit of uncreative, lonely despair, a dark trench of hopelessness, the wings of the dove broken, the heart of the lovers shattered, the voice of the songbird lost. So I'll need an extension…"

"SHIGURE WE HAVE A DEAD LINE TO MEET."

"Mii…Mii are you still there? Hmm, I can't hear you," click.

And if that was irritating enough, Tohru had invited friends over to meet Mira so she wouldn't be alone the first day of the school. One of them kept mentioning 'electric signals.' Liv had finally had enough of that.

"Tohru, get your freaky psychic girl away from me,"

"Oh, Hana doesn't mean any harm –" blab. Blab. Blab.

"Never mind," god, even Kyo and Yuki's fighting was better than this. At least there were usually a few intellectual comments made on each other's personality. When the door opened and Yuki held it for Mira to walk in with crutches, Liv was actually relieved to see her. Tohru fluttered her attention over to them and Liv silently slipped back into the background.

_She actually enjoys the attention; I'd throttle someone by now. Look at how easily she has it, mingling with all of them, waving off their concern. She has an actual smile on her face…Akito would wipe that right off. He'd make it so she'd never be able to smile without a broken expression again…and a horse is so hard to break. They're always the most free willed, the ones last to be broken. He'd do it though, Akito would find a way, but only if he sees it fit. I'll just make sure he doesn't see it fit. For all he knows, she wasn't smiling, she was devastated by news of being cursed, she was terrified by his very name, she is already completely under his control. It's my silent vow. _

"Liv, you came?" the person didn't bother to cover up her shock.

"I didn't have a choice," Liv snapped back to being aware, her eyes landed on Mira's slightly apologetic expression.

"Sorry to be a burden," she used the same huffy, sharp tone as Liv had given her. It nearly caused her twin to smirk, but Liv held up her expressionless face.

"Apology accepted," she waved it off, "I'm not going to warn you again, stay away from the main house, and take what I said about the curse with some credit. Now leave me alone," luckily Liv could stretch her stride and vanish into the crowd of Sohma's before Mira could figure out how to turn around with the crutches.

"Charming, as usual," she snorted before Momiji called for all of her attention with showing her how he had helped Tohru with making the meal. By the time she was caught up meeting so many people that expressed her speedy recovery, she had forgotten about whatever it was that Liv had said to upset her.

Dinner was fine; at least that was what Liv told Tohru. In reality her taste buds were singing, but it wouldn't fit her elusive personality very well if she admitted how talented Tohru was in the kitchen. In fact the evening was entirely pleasant until the big mouthed cat had to talk. _Really, can't we get through one evening where he doesn't speak? I'm starting to actually feel pity for him…why try to move a mountain when you know it's just going to topple over you?_

Of course the argument started over the simplest of things.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? LEEKS? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, how could I not remember…" Tohru began to scatter around the kitchen, seeing what else there was to make when Yuki stuck a mouthful of the leeks into Kyo's mouth. He went unusually pale before swallowing.

"DAMN IT, THAT'S IT, I'M TAKING YOU DOWN."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Yuki seemed completely unfazed, which Liv supposed he probably had heard that before.

"OH IS THAT SO, IS IT?"

"Weren't you listening? That's what I just said, stupid cat,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DAMN RAT."

"Stupid. Cat."

"THAT'S IT."

The fight didn't last long, Yuki sent him through another one of Shigure's doors. His only comment was of course, to tell Kyo that he would be fixing it.

"Do they always do this?" Mira questioned, while everyone else seemed to trying to stay out of their way, she and Tohru held their stupid concerned faces on.

"Well…yes," Hatsuharu answered truthfully, he was one of the few people Liv could tolerate, when he didn't go Black Haru at least. That was always her cue to leave the room.

"Oh, that's….Tohru do you need any help cleaning up in the kitchen?" Tohru of course denied any sort of help, but Mira stayed to keep her company along with her freak friends. Yuki even came in to apologize for the scene to Mira, who assured him it was quite alright. Later, Liv noticed how Kyo eventually made his way into the room, complaining of course, but accepted among the bunch of them.

_She really is going to fit in here, that's good. If I had to worry about her being here and trying to keep Akito away from her…well, she probably wouldn't be worth the trouble. Probably. _

They all belonged here, Liv did not. That was painfully obvious to her.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"We don't have to do this Hatori, I prefer the silence," Liv snapped, in less than a heartbeat she also added, "Of course I didn't. I didn't want to go but Akito demanded it."

"Yes, speaking of that, he wishes to see you when we return."

"I figured."

It was no use fighting against the snake. With his charm and false security, he nearly always won the fight against resisting. What fight could a mere rooster put up? She planned to go right along with Akito's plan, confident, over confident even that she could out trick him. The snake wasn't the only one who could whisper soft seductive words that the victim wanted to hear, he wasn't the only one to play this game. Liv was stepping up to the plate and drawing her cards, she'd be a more formidable foe than Akito could begin to imagine.

"I'll be fine Hatori, Akito and I have things to discuss, so leave us to it," she gave him her best snippy tone as she slipped out of the car. Momiji and Hatsuharu looked wide eyed, but Liv wasn't giving anything away. She tossed her hair behind her back before managing to dramatically walk away. This time when she went to the main house, she wasn't intimidated, she wasn't scared.

She was simply prepared.

The same voice called again, "enter," and so she did, pushing the door open and letting it close behind her. Liv knelled in the same location she had previously and bowed before her eyes traced the slimming image of their head of house.

"So, tell me, how was the evening?" his lips made a perfect smirk as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Boring beyond imagination…Tohru was hesitant about cooking anything, so as you can imagine she didn't stop babbling once. Kyo and Yuki went at it…three, four times, Mira looked completely lost and unable to keep up with anything that happened. I'm sure the entire experience has her at a level of shock and suppressing such…horrible memories. The Nolan's were not decent people, I am confident that her brain is healing her by repressing the same form of childhood I had," she glanced at Akito, saw the acceptance of her words in his eyes and continued, and decided Akito wasn't the only one who could play the role of the crafty serpent.

"She's simply terrified of you by the way, afraid you'll see her unfit and send her back to America. I can't say I blame her; she'd probably end up in some foster house where the foster caretakers only take in the children for tax benefits. It's the unknown; the mystery of not knowing you, what's in the dark is ten times more terrifying than what is in the light."

"I see, you have done well for me Liv," he leaned down to strand his fingers through her long multicolored hair. "Such pretty features you present to me as well," he let the hair slip out of his grasp before leaning back, away from her. "You may go, you have pleased me, make sure to continue so."

Liv didn't miss the hint of threat in his voice as she turned and fled out of the nearly pitch dark room.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fresh Start

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Chapter 5**: A Fresh Start

**Authors Note**: I have changed the main categories, it was Romance/Humor and now I believe its Romance/Drama or Romance/Family, I'm not sure which one. There will be elements of humor still in the fan fiction, everyone loves a good laugh but I decided that more of the content will be on a serious human nature side and not a humorous side.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters- especially the freaky fan club girls. However, spunky Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the frightful Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

After winter comes the summer. After night comes the **dawn**. After every storm, there comes clear, open skies. ~ Samuel Rutherford

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe I'm still writing in you. My minds racing faster than a shooting star, so many thoughts and only so much time to sort them out. That's why I'm writing in you in the first place. I need somewhere peaceful, and hopefully safe. I've added a lock and I have the key hidden. I thought about wearing it around my neck but that seemed…childish to keep the key to all of my secrets hanging by my heart. I can't remember any secrets now, I can't remember anything. As far as reawakening though, I like it here. I really do, Tohru is exceptionally kind. Yes, she may be a bit clumsy or naïve, but she's sweet and caring and truly makes a person feel better. Yuki has also been very patient and understanding with aiding me in, well, whatever I need help with. Even Kyo can take a person's troubles off their mind, though I doubt he realizes it. Shigure is hilarious, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who thinks so. Apparently Yuki and Kyo don't find his sex jokes….endearing, but they are funny. At least I'm able to laugh, able to smile, able to have fun and relax after nearly facing death. _

_I'm so very glad Liv demanded that I stayed here and not within the main estate. I'd be living in various shades of grey with only Liv around to talk to…it would be very dreary and she has no tact. Everyone was very considerate, tip toeing around topics that might cause me pain, but I assured everyone there was no need. I'm perfectly fine if they want to mention their parents, past memories, even getting in a car one will suddenly flinch and look over at me. I don't take offense; it was a bout of bad luck and nothing more. Do you hear that Liv? Nothing more, we do not have a curse running in our blood. Of all the ridiculous notions…curses. I find out I have a twin like her, now that's a curse. The whole changing into Zodiac animals though? As the rather fat man in The Princess Bride would say – Inconceivable. And just to point out how pathetic my memory loss is, I feel the dire need to note how spectacular it is that I can remember a quote from a movie but not the memory of actually watching the movie. _

"Mira-Chan?" a soft voice called from the bottom stair well. Mira hesitated and then wrote down one last word. The clink of a lock being slid in place could be heard and she tucked the leather bound book behind her pillow.

"Coming Tohru, where are the others?" she had already warned them that she wasn't going to tinker around with the endings for their names, they found that to be true in short week she had begun living with them. "I hope I like it, thank you so much for introducing me to your friends before hand, I feel much better attending a High School where I know people," Mira gave a brief genuine smile as she slipped on one shoe, the other leg was still in a cast. Hatori had promised it would be off in two weeks and the crutches weren't so bad after an initial test run of them. It just took a bit to get used to.

"Oh, Kyo's on the roof and Yuki's still in the kitchen, he isn't much of a morning person," she had what Kyo described as her 'goofy' little grin on her face, but Mira found it refreshing. It was nice being around someone who was contently buoyant.

"I…I should probably get walking, I have to leave early, it takes so long to get there with these crutches," the idea of walking into the school along was intimidating, and slightly heart wrenching. Mira dealt with the problem by simply not thinking about it. There was no reason to dwell.

"Of course you won't be walking alone, you don't mind leaving a little early, do you Miss Honda?" Yuki turned his charming face on Tohru and Mira already knew she was a goner.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't dream of making you go alone Mira, what if you need any help. Oh, not to say that you wouldn't be capable of helping yourself, but it's always nice to count on others, right? I'll just call up to Kyo that we're leaving." She wore the same smile the entire time, Mira found it slightly contagious as she too, had a soft smile that lit up her face.

"I'm always grateful for your company, both of you" Mira amended before grabbing the brown leather school bag; it matched Tohru's like an identical twin. _Except they'd get along better. What am I saying? It's a bloody schoolbag. _

The walk was pleasant, that is to say there wasn't any bloodshed between Yuki and Kyo. Mira could hear the distinct chirping of the morning song birds, the easy stride in her body as she managed to keep pace with the others and the fresh smell of the grass. The morning dew was still evident as the green blades glistened in the morning rays. Nature was lovely here.

"We're here!" Tohru pumped her fist up in the air and gave one of her million watt smiles, Mira looked up in expectation at the High school. For some this establishment was compared only to a seventieth century torture chamber. The student would rather face the painful stabbings of the Iron Maiden than make it to their History of Japanese Foundations class. It seemed cheerful enough for Mira.

"It looks so nice; I hope I won't get lost…" her face was marred with a frown when Mira considered the possibility. "I'm not quite confident on my sense of direction yet, I haven't had the opportunity to test it out," to test anything out. For her, the world was a new, exciting and slightly terrifying place. Her very body and her abilities were a mystery.

"Don't worry, if you need any help I'll be happy to be of assistance," Yuki assured her before starring up at the clock, "I wish I could I stay and help, but I have a student council meeting to attend."

"It's alright, I'll be happy to show Mira to her classes, isn't that right Mira?" Tohru turned around expediently, and Mira gave a firm nod.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it," she retorted in response before swinging around to the doors, "Lead the way Tohru."

* * *

Anyone else would have experienced a normal, boring trip to the office. Right now Mira could barely stand anything more 'exciting' and 'new' she missed the feeling of comfy and regular, of what was a standard every day procedure for others. She missed what the sense of home was, expecting the expected. Not only was her body and mind alien to her, a new home and a strange school but the girls in Kariba high school were…._does the word completely and utterly wacked out do their strange glares justice?_

"You there! What do you think you were doing walking with the prince?"

"The what?" is purple hair normal or did she dye it? Mira shook the question out of her head and starred back blankly. "Seriously, the what?"

"The prince! Prince Yuki Sohma, and we are the Prince Yuki Fan club" and then they broke out into song and dance, which Mira had to admit was probably scary enough to frighten the tough bird Oliva, the head nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm having a little cognitive or auditory issues, did you say prince?" damn that song was going to get stuck in her head now.

"Are you trying to be difficult? You've broken the rules," they were shouting now, red faced and steam nearly pouring from their nostrils. Mira didn't quite see what was worth becoming so worked up for.

"Tohru is everyone at your school this insane?" but Tohru seemed to be as blank faced as Mira was.

"I'm sorry;" she did her best, really, to keep a straight face, "What are the rules?"

"Do not touch the princes belongings, Do not enter the princes house, do not speak to the prince unless accompanied by two other members, violations of these rules means punishment whether you are in the Prince Yuki Fan club or not," because the girls babble seemed to have no end, Mira turned and started to walk away, Tohru flanking her at her side.

"HEY JUST A SECOND WE'RE NOT FINISHED," the one described as Number 1 yelled.

"Oh, yes we are," Mira retorted, she would have said something else but they were interrupted.

"Are these girls bothering you?" the voice was easily identified by Uo, one of Tohru's friends. Tohru seemed immediately comforted as she assured Uo that everything was fine. It wasn't until Hana showed up that the girls literally ran away.

"Catchy theme song, not very creative though. The pins are a nice touch, I figured Yuki was well liked, I never imagined he'd have his own fan club," Mira turned to beam a smile and lighten up the mood. By the smirk she had on her face, the run in was all very amusing. "So, office?" she pointed in the general direction they had been heading.

"It's a good thing you two showed up, I was afraid we were going to have to make a run for it," Mira tapped her crutch against the bandaged up cast and grimaced, "I wouldn't have gotten very far, but lucky for Kyo, Tohru would have made it out alive," Mira watched her friends face as it turned a delicate shade of red and the attempted stuttering began.

"I don't know about that, they got along just fine without me and,"

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I think he would have been out for blood lust revenge if anything had happened to you by the cruel hands of those fan girls. He cares about you, it's very sweet actually. The way he attempts to not bicker quite as much just because you're in ear shot and he's always rephrasing what he says around you," her words weren't quite helping, "Tohru…you look pale," it was a good thing they were nearly at the office. Mira slipped in walked up as best as she could with the bulky cast to speak to the secretary. She waited patiently and almost expected another song and dance number to come up, but thankfully the secretary made handing out her schedule a musicales experience.

"Well, that was fairly normal," Mira announced as she stumbled back into the hallway, her class schedule looked identical to everyone else's in class 1D. They walked to the classroom and took their seats, the entire event went without a fan club member showing up, which was a relief to Mira. There were only so many random and strange events that a person could take in their day before breaking.

* * *

When Yuki came in after his student council meeting and Mira bid him a soft and sweet 'hello', she immediately grinned, "I feel like such a rebel," she admitted. Yuki blinked and gave her a strange look.

"Talking to the prince without two or more fan club members present I mean – oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease, it was just…too tempting, Y-Yuki, are you alright?" he went quite pale on her.

"I'm sorry about that," Yuki apologized as he tried to re-compose himself. Mira rarely saw the Yuki without the mask on, no one really did. Life in the Sohma household was one grand never ending masquerade banquet. The masks meant protection, it hid what their hearts desired and what emotions raged under all the pretty fabric and sparkling trim. Liv for one seemed to always have her mask ready and attached to her face.

"Not at all, I didn't know that I was living under the same roof with bachelor of the year, again, I'm only joking. Yuki – I don't think I was that pale after my car was turned into a pretzel by an over grown oak tree, your lack of color is starting to worry me. It's nothing for you to worry about," it was his fan club who were making fools out of them-selves. "You're a respected and admired student who happens to have his own theme song," and was dubbed 'prince'.

"It becomes a bit too much to handle some days, I'll admit," Yuki replied, he turned around and seemed ready to add something except the teacher walked in to begin her lecture.

_Thanks for that great timing; someone's definitely not getting my nomination for teacher of the year award. _

The first thing Mira noticed at lunch was that Yuki wasn't the only one who Kyo argued with. If anyone dared to mention the words; carrot top, kyo-kyo, orange head or talk about some type of competitive sport he was all over it, especially Dai-Hin-Min. When Mira was asked to play, she put her hands palm up and insisted on being a spectator.

"So where's the annoying other one of you?" Kyo asked, he glared at Mira, as if it was her fault for her twin's less-than attractive personality.

"Why would I know? Better question, why would I care? She's not here, and that's all I really care about, and I resent the phrase 'other one of you' I'm my own person," humph.

"Whatever, never mind I asked,"

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Yuki raised his head from the book he had been glancing over and glared meaningfully over at Kyo. "You know Liv-San wanted to be home schooled in the main estate."

"Yeah, well last I heard Hatori was telling her to attend here, I was making sure she wasn't, not that it's any of your business you damn rat,"

"Okay, Liv's not here, so no reason to argue, right boys?" Mira looked hopefully at the two. They both sighed and glanced away at each other, a good enough win for Mira. _Thank god though, Liv's just one major headache after another. I don't think I could handle her and the Prince Yuki Fan club…although that would be an amusing sight to see. Liv Sohma v. The Yuki Fan Club. I'd definitely put my money on Livie. _

* * *

"Pretty uneventful first day, huh?" Tohru asked as they began to gather up their books for the end of the day, Mira gave a brief smile.

"That's how I like it."

Tomorrow perhaps they could shoot for a completely uneventful day. The prospect was mouth drooling, a relaxing, non-stressful day without a single event to cause her hair to stand on end.

"I'll be right back, I need to give my slip to the office," Mira slipped her bag over her shoulder and whisked out the door. She made it to the office without a single confrontation by Yuki's crazed fan club members. To top off the day, she was in and out of the office in a flash and heading back to the classroom to see if Tohru was still there when she heard two voices.

Curiosity killed the cat, right? It sounded like Yuki, but when Mira glanced through the crack of the door, she only saw one body. Her eyebrows knotted together and her breath steadily stopped as she stood listened to what seemed to be Tohru rambling to her-self.

"Sohma-San, did you drop this?"

Mira whirled around at the voice and spotted a kind looking girl from class 1D holding up a tan note book.

"No, no, that's not mine," she waved the person off and when she looked back in the door…Yuki was there, standing next to Tohru. _What the fuck? Where the hell did he come from? _Mira stood there speechless, each ticking from the clock became more prominent then the next. Each second grew louder and louder as they ticked by until Mira took a step back from the door and leaned against the cool metal lockers. Instead of her mind racing, she squeezed her eyes shut and let everything go blank. It was far easier to not think at all, than to begin to comprehend what she had just seen.

"Mira?"

A light hand graced her shoulder and Mira's eyes flickered open, wide and alarmed as her chest heaved with heavy breathing. She starred back into calm and collected violet eyes that shimmered with concern. Immediately she regained her composure. _Everyone wears a mask…_

"Hmm?" she gave a bright smile, a fake smile. A person could become so accustomed to their fake smiles, pretty soon they'd forget what a real one looked like, how it warmed even the coldest part of the soul.

"Are you alright? You looked a little out of breath before," why did he have to be so damn perceptive?

"I'm fine, everyone ready to go? Where did Kyo run off to?" it was better to answer a question with more question. _Why not add more questions to my life? A few more can't possibly make a difference in the vast sea of questions that I'm struggling to keep afloat in. _


	6. Chapter 6: Thicker Than Water

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 6**: Thicker Than Water

**Authors Note**: Due to a future plan, the title has been changed from Unbreakable to Unbreakable Strength. The tallest mountain can be climbed, the widest sea, swam, the thickest jungle, navigated, the coldest heart, melted; but it takes the tenacity and strength to overcome even the smallest of adversities.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

Where shall we see a better daughter, or a kinder sister, or a truer friend? No, no; she has qualities which may be trusted; she will never lead any one really wrong; she will make no lasting blunder.

~ Jane Austin, Emma Ch. 5

_And thus I become Akito's little spy – a rather nasty double crossing spy at that. His error's greatly in trusting my sole assurance on the Sohma's misery level. How raging his hatred would flare if he knew of the lies I've reaped, of the blackened words I've spoken, of the mingled truth that had fallen from my serpent lips. He would writher and boil over, my fate surely sealed to be a dreary and most unhappy one. _

_If given the chance, I would do it all over again to see that silly smile on her face. If only for a passing second for the gentle childish innocence of the belief in a right and just world to pass through her doe-like eyes. To have her freed as much as possible from the cursed Zodiac, to carry my burden along with hers to keep her load light. My cross to bear is to bear hers as well as mine for that's what family does in these darkened days. _

_We carry each other's cross. _

"There you are! HARU, HARU I FOUND HER, yes I did, I found you" he gave a gleeful laugh and danced around Liv, eyes sparkling, lips parted into a smile, a happy expression that Akito would happily wipe off.

"Momiji, I already told you. I don't want to play hide and seek," Liv rubbed her template in exasperation, "We've already been over this, and I'm not playing. Can't you repeat that for me, I really think you're missing the main idea," she might have lost her patience with Momiji the quickest, but he was also the hardest to work up any anger at or shout at him. His childish expression and carefree ways caused Liv to give an honest look at her life and realize she had never worn as lighthearted of an expression as Momiji did. He was always happy, a true martyr in the Sohma household to carry a smile and lighten up everyone else's load even when it meant facing Akito's wrath.

Momiji's face fell for a macro second, if that before it was back to being light and gleeful. "I'll get us something to drink, which will cheer you up," before Haru or Liv could protest, he was running back in the house.

"I don't need any cheering up," Liv glanced sideways at Haru, "Well, I don't," she insisted before slamming the front cover of the book down harshly. Anyone else would have gotten the message loud and clear and have walked away. Haru sat down next to her.

"So, your refusing to attend the local High School." He stated, rather than as a question. Liv had gotten into a loud argument with Hatori, demanding he take her stand point on the matter and request to Akito that she remain inside the household. Luckily, Akito had been more than willing to allow it. He liked his Zodiac members close, an eternal banquet at the God's request. It made her sick.

"I hardly see how it matters to you," Liv retorted, looking straight ahead at the tranquil Sohma gardens. Somehow the flowers still managed to bloom here, but they were the only ones.

"Curiosity," he admitted, "Most of the Zodiac want to leave, no one's ever put up such a fight to stay behind these walls, even I look forward to leaving."

"Hmm, maybe I just like being the odd one out, the estranged number, you know, different in my actions and choices," and not her clothes and hair style or a rough or docile attitude.

"Maybe," he agreed, but didn't bother to expand. Liv was rather grateful that he stopped with the one word response. It was her favorite type of conversation. She could handle the silence, starring out at the gardens as Hatusharu respected the need to tranquility, the peaceful serenity.

"I'm back! I didn't make you wait too long, did I?" Momiji was hard to miss as he flew into the picture, startled birds pumped their feathery wings to run away, from a distance a tiny mole shot out of the ground and scurried for better cover.

"Shh," Liv put her index finger to her lips and frowned at the intrusion of peace.

"Sorry," he frowned and Liv gave into the cute expression he pulled when he began to pout for being scolded at.

"Sorry Momiji, its fine. What did you find?" Liv patted the seat next to her, it was a rare moment when she felt comfortable to open up and be herself. With a quick check that Akito or Hatori wasn't around to see her break away from the Ice Queen masquerade, she happy chucked that mask away. Momiji needed nothing else; he instantly passed around the drinks and began to talk at a quick pace, like a man taking bets at an auction did. It was a relaxing and tender moment, for now. A sparrow even fluttered by and perched daintily on Liv's shoulder, the birds were quite partial to her when she was in a good mood.

* * *

"It's not healthy for you to stay locked up in the estate all day," the argument continued to be batted around by Hatori, Liv nearly always won.

"Do I look sick? I want to stay inside, Akito wants me to stay inside, and why do you bother fighting this?" Liv huffed and helped herself to a sip of coffee-black, no cream or sugar.

"As a concerned-,"

Pift, "Just leave it be Hatori. I know you mean well, but it's not necessary. I don't wish to attend Kariba high and I certainly don't want to have anything to do with Mira Liore Nolan-Sohma, so please, just leave it," she took another hearty sip of the coffee. The strong taste helped her to keep her mind off other things.

"Very well, for now I will leave you to being homeschooled. Still, I suggest you find some hobby to undertake outside of the walls. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up all day long."

"Speaking of it, is little Mira ready to climb back into her coma? High school can be a place fraught with peril," it she was mocking the fine establishment, it was nearly impossible to tell.

"As of the few days she has attended, the report goes your sister is doing very well, the classes come easy to her and she hasn't had any troubles known to me, why do you ask" Hatori replied, he squared his one good eye and watched Liv closely as she sipped her coffee, composed with every slurp.

"Please don't mention we're sisters, I get goose bumps to even be associated as someone weak and irritating as she is," Liv snapped, her head shot up and she met Hatori's curious glance with a strong glare. "I just wanted to hear how weak and pathetic she is."

_Thank god, she's doing better than just alright. I'll keep the promise you made to us, mother. I'll watch over Mira for you. I don't need anyone to watch over me, so no worries there. But I'll watch over Mira, I'll do what you tried to do, I'll keep her safe and I'll keep happy despite the Zodiac Curse working against me. _

Blood was thicker than water, and it was certainly thicker than some curse handed down from the years in the Sohma family. Liv was not deterred by the obstacles standing in her way. Mira was going to continue having a normal, stable, safe upbringing as her childhood had been. Akito would not touch her, the curse would not break her and Liv would not become her downfall, but a silent guardian angel that was always watching. She could only be compared to the gothic gargoyles, frozen in statue on the wall in their terrifying and gruesome appearance, meant to scare intruders off and protect what was theirs to protect. By blood, Mira was hers to protect and she'd be as vigilant as the Cathedral gargoyle.

"You worry too much Hari, it's not good for the skin, thanks for the coffee," Liv set the cup on the end table and walked out. She had no intentions of attending Kariba High, not when Akito would expect a daily report on the cursed zodiac youngsters.

* * *

It was degrading, being hauled into his room to be interrogated; she wasn't pleased about being a little snitch. Little details like that was on a need to know basis only, Akito didn't need to know how much she despised her role in the grand play of life. The snake had a change of heart though, instead of tricking Adam and Eve…well it seemed far more challenging to trick the God. And a hell of a lot more rewarding too, it wasn't always the prize or the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, it was the winning.

"You rang?" Liv didn't attempt to hide her impatience as she took a seat. She raised a hostile eyebrow in his general direction and scowled. "I was in the middle of something," the first rule of the game; know your opponent.

He was feeling generous today, so he let her foul attitude slide, for now. "I've reconsidered, you may attend the local High School with the other Sohmas," the fragile looking bird on the tip of his finger seemed to almost smirk at Liv.

"Why would I want to degrade my intelligence with that pathetic excuse of an institution," she retorted, lifting her chin in defiance, the bird flew off when she aimed a mean look at him.

"Kariba High is a fine school,"

"They let Kyo in, how high can their standards be?"

For a moment, Akito's lips twitched uncharacteristically into a grin that was without any sense of sadistic pleasure, nastiness, or foul ideas. It was a simple smirk formed from being humored. Liv could be a funny girl, when she decided to shuffle the cards and play that part.

"We will reconsider this at the beginning of the next term," he finally decided, Liv stood up to gracefully bow.

"At which I will deliver an even more convincing argument as to why I wish to stay homeschooled," Liv assured him.

"As much as I look forward to that, go and find Hatori for me. I need him immediately. I'm feeling most ill again," because she was powerless to do anything besides accept his demands, Liv walked out of the suffocating room and into the clean fresh air.

The feeling of nostalgia remained with her.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Transformation

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 7**: A New Transformation

**Authors Note**: My apologies on the mistake on Chapter 3, it says chapter two and has the wrong chapter title under title. And this one may say chapter 4 instead of 7, hopefully it will fix for me. I had thought I fixed it, but for some reason Fan Fiction has declared for my idiotic mistake to be viewable for everyone. In addition to that, my separation lines are not working in the posts. If anyone has an idea why I can't edit/change something in the chapter after I upload it, I would be extremely grateful. Thank you.

**Bloopers: **The movie's have them, why not a fan fiction? We all make mistakes and thankfully that is what editing is for. When Liv is reflecting a meeting with Akito and mentions there isn't much fight a Rooster can put up, initially I had put chicken down….last time I checked the Zodiac didn't have a chicken. Thank God for the backspace.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

We change, whether we like it or not. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

_You have no idea. _

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing exciting has happened in the past few weeks. Hatori is coming to take the cast off my foot. Finally. _

_Liv is still bitter, about what I have no idea. She hasn't spoken to me much though, so it's tolerable. Time passes; I learned I have absolutely no hand eye coordination, but have a great deal of balance and flexibility. Kyo taught me how to do an upper cut, surprisingly I caught on and he asked if I had ever learned how to fight. Yuki happily pointed out what a dumb ass question that was…though in a much more elegant way than 'what a dumb ass question to ask'. It was also phrased to be more insulting… _

_We also learned I can cook, but only with close eye supervision and very direct instructions. Oh, and a fondness for sarcasm….a big fondness for sarcasm. Every day is another adventure, another thing to learn about myself. All that came with me is a busted cell phone that doesn't turn on and a silver chain with a standard heart locket. On the front is the sketch of a horse jumping. The back as the words 'Jump For The Stars My Darling' it's not signed. _

_Every second I seem to learn something new about myself, but I still wonder who I was. It seems I can't take a step forward, when I don't know what path I've decided to tread. _

* * *

"Take it easy, don't overstrain yourself," Hatori lectured as he unwrapped the left foot, the fresh air hit it and Mira nearly whimpered with pleasure. The healing had finally completed the full circle and Mira was back to having two perfectly working legs. She had also been thrilled to find out she had twenty/twenty vision, a slightly crooked nose indicating she had been hit or taken a bad fall in her past, and developed muscles that the doctor suggested she attempt different sports to see if something clicked within her movements. So far she could rule out anything that included a ball and a set area to get the ball in.

"No worries Hatori, I don't want to end up in a cast again," his patient was agreeable to a fault, if he told her to run buck naked in the forest and praise the sun god in order to avoid angering him so good fortune fell upon her and her leg stayed healthy she would have done it without complaint.

"Just keep it easy for a few days," he clicked his brief case closed and stood up, tucking his loose hand into the white doctors coat. From afar, Shigure whined that he was leaving before dinner and Tohru was a gift from the gods, sent to save Shigure from famish and starvation. Without their darling and sweet Tohru, they'd surly die a long painful death of malnourishment. The true talent was that Shigure could say this, word for word, without cracking a smile. His serious demeanor and straight face left Mira with a crooked grin on her lips.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Tohru admitted, beaming out one of her sweet smiles as she gathered up the weekly grocery list, "I do have to visit the market first, I know, I'll make something special. To celebrate Mira being freed of her cast!"

"Oh, can I come? I know Hatori, I know – don't over exert it," the market was close by, "I want to walk without that bulky cast on."

Tohru enthusiastically welcomed Mira on her trip to the groceries, and to Mira's silent delight Yuki also volunteered to come. Someone, he reassured, had to carry the girls bags back.

"If girly boy is coming, so am I," Kyo huffed under his breath. The look dared Yuki to say a word, but he merely gave a cocky smirk in his direction. The lack of verbal response seemed to infuriate Kyo more.

"You got something to say rat boy?"

"If I did, I would have said it. Now wouldn't I have?"

"SHUT UP."

"You're the one who asked."

"Uhm…"

"WHAT?"

"We're leaving," Mira pointed coolly, she squinted her eyes and glared, "Don't yell in my ear. I'm standing right here," she added with a huff, or Kyo would find his student testing out the right hook he taught her on the master.

* * *

The breeze played with the stray ends of Mira's curls, it continued to force her to bunch her hair up and swat the lose strands out of her doe-like eyes. It was a satisfying feeling to finally stroll down the lane without the metal crutches to lurch her body awkwardly forward. She could keep pace with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki without breaking a stride or working up a sweat.

And let's face it, the cast wasn't very attractive with the sailor suit the school forced upon the students. Miniskirts and one ski-like boot was so last season.

"So, how does it feel? To be out of the cast?"

Lost in her delirious happiness, Mira nearly missed the question when Yuki turned to softly ask her. Her face might have turned three shades of red if she wasn't already used to acting like a complete and utter idiot around him.

"Wha-hm, oh. Wonderful, free as a bird," she smiled and felt the blood slowly drain out of her cheeks. The multiple run-ins with embarrassment she had were causing her to become Avon's Power Wear's favorite customer. The way she went through foundation…

The rise of the tipped building roofs could be seen up ahead. As they neared the slowly descent of the trail they followed, the city's borders were in eyesight and plenty close. Mira turned her head to Yuki and did her best to form a complete sentence without flushing magenta. It was tricky, she wouldn't lie.

"Run with me?"

Her question caught him off guard as he halted and did a double take at her.

"I'm sorry Mira, what did you…"

"Run with me, down to the city's borders, do you know when the last time was these legs stretched out a bit? It's been months," the doctors themselves had admitted she was lucky to escape without chicken legs, all flabby and stringy. Whatever she had done in the past, it had given her an athlete's body.

She really wasn't expecting his reaction.

Yuki gave one of his rare smiles and took her hand in his, "Let me know if your leg starts to hurt, we don't want to overstrain it, now do we?" his kind words reached all the way into his eyes. Once again, Mira was left rather speechless; a simple head bobbing would have to do. Yuki turned around to tell Kyo and Tohru that they were going ahead, and suddenly they were off.

Mira had thought that the invigorating run, the feeling of her muscles stretch, nearly tear and compact themselves again would have been the greatest feeling in the world. She would have welcomed the deep intake of crisp air her body demanded, the feeling of her heart pulse the blood and the satisfying ache set in across the spasm of her muscle. She would have thought her entire body and mind would be wild at heart, tearing down a dirt path and rejoicing in dusting off the old cobwebs on her bones and giving her legs a pair of wings.

All of this was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the tender and soft feeling of Yuki's hand in hers.

"Oh, that felt good," Mira caught her breath and laughed, which didn't quite help trying to steady her breathing. Yuki seemed to take a deep intake and he was fine. _Maybe there are paths by Shigure's that I can run; I wonder if there are any carnivores that inhabit the forest, best not to dwell on that point. _

She shuddered at the thought.

"Mira, you didn't over do it, did you," his kind, thoughtful eyes reached hers. How someone could be so considerate and sincere…Mira shook her head and mumbled, "Course not, Hari has you worried too."

Kyo and Tohru seemed to take their sweet time walking down to meet them. She had the silly expression on her face and seemed to be reassuring Kyo, who was following suit with Mira and wearing the tomato colored blush that spread from one cheek across the bride of the nose to the polar cheek. It was rather cute how he seemed to constantly contradict and rephrase what he said to her.

"It really is," she never had a chance to finish her sentence, a loud boom erupted and a voice called over the crowds of people who seemed to be shrieking.

"HEY KIDS, GET OUT OF THE WAY," from somewhere a baby cried and an old man swore. What Mira heard above all else…was the thundering of four muscular hooves as they pounded themselves into the ground, marking the path. Her own heart beat accelerated as she pivoted around on her ankle, the movement pushed her healing and she winced as heat raced up her leg.

"Damn it," she cursed as she bent down to run a smooth hand down her ankle, the skin was warm. "Hatori's going to murder me…" maybe she didn't have to tell him, those long socks they wore to school were pretty stabilizing after all. She turned straight up and gave Yuki a reassuring smile, "bug bite," she lied. He narrowed his eyes, ready to question but that also never came.

Those hooves were coming up fast.

"Ah," she swore again, "Move," with a bit more brutality than she wanted, she managed to shove Yuki out of the way, and ended up being right in the smack dab way of a hostile and crazy beast with no notions in his head but to run. From above, Tohru was white as a sheet and Kyo was attempting, miserably, to reassure her.

Her face narrowed and from somewhere a wave of gusto appeared, Mira doubted the bravo would last long, so she went with it. She stretched her arm out and shouted in a firm and demanding tone, "WALK," the horse's ears pricked forward, as she knew it would do and slowed down, his inside ear pricked to her voice as she walked over, and took a hold of the tattered leather rein, without any knowing how she knew, she brought his head into his side with the reins, poked into his hindquarters with her hand and disengaged them.

He panted deeply, sweat accumulated around his chest and the lower part of his ears. His neck was warm and his nostrils flared with air as he took in large quantities of air.

"There we go, nice and easy," she murmured lightly, completely at ease next to a seventeen hand draft horse. Somehow he had broken away from the carriage; part of the tack was still wrapped around his body. One of the leather snaps dangled lightly beneath his belly.

"Poor baby had a scare," she soothed, rubbing his neck fondly as an out of breath owner caught up, meanwhile Tohru and Kyo had quickened their pace to the end of the dirt road. Yuki by now had stood up and dusted away the molecules of dirt that had clung to the clean fabrics of his clothes.

"I figured he was heading all the way to Tokyo, my thanks to you Miss. Come along Hoshi," Mira handed him the brown leather reins that felt so right in her hands and watched him walk off, the horse panting slightly less at his side.

"Are you insane?" was Kyo's first question. Mira shot in an irritated look.

"No, I am not. I knew what I was doing," _I just didn't know that I knew what to do until I did it. _

Well, now the necklace made sense, and so did the fact that she knew to bring the head to the side, preventing the horse from rearing or running off and to disengage the hindquarters, causing the legs to cross and making it impossible to do anything else than run in a small circle. It was the emergency break for all riders.

"Yuki, are you alright? I'm sorry I shoved you, but I have a feeling being trampled by a draft horse would be very uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, I was more concerned about you," he admitted, brushing off the final flick of dust. His words still caused Mira to duck her head and secretly smile.

"So, groceries?" she raised an eyebrow, "Shigure will whine twice as much if we are gone to grab mere groceries for such a lengthy time…think of all the fun he'll have coming up with why we were late," and dirty and out of breath. She didn't have the guts to add the last part. Besides, Yuki and Kyo knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Let's go," they said in unison.

"Then walk at a quicker pace, stupid cat. How do you expect to beat me when you walk slower than a sloth?"

"I'll show you sloth, damn rat."

They both were off; leaving Mira and Tohru behind, beads of perspiration dotted their foreheads.

"I don't think we need to walk quite that fast…" Tohru mumbled.

"Not to mention you have the grocery list," Mira grinned as she began to walk, "They'll figure that out soon enough."

* * *

"We ready yet?" Kyo groaned as he waited, and quite impatiently, as Tohru finished the last few items on the list.

"All finished," she cheered, her smile caused Kyo's grim face to vanish as he let out of a puff of air.

"Hurry up and pay for it then," he mumbled.

"Oh, Right!" Nothing could get Tohru's spirits down. Mira admired her tenacity from afar as she rested against the wall of the mini store. Her body wasn't the only element tired, her mind was about to give out on her. With these every day adventures happening, it drained her quite a bit.

_Horses, huh? I wonder if I'm as good in the saddle as I am on the ground…or maybe I just end up on the ground a lot. _

The prospect wasn't cheerful, it was fairly high up and most people didn't land on their feet. There was nothing graceful about an emergency dismount off a bucking bronco.

"Are you ready?" Yuki's voice shook her as Mira's eyes flashed open, she aimed those chocolate eyes at him and a smile instantly lifted his face.

"Quite," she answered softly, her eyes flashed close for a second before taking a steady breath. "It's been a long day," she finally murmured.

He had to admit, she looked drained, and effortlessly he took her hand in his and led her out behind Tohru and Kyo. Tohru was profusely apologizing; when Kyo heard Miso Soup was on the menu, and Kyo was doing a terrible attempt to sooth her.

They made it to the beginning of the woods when a familiar voice sounded out, "Hey, Miss." The man from the market ran up, out of breath once again.

"I'm glad I caught up with you, I don't know what my family would have done if Hoshi had made it to Tokyo, he's the real bread maker of the family," his laugh was bell like, loud and hollow. "Name your price, I owe you."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly accept anything for stopping a horse about to run over me," Mira insisted, a determined look settled in her eyes, "I insist, it was what any sane person would have done."

The man's face slightly fell, "Well, Anytime you see Hoshi and I Miss, anytime you need a ride, you just ask and we'll take, bless you!," he thanked her vigorously and pulled her into a quick friendly hug before walking off.

It was silent for a split second and then a loud POOF filled the air. The 5'6" girl with chocolate curls and doe like brown eyes stood at a tall fifteen and a half feet, brown trim looking warmblood. Her eyes flashed wide open, so the whites of her eyeballs could be seen as backed up quickly.

Every fiber, every instinct was tossed out the window as she starred wide eyed at the worried looking teenagers in front of her. No one spoke, no one dared to move. There was only one instinct, one natural feeling that stood out from the rest and Mira held onto it dearly; she ran.

She busted through the woods, filling her lungs with air and leaping over broken logs and ducking under low branches. From the start of the dirt path lane, Tohru starred wide eyed, Yuki simply closed his eyes and clenched his fists while Kyo swore.


	8. Chapter 8: The Inferno

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Chapter 8**: The Inferno

**Authors Note**: Chapter eight is here! I've also changed my reviews to allow anonymous reviews for anyone who would rather send an anonymous one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, Liv Cyrene Nolan and Mira Liore Nolan belongs to me.

* * *

If you're going through hell, keep going. ~ Winston Churchill

_Our Dearest Mira, _

_We write in high hopes that you are safe, well, and above all, happy. The lies and trickery we have feed you over the years must come as a painful shock. Please believe that Warner and I tried our very best to give you a safe, normal and healthy childhood. Yes, my darling, we knew about the furry little problem that ran through your family tree, through your veins. It never disturbed us, but the impact such a detail could have on an innocent child's life frightened Warner and I something terrible. You may detest us, blame us, never speak to us in anger for the deceit, but at least your memories on your childhood are happy. It's more than your mother can say. _

_I am sorry to say that our ability to contact you has been quite limited, we were backed into a very tight corner. Warner and I realize this letter is a far-fetched idea, you may receive it and never open it. The Sohma's haven't kept us very well informed, I believe our part in your life is over and thus a new stage begins. Do you remember how the horses adapted and changed to the seasons? Every spring they reawakened again, eager to enjoy the feeling of solid dry ground and the sweet blades of grass to munch on. Your winter is over sweetheart, enjoy the spring. _

_Signed with all our love, _

_Ella and Warner _

* * *

This would not do. Liv clutched the half ripped open envelope in one hand, her body shook as she starred down at the gut wrenching vile little note. They were told not to contact; explicit instructions and warnings had been given to Ella and Warner Nolan. A lawyer had straightened all out; there was a restraining order, a no contact rule. This was simply not allowed. Kidnapping charges had been slapped on them, unless they agreed whole heartedly to never contacting Mira Liore Nolan, rather now Mira Liore Sohma, again.

Akito would be furious. He'd do something rash…something dangerous for sure. No one turned their back on a promise to the head of house, even long distant, hated in-laws.

One day, Mira would thank her for this. Unless of course she never received her memory back and never found out. That was all for the best. Everyone had been relieved when she woke up and could barely grasp her name, it meant less fighting on her part to try and go back to the Nolan's. This was home now.

With determination, Liv slid into her cozy room and went to her desk. With a trembling hand she grabbed a dark inked pen and took a seat. She laid out the letter and grabbed a blank sheet of paper. _It's the only thing to do._ She convinced herself.

_Ella, and Warner, _

_I hope you are doing well._ No. That would't do - it was too personal. Liv crossed it out.

_Please do not contact this residence again. You should know it is against the strict contract drawn up between our negotiators. __To ease your burden__, I am doing fine. There is not much of my childhood to remember, and thus not a lot to miss. Your concern is wasted, I find myself vastly happy here and the curse doesn't bother me a bit. Of course learning was a shock, one I may have been spared if my upbringings had been filled with truth and not lies. I can admit it; I'm a little bitter at the dishonesty, but nothing I won't come to accept. __I write to you with all the happiness in the world__, the Sohma's are wonderful and I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, __please__ do not try to contact me again, it is a wasted effort. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mira. _

With a little editing and ignoring the stab of guild as she signed the bottom in her elegant cursive writing, a name that did not belong to her, Liv considered her own treachery finished. She grabbed a boring looking blue stamp from her desk drawer along with a plain white envelope. There was no return address when she was finished. The guild flashed as she took it out to be delivered, but nothing she couldn't shake off. It was all for the best.

"Akito wishes your presence,"

"Again?" Agitated, Liv turned to Hatori and frowned, "He met with me a few days ago. Does he speak regularly to the other zodiac members? No, he doesn't. Hell, Yuki, Kyo and Mira are able to avoid him all together. Tell him I'm busy," she snapped.

"That wouldn't be wise," Hatori slapped her with one mean look as she menacingly starred back. Because it seemed he wouldn't leave until Liv agreed, she huffed and shoved her bookmark onto page seventy six.

"Fine, but this better as hell be worth my time, I have a book to finish," she added smartly as she tugged on a sweatshirt and was lead by Hatori to the main house.

He gently nudged the doors open for her and allowed her to step in first; she was surprised to see him slip in with her. She turned sharply to him, inquisition flared up in her eyes.

"You didn't…" she began, her jaw dropped for the first time in her life as she glared at him with unbelieving hatred. "You fucking,"

"Liv, have a seat," the cool voice called, "Ah Hatori, I'm glad you arrived. This is about Liv's schooling, is it not? You showed great consideration for our family member," he gave a sickening smile, and Liv felt her stomach do flip flops. She shot one last look of contempt at Hatori before kneeling in front of Akito.

"I thought we were waiting until the second semester to discuss this," again she shot a look at Hatori.

"I'm just looking in your best interest," Hatori insisted, "One day you might thank me," the look on Liv's face was enough to give anyone doubt.

"I refuse,"

That had both men looking at her sharply.

"This isn't America, you'll mind what the head of house tells you and your elders," Akito snapped, using a much harsher tone than he had in the previous meetings. Liv shot him an arrogant look.

"I decline, I reject, I repudiate, I will not accept, the answer is no, this is not acceptable, I rebuff – is that clear enough of for the both of you? Can you understand?"

The strike hit her fast, blowing on her left cheek and knocking her to the floor. Akito screeched something as Hatori helped Liv up and out of his way.

"Manners, I will teach you manners, you will obey," his finger shook as he pointed to her, his face nearly as red as the handprint that stung her face. The impact had caused her to bite down and the iron tasting blood quickly filled her mouth. It was too big of a hit on her pride to whimper, so she sucked it up and held in the pain.

Before she knew it, she was being shoved into a small room without windows and a locked door. Her mind was full of protests, but for once Liv was without words, her lips too dazed to make a sound as Hatori gave her an apologetic look and explained that he would bring her meals as he showed her the room that Akito demanded. Technically, she probably wasn't supposed to receive food either.

"This is ridiculous," she finally hissed, able to find her voice, "Utterly ridiculous. I have a book to finish," it was the only complaint she could think about at the time as Hatori led her into the square room, it's grey walls would drive her insane.

"I'm sorry," he said clearly before clasping the door behind him.

Liv circled the room a few times before plopping against the prison-like wall. Whoever did the decorating had no taste. If they thought they could force her into agreeing through madness, they were wrong.

"This isn't bad, livable compared to other's situations," Liv forced herself to believe the words, "No reason to complain now, a few days and I won't be able to stand my own company," if she wanted to keep her sanity in this closed in area, she would have to become her own best friend and find a way to relax. Damn claustrophobia; was a little window too much to ask?

She could lie to herself, if she had to, she could lie and pretend everything would turn out alright and she wasn't locked in some tiny little cell that nearly caused her heart to burst from anxiety. She could lie.

* * *

Monday – Day 1.

Tuesday - Day 2.

Wednesday - Day 3.

Thursday - Day 4.

Friday - Day 5.

Saturday - Day 6.

* * *

The click of the door had Liv's ears perking up. She had no notion of time or day. If it wasn't for all the screaming in her mind it would have been a nice relaxing break. The walls still echoed with her screams, her throat still sore. The claustrophobia still caused her to have mild anxiety attacks, forcing her to close her eyes and concentrate on being anywhere else than here. Hatori brought her food, guided her to a bathroom across the hall, and then she was locked up again. He continued to hint at her quite directly to stop being foolish and give in.

She wouldn't. She'd rather crumple into the fetal position and rock back and forth like the invalid she had become.

The sound at the door surprised her; Hatori had brought her food only a few hours ago, he wouldn't be back for some time. The door creaked again though and another audible click sounded, it lightly swung open and she saw the round innocent eyes of Momiji as he cheered and ran in to give her a flailing hug. Hatsuharu leaned against the door frame and smirked. For once she didn't fight Momiji's hug, she embraced the warmth and held onto him tighty. For just a moment she allowed herself to be weak, to be human.

"It's dark out, we thought you'd want some fresh air," he crossed his arms, ready to wait for an excuse or reason to stay in, but Liv was already shooting up.

"Thank you, let's get out of here," her walk was brisk as she tugged them out of the room and away from the forsaken cell. The fresh air was welcomed by her system, the wonderful scenery outside could only be compared to a priest finally seeing the gates of heaven, it was paradise. They strolled quietly through the gardens, even the explosions of color in the night from the budding flowers hurt Liv's eyes who were accustomed to grey.

"So, what are you in for?" Hatusharu spoke quietly to her side. Liv whipped around and gave an off handed shrug.

"Being disobedient and refusing to go to the school here, but mostly for being disobedient," Akito didn't like one of his zodiac members having a free will.

"You'll go eventually, if it's what he wants, why make your punishment worst? He'll keep you in there until you break," by the way his eyes reflected in the moonlight, Liv had an inkling he had seen it before.

"Not me," she retorted, "I…I won't break," but her voice lightly trembled showing a rare side of vulnerability. To her side, Haru sighed and slid his hand smoothly around her waist, for a moment it felt a bit awkward but as they walked she fell into a comforting motion by his side.

That night, dawn came too early.

* * *

Sunday-Day 7.

Monday-Day 8.

Tuesday-Day 9.

* * *

"Akito requests your presence," Hatori announced at the grey little door. After the night in heaven, she had been dragged back down to the pits of hell. Her own personal seven circle had patiently waited for its victim to return, and return she did.

Silently, Liv stood and followed him up. She saved her strength for living in that room, and not arguing like she was accustomed too. Her swallowed skin and lifeless eyes caused worry to rack up in Hatori. Together they walked into the same room where she had refused to meet Akito's demands, where she had been struck and where she had been doomed.

"Are you ready to listen?" he asked from the same spot he always sat. His repetition was beginning to bore her.

"Second semester, keep your promise and I'll keep mine about going to Kariba High. We'll discuss schooling at second semester, for now I want to enroll in the all girls' school. I'm uncomfortable about accidently changing; I don't want to give away our secret," she looked slightly hopeful as Akito seemed to consider her bargain.

"I'll consider it, Hatori, take her back," he commanded, Liv's face fell slightly.

"What? NO, NO. I can wait in my room, not that…that hell hole you locked me in. I can wait in my room," for once, Akito saw what pleased him the most and it was fear in her eyes. Her outburst, Liv suddenly realized had made everything worst. He had his weakness in her, he had his way to force her to obey.

"Hatori, I don't have the energy for this, take her back," he commanded, spitting out the words like pure venom, "Learn your lesson in obedience, and we won't have a repeat of this incident. You think I like punishing you? It makes me very unhappy."

_Unhappy my ass. _For once though, she didn't say the words but swallowed them down and followed Hatori out the door. He brought her to what was sure to be her demise and led her in. When she turned her back, the door was closed and the lock clicked.

The despair in her heart swallowed her up. The only glimmer of light and goodness in her heart, was the satisfaction of keeping Mira safe.


	9. Chapter 9: Stand Back Up

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 9**: Stand Back Up

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the delay in getting chapter nine up, but I think it was well worth the wait. I wanted to express the emotions that would be exploding through Mira properly. I don't know a lot of people who would be calm when turning into a horse; personally I'd think it was pretty sweet… as long as I changed back.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear Mira Liore Nolan-Sohma and Liv Cyrene Nolan-Sohma are mine.

* * *

It's better to light a candle than to curse the darkness. ~Eleanor Roosevelt

_For the longest time, thoughts did not come. _

Thin streams of light beamed down from between the leaves of the grand trees that thrived across the forest strip. From high up in the thick branches, a pair of birds sang to welcome dawn's first light. They fluttered ceremoniously, descending from high up by the heavens to the lowly earth. The feathered body puffed up and strolled proudly on the moist ground, its tweeting grew louder.

From nearby, a human moan erupted the bird's morning song. The groan sounded painful, weak and helpless. In consideration, all three were correct.

"My head," with a blurred vision, Mira stayed in the strange body position that felt alien to her. A tree branch as thick as her neck remained perpendicular of her. The exploding pain along her cranium slowly whittled into a dull pulse, feasible to function with. Her eye sight strengthened and the world seemed to brighten as she began to recall the last moments before she had blacked out. Disoriented, a painful surge of a headache flared up in her head. A scene played out in her head, dominating all thoughts and areas of focus.

_The sound of dead weight smacking the ground echoed in the circular arena. Dust soared up and the particles floated down, coating the small body that trembled in the dirt. From her left a snort was heard, leather reins collected on the ground and the horses white ears pricked forward. The amusing eyes seemed to relate 'what are you doing down there?'_

"_Do you know why we fall, Mira?" a parental voice asked patiently. _

_Mira's face scrunched up as she unclipped the tight black helmet cemented to her head and threw it at the dirt, more particles flew up. _

_"No," she finally replied stubbornly. Her butt hurt, her shoulder ached and her face wasn't just red from the heat. Her mother was the stable manager, she should have been better, she shouldn't have fallen, and Belle could have been hurt. That was the worst part – her horse could have been hurt, her sweet dependable white and reddish brown registered paint could have been injured because she couldn't balance over a stupid pole. _

_"It's alright Mira. If we didn't fall, how would we know how to pick ourselves up again? We can lay on the ground defeated, curse the heavens and give up or we can find the will and determination, the heart to stand back up. So what's it going to be?_

_With a fierce look of determination, Mira grabbed the rim of her black helmet coated in dirt and stood back up; Belle wondered over and hung her head loosely to brush her nose against her hand. Whatever the fall, they were in it together. _

Her body shook with the herculean effort to find her feet, her mind dizzy and painful from the vision that commanded her attention. Along with that particular memory, came the rest of the memories that she had created after her coma, along with the most recent and terrifying experience up to date.

Her nostrils flared and the whites of her eyes were shown as she nearly bucked into a standing position. Her coat was a deep auburn, nearly black and slicked with sweat. Her legs protested at any sharp movement, her muscles stung as she recalled the event of feeling her body transform without her permission. Reality didn't include having an animalistic second body. This wasn't happening – she wanted to refuse, plant her feet, stick out her chin, square her shoulders and refuse to meet the truth in the eye like the stubborn little girl lying in the dirt.

But, what point was there in denying the obvious? Yes, her heart was racing faster than her thoughts and the worry pent up inside of her left no room for the frustration, the anger, the fear. Hot steamy tears slipped down her cheeks before she closed her eyes and collapsed back on the soggy ground imprinted with her unfamiliar body. Wretchedly, the same question danced around in her head – why me? It was easier than thinking of the one fear that rang out above all the others.

What if I don't change back? Which led to, how do I change back? It was overloading her system. Her first reaction had been to run, don't think, and just run. That had proved to be dangerous with the low branches that dangled in the forest. All Mira had to show for it was a nasty headache. She was forced to look at her problem and meet it dead on instead of willfully wishing for someone to save her from this dark hour of despair.

The optimistic in her was quite reasonable. _It could be worse, just saying. _

The realistic told her optimistic side to shove it. Now was not the time to look at the silver lining of transforming into a horse. Then again it also was not the run in panic time…hopefully that reaction had passed or she'd injure herself again and Hatori would be furious.

_I…I can't go back like this. I ran away from them, they probably don't want me back._

With that final thought, she collapsed on the ground and mournfully closed her eyes. The ticking of her heart was the only sound audible.

Alone and cold, Mira wallowed in her self-pity, her eyes glossed over as they became nearly life-less. She heaved out a sigh when her tear ducts seemed to run out of salty tears to produce. As morning turned into mid-day, she barely budged but lay whimpering on the ground. It defiantly wasn't her finest hour, self-pity was digging a deep hole for her to become trapped in, and the frustration normally would have caused her face to burn bright red.

_Liv knew…I could find Liv, she might know more. She knew I was cursed, she tried to warn me._ The thought was desperate, and a stretch but Mira was a tad bit more determined. The kind words of the teacher in her memory echoed across the spasm of her mind, "Do you know why we fall Mira? It's so we can learn to stand back up again."

With the decision made to at least to move from the despairing mark of ground where she had been forced to confront the truth of some strange transformation (and had made little to no attempt to understand it) Mira finally worked her way towards being productive again. She forced herself to stand. With a little oomph, she pushed her hindquarters up and followed with her shoulders until she stood tall. With a flick of her tail, she marched into the brush, giving considerate thought head long and deep on a solution to free her from this impossible problem.

* * *

"Mira"

"Mira-San"

The calling hesitated and stopped for a brief moment before picking up again. From deep in the foliage, a dark shadow's ears pricked forward and strained to hear her name being called with the softest and purest of voices. Had it been just yesterday morning when she had asked him to run with her? It felt like a life time, nothing else could exist in her troubled state that caused her to concentrate purely on her current state.

Out of fear, she headed away from the sweet call of her name and bounded deeper into the forest. Her stomach whined loud enough to cover the beat of her hooves indent along the dirt path. For the next half an hour, she concentrated on re-inventing how lovely her name sounded from his lips, the soft velvet purr that melted her heart and soothed away her wild fears.

* * *

"Would you stop that?" his irritation hadn't meant to lash out at her so violently, as it was Tohru was on edge. His snap made it worse as she began to profusely apologize, enough so Kyo couldn't even realize what it was he had snapped at her for in the first place.

"It's not…look, she's going to be fine. Okay? So you can stop worrying," he shuffled his feet in the woods, four hours and not a single sign of a living person running in the woods.

"Maybe we're looking for the wrong thing…" Tohru began, she quickly convinced herself, "if she changed, maybe she still isn't human and we're looking for human signs, she could be in her zodiac form."

"Still?"

"Well, it isn't exactly something relaxing to experience her first time, I bet the stress just kept building up and her body can't handle the stress, that must be it! I'm sure we can find her now," the idea of Mira all alone in the woods caused Tohru to shudder.

"We have to find her!"

"We will Honda-San, I won't rest until she is back home and safe," Yuki promised as he came out of the thicker foliage. Kyo grumbled, crossing his arms and starring off the other way.

The damn rat came and swept her off her feet, as usual. Couldn't he do anything right? He couldn't even reassure her without throwing her into a second panic.

"Uhm, Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru had to strain her neck to look up into his eyes, her brown orbs filled with concern.

"I'm fine," he grumbled as he wiped his hands through his carrot top locks, "let's just keep moving, it's going to be dark soon."

* * *

_I'll most likely starve by morning; I knew there was an optimist in me somewhere. _

Each step was taken in dread; she was quite honestly fed up with not only the situation but her attitude with the situation. She could hardly find anything amusing or life-learning with mysteriously changing into a horse, looking forward to death through starvation wasn't exactly a laughing matter either. Impatiently, she stomped her hoof on the ground. On the other hand, she didn't want to collapse into a miserable heap and learn how to stand up all over again.

"Damn you," she finally cursed, looking up to the sky, "Do you hear me? DAMN YOU for doing this to me. Change me back; I want to be changed back. Haven't I been through enough? Is my life humor to you? Give me my human body back, NOW! DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU." if she had expected something to happen, she was thoroughly disappointed. In her mood, she let out almost a feral scream of pent up frustration and anger. The fear that she had channeled and forced to take a back seat exploded out of her until her little fit resulted in a calmer mood. When the mood had passed, she felt quite foolish and immature. Here she was stomping her foot and screaming like a five year old denied ice cream, it was her lowest moment yet. Disgusted with herself, she finally swayed and lowered her body to the ground.

Sleep, she was going to fall asleep. When she opened up her eyes, she would find her way to Liv who had warned her from the start that she was cursed. Liv would help; sisters stood by each other in times of need, even a sister who enjoyed inflicting pain on the other. The plan soothed her, because it was a course of action unlike her hasty movements that were forged by her raging and conflicting emotions that left her drained, confused, and unhappy with herself. It would be better to preserver through anything, be adaptable and go with the change instead of fight against it.

_I've always been a stubborn one, learning to fall_ was Mira's last though before she slumbered off.

Mira twitched in herself, her body restless and itchy. The uncomfortable position stirred her awake, the darkness became a grateful shield when she awoke and took great notice in how utterly indecent and vulnerable she was. Still, joy and relief flooded through her system with the change, even if she was without clothes.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she peered up at the heavenly sky, "I take back all the horrible and nasty curses I screamed at you, every single one." A new plan of action was called for, the first step demanded clothing instead of walking around naked. She was not Eve and this was not some Garden of Eden, she was a civilized human being…for the most part. Mira took the only path she knew that led to a source of clothing and slowly made her way to Shigures. If she was lucky, Tohru would have left clothes hanging outside on the line. She could steal some fabrics in the night, find some information so she didn't walk blindly into the Sohma's main house and confront Liv with enough facts to force her into giving the truth.

As fate would call for it, there were articles of clothing all for the taking, "Now…if the clothes are Tohru's or mine, I'll be the luckiest girl alive…just as long as their not," her brows narrowed as she starred at the line of clothes Tohru had finished that morning, of course she'd only have Yuki's and Kyo's clothing. Even Shigure's kimono would have been preferred…she could have torn the hem and made a dress out of it.

"Right, well I think Yuki will be a bit more understanding…" she really didn't have the patience or mental capacity to deal with Kyo's temperament. In a scurry of movements, she welcomed the feeling of fresh fabric to her skin, the vulnerable feeling was gone.

"Hmm…little tight in the chest," she noted as she left the top button undone and cuffed up the dark blue pants that nearly dragged to the floor. "I guess I could do to be a few inches taller too," the cover up was good as ever for walking down the streets. She looked back fondly at Shigure house, the feeling of warmth and family.

How could she go back without knowing when she'd suddenly change? She transformed into a horse for god's sake, that wasn't normal. It could be dangerous, what if she was reaching for something and suddenly changed right by Tohru and ended up kicking her? It could happen. She couldn't go back, not without knowing what she was…what if there was more too it? Knowledge was power, and she intended to broaden her scope of understanding in the matter of curses.

* * *

"Young lady, the library closes in twenty minutes," the warning was clear, get out or be locked in. Mira gave a brief nod to notify the librarian she had heard.

"That's all I will need," she promised before heading to computer and researching every book the library owned on the history and origin of curses. By the time she made it to the desk, she had three minutes and forty seconds left. The librarian scowled at the stack of books.

"Your card?" her impatient voice snapped, each word accented.

Shit.

"Oh, well, I suppose I should have thought of that first, can I sign up for one?"

"Do you have a verifiable ID on hand?"

"Ah, not exactly…this was a bit impulsive."

"Indeed," she was defiantly not amused.

"You see, I'm doing a…paper on a curse for my creative writing class. I heard a myth a long time ago with people that turn into…animals, do you know anything?" She didn't bother holding her breath.

"You want me to recite every curse known to me?" she scowled a bit before moving the books aside and giving a huff, "We're closing for the night, come back when you have an ID or time to read here," with that she practically shoved Mira out the front doors.

"Well that was a wasted time," brushing back her dark locks, she mirrored the librarians scowl and strolled down the streets. So far she was fucked.

* * *

The olive metal café chair with its one arm loose squeaked when a person leaned back, and the seat was uncomfortable, an iron thorn lose on the decorative side poked the person in the back. All in all, it was the perfect chair to describe Mira's last two days, devastating and excruciating agony.

Mira tilted her head back farther, her dark curls falling down the iron clad chair. _I have to learn how to stand back up after I fall, or I'll stay down and never recover. _

The earth was suddenly unsafe and illogical. The rules that had once existed to separate reality from fantasy no longer applied. What was truth and what was a lie, it was no longer so simple to decode. Three days ago, the possibility of transforming would have seemed ludicrous, now she wanted to check the shadows for vampires and boogiemen.

The sky was shinning down on her, but Mira could not feel the warmth.

"There you are, we were worried about you."

The kind voice interrupted her thoughts, her fears, halted every emotion that coursed through her system. Mira snapped her head back up and starred into a very familiar pair of eyes.

"H-H-How did you find me?" her eyes widened, but more out of pleasure, out of pure exuberant excitement. They couldn't possibly be so terrified of her if they looked this hard. Her heart nearly soared; this change…this occurrence wasn't so terrible with friends at your side.

"I was running out of places to check, why didn't you come back home? We've been searching for you for hours," his words hadn't meant to make her feel guilty, but the guilty look flashed across her face.

"I'm so sorry," the three short words came out barely above a whisper, her eyes wide with alarm at the trouble she had caused. The rims of her eyes filled with tears and her throat swelled up and her mouth went dry. They had been nothing short of wondrous and she went and caused them sleepless nights and endless days of worry, not to mention stole his clothes.

"It's alright, you were scared, it's understandable," she felt the soft brush of the side of his thumbs brush away the few tears that threatened to slip, "You had no idea what happened, anyone would have panicked. It's perfectly alright."

Mira's eyes widened at his soft reassuring, "Are you implying you know what happened, you…you can tell me what the hell happened? That there is some logical explanation?" For the first time in a long time, she heard the deliriously sweet sound of soft laughter.

"I wouldn't say logical, but answers are far past due, this never would have happened if Shigure would have listened to me," his face slightly darkened before offering his hand, "I told that moronic dog something like this would happen if he didn't tell you," of course Shigure never seemed to worry about anything. "In time he responded, anyways," he offered his hand to her and Mira gladly took it.

Her cheeks went rosy as she remembered the few articles of clothing she had thieved in the night, "I…sort of borrowed these, I didn't want to face Kyo's wrath and, well, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she ended up apologizing once more.

Yuki only laughed as he tilted his head to get a good look at her, "No, you wear them well," he assured her.

From somewhere, the soft tingle of bells enchanted the air, Mira wistfully smiled as she remembered a white and red brown paint that patiently waited for her rider to gather up her reins and mount back up again.

* * *

"So, Yuki's a rat, Kyo's a cat and you're a dog…and I'm a horse," defiantly not logical. Mira knotted her eyebrows as she connected everything together. _That explains the classroom…maybe I'm not losing it after all. _

"Yes, the Zodiac Curse had been in our family since the beginning of time, I imagine it came a bit of a shock to you when the man hugged you and you transformed," Shigure seemed to find the entire event hilarious.

"A bit?" Mira raised a questioning eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "A bit?" She echoed again. Her fists clenched by her sides, her knuckles turned an off-white color.

"I don't see why your complaining, it's not like you're an outcast like the cat," Kyo spat, he got a full on glare from Mira.

"No, randomly changing into a horse was a freaking picnic; I wasn't concerned more than 'a bit' so it's really no longer a 'bit deal' anymore since it seems to only be a minor inconvenience, the two days I was gone was more of a mental health break than anything else" the illogical answers held just as much fear and terror as the unknown. Be remaining in the dark, she had been crippled, the truth impossible to accept.

"I'm sure you'll adjust, we all do," Shigure assured her, "Besides, I bet Yuki or Kyo would love to help you in these moments of blackest despair, comfort and hold yo," the fists came simultaneous down onto his head.

"Pervert," their voices muttered in a dark tone. Nearby Tohru turned pale while Mira sighed.

"Adjust," time to learn how to stand back up again. Mira unfolded from the table and went to stand outside; in the comfort of her own clothes she walked outside and took a seat. Her eyes bore out into the forest as she picked away at the one vivid memory her mind grasped onto with iron strength.

"May I join you?"

It was a silly question, by now he should have realized that she'd always say yes.

"It's a free country," Mira retorted, she continued to stare out at the borderline of tree's that had held the most trying time in her life.

"I know it's scary at first, but if you need anyone, I'm here to help," his kind tone softened Mira's eyes, made her nearly believe that Shigure was right and everything would turn out alright, even normal.

"That's considerate of you Yuki, but I really don't know how I'm going to handle this, I won't drag anyone else down in my bitter moods," just because she was miserable didn't mean he had to be.

"Everyone needs help in their life Mira, I'm happy to lend a hand, whenever I can," he wasn't about to be swayed and his sincerity had Mira believing his words whole heartedly.

"Thank you," she managed, her line of sight flashed from the trees to back to his face, "Let me know if I can ever return the favor," she smiled then, possibly the first time in two days that was a true smile and not forced or full of bitterness. "You're always there for me, Yuki, I appreciate it. I won't forget it," at least that was one promise she could keep.


	10. Chapter 10: Wilted Flowers Bloom Too

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 10**: Wilted Flowers Bloom Too

**Authors Note**: We are officially in the double digits for chapters! Woo-hoo! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I just finished my chapter time line, so it's great to know exactly where the story is heading.

A fun little fact – Mira's horse is modeled after possibly the sweetest mare I've ever known. They share the same name, looks, and personality and so far is the only character whom I've drawn inspiration from the outside world. Mira and Liv are completely fictional.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens. ~ J. R. R. Tolkien

You would think that sooner or later, I would grow accustomed to the darkness, the quietness, the nothing. It's the nothing that leaves the soul thirty and dried out, melting away like the snow in the middle of March. I didn't. Like a hopeless flower surrendering to the icy October winds, I withered and crumpled up in the corner. My despair ripped apart my chest, and removed my heart in one quick grasp that left me breathless.

Like all winters, the flowers bloom again and with the night the dawn brings the sun. I held on, and once again I was free in the sunshine, blooming.

The cold metal nearly imprinted against Liv's soft skin of her palm as she skipped out of Hatori's study, a guilty look flashed across her eyes.

"Sorry Hari," she whispered, ducking her head as she made a bee line to the car she had only seen Hatori drive. Thankfully in America her father had seen a need for her to learn how to drive underage. He had always had a weak heart despite the irony of being a doctor, and if he had a heart attack behind the wheel it was imperative that she could take over.

Liv had to compose herself before she took out the keys from her pocket and clicked the door open. Her eyes rose to glance around, to make sure no one was witness of her crime. With a nervous chuckle after jumping from the rustle of leaves (damn rabbit), she opened the door and slid into the leather seats that squeaked her arrival. With a vague idea of what Akito would do to her if he found out she stole a Sohma car, she stuck the keys in the ignition and turned.

To hell with Akito.

The engine purred when she lightly tapped the gas pedal with the edge of her toe. This was highly childish to sneak off in the morning light all because she felt a strong desire coursing through her. Liv had to get out; she needed a new setting if only for a few hours.

Behind her closed lids, she saw the faint outline of the cramped room she had been shoved in for nearly two weeks. The illusion in her head alone was enough to burst through the Sohma Main House entrance way and drive. She drove on the verge of reckless, holding the gas pedal with a lead foot. The scar flew around the tight corners and over nature's speed bumps old tree roots and larger rocks. There was no gate; no fence around her and the open area gave Liv a pleasant shiver that ran down her spine.

With a grin, she stomped down on the gas again.

* * *

The sight of town was as pleasant to Liv as a convict who had just skipped out of their parole after serving eight years in jail. Her first stop was to a pay phone. She dropped enough cash into the phone to please it and then dialed a familiar set of numbers.

The phone rang, and she began to doubt anyone would pick up until a familiar click and "Hello?" echoed in her ear.

"Hey mom," she said as nonchalant as possible. On the other side there was a gasp.

"H-How did you, they let you contact me?" the surprise ripped through her voice.

"I snuck out," she replied. Liv rolled her eyes, though the facial gesture would be missed by the lady on the phone. Thousands of miles away, her mother for all purposes, Terri, gasped and had to grab onto the counter to keep her up.

"Why? Don't you know how ang-"

"Don't give me that crap mother, as if you cared. You practically cried tears of joy when they sent their fancy lawyer to claim me," Liv snapped, the anger that twisted and churned in her eyes was alive with passion.

Her mother mumbled something incoherent across the distance, so Liv had to press her ear to the phone to barely hear her mention that it wasn't tears of joy.

"Sweetie," she began in the most apologetic tone Liv had ever heard her use, "I didn't _want_ that man to take you, I didn't _want _you to go to the Sohma's. On Warner's deathbed is pleaded me with to take care of you as if you were my own, _and I've always considered you my own daughter. _It tore me up to see him drag you out that door, to be rendered helpless by red tape and forced contracts. Liv, sweetie, I wasn't happy to see you go, not in any sense."

The phone slipped out of her hand as Liv stood there in the tiny box on the corner. Through the phone line her name was called, but she didn't hear. A teardrop slid down her cheek, followed by another one. All this time, so many months she had let hatred dominate her emotions towards Terri when her stepmother had stood by useless as they dragged her away. She hadn't fought, because the war had already been won. Quickly, Liv made a grab for the phone and shoved it up against her ear.

"Y-You didn't blame me? You didn't hate me?"

"Oh sweetie, now where in the world would you ever get a notion like that?" the voice was almost amused, as if it was the most childish thing in the world to believe.

"People here are very persuasive and talented at lies," Liv replied as she shut her eyes and thought back to her first meeting with Akito – how he symphonized on the disgust Terri must have felt whenever she accidently changed into her zodiac form. How said it was when he received a call from Terri, how her voice pleaded and begged for them to take this….this monster off her hands. How the second her adoptive father had stopped breathing she had raced for her cell phone, she had offered them money.

"You never called them?" Liv questioned, her voice anticipated the answer. This changed nothing, she reminded herself. Her answer didn't change a thing.

"Why would I call _them?_ Those low lives, child stealing, sneaky sons of a bitches with no morals or ethnical…" her hatred streamed through the phone lines as she hissed the vulgar words. Liv smirked as she could imagine the heat that crawled in her mother's face when something angered her, how overly passionate and careless she was with her words.

"I'll get a lawyer Liv, you went so willingly, I let myself too easily believe, 'this is what she wants' I don't know how, but I will get you –" her voice cut off as the phone went dead.

Liv whirled around to stare at a pair of smothering eyes that stared back at her. In his hands was the phone curled.

"You shouldn't have done this," Hatori sighed. Liv's eyes remained wide, her mind seemed detached from her body as he had to pull her out of the private phone booth. He debated for a moment and then sighed when he noticed how large and nearly hysterical her eyes were. Alarm pulsed with every beat of her heart.

"Call her back, tell her you never want to speak to her again, tell her both of your lives depend on pretending this phone call never occurred, Liv…" his voice nearly broke, for only a second as he watched devastation hurl in her pain twisted eyes. "It's the only way to save her, hurt her, hurt her to save her so Akito never finds out."

Numbly, Liv accepted the money from him and dialed the phone again. As it rang, she didn't say a single word to Hatori, didn't ask how he found her, why he cared. It hardly mattered at this point.

"Liv?" her voice was breathless, worried. Liv knew she would be running a hand through her hair; her eyes would be wider than hers at the moment with her green eyes radiating.

"Don't ever try to find me Terri, don't contact, don't' visit, and do not find a lawyer. I never said I was unhappy, the Sohma's provide me with anything I need. My life is one of luxury," her voice was low and threatening. She was becoming a rather good liar. It helped if the person didn't have the chance to watch how her eyes would stare off in another direction.

"What…Honey no it's okay, don't worry, I'm going to make everything better, I'm going to bring you home" she insisted, her voice trilled with shock, hesitant when she had heard Liv call her 'Terri' and not mother.

"Aren't you listening? I am home and I know the truth. You lied to me, you never told me about my real mother and father, you never told me about Mira," she forced her voice to grow hard and not tremble, "You lied to me, how would I ever trust a cold and calculating bitch like you? I'm glad Warner's dead, he never had to see you in this pathetic state, shoving me into the hands of the _psychiatric ward_," the last words came out as a hiss. Liv barely paid attention as Terri attempted to explain herself, how Liv had gone catatonic after Warner died and kept mumbling about her curse, how she'd die with the curse.

"Leave me alone Terri, I don't ever want to deal with you again, just stay out of my life," with that, Liv slammed the phone down on the receiver. Her knees buckled underneath her and she swayed. Hatori just caught her as the sobs ripped from her chest and she cried. She cried for her fate, for the agony Terri was feeling, for the pain she had put Mira through, for the dead look in Warner's eyes when his hand went limp in hers. She cried for the zodiac and she even cried a little bit for Akito, for whatever had made him so hard and cruel must have been devastating. Selfishly, she cried mostly for herself.

* * *

After Hatori had awkwardly held her while she shed her last tears, she numbly handed the car keys over to him. It surprised her when she noticed they went in the opposite way to the main Sohma residence.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a defeated voice.

"Out, you've been locked up in that house for too long, as I warned you," he replied.

"Fine," for once, Liv didn't have the strength or desire to argue. Her stubbornness melted away like an ice cube in the middle of July.

It seemed to her that they drove for hours. She looked out the window and saw nothing but fields of green, up above the sky was tinted an impressive blue, not a fluffy white cloud in sight. Hatori kept his hands on the wheel, his eyes on the road and his lips sealed. Liv wasn't sure if this made the trip more or less uncomfortable than it already felt. For the first time since she had arrived at the Sohma house, she felt self-conscious, this was ridiculous.

"Hatori, why are you doing this to me? Just take me back and let's get his wrath over with," she insisted, "I really don't see why you care so much," _why you have to care so much. _

"We left early to visit some various all girl boarding schools, none of them left a good impression on you," he responded, "since we were already out, we decided to stay at one of the Sohma's lake houses, it seemed appropriate as I had been driving all day and you were exhausted from looking at the various schools."

It took Liv a minute to realize that was their cover up, he wasn't going to mention the phone call to Akito, Terri would be safe.

"Thank you," her voice strained, it wasn't often that Liv felt the need to express gratitude.

Hatori rounded a bend and she could see a pretty little lake house on sight. The first thing she was going to do was go up to the top cliff and dive into the water and come up new and ready to begin again. She would forget how that dark room had made her feel, how it had wilted her away to nothing. She would restore her faith, and try to believe even when the darkness closed in around her and it felt as if the sun would never break over the horizon.

* * *

Liv did good on her promise as she stole out of the house and took a long walk up to the cliffs. The water glistened below and a small thrill raced up her spine. The air was calm; the current non-existent so swimming back to shore wouldn't be a problem. She walked slowly to the edge and smiled, her arms fawned out and she inhaled deeply, the salty air filled her lungs.

One moment she filtered on the edge of ground and air, of reason and insanity, she grinned broadly when she decided to chose insanity…and jumped.

The feeling was exhilarating as her body plummeted for a short twenty seconds before the water smacked against her body and she sunk to the bottom of the water. She hit the ground rather hard and pushed against the sandy ground with her bare feet. Her body shot up and like a torpedo she zoomed up to the surface. Her body broke the calm peaceful waters as she emerged. Large ripples expanded from her as she swam back to the shore. She was slightly surprised to see Hatori on the beach. His eyes held amusement, but she felt the air stir as he began a lecture.

"That was very foolish," he began, Liv waved him off.

"Haven't you ever been foolish Hatori? You should try it at least once, it's good for the soul. The adrenaline rush is fantastic," she insisted as she walked up to the shore.

"You had no idea on the deepness of the water," Hatori insisted, he drifted off, not willing to finish the sentance on the threat of what could have happened if her neck had snapped against the ground of shallow water.

"As if I were to be so lucky," Liv snorted. She had to ring out the water from her hair, "besides, cliff diving is a recreational sport, google it," she suggested before turning away from him.

His hand unexpectedly shot out and grabbed her wrist. Liv half turned and stared at him with shock.

"Alright, show me."

For a moment Liv was speechless, a rare occurrence. She had to gather her bearings before she managed to give a small half smile. "Alright, follow me then," without any real notion of the consequences of what she was doing, she lead him up the rocky formation to where she had stood not ten minutes ago.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked as he seemed to balk at the height. He stood nearly at the edge, his eyes stared off to the sky and Liv wondered if he even acknowledged her existence at that point or time.

She had no idea that Hatori was away in his mind, thinking of how much Kana would have enjoyed this.

"Hatori?" irritated, she called his name again, and snapped him to reality.

"You just jump?" he asked, giving her a raised eye brow as she walked to the edge. In a movement that surprised even her-self, she took his hand.

"Jump," she commanded, and so they did.


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Be Your Shoulder

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 11**: I'll Be Your Shoulder

**Authors Note**: Every now and then while writing something will click in and fit perfectly, it messes a bit with the final outline but the sub-story is just too good to let go. Because of this phenomenon I have a new character pairings that I think you all will like; personally I am very excited about it.

**Pairings:** The new pairings are Tohru/Kyo, Mira/Yuki and now Liv/Akito and **also** Liv/Hatori. In the beginning there was going to be some sexual tensions between Liv and Hatsuharu, but as I wrote the story out and began to see how caring Hatori was to Liv, I knew there had to be something there. Liv has always been self-sacrificing and putting others before her, being the mature one so it's fun to see her reactions when someone else starts to look out for her. I hope you all will let me know what you think and how the pairings are coming along. I realize Tohru and Kyo are a little more under developed than the others.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted. ~ Aesop

Outside the rain drizzled, the cold spears slapped against the cement and pelted unsuspecting fools who had ventured out without an umbrella for a shield. I pitied the poor souls who ducked their heads, using backpacks for cover, their hair ruined and sloppy mascara made for a poor costume of some American Horror film like Scream or Halloween. I vaguely remembered the plot like for Halloween, how many were there now?

Honestly, screen makers just don't know when to quit. I shook my head and went to pay attention upfront, but only because the teacher was done talking and Yuki had taken the platform. Everyone stopped daydreaming to listen to him, especially his _fan club. _Even in my head the name was said in great distaste and disgust.

_Ugh, make me puke. _

I think it was just how they watched him, like he was a juicy piece of meat or a thriving section of land, a golden trophy to be claimed, won, battled for and not human being. Honestly, I was surprised he put up with their idolized stupidity. Not that Yuki wasn't someone to be idolized, but that was just it. He was a _someone_, not a _something_. The deference when you think about it is quite extraordinary.

A pin could have dropped; the class was literary on edge of their seats to listen about making a rice ball stand. I felt sympathy and anger churn in me when Tohru dared to suggest an idea, and some girl, no doubt a fan club member went and cruelly made fun of her for it. As if giving an opinion or a thought isn't hard enough. The pressure in my hand was so hard, the pencil I held suddenly cracked in two as it gave into the pressure. My face beat bright red as I shuffled it into my bag, though a few eyes had caught the unwanted attention. In defeat, I groaned and looked away, even from Yuki's eyes. He had this special knack to make me feel self-conscious.

Kyo wanted to have a battle. Typical, he ran off when his zodiac caused cats to show up. We were in trouble if a herd of horses ever ran into the school. I became rather disgusted at the end, when Yuki had a meeting to attend and every girl in our class had a question, concern or comment to purpose.

_Can't they just fill out a card?_

I grumbled and slouched into my seat, becoming invisible. Some days, it was how I liked it.

* * *

"There you are, I had a feeling you would be up here. I guess if I ever need to find you I just have to look in the highest place," Tohru smiled down at Kyo as she picked up a small white and brown kitty.

"Hello Mr. Cat," she giggled and seemed to have forgotten her actual purpose for being on the school roof.

"Yeah, well, you found me," Kyo grumbled. He rolled from his back to his side and watched her with a curious expression as she played with the cat. For several seconds he was content to watch how her smile spread across her face.

"So…what did you want?" he finally interrupted the cat moment she had. He grimaced how sharp his words had come out and how she seemed to drop that cat and look guilty.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," and then she smiled again.

Really, she was going to kill him with all the kindness she radiated with. Life for the cat wasn't enjoyable, banished from the zodiac meant being banished from family and eventually society. He knew his fate, he knew his true form. Would she smile at that? He didn't think so.

"I'm fine, I just had to get away from that damn Yuki and all of his damn admirer's, everyone has to know what the damn rat thinks" his eyes glistened with mixed emotions.

Tohru could pick out the simple hatred, but there was jealousy in there.

"Everyone always has to know what he thinks; it's been like that since we were kids. It's always Yuki this and Yuki that," he growled, going into an upright position. He sat there with his arms crossed, a glare fixed on his face while Tohru gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to know your opinion Kyo; I want to know what you think," she replied softly, her eyes met his and he felt a heat rise up into his face. For a moment, Kyo was speechless as he starred into her soft brown eyes and for once did not feel lost, but found, not forgotten but accepted.

* * *

The rain had stopped; it was the only positive aspect Mira could concentrate on as she watched with slight amusement at Kyo being picked on.

_Cat-lover, Kyo-Kyo, Orange top, Carrot head, he does seem to matriculate a lot of nick names. _

She snickered and took a deep sip of her coffee, the taste was preferable to tea and Tohru was more than happy to brew a cup for her in the morning. The door slid open and suddenly there were two of the giggliest girls Mira had ever heard.

As soon as they said Yuki's name, she decided she didn't like them, not one bit.

"Yuki, all the girls chipped in, we thought it would be great for you to wear a custom-"after the word wear, everything else they said faded into the background when the pulled out a dress. Where the senior girls mental? How could they corner a poor guy like that? It was beyond cruel. She was agitated enough to sacrifice her piping hot coffee. A quick arm jerk and the dress was soaked in cappuccino.

"Oops, I hope you have the receipt, that was good coffee too," Mira frowned as she twisted open the cap of her mug to see only trickles left.

"Good going," she glared up at the girls, her eyes cross and huffy, "I wasn't nearly finished, you just had to bump my arm…"

"I…I…I. did?" the one stuttered near her.

"Yes," Mira replied, her tone was firm, "Yes, you did. Try to watch out where you flail your arms, huh?" people were so easily duped. The girl nodded her head, they shuffled out, one red in the face as she grunted about how much the fabric had cost.

"You're welcome," Mira replied before Yuki could say another word. He didn't have a chance either when three people barged into the room.

"This is the dump you want me to study at?" Liv scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms, "I don't think so Hari, really you should give it up," she hinted.

"That's not going to happen Liv," he retorted, watching Momiji with his one good eye as the little boy ran across the room. Little boy wasn't exactly the correct term though.

"Since when are you and Hatori-San on first name basis?" Mira asked Liv as she watched how her eyes seemed to linger, only a second too long on him, "Come on where twins, dish." The most interesting thing, was when Mira did another double take, Hatori seemed to also linger on her eyes, as if either one was waiting for the other to disappear, or worse yet, look back and acknowledge the tensions.

"He's been very kind to me, one of the only people I can stand in the Sohma family, including you, there is nothing too, as you so nicely put it 'dish'" she hissed.

"But you want there to be," Mira sung, a smug look across her face, "Admit it. You want something there; I bet you didn't notice it, but he watches you, just like you watch him."

Liv didn't confirm it, but she didn't deny it as she huffed and walked away with a large arm gesture and the word, 'impossible' slipping past her red satin lips. Whatever had happened in the past few weeks, it had her twisted up and mixed around inside.

"Hatori, can we finish so we can leave? Yuki needs his check up, so do the damn check up already," from behind her, a whiny little voice carried through the air.

"Waa, somebody, Kyo hit me."

"Kyo, don't hit Momiji," Mira frowned; the boy grinned and ran up to hug her – which being zodiac members was completely fine. Mira doubted her horse form be very comfortable on waxed tile with shinny hooves.

"Hi Tohru!" his little voice sung, "Can I have a hug? It's okay, Tohru won't mind if I transform…waa- Kyo hit me," a poof sounded in the background. Obviously Momiji had gotten his hug.

Hatori grumbled about the chaos and noise as he gave Yuki his check up on his asthma. Tohru immediately became concerned and started asking questions, which was good because Mira's ears perked up too, only she didn't feel as comfortable playing 20 Q and A.

"Can we go now?" Liv demanded, she nearly stomped her foot with agitation but stopped short.

"Gee, we barely had time to do some sister bonding," Mira complained, the look Liv shot at her was one to kill. She wasn't sure why, but there was anger that simmered in her eyes. Maybe she was jealous she had to stay at the main house, though she had just confirmed there were few people she could get along with. _Humph. I wonder why. _Mira rolled her eyes, which got her another look of death from Liv. Goody.

"One last thing, Kyo and Yuki could you please stand together please and repeat after me," they stood together, Mira drifted off; her attention on how steady Liv seemed to watch Hatori when there was a flash and a stream of loud verbal complaints.

"Akito wanted visual proof of how you two are doing," he pocketed the camera in his coat; Kyo chased him down with a pathetic attempt to retrieve the camera. The rest of the group was left, standing a bit wide eyed.

Liv happily followed suit to find Hatori and Momiji chattered away at her heels. She didn't seem to mind his constant words that flew from his lips though, unlike how irritated she became whenever Mira spoke to her. She actually smiled once and awhile and replied back. Even Tohru was called over the announcements, which gave her a shocked face as she ran out the door.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a pretty safe bet that my life was not as chaotic before the car accident, coma and memory loss," the last one made it impossible for her to say for sure. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuki gave the rare sweet smile she loved to see and nodded.

"It certainly is entertaining around here," he agreed.

Silently, Mira doubted that 'entertaining' was the word he was looking for.

"Come on, let's go sell some hit and miss rice balls," Mira laughed and shyly offered her hand to his, it always silently surprised her when he gladly took it and led the way.

The rice ball stand boomed, but it was hot and sticky in the room, Mira nearly felt faint as she started to waver back and forth, her hand clasped the table as she took in a steady breath. One minute she was alone, and then Yuki was by her side.

"Why don't you take a break and have some fresh air, you're looking a little pale," he offered kindly.

"Oh," she blinked twice; once again feeling mesmerized when she starred into his violet hues, "Yeah, thanks," she mumbled, and before she made a bigger fool of herself, dashed out the door and worked her way outside.

The fresh air blasted against her was a welcome, the coolness made her feel strong and viable again, the rain did not. It pelted against her, and forced her to press her body against the edge of the school building.

From off in the distance, a car horn screeched. Mira painfully closed her eyes as a second memory rushed back; the pain rippled across her brain and threatened to tear her skull apart.

_"Well, we're all done here, great job Mira. You and Belle looked great out there," her coach gave her a pat on the back before loading up Belle in the trailer. The blue ribbon sparkled on her halter – she practically pranced in the trailer. She was smug, she knew she had won. The fact that a horse could know that caused Mira to grin. _

_"Thanks Bethany, I'm not going to lie, I was pretty nervous but Belle came through for me," she always did. Bethany threw her arm around the girls shoulders and grinned, "A few shows here and there, you'll be a national champion in no time First let's get going before it starts to hail. I don't like the look of those clouds." _

_We loaded up the rest of the trailer, got in the truck and started home. The rain was slick and came down hard; we were stuck going a measly thirty-five miles an hour on the interstate, no one else was around us as we traveled through the sheet of rain. For the first hour, everything was normal. A country song was blaring out of the radio, Bethany and I were laughing, and planning, dreaming…then we heard a thud._

_Out of the side passenger mirror, I looked and saw a four legged animal fight to struggle to stand. I screamed, Bethany screeched to a halt, her arm hit the horn and it blared out. I tore out of the truck, my legs wouldn't carry me fast enough as my companion, my friend fought to find her legs and stand. _

_The rain that came down washed away the blood that had stained the road. A weak whinny sounded from her when she collapsed onto the pavement. I cried, my salty tears mixed in with the rain as I slid down by her side, weakly, I took her head in my arms._

_I screamed, I screamed 'No', I screamed, "Not her," I screamed a lot. My throat was soon sore; my voice couldn't compete with the anger of the storm. Bethany wrapped a blanket around me and I stayed with my faithful mare during her final hour. My fingers were knotted into her multicolored mane. Several hours later when a truck finally arrived to take her away, my trainer, my mother and my father had to pry my fingers away from her mane and hold me back as they carried her away. _

_It was the last time I ever rode. _

Mira's head jerked back to reality, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to hold her-self together. Sobs shook her body as she held herself together. She didn't remember much, but she remembered her, she remembered Belle.

The fact that she forgot her brought on another round of hysterics and it was if she was grieving for her death all over again. The rain continued to pour; she collapsed against the side of the building as she had collapsed on the pavement. The date had been exactly a year ago, a handful of days before she had been found in the car accident. The pain was as excruciating and real as she was sure it was on that fateful afternoon when the trailer door came unhitched and Belle's body slammed up against the pavement.

She could have stayed in that single spot and grieved all day, her heart begged for it. But people had a knack for coming round when they were least wanted, and not to flatter herself – but she would be horrified if Yuki noticed how long she was gone and felt the need to check up on her. It was for that reason alone that she stood up and washed the tears away.

They weren't doing Belle any good.

She took a few steady breaths before she made it to the girl's bathroom to check her hair and makeup. Now she looked like one of the girls out of a horror movie. Her eyes were red and puffy, but if she was lucky no one would take great enough interest in her to notice.

She relied on luck as she made it back to the rice ball stand and helped out when she could. It took only one look from Yuki for him to become suspicious, for him to know.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Mira," he sighed in an exasperated tone and took a firm had of her wrist, so she couldn't turn back and run through the crowds, "You can tell me, I'll listen. Besides, it's not good to bottle it all up," he offered a weak smile.

Mira didn't want to take anyone down in her own despairing mood, she forced a smile, it felt like it would shatter her there, "Your unnecessarily worrying Yuki, trust me. Everything is fine….I just hate the rain."

"You're not a very talented liar," he pointed out.

Mira groaned, "I know, here isn't really the place though," as if that would save her some time, but before she finished he had already pulled her out of the crowds and into an empty class room.

"It's nothing I can't handle, a few memories that are less than happy," she replied. It hurt to shrug it off, like she didn't care about Belle's memory.

"You're remembering?"

The shock in his voice was evident, his eyes wide as he watched how carefully Mira placed her shields, how she built up those defenses one by one until she could smile and joke and pretend as if the sky wasn't falling around her.

"I've only had two memories so far, uhm, one I was riding and I fell, and the second…" she paused and leaned against the desk, "the second I was coming back from a competition I won, it was raining out," she turned her head and starred off into the distance, watched how the rain pelted against the square windows. "The trailer door wasn't shut tight," her throat became thick, "she fell out…we stopped the truck, I stayed with her until she died, and then she was taken away. She was taken away and I never saw her again," she shut her eyes tight and took a deep steady breath.

When she opened her eyes, Yuki was much closer. He surprised her when he opened his arms wide and drew her into a tight embrace, her arms instinctively wrapped around his. The hug was strange, only because it lasted for longer than a second before he transformed, it wasn't something Yuki was accustomed too.

Still, Mira needed comfort, and he wanted to be the person to comfort her. The warmth of another person's body invited his own, her fragrance intoxicated him. He automatically tightened his grasp on her and felt her strength mimic his.

In a way, they were holding each other up.

"I'll be okay," she reassured, but her hands didn't stop clutching the back of his shirt, her arms didn't unlock from his shoulders and her head didn't rise from the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to be alone, I'm here for you, always," he promised.

She took in his scent, and was able to relax easier. She could concentrate on something besides the memory that flashed in her head, the call that Belle screamed to her rider as she rushed over by her side.

In time her words would be true, she would be alright. For now, it was nice to lean on somebody else.


	12. Chapter 12: Unrequited Attentions

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 12**: Unrequited Attentions

**Authors Note**: Chapter Twelve is up! Not a lot to really update or any changes to mention, except I believe I finally figured out how to properly edit a chapter on fan fiction! That was exciting enough for me. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as I liked writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

_**Perhaps a great love is never returned. ~Dag Hammerskiold**_

_Shit. _

_Why the hell did Hari have to invite her here? I mean, it's not like I hate Tohru, she just really gets on my nerves. Nobody in their right mind is __**that**__ happy. It's nauseating. Oh boy, here she comes. _

"Hi Liv-Kun, isn't it beautiful today? The Main Sohma house is so big, I'm glad I have Momiji here so I don't get lost," she blinked up at Liv and smiled, typical Tohru.

"There is a forty percent chance of snow, and tomorrow it's likely to hail, no it is not beautiful out today, Momiji don't you have somewhere else to be?" Anywhere else to be.

"Nope! I'm showing Tohru around!" he exclaimed, before he grabbed her hand and began to drag her off. "Come on, Hatori's office is this way, don't worry."

Liv grinded her teeth and followed behind them, her knuckles clutched tightly. It felt like there was a personal little black rain cloud that was destined to follow her around. Her personal Chinese water torture that never ended, it would drive her to insanity. As far as death went, being driven to insanity was second only to being irritated to death. Personally, she'd rather be burned at the stake than have to sit and listen to the mindless chatter of Tohru Honda. God forbid that she speak up and complain, that only brought a stream of apologies that caused her to bang her head against the thick cement wall. Honestly, she had no clue how Mira, Kyo and Yuki all managed to not only put up with her, but adore her for the irritating habit.

If she lived at Shigures, the girl would be muzzled, period, end of argument. In all honesty how hard was it to keep silent for a few minutes?

Momiji skipped right past her as she was stewing.

"Now where are you going?" Liv demanded, she cocked a hip and rested her hands on either side. Her eyes were raised in suspicion. Momiji's innocent face was too much; her tough girl demeanor fell, just a bit. Her eyes even softened up when he brightened up his whole face to give her a grin from ear to ear.

"I'm going to get some hot drinks, I'll grab one for you too, k?" his eyes shinned, Liv couldn't say no. It was one of her weaknesses with the boy.

"Fine, whatever," she managed, "I'll go wait in Hatori's office," she wandered over there, heard the two talking. She didn't really mean to eavesdrop. Nobody ever means too…it just happens. It was the natural human curiosity, despite the old saying of 'curiosity killed the cat'. She'd have to bring that one up next time she was around Kyo.

She slinked against the wall in the shadows, her body pressed up against the cold brink as she overheard Tohru and Hatori. He wanted her to leave the Sohma family, why anyone would stay if they weren't related was beyond Liv's capability to understand. He talked about Kana, in his voice; she could hear the tones of regret and the tones of love.

_Is there one person here without a broken heart?_

She whipped away a stray tear that had trickled down her cheek, it was a sad story. From behind the corner, she heard someone trip, and then she heard a poof. She waited a few minutes and then made an appearance.

"I think you should go now," her voice was cold.

Tohru's head shot up, like a gazelle that just realized it was her final hour; the tiger was on the prowl.

"Oh, well, if you think…" she stuttered, it caused Liv to groan.

"Please, just go. Momiji is around, I bet he'd like your company," just get out of here.

"Okay, I wanted to see Momiji before I left anyways," she smiled again; Liv noticed that she seemed to do that a lot. She had to smile when she said the word please; when she said Momiji would like her company, hell, when she just noticed her. Was she always so willing to please?

Oh…OH

"Tohru…" Liv's eyes crossed, "This might come across as rude, but in concern for my sister. You are just a housekeeper over there, right? You don't do any other kind of….favors."

"Well, I cook, and the laundry. I help out with anything the Sohma's need, oh but I like doing it! Shigure and Yuki and Kyo, they've all been so kind to me. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't pay them back at all!"

"I don't think you understood the question Tohru. You do any other type of favors, anything…pleasing to a male mind," more importantly her sister wasn't doing anything. Shigure did come across as a pervert…she had a right to be worried.

Tohru's face turned ten shades of red, like a matured tomato, the gears in her head finally clicked into place and she registered what Liv was implying. "No! Nothing like that, I swear!" She waved her arms around in defense and by her obvious discomfort and horror, Liv believed her.

"Calm down, I was just making sure," Liv reassured her, her tone was sharp as always though. "Before you go, I want you to take something to Mira for me," she walked behind Hatori's desk and pulled out a pen and a clean sheet of stationary paper.

_Dear Mira, _

_I'm sure by now I am not your most favorite person – trust me, this is for the better. You're stuck in the middle of something you have no clue about. This may be the only warning I can give you. Stay away from Akito at all costs – you are bound by your zodiac form to listen to him. What he commands is law in this house. Don't let him know your weaknesses; don't let him know your strength. Stay under his radar, become invisible to him. Out of sight, out of mind is the key here. Trust me, there is so much going on, he won't have time to really notice or care. __**Do not come to the banquet. **__Stay away, or you'll be suffocated, he'll freeze your heart and keep it under lock and key. Akito treats the cursed members of the zodiac like his personal pets, obey or be punished. Nobody is allowed to have a bond with another person stronger than their bond with him. He'll use sweet words and tricks, and then brute strength. The scars that the zodiac carry go deep, their past is sad and as painful as shattered glass; easily broken and impossible to fix. Our mother knew what she was doing when she got us out. Stay away from Akito as long as possible; don't let him get close enough to order you to do anything, once your eighteen…get out. Just get out Mira. I know you, because I know me and we're two sides of one coin, half of a whole. If things were different…well, I would have been proud to call you my sister. As it is, a bond between twins is strong, and Akito would have been the first to break it. He wouldn't want alliances that are stronger between two zodiac members than it is to him. Keep your heart to yourself Mira, guard it with your life so when you turn eighteen you can run. _

_Love, your sister, _

_Liv. _

_PS. Make sure no one else ever see's this. Nothing changes between us, I'm sorry that it has to be this way; truly. It would probably be best if you burned this letter after you read it. I did my part in warning you, please listen. _

She folded the paper twice and hesitantly handed it to Tohru.

"Make sure nobody see's this letter, get it straight to Tohru," she starred at the girl hesitantly, "If anyone finds out besides Mira on what I wrote, and if anyone finds out besides you, me and her that this letter exists, you have no idea of the excruciating pain I will be in. Having bamboo stems shoved under my finger nails would feel like a soft feathery bed compared to the agony I will be in, do you understand? Put it your pocket, hand it to Mira when it's safe and never think about it again."

"Liv-Kun…" her face faltered for a moment, as she tried to grasp the right words to make things okay for the girl. Tohru could see only one thing would reassure her. She delicately took the paper and tucked it safely in her pocket, "Okay, I'll get it to Mira. You can count on me," the determination on her face was impossible to fault.

"Thank you Tohru, be a friend to her. Be the sister I can't be," her eyes shifted to the door, "Go, find Momiji and then leave. Take what Hatori said into consideration," she watched the soft outline of Tohru's back as she headed outside into the snow and ran into Momiji. With a look from Liv, he grinned and pulled her away.

"That was very kind of you," it wasn't often that Hatori saw someone take Liv by surprise, he chuckled when he saw how high she jumped, color spread to her cheeks and her eyes widen.

"Damn it Hatori," she growled, her back was up against his desk as she frowned intently on him. "You never spoke of Kana to me," her eyes flashed to the picture on the shelves, it was the only personal item in the entire office.

"I didn't think you'd be interested," he replied in truth.

"Maybe I am, maybe…maybe stupidly, I care about you despite knowing how futile that is in this family," _maybe you might be the first person in a long time to ever care about me and not the other way around. I'm starting to need you Hatori, and it scares the shit out of me. I can say it to your face, so for now I'll think it. _

"I care a great deal about you as well, Liv, as you already well know," he replied, "Did Tohru leave already?"

"You're just going to change the subject like that? Humph, at least use a segue and be discreet."

"I wasn't avoiding the subject, I wanted to know if Tohru was still here," he replied before sliding the door shut.

"She left, you were awake for the last ten minutes of when I was talking to her, so I don't know why you're acting stupid now," she snapped, impatient. Her fingers drummed against the wooden surface of his desk.

"Impatience always makes you testy," he stated her behavior as a fact, like he knew her. In a way, he did, better than anyone else in the house.

"Why do you have to care, why do you to make me care? Be honest."

"I want you to find some happiness Liv, you deserve that," he said, and there wasn't a word that Liv could doubt.

"That's not so easy in this family," she retorted, "You should know firsthand of that." She was sorry she had said it though, the pain, though hard to read, was in his eyes when he involuntarily flinched.

"How long were you listening?"

"As long as you were listening to Tohru and I," she smirked at the cocky response.

"You're nothing like Kana." He mused; the words were accidently said out loud. He had meant to say it in his head.

"Good. I'd _never_ ask for my memories to be erased. If I had been in the room with Akito…" Liv shook her head. She wouldn't have blamed herself, she would have blamed Akito. She wouldn't have wanted her memories erased, but to live through them and become stronger. No her and Kana had nothing in common except for one thing. Possibly, she was stupidly falling in love with the same man.

Liv took a dangerous step forward and closed the distance between their bodies. Temper flashed in her eyes, giving the rooster a very wolfish look. Her hand grasped as his white doctors jacket and she pulled his body to hit against hers. Her lips molded perfectly against his. Hatori's hand rested against the desk, his will power crushed to push her away, for a moment he couldn't think why he would want too. She wasn't that much younger…

"Don't stop caring about me," she demanded, breathless when they both mutually pulled away. There was shock in Hatori's face…it wasn't in his typical behavior. He should have pushed her away.

Should have….but didn't.

With those last few words, she brushed past him and walked out the screen door. Shigure was there, his hand curled around the door as if he had been ready to open it. Her face went nearly as red as Tohru's before.

"Erm, hey Shigure," she mumbled before she shoved her body past him. Shigure chuckled and walked into Hatori's study, his eye brows raised.

"Was I interrupting something?" he nearly sang.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hatori snapped as he walked over by Shigure. A cross look settled in his eyes, worry gripped his heart.


	13. Chapter 13: Little White Lies

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 13**: Little White Lies

**Authors Note**: What a tangled web we weave. Just to give you guys a look on what I'm focusing on, we all characters who have various sides and I have a very special future planned out for Liv (you can enter the crazy maniacal laughter here). Let me know if you guys think the chapters are too lengthy. I've noticed that they seem to be longer than the average chapter, but I think I update pretty regularly, so it's not like I'm making you wait extra long for it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

Truly, to tell lies is not honorable;  
but when the truth entails tremendous ruin,  
To speak dishonorably is pardonable.

~ Sophocles

The folded piece of stationary paper rested heavily in her back jeans pocket. The black words in ink had screamed out at her moments ago when Tohru had handed her the piece of folded up parchment. By the look on her face, Liv had said some heavy things. Tohru had passed on the note as quickly as possible after she made certain that Mira understood the consequences if anyone found the existence of this note.

Mira had re-read the letter three times, the message hadn't left her scared like the tactic had intended. It made her _angry_. She was bound to someone? No one had the right to dictate her life like that, and no one, _no one _had the right to make her twin sister as terrified as Tohru had described her. Ill-feelings be damned, they shared the same birth mother, the same womb. That had to mean something in this mixed up world. Her fists tightened with another thought at the letter, most of the words angered her. At first, she was going to burn it. Now it would rest in that leather bound diary she still kept and wrote in. A tiny piece of truth existed that there was affection between her sister and her – she couldn't burn it. As soon as she had a moment to spare, she'd tuck it up in that leather diary, for only her eyes to see.

Despite the fact that the sun was out and above them, its healthy rays beamed down, Mira felt her tiny grey rain cloud follow her around. Tohru had her friends over to help clean, Shigure had successfully avoided his editor all morning and Yuki and Kyo had gotten along fairly well. She should have felt buoyant. Not even Tohru seemed to let the existence of the letter fault her smile.

"Alright Tohru, give me a station," she was ready to pitch in, roll up her sleeves and do her part in cleaning the house.

"Okay! You can help patch up these doors, it won't take very long," she helpfully pointed at the broken sliding door.

"Erm, what happened to it?" it looked like someone ran a herd of wild mustangs through the door.

"Damn orange top fell through it," Uo answered, a muffled curse word was heard from behind the screen.

"Huh, I feel like that should have been my first guess," Mira admitted sheepishly before starting at the lower outside corner of the door. She was a bit surprised Shigure wasn't here; he rarely missed an opportunity to whine about Kyo and Yuki destroying his house. Of course avoiding Mii was a full time occupation was in itself. Mira actually felt bad for the woman.

The rhythmic sync was something Mira realized she needed. Her mind was able to concentrate on the task at hand, and not at the letter in the back of her pocket. It was lunch time before she realized it, the door fixed.

Until the boys felt the need to move an entire shelf, all the items remained there, and then Shigure ditched them, that sent Kyo back through the door. Mira didn't even have the energy to be upset, she furrowed her brows and groaned though.

"Next time, take the objects off the shelf. You'll be amazed at how light it becomes, no one hands to show off their masculinity here" she rubbed her templates in agitation and grabbed the tape. Compared to Uo, she let them off easy. The Yankee could really use her lungs when she wanted too. A stir of pity actually rose in Mira.

When Tohru announced she was heading to the market, Mira wasn't the only one who immediately shot up and offered to come with.

* * *

Mira tugged gently on the collar of the mixed grey and green pea coat, her rich dark brown tendrils brushed to the first shinny black button on the coat. She shoved her hands in the warmth cloth pockets, surprised to find leather gloves. It was like a mystery with every article of cloths that had been shipped over from America.

Her black boots scuffed against the multi-colored grocery tiles. The jeans were worn out, that was obvious by the torn hems that covered most of the black boots. The word _Maurices _was embroidered in the sole. She had already checked to see if the American store was here in Japan, it wasn't. The pathetic part was Mira paid close attention to her shoes, her coat, even her leather gloves in the pocket because it meant her focus was on appropriate topics – not how she missed the warmth of Yuki's hand in the rare times that he took her hand, not how their eyes hadn't met since he had comforted her, how he avoided being alone in the room with her.

_Idiot. I told him to leave me alone, but no. He had to play prince charming, he had to make sure I was okay. So now he wants to act as if I don't exist, because I broke some rule, some shield of embracing. I'm not going to sit here and blame myself for making him feel uncomfortable, he made the first move. He wanted to know; well now he knows. _

"Could you walk any slower?" Mira snapped, Kyo actually jumped, it wasn't often that Mira's temper lashed out. She had a tendency for using her frustration to deal with minor problems and not the source of it.

"What the hell is your problem?" His voice was shocked and his hair stood edge from the surprise.

"I believe I just stated it, _you're walking slower than a turtle. _Could you try thinking quicker than one, or do I have to repeat everything I say?" her eyes sharpened.

"Is he bothering you Mira?" Yuki asked in a dry voice, his eyes were steady on Kyo, not once did he look over to Mira.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you Yuki," she replied sharply, his eyes widened a bit in shock, but Mira only continued. "Seeing as how much my last concern has troubled you to the point where you can't look me in the eyes," that had his head shooting up, "I wouldn't want to put any more strain on our relationship." Arrow notched, slung back and released. She didn't string her bow a lot, but when she did, her aim was true and her words were harsh. She did a classic spin on her heels, and marched the other way. Her hair whipped around behind her and she became extremely interested in the produce.

"Okay, I think I have everything," Tohru arrived in the nick of time; she had a huge basket of New Years Eve food. Mira listened close by as she heard Yuki and Kyo explain that it would only be her for the night because of the New Years Eve Party at the Sohma's. Suddenly, that little folded up piece of paper gained weight.

"No she won't," Mira replied in her cross tone. No one was going to make a decision for her, "My leg hurts too much to make the walk over there. I'll stay with Tohru at Shigures," she wasn't going anywhere near the Sohma house hold without more information or a game plan. She added the last part about her leg hurting, just so Tohru wouldn't protest.

"Is it me, or is it getting stuffy in here?" Mira asked, she cocked her head and glanced impatiently outside. Outside she saw the familiar man who she had saved his precious Hoshie from. Well, Bethany always said to get back up, "I need to run, I'll catch you guys back at the house," the adrenaline sizzled in her blood as she stormed out the glass grocery doors, leaving the other three gapping.

"Excuse me, but, I need that favor and you don't look terribly busy," she gazed up hopefully at the man, his eyes popped wide open and he nodded excitedly.

"I hate to leave a debt unpaid mame," he tipped his hat and smiled.

"I need a run, I need a horse. I'll return him I swear, but I need to run sir. I can't explain it, I just…I _need_ to run," only another horseman would understand. He kindly got off and unbuckled Hoshie.

"Careful now, he's a warm blood," he chuckled at her laid back expression, "Bring him back in one piece," there was a level of understanding that crossed from his eyes to hers. "I don't normally allow this…" he paused, "Erm, I don't have a saddle."

"I don't want one," she wanted to feel what she felt in the memory, the back of the horse, the speed, the connection of oneness.

He handed over the soft leather reins as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru ran out of the door, eyes wide when Mira grabbed a strong hold of the rein and pulled herself up to his back.

It felt…well, right. She felt strong, invincible, she felt at home. There was a bond of trust between horse and rider, a measure of control, of give and take. She felt unbreakable, alive, no fear.

"Trust me, I'll beat you home," she laughed, a trill bell like sound and took a deep breath.

"Please, Mira it looks-"but Yuki didn't have a chance to say what he would have said. Mira put her hand forward, kissed and channeled her energy. They were off, horse and rider, as one.

No one could touch her; no one could stop her…like a bullet they shot off into broad daylight. The last Tohru and the guys would see of her, was shooting over the front of a small energy efficient car. People stopped to stare in the streets, some shouted at her for being reckless; others held a look of jealousy. It took a certain measure of heart to put your life in the hands of another being.

_Shoulders back, chest out, have my heels down and back. Keep my head up, my glaze burning a hole ahead and let my arms go with the movement of the horse. Coma or no coma, some things are too bred into us, too natural and right. Run for me Hoshie, run for me. _

The light returned to her eyes, if someone had glanced her way, they may very well have been blinded. She had found her home, her place of belonging. Inside her ribcage, her heart beat furiously, alive with energy and adrenaline. There was no fear, only ecstatic bliss and euphoric happiness. They dashed through the thick foliage, head long without fear of consequences. With every log they bounded over, Mira's lips stretched into a wider smile.

The binds of nature, of gravity and earth no longer applied to her. There were no strings attaches, nothing to tie her to the ground. She had the wings she needed to feel air born, shooting off from the earth and defying the natural laws of physics. With Hoshie's strength, he carried her not as a passenger, but as a co-pilot. She was not divided, but more together and accepted then she had felt since her first awakening.

This very well could be considered her second awakening.

They slowed to a canter when Shigure's house came in sight, regretfully Mira relaxed her body, sat her butt and they slowed to an easier gait until a full stop. As she had predicted, there was no one else in sight.

"Thank you my friend," she whispered lovingly into his ear, he had her full gratitude. With a soft kiss on his fuzzy black muzzle, Mira tied the reins into a knot so they wouldn't be tangled in his long legs and gave him a friendly pat on the rump. He went smoothly trotting into the forest, a horse knew his way back home. As she watched him leave, another head ache nearly blinded her; she stumbled for a beam to hold onto of Shigure's house.

* * *

_"Shoulders back Mira, where is your head?" her coach snapped. Usually Bethany was in a better mood, but it had been days and there was no improvement. _

_"Maybe its back on the gravel pavement of Highway 41," Mira snapped, her eyes flashed a dangerous warning. When most people were in pain, the topic was a taboo. Mira refused to forget one memory of Belle, she refused not to talk of her. It was a poor way to glorify her existence – no matter how short lived it seemed. _

_"Do you want to start this Mira?" Bethany asked, her tone was almost desperate. "Okay? I'm sorry, I know. I should have checked the doors; I know she had a lot of life ahead of her. I'm sorry, but you have to move on, Belle would want that."_

_"NO," her sudden outburst had the horse prancing, guilt flashed across her face but not from the pretty palomino's reaction to her energy. "That's my job, I've always checked the trailer doors, but I was stupidly blinded by the glory of winning, I was in too much of a rush to get home, I was stupid, I was naïve, my accident is unforgiveable. I will never, ever move on to the point where what I did will be redeemable. It's not, it's my fault Beth. You've never double checked, I always did that so don't make excuses for my mistake. Belle paid for it, she's dead. She was part of me Beth, a good chunk of my soul flittered away with her that day. I don't deserve to come to terms with her murder."_

_"Murder is taking it a little far Mira,"_

_"Fine, careless blinded slaughter of the sweetest mare of my life, words hardly matter Bethany. She died, it's my fault. In my head, that equals murder. I killed her. If a man is drunk driving and he hits a bus load of kids and they all die except for the man, he would be under trial for a homicide. If a thief in the night wonders into the house, starts stealing and a man wakes up and there is a struggle and he accidently kills the thief, he is charged on accounts of homicide, if"_

_"Alright, just stop with all the allegories. You're in pain; it won't heal up for awhile. I won't push it. If you want to stick to just easy riding and stop jumping for awhile, I'll understand. If you need a break from riding-" her last words brought an even bigger fuss than Bethany could have imagined. _

_"I can't Beth, I can't. The scar left from Belle, that won't ever fade. Don't worry; I'm not going to go off in the deep end. I'm not saying I won't be a big mess for awhile, but I'm strong, Belle and I always fought when we were the underdogs. I'm just not sure how to fight alone."_

_"Mir, you're not alone. I know sixteen horses in that barn that would carry you through a circle of fire if you asked them too, and two parents and a trainer who would walk by your side as well."_

_"Thank you Beth, I know, can I just run? Please, I need to get out of here," she didn't wait for Bethany to answer; the fencing was only four and a half feet high. She charged at it and they soared over it. Once free, they took for the hills. _

* * *

She felt as if she had been sucker punched in the stomach, all of the air torn from her lips. Mira had to fight to breath, she won and steadied herself. No more tears, she couldn't afford for any more of her shields to crumble down. Not when it caused a certain someone such discomfort. She took a few steady breaths and combed her fingers through her wild windblown hair.

Shigure was ready for the Banquet when Mira stepped inside the house.

"I ran ahead," she explained, not expanding with the word 'ran'. "And I'm not going to some fussy banquet either, my leg still hurts," he better not tell Hatori.

Shigure frowned, Akito wouldn't like this, "You'll be missing out, but it's your choice," his eyes sparkled then, "I hope Hatori doesn't worry too much once he hears about your leg. He can be such a –"

"Tell Hatori about my leg and I tell Mii about your second novel that you've already finished even though the deadline isn't for another month," Mira challenged.

"Ruin all my fun," Shigure grumbled. Seconds later, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki came bursting through the door.

"I told you I'd beat you back," Mira replied, her eye brow shot up at their shocked and out of breath expressions.

"Oh, thank god your okay! Kyo and Yuki and I were worried when you,"

Mira held out a hand to stop her, "Trust me; I was safer coming back that way than you were running through that forest with your own two feet."

"You shouldn't take off like that, it was a strange," Yuki began, and again, Mira stopped him as well as she had stopped Tohru.

"I really do have to repeat everything I say to you two today. Don't worry about me," she gave a grin, "I'm stronger than I look," she was slowly finding that out. There was one great thing to say about horseback riders. It wasn't that they rode high up in that saddle and learned to never fall, but rather that each time they fell, they learned to find their own two feet and stand up.

"I want to worry," Yuki insisted.

"Oh Really, Yuki? I don't believe that. This is the first time you haven't dashed out of the room I'm in because we're alone," the only reason he was standing there now, she was sure, was because everyone had discreetly scrambled away.

"That's not it at all," he retorted, there was a strange firm look in his eyes; it nearly made her believe him.

"It looks like it to me," she challenged; Mira crossed her arms and stood her ground. This is what happened when a one hundred and fifteen pound girl learned she could boss around nine hundred and fifty pound horses – she didn't back down from a confrontation, ever.

"If you'd let me talk, I'd explain myself," his voice was sharper, it had Mira's back straight and her eyes narrowing, a sharp look enhanced the cool look that burned in her eyes.

"I'm listening," she snapped, impatient. She tapped her foot, just like Liv did when she was irritated.

"I've never cared about someone to the degree I care about you. You were upset and I wanted to help. What you saw a few days ago, was me. I don't let my guard down very often, it's uncomfortable," his tone was so honest, and calm. It had Mira taking a step back.

She never took a step back.

"Oh, well," now she was the uncomfortable one, rubbing the back of her head and looking sheepish. "I guess I gave you a rough time when you were just…unsteady with yourself," it was the closest thing she could think of to say.

"A bit, yes," he admitted, light entered his eyes, "Just promise to go easier on me next time I offer a hand, okay?"

It was hard to argue with that request, "Okay," her voice was soft, almost breathless as she let the word slip off the tip of her tongue. _Bitch award goes to Mira Liore Nolan, along with the stupid and clueless ribbons, congratulations. It takes a real idiot to make the mess I make without trying. _

"All ready to go then?" Shigure popped out of nowhere, literally. Mira jumped and gave him a cross look.

"I'm easy enough to spook, could you not deliberately try to give me a heart attack?" she growled.

"Sorry, sorry," he waved his hands and backed up, "Kyo, Yuki, come along," he sung the words and dashed out the door. The two boys followed behind him, arguing.

"Finally, time for girl night," Mira gave a false cheer and turned around as Tohru set down the picture of her mom. They were a pair of pathetic lonely souls tonight. It was time to break out the Ben and Jerry's – the two most important men in her life. Heartbreaks were best healed up the American tradition old style. Grab a spoon and pick a poison – for Mira, it was Cherry Garcia. Then she remembered she was in Japan, the city didn't have a damn McDonalds or Starbucks. What was up with that? Those annoying yellow M's were across the globe, she had to drive to Tokyo if she wanted French fries drenched in grease and a Sunday where they charged fifty five cents for extra chocolate fudge.

"I don't really remember New Years Eve, so whatever you're up for, I'm game," Mira declared, handing the fate of the night into Tohru's capable hands. She seemed to brighten up slightly.

"Okay, we'll have a traditional Honda New Years Eve then," she cheered, "Mom and I always waited for the sun to come up, we can watch it from the roof."

"Great," _I'd sell my soul for some Mountain Dew right now. Isn't it just dandy to not have the memories but have the desire and quenches for my favorite drinks or fast food items? Come to think of it, a red bull would be soul-worthy as well. _

They hadn't settled down for long when Mira's ears seemed to pick up a strange sound, "Someone is coming, running here," she frowned, looked around for some level of defense. "Maybe we should find a lead pipe or at least the kitchen knife," the idea of violence was unbearable to Tohru though. Her face crumpled up at the thought.

"It could be just someone who got lost…" she stuttered.

"Probably, I should hold back on the horror movies," If a man dressed in a cloak and a white mask smashed through the door he was in for a rain of pain.

The door did end up being smashed through, but the man, or rather men, weren't wearing cloaks or masks. They were very out of breath though.

"Uhm, Tohru, why don't we get them a glass of water…" it was the least she could do after snapping at Kyo and intentionally giving Yuki a hard time for being _nice. _She'd rather not think about her earlier behavior, at all.

In the end, the four of them settled quite nicely on top of the roof, the sun began to slowly dip forward. Momiji was most likely doing the dance at the zodiac banquet. Kyo seemed a little miffed that the cat wasn't invited.

"Would you go if you were?" Mira finally asked after he ranted for half an hour on why the banquet was stupid. Her question just brought on another rant, but even Yuki was in a good enough mood to ignore him and not bring about another argument.

"Oh, look, the sun's starting to rise, everyone make a New Years Promise," Tohru gave a blissful smile and closed her eyes.

_I'm going to remember my memories, and then I'll know who's been lying and who's been telling the truth. My promise is that, I will remember. _

Satisfied, Mira left her promise at that.

Softly, she kidded to Kyo, "I bet I can guess your new year's resolution."

"Oh yeah? I'm going to beat that damn rat, once and for all," he jumped up on the roof as if to make his point clearer.

Mira wasn't sure, but it sounded like Yuki snorted, the undignified remark seemed to not fit him though, it was just too….undignified!

"Maybe you should go fight bears for another four months and then try, you might have better luck the second time around," Yuki suggested casually, his lips formed a subtle smirk at Kyo's outrage.

It might have been a new year, but nothing had really changed.


	14. Chapter 14: Revealed Answers

**

* * *

**

Title

: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 14 **: Revealed Answers

**Authors Note**: Wow, it's hard to believe that we're at chapter fourteen already! Let me know what you guys think of the Hatori/Liv pairing, or if you liked the Hatsuharu/Liv pairing better. There is some squiggle room in the plot line that those two are inter changeable, but I need to know what you think!

Oh, and I swear I didn't mean to make the last chapter that long, I have no clue how it got to be over 4,000 words.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

And ye shall know the truth,and the truth shall make you free. ~ John VII

The main house was magnificent, Akito when above and beyond for the New Years celebration where all of the Sohma members crowded in to rekindle their affections (and not so affectionate affections) for each other. For Liv, there would be no parents to embrace or grandparents to seek out. No one was willing to give the full scoop on her mother Tetsu. There were too many gaps and holes in the answers she had received to piece together Tetsu's life. She wasn't satisfied, tonight she'd circle around, eavesdrop, see what she could find out.

It **was** her mother. She had a born right to know.

People were arriving as she stood there and contemplated the fragile story she had been given. It was so thinly spread with lies, she could almost see through it. Tetsu was a model child who went into her teenage rebellion years, they labeled her the 'black sheep' of the family – though she from what she heard, she wasn't a member of the zodiac. If she was, no one was willing to say anything more on the subject. If she begged enough, Akito might give her some answers mixed with truth. Liv was too proud for that, and far too smart to willingly walk into the lion's den, krakens lair, the devils pit, there was an abundance of names to describe meeting with Akito.

"LIV!"

Her name was shouted above the crowds of Sohma's, a few looked disdainfully, some amused as a blonde haired boy with bright eyes charged down the middle of the room. His arms flailed out and if it wasn't for the wall behind Liv's back, she probably would have toppled over when he launched himself at her torso.

"Hey Momiji," she hesitated for a moment, an idea sparked in her mind.

"Hey, how about you help me with something? It will be a game, a secret spy type game," of course she knew his eyes would light up. Momiji was all about having fun.

"Okay, sure I'll help! Just tell me what to do, I can keep a secret," he pushed his finger to his lips and winked.

"Great. There's a lot of gossiping going around, I want you to keep an open ear on the name Tetsu or Aaron, and let me know what you find out. This is top secret Momiji, so don't tell another soul," she warned, or it would be her head.

"YAY! This sounds like fun, I'll get right on it," and he sped away again, his ears wide and open as he popped around the room in a not so very discreet way. Liv could only sigh.

"I asked for it," she murmured to herself. Nervous now, her hand ran through the few tendrils of hair that she hadn't swept up into a bun. She let down her clipped bangs so they almost hung in her eyes, but gently swept to the sides. She felt so many pairs of eyes burn on her back as she walked through the crowded room, and a pair of malicious eyes from the front; Akito.

The chance she would stumble on a conversation centering her mother would be tricky; she had learned that the subject was a taboo in the family. Otherwise it would make finding out about her history a heck of a lot easier. As it was, Liv was up to the challenge.

What was learning without a price? In this case, it was her sweet time and patience. As it happened, she was leaning against a wall when the most curious of topics began.

"Poor old woman, she never recovered after her daughter…" the others shook their heads in agreement as they starred at a withering old lady. Her hair was a snow cap, the locks sheared at the ends by her neck. She turned around and had the largest brown doe eyes Liv had ever seen, except for on Mira.

"If you spent half the amount on your intelligence that you did on gossiping, one of you might amount to something," she stretched the word 'might' out and smirked, it was a familiar smirk. Liv had seen it in the mirror before. So, Grandma Sohma was alive after all. What a delicious treat, if she agreed to talk to her that is.

"We weren't meaning harm Katsuki," the tallest woman explained in a sharp tone. The only lady made a humph sound.

"Just keep your mouths to yourself and leave Tetsu out of this," she snapped, the old lady had grit – Liv liked that.

The four gasped, as if by saying her name she had just spat in the god of the zodiac's face. One of them shook as she raised her middle finger to the old woman's face, "That name is not allowed, you're not allowed to say it," she actually trembled. Whatever impression Tetsu had left on the family, Liv was impressed, honored to call her mother.

"I suggest you get that finger out of my face before I break it in half," Katsuki threatened, she brought her hand up and smirked, the lady backed off, "A wise decision, looks like you're not completely brainless. Get out of my sight, you sicken me."

They ran, and the old lady wheeled right around to stare at me, "What are you looking at?" She finally asked. Liv's muscles tensed as she thought about possible explanations, and then she relaxed, no excuses were necessary.

"My grandmother, I think."

"You think?" she raised half an eyebrow, "Ah, I heard they had finally managed to track you two down. Of course I wasn't supposed to know that," she smirked at that too, Katsuki seemed to enjoy the outside connections she had that went around Akito's orders.

"You'll talk to me then?" Liv gasped, answers, she wanted the bloody truth for once.

"You come from strong blood, it pleases me to see that wasn't lost with the mix of American," if anything, it seemed to be a good addition. Katsuki smiled, "Not here, but you meet me outside in the back, half an hour. I'll tell you everything. A daughter should know about her mother," her eyes shown with pride. It was hard to believe that Tetsu had acted out on account of 'teenage rebellion'

"I'll be there," she promised as Katsuki was swallowed up in the mass crowd of Sohma's.

The next half an hour was the slowest chunk of time in Liv's life. Every second ticked by as slowly as possible.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Knock it off Momiji," he had been whispering that evil four letter word for the past ten minutes in her ear. He frowned and got down from the stool he had been comfortably spinning on.

"Look, it's Papa,' with a grin, he shot off again. God forbid that the little boy was ever introduced to Red Bull.

Liv checked the time again, and sprinted out of the room when she saw that only two minutes were left of the half an hour that Katsuki had promised. She was only early by a handful of seconds when she reached the outside paddock where the little old lady huddled on a bench. Liv silently approached and saw next to her. For a moment, nothing was spoken and then Ketsuki spoke.

"Your mother was born on April 14th. Hikaru and I were at first worried, she was born two months premature," her eyes met Liv's, "Only zodiac members are born two months premature. I was ready though. My mother had been cursed by the Tiger, so I was able to deal with having a child born with the curse easier than most parents can. We were shocked to find when Hikaru held her, she did not change. Your mother, Liv Cyrene Nolan-Sohma, was the last God of the Zodiac. She grew up as head of the house, everything that little girl wished was delivered on a silver platter. She was…indifferent to the zodiac members," Katsuki snorted in disgust, "Not like Akito, though he has his own troubled past. If more knew…well, they might not condone, but they may understand. I'm not talking about him though," her eyes flashed with temper, Akito was a sore subject. Liv could see that.

"Tell me more, please," Liv begged, there were still holes, still lies.

"Too many people told her that the 'God' was above the members, she shouldn't make friendly binds with them, and she was above that. Hikaru and I were furious when we found out of the brainwashing relatives had done to my little girl. I didn't want her spoiled, but she had no reason to complain. Tetsu had everything a little girl could want, except for what every young woman craves – freedom. She wasn't allowed off Sohma property very much, so as soon as she turned eighteen she began taking off into the night. That's when she met Aaron. A few nights of rendezvous and she was head over heels. We lost our little girl; she packed a few belongings and ran away. Aaron was in college, he would never wish to settle down in the Sohma estate, but see the world and she wanted the same thing. She wanted the world. We spent weeks tracking her down, once we finally found her, she begged to stay, but the God has to stay with the zodiac members, it's an unwritten rule that the Sohma's could not let her break. Besides that, there is a bond between the members and the God; I don't believe Tetsu could really leave, even if she wanted too. She and Aaron hopped around different apartments and houses, always one step ahead of us. It was months before we caught up to them and then it was only because their bodies were identified in a fire," she had to wipe away a stray tear from her glossy eyes.

"How did you know about us then?" Liv whispered, she could barely talk, her mind was stunned. Her mother was not only part of the Zodiac, but the head of house.

"When the medical examination came through, the doctor saw she had been pregnant shortly. Her files on the birth were with a midwife that worked in another wing of the hospital. Two baby girls that were born two months premature, on the file it said they were still born. I can't imagine the sum of money Tetsu and Aaron had to pay off the midwife, and then to have fake identities and fly you out of the country to Aaron's two brothers. They wanted you separate, hoping to delay us finding you. For the longest time we only searched for children adopted as twins, we never dreamed they would separate you two. She knew the hardships that many of the zodiac members go through with the God. Tetsu herself could be rather unbearable at times," she admitted, "but not cruel, never cruel. She acted as if the zodiac didn't exist, and if they did, they were just servants like many of the other Sohma's in the house. She never caused physical pain," and Liv could see then in her eyes, the hatred that flashed with Akito. In her eyes, what he did was inexcusable to the Zodiac members.

"You better go child, Akito will be having his banquet soon," she pushed; Liv mutely nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Katsuki-San, I won't forget," she promised and slit into the shadows.

* * *

"Momiji, what are you wearing?" Liv nearly baulked at the outrageous outfit he hopped around in.

"It's the year of the rabbit, so it's custom for the animal of the zodiac for the year to give a dance," he grinned, "It's my turn!" he exclaimed.

Mentally, Liv quickly counted how many years she had until this would be her fate; she'd have to remember to jump off a fourteen story building before the New Years celebration. If she was lucky she'd die, if she wasn't, she'd probably break her legs and be safe from dancing.

"Break a leg kiddo," she mumbled and dashed into the room. The long table was set and the room was decorated far more ostentatiously than any of the other rooms. Someone had a lot of time on their hands. Akito sat on the far end of the table, at the head of course. She took her seat and numbly stared at the plate. The two gapes at the table were uncomfortable. She could see the displeasure in his eyes. Akito lived for the Banquet, for two zodiac members to not show up…

It was inexcusable in his eyes.

"Enlighten me friends," he began, "I see two missing zodiac members," his eyes met Liv's, and she shuddered away. It was better to stare ahead at the wall, if only Hatori wasn't right across from her and avoided making eye contact.

"Mira and Yuki both send their apologies for being unable to attend. Mira is quite weak and frail from the accident and Yuki was feeling under the weather," Shigure replied, his eyes lingered on the food though and made sexual love jokes to Ayame, the zodiac of the snake, in between.

Akito was not amused; however he didn't push the subject farther. The dinner was most of the most torturous moments of Liv's life as her eyes kept flashing to the doors. At the first chance she shot up and bolted away before Akito could talk her. The rest of the zodiac members seemed to have the same idea as she did, they all left rather swiftly except for Shigure and Ayame.

"Oh Shigure, it's been too long!"

"Ayame, my heart has weakened for every day we are apart, how did I ever survive these cruel winter months without waking up to your warm body?"

"Oh Shigure…"  
"Oh Ayame…"

_Oh please, get a room._

Their voices drifted into the background though and Liv hurried away. She wasn't composed enough to handle Akito and his games at the moment. She had to be in top shape when she chose to bat against the master.

She rounded the halls sharply, not paying any mind to where her own two feet led her. Whisking around the corner, she crashed into a solid build and tripped backwards. His strong arms came around and grabbed her and pulled her into his chest to stop her from falling down.

Liv lifted her head and starred at a familiar face.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

**Additional Authors Note: **So for the most part my chapters have ended rounded and nice, but I wanted to try my hands at a subtle cliff hanger. I don't think this is too dramatic, but admit it. You want to know who it is ;) Drop your opinion on who you hope it is that just saved Liv from a very nasty headache.


	15. Chapter 15: A Promise Fulfilled

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 15:** A Promise Fulfilled

**Authors Note**: Episode ten is one of my favorites, so I was very excited to write this chapter. Thankfully, my school doesn't demand us to have an endurance run – I did a 5K once, which was enough for me. Now they say running is one of the most physically challenging exercises there is…who ever said that never tried to perfect their two point on a horse.

Oh, and you know how easily I lose track when I write? I put in rent while typing; I missed the entire beginning and middle. All of a sudden my head snapped up and it was the end.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

It is not the oath that makes us believe the man, but the man the oath. ~Aeschylus

_Dear Diary, _

_I was fairly sure that torture methods that left long lasting emotional and physical pain on students would be banned by now. And yet, tomorrow there is an endurance run. I'd rather be a victim in the movie Saw. Which, I don't care how many ratings it gets; doesn't anyone care about the moral contradictions in the movie? Okay Jigsaw, hate killing but force others to murder another person in order to live. Yeah, that makes sense movie directors. By the way, movies are best done in three's, this goes for Halloween and Friday the Thirteenth as well. There are exceptions of the rule, like if the actors are sexy. _

_Then we can talk sequels. _

_But now I'm getting away from my point, I didn't mean to complain about the moral contradictions in serial killers who don't consider themselves serial killers (there's another contradiction, to put people in life or death situations where people usually die but become upset when your labeled serial killer). I think that being in a car accident compared to being kidnapped, waking up in scary surroundings, having some mechanical killing device wired to you, being given a painful task where if you don't mangle and mutilate yourself you'll die are a little different. _

_Huh, I got subject again, didn't I?_

_Well, it's my diary. I can get off topic if I want too. At least I'm keeping up in school so I have time to do silly rants. Actually I think I was in an advanced program in America, that or the knowledge is just flowing into my brain. I'm defiantly not complaining. I can tell you the ending of every Jane Austen novel, but I don't remember reading them. Emma is fantastic, I might add. _

_How did I get from endurance run to serial killers and then to Emma? At least the first two are related on the topics of being painful, terrifying and possibly fatal. _

"Mira!"

_Dinner already, time flies. I'll bid you goodnight and write the next time I find the muse. _

"Smells good Tohru," Mira cheered as she glided down stairs, the warm spicy fragrances had reached into the upstairs bedroom she shared with Tohru.

"Thank you Mira," Tohru beamed, her smiles were infectious.

"Ready for the endurance race tomorrow?" Mira asked the question before she popped the rice in between her lips.

"I'll just try my best, that's what Mom would tell me to do," Tohru replied confidently. Her attentions turned to Yuki when he walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Yuki you don't look so well…" she felt his forehead and gasped, "You have a fever!"

Shigure suggested sleep and plenty of fluids.

Mira suggested heavy drugs. 'They worked for me' was her excuse at the amusing looks she was given.

"An endurance race, huh?"

Slowly, all four of them turned from the table to stare up at Kyo. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"So then it's a challenge! A battle of the fittest," his finger whipped around to point at Kyo, "and I'll finally beat that damn rat."

"You _seriously_ need another hobby, how about photography, modern dance, guitar lessons, painting, learn how to cook – I bet Tohru would teach you, Kyo. Or how about chess, chess is a battle of wits, you could work on hula hooping…what? I'm starting to actually feel bad for him. He picked the one goal that happens to be impossible to achieve. I just think paint by number might be more fulfilling," Mira exclaimed, they all gave her a strange look at the outrageous suggestion of hula hopping. It was harder than it looked.

"I'M. GOING. TO. BEAT. THAT. DAMN. RAT." Kyo seethed through his front teeth, accentuating every word in staccato.

"I'll be fine for tomorrow, he'll just become more annoying if I don't race and beat him," Yuki grumbled from the table.

"Seriously Kyo, how about Sudoku? Or the weekly cross word puzzle," she didn't want Yuki becoming worse just because Kyo had a sick fixation with winning against him.

Who knew, maybe it would rain tomorrow.

* * *

It didn't rain.

In fact the heavens opened above and the sun beamed down over the lands. Mira groaned when she opened up the curtains and saw the light shining above them and shinning through the window. The light spread out across the soft carpeting and over the two girls beds. It was a perfect day, not a cloud in the sky. Shit.

"Just great, today it's beaming outside. Oh, but when I had to do a demonstration at the Mid-West show in Madison the damn sky was pouring out for three days, I just had a memory…I had a memory without the painful headache. TOHRU," the girl was already awake when Mira spun around, excitement burned in her eyes.

"I remembered, I remembered something non-painful! Oh that was a terrible weekend, but I came away laughing, especially when I showed all those western riders why my riding is superior. The look on their faces when we cleared that five foot jump…" she grinned widely. If she could remember without the awful headaches, she'd actually look forward to.

The giddiness stayed with her through the morning. Yuki had commented how wonderful it was, Kyo had snapped at her for smiling so much. Even Shigure expressed his congratulations that her memories were taking a more non-painful route.

Only Kyo asked why it was so great.

"I think it has something to do with not feeling like my head is being pulled apart with a drill driving through the center of my cranium while acid is being poured in through my ears. Does that answer your question Kyo?" he shut up after that response. Although then Mira had to live with the pity glances that Tohru and Yuki threw at her.

"Yuki, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look a hundred percent, and it is an endurance run," she was trying to express concern, but Mira could tell she was rusty at it. Although Tohru had told him the same thing more or less, she was probably just being redundant, a broken record that Yuki was tired of hearing.

"Please don't be concerned Mira," he smiled at her, "I feel fine."

_Liar. _

"A huh," Mira crossed her arms and frowned down at him, "Sure you do."

"Really, I'm fine."

"That's your fake smile, Yuki. You're not fooling anyone," she bent down and tapped her index finger on his lips, and smiled, "I can tell. Does it bother you that I pay that close attention?"

For a moment, he seemed speechless, "Thank you," he finally whispered, looking up at her. Mira nearly radiated that it was those two words he chose to express.

"Well," she laughed, "Your welcome, go beat that cat," with a wink she ran off to find Tohru. She had already agreed to stick it with Tohru and Hana.

* * *

The gun shot was off, and all of the girls were off. To Mira's amusement, they ran like a herd of a wild mustangs, nobody wanted to be left behind so they stuck close together.

Almost all the girls.

Hana took a few feet and reached her tolerance. Mira held in a comment, for friendships sake and the fact that her psychic powers freaked her out.

"This isn't so bad," Mira cheered. She wore the custom running outfit handed out by the school, which was unfortunate. She had found exercise clothes the other day in one of the many unpacked boxes of stuff that had been delivered over the first few weeks had moved into Shigures. She had found some cute things in the boxes.

"Oh god, that old man is hurt or something!" Tohru instantly panicked and she spotted a man with snow white hair down the hill. Before Mira could stop her, she was running down the hill. Swearing, Mira followed.

"Tohru it could be a crazy serial killer or something!" It wasn't very wise to confront a stranger after a bloody endurance run.

"You're not an old man!"

"Hello," he gave a friendly greeting and started to walk up the hill.

"Apparently he's a very young and friendly man," Mira murmured, she stayed rooted in her spot, not sure to bolt or stick with Tohru and not leave her alone. Comradeship won out, and she stuck by Tohru's side.

"Ah, should you be…" Mira frowned as he tied a string against the light pole and ran to the other side. She could see from the distance a blur of two runners. Temper flashed in her face, "I thought he promised not to overdo it. Dam it Kyo," she growled. Suddenly a spark flickered in her head with the string.

"Wait a mom-shit," she watched as Kyo went flying. At least he had been in the lead and tripped. Yuki slowed to a stop, his head turned and he saw Mira standing with her arms crossed, a frown flittering on her lips.

"Sick, remember?" she asked.

"I…"for a once he stuttered. It was a strange matter to have someone else caring for him.

"A huh, I'm going to hold in reserve the 'I told you so'" she replied, rolling her eyes as she overheard Kyo and the other man arguing, they ended up going down below the bridge to settle the argument.

For awhile it was hard to keep up, if Kyo liked fighting so much, why not just accept? It was starting to get really sad, watching Kyo lose all the time. When he started to fight Haru, Mira was relieved that he could defeat someone.

"Oh thank god," though she would still push on her Sudoku offer.

Tohru turned and gave Mira a questioning look at her strange statement that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"I was just thinking about how unbearable Kyo would have been to live with for the next few weeks if another person beat him," she turned to grin at Yuki, when he began to cough. Mira bit off the 'I told you so' even Hatsuharu and Kyo stopped fighting when he melted to the ground. He had to fight to breath; Mira felt her heart accelerate in her chest as the worry clogged her senses.

_Maybe he'll need mouth to mouth respiration…do I have no shame? _

"It's his asthma," Hatsuharu calmed down, he walked over and draped his coat over Yuki.

"I guess asking if he has an inhaler would be pointless," there was nowhere for him to carry it.

"We have to get him back to Shigure's, well if I gotta do it, at least she's cute. I mean, I deserve to do it with someone cute," Haru smirked; Tohru seemed oblivious to what he meant.

"Hold on, I'm faster," way faster than a cow. "Who has the superb balance and guts of steel?" Mira smirked, "I'll be right back."

She slipped up the hill as all the male students ran by. This would take some perfect timing. She rubbed her hands together and tensed up, ready to pounce. Confusion was the key, as they all ran forward she threw herself into the outside mix. Mira slid behind one of the male students and pulled him against her and then slipped off the road.

A predictable poof was heard, she transformed just as the males rounded the corner, and no one was the wiser. Collecting her clothes in her mouth, she trotted down to under the bridge.

"Can you carry these Tohru?" Mira asked as she dropped her clothes on the ground, "So, who wants to go for a ride?" her eyes sparked. For the first time she could change and understand what happened. This time it wasn't nearly as terrifying, in fact, it was kind of cool. She always had wondered if she had been born an actual horse in her past life.

"I'll hold Yuki to make sure he doesn't slip off," Haru explained. Mira had to kneel down so Haru could adjust Yuki and then climb on behind him.

"Take a chunk of mane, it will help," Mira suggested, "I'll feel your bodies, I'll know if you're starting to slip or lose your balance, don't fix it – I'll do that for you, I'll keep it smooth too," she turned a little sullen then. "Damn I really wanted to see how high or fast I could go, but now's not the time. I'll meet you two back at the house," she winked and turned on the speed.

Kyo grumbled and grabbed Tohru's hand, "Come on, let's go then," behind him, the girl beamed.

"Despite circumstances," Mira pranced in place with excitement as they arrived at Shigures, "that was…FUN! Now get off me, before I transform. That would be really awkward," she snorted when Shigure came out, he gave a long glance at the three.

"There's no reason to laugh Shigure, she enjoys it," Haru explained, giving her a strange expression as he hopped down. Mira kneeled so he could gently take Yuki inside.

"I'll just…experiment a bit. I don't think Shigure would like it if I took down a few walls," she heaved back off the ground and looked around. "Damn it Shigure, can't you put up a fence or something? I have nothing to try jumping over," she whined, it was uncalled for though. Seconds later she transformed, Shigure already had a robe ready.

"Thanks."

"You…You cared for my house," Shigure's eyes were a mix of gratitude and surprise. Mira could only laugh.

"Someone has to," she replied before heading inside to make sure Hatori had been called and Yuki was comfortable.

"I'll make sure his breathing goes regular, besides, I have a debt to repay," Mira winked and ran upstairs, Haru was just leaving to wait for Tohru and Kyo as Mira entered.

"You kept me company for a fair amount of time Yuki. I won't say I'm glad to be able to repay the favor and make my promise, I hate seeing you so weak, but I'm glad I can bring whatever comfort too you that I can," she smiled to herself, she was pretty sure he was heavily asleep or she'd never say it.

"You're too kind to me, Mira."

She was wrong, typical.

"Oh, well, if it helps, I can add I told you so," she replied, kneeling by the bedside and taking his hand.

He laughed, and ended up wheezing for the effort.

"Yuki, I'll humor you later, don't do that," she frowned when he had taken the effort to laugh, the coughing had her nervous.

"I'm.."

"I know, don't be, if you can't talk without making me nervous," she laughed cheekily and brought his hand up to her cheek, "Seriously, you had me worried."

His eyes brightened on hers for a moment when Hatori made a small cough. Mira dropped his hand and seemed to shift away from him.

"I told you to be more careful with your condition," he scolded, and began his examination. Mira left to throw on something less revealing than the robe.

* * *

Yuki had fallen asleep after Hatori had left, so Mira took it upon her to remain at his beside, listening to Haru tell them about his first love – when he used that expression, it set Mira back a bit.

"Doesn't it get tiring?" she finally asked. They all raised eyebrows at her.

"This inbred hatred we're supposed to have against other zodiac members; she ran a hand through her thick curls, pushing them back from her face. Her outburst had everyone stunned.

"So what? Across the world evil acts are commented against good people, but they don't waste nearly half of their energy that the zodiac members do hating who they're told to hate. I'm new at this, I haven't had the same experiences, this has never been an inconvenience, but I refuse to be so closed minded as to hate what I don't understand. I'd rather accept myself for who I am, curse and all than waste energy wanting to be accepted by others," Mira glanced up to see the others starring at her, "I know, I have no right to talk," she lived a fairytale compared to the tragedies that she could see in their eyes.

_Maybe, if I could forgive myself for killing Belle, Kyo could forgive Yuki for hating him for so many years, and Yuki could do the same. Maybe it just takes a few short little words to make ourselves be better people. I forgive you, I forgive myself, I forgive. _

She closed her eyes and saw dark eyes staring back at her; she could hear the splatter of rain in her head, the sound of the car screeching. She could hear the scream rip from her sweetheart's lips.

_Not yet, but someday, someday perhaps I could. _

"No one has ever grown up outside of the Sohma house who are zodiac members," Haru replied, "Your way of thinking would be different, it's only to be expected."

"It would be wonderful if Kyo and Yuki could be friends," Tohru agreed, a big smile on her face.

"I wouldn't use the F-word quite yet," Mira replied with a grin.

"Friends with that damn rat? You must have gone crazy," Kyo snorted, "are we going to finish our fight or what?"

"No, maybe some other time," Haru replied, he was back to his calm demeanor.

"What?!? Why you little punk," Kyo grunted, his words sharp and his hair stood on edge, "Whatever, I'm going back to school," he left without another word. Shigure agreed to go with him to grab everyone's backpacks.

"He's coming around, I bet it would really make his day if you called him by his nickname," Haru grinned.

"I really don't-"but it was too late, as Mira began to protest, Tohru said the two magic words.

Prince Yuki.

The strangest expression crossed his face and suddenly a grand POOF exploded in the air and a small grey rat replaced Yuki's body.

"He's…so cute," Mira suppressed the girlish squeal for everyone's sake, but mostly her and Yuki. That would be far too embarrassing to live down and the idea of suicide was so…depressing and final.

Tohru smiled and nodded in agreement, even Haru chuckled a bit. Mira smiled down at Yuki, her eyes softened a bit.

Although technically her promise was fulfilled, she had no plan to stop caring and watching out for him now. If anything, he was just going to have to realize that he needed her even more.


	16. Chapter 16: A Tangled Web

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 16 **: A Tangled Web

**Authors Note**: Some of you may notice that I have another story in progress. It is a Shigure x OC tale, but don't worry as this will not affect the turnout of chapters for Unbreakable Strength. I do highly recommend checking it out though; I'm certainly excited for it! This chapter was very exciting, and I'm working on the lenth problem!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

There are lies, damned lies, and statistics. ~ Benjamin Disraeli

"Nice catch," Liv muttered weakly, she stood still in his strong arms, a blush rose steadily to her cheeks and she was grateful for the cover of night.

"You should watch out where you're going," he scolded in a deep tone. When Hatori realized how long he had been holding her up, he swiftly let her go. "Liv…" he began and faltered.

"I know, in the office was completely out of line, it was unwanted attention that bordered on sexual harassment and I'll never come onto you like that again," Liv could make that promise, because she would never hurt Hari like Kana had.

"Don't….Don't stop caring for me," he finally muttered in the dark, the same words that she had gasped at him in the office after the kiss.

"I won't," and that was also a promise Liv could securely make. He had her pinned between the cold wall and his warm body. Surprised pleasure exploded throughout her body, he wasn't angry at her at all. He didn't mind the kiss in the office, the kiss that had warmed her lips to her toes and caused sparks to explode in her head.

"This isn't advisable," he muttered under his breath, one of his hands rested against the cement wall. His breath was clean, this wasn't due to drunken words becoming sober thoughts, he was in control of his mind and tongue.

"The best things in life aren't," Liv retorted, she grasped the black fabrics of his suit and dragged her body closer to his. She shivered in the night and Hatori responded by wrapping his free arm around her waist. He could smell her soft female fragrance and tightened his hold on such an independent but fragile soul.

"I need you, I'm not afraid to admit that. No one has ever looked out for me, I've always looked out for them," Liv craned her neck up and smiled bitterly, "How cruel to discover these feelings now," when under the curse. The cursed zodiac members didn't deserve happy endings; she had figured that out by now.

"I don't want to lose you," the words he didn't' speak were louder in thoughts. He couldn't bear to see her hurt, to lose her like he lost Kana.

"I'm not going anywhere, we're not the same person Hari, and we're certainly not tied to the same fate. Let's be fearless," she hooked her arm around his neck forcefully and slid her lips tightly over his. Her lips crushed against his, the familiar warmth exploded across her body and her muscles clenched him tighter to her. Hatori responded willingly, and wrapped both of his arms now around her waist, pulling her closer. In the shadows of the hallway, they were safe from prying eyes.

For that one night, that one kiss, they were fearless.

* * *

__

Our Dearest Mira,

_By just receiving word from you, it fills our heart with joy. I know you said you didn't want any further contact, but we felt there were words we had to speak to you. Yes, there is a contract drawn up and please, believe me, we did not want to sign. Our hands were tied behind our backs and they were talking about kidnapping charges. The only reason why we didn't challenge is because the man, Mr. Hatori Sohma pointed out how painful it would be for you to go through. You were with your real family and would be taken care of. I sincerely hope that is true, you sound well and happy in your letter. Warner and I could not ask for more. _

_We planted that bush of roses by Belle's stone marker, you always wanted her to be surrounded by the prettiest of things and we've done our best to fulfill that wish. We wish you all the happiness in the world Mira. You'll always be our baby girl, born with a head full of curls and a smile already on your face. Don't be afraid to remember, memories make us stronger, make us grateful and ready to fight to make more good memories. If you ever need us, your home is waiting. _

_Your father and I will never leave you. Just say the word baby and we're going to be there for you. Wake up each morning with hope for tomorrow – it's up to you to make your own happiness and not be deterred by others. _

_Jump for the stars my darling; we know you can reach them. _

_Love, _

_Ella and Warner. _

Liv banged her head against the table before folding up the letter and tucking it into her pocket. The Nolen's did not give up; they defiantly deserved the meaning of their last name, to survive. Angrily, she grabbed a blank stationary paper and a blue pen.

_Ella and Warner, _

_I assure you, I will be fine. Use your energy in concern to third world country poverty or the devastating state of animal cruelty in the slaughter houses. Don't expect another reply if you feel the need to uselessly write and waste my time. _

_-Mira_

It was cold and to the point, but necessary. The Nolen's were starting to become a pain in her ass. She salivated over the letter, and sent the short letter on its way. Hopefully that would be the last she heard from Ella and Warner.

"Liv-San," a soft voice pleaded from the other side of her paper sliding door.

"Yes?" she permitted entrance to one of the maid's who looked very uncomfortable.

"Akito-San desires your presence, immediately."

Great. Now he had the servants coming after her.

"Thank you, I'll be there in just a moment," she took a moment to collect herself and wonder what this conversation would be about. As long as she didn't enter that room again, Liv never wanted to be without the fresh air and right to leave a room.

If her nerves were at end and she was half crazy with worry, Liv didn't show it on the composed outside. She gently knocked against the door and then entered at his permission.

"Ah, Liv," he smiled from in the darkness. So this wouldn't be a social call, when it was the room was open and lit up and not meant to be so demoralizing.

"What can I do for you, Akito?" she gulped, _Did he see Hari and I that night at the banquet? How could he? It was too dark…it had to be too dark. _

"I heard that Katsuki told you and interesting story."

Oh, so that was what this was about. There were a lot of people at the party; she couldn't be terribly surprised that he would have learned of this.

"For my own personal knowledge, I have not shred a single detail to anyone else, including Mira," she vowed, kneeling in front of him.

"See that you don't, asking information on that bitch is banned. I will be very displeased if I find you are sneaking around my back and trying to learn more about her, she was a whore, who used her body and ended up disgracing the entire Sohma family - a pathetic head of house" he spat about the last word in disgust. Tetsu's leaving had been seen as an ultimate betrayal on the Sohma family, it was obvious to see that she had never been forgiven.

"I had no plan too," she promised again. Sooner or later, she would become swollowed up in her lies, she couldn't keep them all in line.

"Tell me, how your schooling is going?" he asked, peering down at her with a nonchalant look.

"Oh? It's fine," she replied. Akito leaned forward to run one of his long fingers through her extensive lengths of hair. Liv felt goose bumps, and not the good kind that reacted when Hatori kissed her, spread across her skin.

"Hmm," he mused, "You will attend Kariba High starting the next semester, displease me and I might just have you move out to Shigure's. You could share a room with your sister and that idiotic and ugly girl Tohru."

"I don't plan on displeasing you, Akito," she retorted, but there was an air of defiance in her voice.

Akito smirked; he took a grasp of her locks and brought the hair to his lips, pressing the smooth locks against his mouth.

Liv actually felt sick before he released her hair and allowed her to flee from the room. She ran outside and spotted a pair of garden blades. In a fit of rage, she began to saw off the locks, chopping her hair at chin level, leaving it edgy and unsmooth. Her breath was ragged and she kept hacking. Akito wanted her to have long hair, she was test the boundaries, just a little bit and see how far off something as silly as a hair cut could push him.

She wanted to deceive him, to beat Akito at his sick little controlling game, but she was way out of her league here. She might have brooded in that garden all afternoon if Hatori hadn't found her kneeling with the garden blade in her hand.

"Liv, drop the knife," Hatori watched her with a careful eye as she relaxed her knuckles and the muscle in her hand. The blade clumped to the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt myself, just my hair," she muttered, kneeling in the grass.

Despite the warning bells going off in his head, Hatori sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she muttered, before cocking her head to look at him, "We could talk about something else though, like a classification of what is going on between us."

"We are," Hatori looked for the appropriate words, "two people who need someone to care, despite better advice to walk away."

"Well, thank goodness for that," Liv exclaimed, giving him a sideways smile. Life was so boring when a person always listened and walked on the side walk. She might try and trick and deceive a lot of people, get tangled up in problems bigger than what she was able to handle, but Liv could would never involve Hatori Sohma in her personal mess.

This she swore to herself.


	17. Chapter 17: My Bloody Valentine

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 17:** My Bloody Valentine

**Authors Note**: Ah, finally I have this chapter completed. Originally this chapter was lost, so I had to re-type it a second time and nothing kills my desire to write like re-writing something from start. I'd much rather re-read and edit.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.  
~Rosemonde Gerard

_February 14__th_

_Possibly the most terrifying day of the year for singles and couples alike, no one escapes. Whether the worry is what present to get or the undeniable feeling of failure of being attractive enough or too bland in personality to feed on human's most basic motive of reproduction, it is one of those days better spent in bed. Instead of getting up, rising to the dawn and going through the motions – just pull the covers back over your head._

_Some days I feel like air, it's there and you know it's there, you just are so used to the air that you don't have to think about it. I'm there, but no one really has to notice, I'm not invisible, I'm just always there. Sometimes people have to ask me a question two or three times before I realize I'm being talked too. I'm not trying to be rude, there are just too many thoughts, worries, concerns, problems filtering through my head. It's like trying to tackle an entire mountain range when I can barely handle a dip in the road. Each problem comes with no obvious answer, but a multitude of 'might work' and some of them has to do with simple changing and adjusting. _

_The more memories I gain back, the more I wonder if I'll miss my old life. I wonder what I left behind, I fear what may be waiting for be around the corner. Ever since Liv gave me that letter my heart has been heavy, no one bothers to have a full conversation when it's all one sided. It's just that suddenly I can't breathe and this little brown book is the only place that I feel safe enough to sort out these problems, like Akito. _

_Suddenly an invisible person becomes a very big problem. Everyone's afraid of him; I didn't realize that until now. I was blind to the pain that suddenly explodes violently in their eyes when I mention him – the emotion that name invokes. For Kyo, it is hatred, and for Yuki it is fear so strong, even I tremble. He just freezes up; even Tohru and Shigure look troubled. Surely he will want to see me sooner or later; I am a part of his never ending banquet. _

_And I don't want to be. Maybe I don't have to worry about anything else. As long as I know that, the rest will come….on it's own. _

_

* * *

  
_

Mira was right; from the moment she pulled back the covers she should have pulled them back over her head. For one thing, she was painfully awake and more aware than she had been for weeks. It pained her to see how her strong focus from the letter Liv had sent had destroyed her relationship with the Sohma men and Tohru.

Even Tohru failed to say 'hello' because it wasn't worth it, the wall would respond back before Mira would.

She had to fix this.

"I…I'm sorry!" She blurted out, her voice was stronger than it had been, her eyes were directed when she looked at Tohru and not starring off to the side. She was focused, and awake. This curse was not going to destroy her life, she would be in control. A rider never gave up the control.

"Mira! Your feeling better now!" Tohru cheered, she embraced her in a hug, and she forgave her for her absence.

It was so nice, to phrase it as 'feeling better' instead of completely checking out from reality. Of course Tohru would be sensitive; she would forgive because she was a kind and decent person.

"I…I had a problem, a very complex multitude of problems to think through, and I finally made a realization today that those problems can wait if they're going to stop me from living. I won't be wasting away my life worrying, because it's pointless when nothing will come of it," and if nothing was going to come, than why worry? Life would have to be plaid out, the cards dealt with in time.

"It's so good to have you back with us, I missed you," Yuki was just as kind when she apologized to him, 'no need for an apology' he had answered back. He then had proceeded to smack Kyo when he snarled an insult when Mira had offered a similar confession of regret to him.

It was good to be back.

* * *

"Aww, man" Mira grumbled as she opened up her locker to stare at the calendar, "I really have been out of it," now she had to spend all day watching females flaunt themselves all over _her_ Yuki. She liked him, more than she had realized when he had given her that flash of a true smile. If she wasn't going to be honest to the world, she could at least be honest to herself.

She liked how possessive his name sounded in her head; she liked it all too much.

"See! I'm not the only one who didn't realize it was Valentine's Day, girly boy," Kyo snarled from his desk when Mira came in complaining.

"That's….NOT THE SAME. Your just an idiot, your mistake was on stupidity," Yuki snapped, he slammed the book closed and looked away to the clock.

It was cute, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Mira knew that it was very much the same. She should have paid attention better.

"Thank you, but it's alright, I'm alright," Mira lightly touched his shoulder and smiled. _He won't know, won't realize when I smile for real and smile for fake. _

But to her silent delight, his finger softly touched her lips, "That's not your real smile."

Her eyes widened and she gave a nervous chuckle, brushing past some dark curls off her shoulder, her own way of fidgeting when she became uncomfortable, even when it was a happy kind of uncomfortable.

"Do I make you uneasy?" his tone held surprise in it as he shifted slightly away from her. It didn't want to cause anything uncomfortable.

"In a good way," she replied, her smile this time was for real, "Always in a good way," and with that she turned around and took her seat before she made any more of a fool of herself. Already she could feel the piercing glare of the girls in the class, their desire to drag their claws across her body and rip open her chest.

The class ran for an hour and a half, and Mira could still feel their cold eyes on her back. Lunch was more of a relief than usual and Mira smirked at the idea of 'saved by the bell' when she thought of how much so many of the girls wanted to hang her by her neck at that precise moment.

She had never been on a hit list before. _Maybe it will be fun; I bet I could really piss them off too. Oh, I'd be easy and definitely get my mind off other things. Haha, god I can see it – _

"Mira…" the voice was becoming a bit panicked.

Mira snapped out of her thoughts, she turned and saw alarm from Yuki; he was waiting for her one word response, because her mind had been too busy thinking of other things. Here she was already causing him concern.

"Oh, no, I swear I was amusing myself with other things, I swear. I'm okay and completely here, I won't stop responding like that again, I won't!" Not after she saw how that look of despair entered his eyes.

"May I ask, what things you were thinking about?" he asked.

"Your fans look like they're about to murder me," Mira grinned and leaned in real close, so her lips almost brushed his ear, "and I was thinking, how satisfying it would be, to really piss them off.," so satisfying in so many ways. To Mira's amusement, Yuki actually blushed and became startled by her reply.

"You did ask," she wasn't going to take her words back or apologize for her thoughts.

"I guess I wasn't expecting that response," he admitted, "but still, it makes me happy."

"How so?"

"You answered, when I asked what you were thinking you trusted to tell me, that makes me happy."

"Of course I trust you," Mira was almost appalled that he would think she wouldn't. "Yuki, you held my hand when I was alone, scared and lost in that hospital. You were my first friend here. I'll never forget how warm and kind you were to a complete stranger. Did that answer startle you too?" she asked when he seemed lost for words, her face brightened up with her smile.

"Thank you, for trusting me, for being a friend back to me" he amended once able to talk. She liked him, for being him and not for being a 'prince' as so many considered him at the school. She liked him, for him. That, to Yuki was a complete miracle.

"Always," Mira promised, and took his hand in hers. A sneaky grin replaced the smile, "As long as they're going to try and kill me, I'm going to get the most out of the bargain."

They walked out of the class room like that together, around the herd of girls who looked ready to attach at any moment. Mira only gave Yuki a friendly smile, the smirk was reserved for all the girls she sent who glowered at her. Of course they were all smiles for Yuki.

It was Prince Yuki this, and Prince Yuki that as they fought their way through the stream of girls. With every girl that pleaded and begged to be his valentine, Mira grew more and more irritated by the look of awkwardness that flashed across his face.

"Damn vultures, I'm his bloody valentine so step off," she finally snarled in a very possessive tone, most of them froze, the few who didn't found a way to glare at her in an even more hateful manner.

_Shit, what a stupid thing to say…_

"See you at lunch," Mira mumbled, she let go of his hand and walked hastily forward, she lengthened and quickened her stride at the same time while she kept her head down. Why didn't she just pull the blankets back over her head and stay in bed?

"Wait…"

She thought she heard a tiny voice call for her, in her heart she wanted it to be Yuki, but that only happened in the fairy tales. Men never chased after a woman after she said something incredibly stupid in real life.

"Wait"

She heard it again, such torture. Her walk slowed when she the 'Wait' was louder, sounded more like Yuki. Mira spun around, her hair whipped around her and she starred slightly wide eyed when he approached her.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered with wide eyes.

"You'd be my valentine, did you mean it?" he rephrased the question again for her.

Well, now she felt like an idiot. He probably thought she was incapable of answering a simple question. Worse, she was just as bad as all of those fan girls that begged to be with him. She really was an idiot. She couldn't read his eyes, couldn't see what he wanted to hear her say and that scared her.

"I'm just as bad as they are, aren't I? At least they're all honest with themselves," _Not like me. _

"No, not at all," he smiled then, "Will you be? I mean, if you like, would you be….mine?"

Her heart stopped beating, her breath stopped short and if it wasn't for gravity she would have rocketed up to the sky. So many responses came to her mind, but her body could only numbly nod.

"Yes, yes I will," she managed to stutter out as his hand sought hers. Yuki grasped her hand tightly and brought her right to his side. She waited for her heart to explode out of her chest, surely after so long from feeling numb he would have lost all interest in such a boring creature as herself. He didn't though, there was some miracle there.

* * *

"The Sohma's own a hot spring…and I was not told about this earlier?" a free vacation spot and no one mentioned it to her?

"The Sohma's own a few vacation spots, it's nice to get out of the city every now and then," Shigure replied with a beaming smile. Momiji danced around him.

"Ahuh! And the hot springs is one of the very best! Everyone is going to go, right Tohru?" he asked her, nearby Kyo and Yuki complained. They hadn't been really asked, but their invitation was assumed.

It was nice for Tohru though, Momiji wanted to do something nice for her. He was such a cute kid.

"It will be fun," Mira agreed from the table.

He never mentioned the extra guest.


	18. Chapter 18: Straining Tensions Pt 1

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 18**: Straining Tensions pt. 1

**Authors Note**: Haha, so I just felt the need to include this. Has anyone watched The Great Easter Egg Hunt? It's a children's show and the bunny singing in the beginning has a bigger chest than I have. Anyways, I had a BLAST writing this, so I hope you guys laugh at Mira and Liv as much as I did.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

I try to take one day at a time, but sometimes several days attack me at once.

~Jennifer Yane

The tensions were thick in the bus that Momiji had thought up to carry the teenagers to the Sohma Hot Springs. It was an uncomfortable silence, where a person began to speak, but ended up falling silent until finally…

"YOU NEVER SAID _SHE_ WAS COMING," Liv spat.

"I'm not going to waste my precious energy bickering on a mute point," Mira retorted as she sipped heavily on the mug of coffee. It was easier to focus on the exotic coco bean taste than Liv's complaining.

"How could you not tell me that she was coming, Momiji? Don't give me that look, I want an answer," Liv snapped, her cropped hair nearly stood on edge.

"You sound like Kyo, complaining like that," Mira pointed out rather blandly.

"WHAT? Don't compare me to Akito's Pet!" Kyo's eyes widened and the fire burned passionately in his eyes as he glared over to Liv and Yuki. They did seem to be Akito's favorite. It was a tender subject for Kyo.

"I am nobody's pet," Liv hissed from the corner, she sat the farthest away from everyone, only Momiji really interacted with her after she had snarled at Tohru for asking an innocent question.

God forbid someone ask her how her day was going.

"I already have a headache," Mira grunted from her seat. It wasn't the bumps and rolls in the road that gave her the sick feeling, or even Liv's constant complaining. She hadn't been feeling very well for awhile, although this certainly did not help matters.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Hmm?" Mira turned to stare into those violent purplish-hued eyes. An easy smile spread across her face, "Nothing fresh air won't cure, I'm sure."

"Don't be afraid to bother me about anything that you need," Yuki half scolded, he knew how long she would hold out just to appear strong. It was the nature of the horse, to stand alone and not lean on anyone else.

Mira knew better though, for as independent as a horse was, they were also social creatures destined to always yearn for a herd, to depend on others for love and safety.

"Yes, please let us know if you need anything," Tohru agreed, from somewhere, Liv groaned.

"Stop the presses, princess is sick," Liv announced as she rolled her eyes heavily.

"What did you call me?"

"God forbid that anything upset or go wrong in your life…princess."

"Ugh. You're. Not. Even. Worth. It," Mira huffed; she crossed her arms and started to concentrate looking outside. Suddenly the scenario became incredibly fascinating. _I am not some pampered and ungrateful little miss all that who never lifts a finger. _

Beside her, she actually heard Yuki chuckle under his breath. When was this stupid bus ride going to be over? She was ready to sit and soak in the hot springs, without Liv. She hated bickering with her sister like Yuki and Kyo fought.

But Liv _did _start it.

* * *

The ungrateful little swine, did she have any idea what Liv risked by helping her as much as she could? So she was bitter and estranged, it was the price to pay to keep her happy. But did she have to seem _that_ happy? It was completely unfair; Liv was the only one suffering.

_I hate when I start to think this way…complaining about life being fair. I made the choice; I need to stick with it. Besides, it disgusts me to behave in such an immature behavior. My attitude irritates myself. I don't know why Momiji felt the need to invite me, or to do it in front of Hatori. Of course I couldn't say no when Hari wanted me to go. A break from Akito and the madness, he said._

"Yay, we're here!" Momiji startled Liv out of her thoughts as the bus rolled to a steady halt. The established building

"Oh, goodie," Liv shoved her body off of the seat and followed the others outside, only with much less enthusiasm. An older woman waited outside of the residence, though Liv already guessed she was a Sohma.

She wasn't prepared for how insane she was.

"Can I get go to my room?" that brought on another load of apologies, "Never mind, I'll find it myself."

"I wanna room with Tohru!" Momiji cried as they all split up into their rooms. For some reason, Kyo and Yuki protested against his request. Mira gave a confused look, but didn't comment. Even Liv couldn't see a problem with it.

"Let him sleep with her if he wants too, anything to shut him up," she grumbled from the corner. Her fingers flipped casually through a magazine, she wasn't about to do any bonding tonight.

"Nice phrasing," Mira snorted as she dipped into her bag. Her little hand brought out the Advil bottle and she popped two between her lips.

"Say's the drug addict."

"It's for a headache!"

"Classical denial, that's what they all say."

"You have no idea how much I want too-"to what, to overdose? _Really, do you really mean that Mira? You've faced death before, is that where you want to end up again, in a hospital bed? No, no it's not, so be more careful with what you say. There is no reason for anyone else to know how much you're drowning. _

"You want too, what?" Liv pursed her lips, looking over the magazine and raising her eye brow.

"Shove this bottle up your ass, that's what," Mira replied in a not so classy manner as she gave an 'up yours' sign.

"Nice, I bet Yuki really likes a woman who knows her vulgar."

If they weren't in a separate room right then and there, Mira might have attacked her, as it was she restrained her self. "Just mind your own business," Mira warned before passing out the door to the separate hot springs for the females. The water was warm and the steam inviting, and although the water relaxed her muscles she didn't feel any less tense.

"DAMN IT," she finally swore and swiped her hand through the water harshly. The force of her hand moved the water out of the stream and hit against the wooden wall created.

"You know they're on the other side right?" Liv asked as she perched on the steps into the pool.

"Could you not be infuriating for a second?" she was willing to get along if her twin could stop acting like Satin.

"No…why do you have a picture of your mother in here?" Liv rolled her eyes as Tohru brought out the picture of her mother.

"I felt so guilty having a trip, that I wanted Mom to enjoy it too," she explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't, don't you dare say whatever trivial insult you were about to throw," Mira warned, "You're my sister, so I'll take whatever shit you feel like dishing out, but you will be respectful and kind to Tohru."

"And the high and mighty princess speaks," as it was, Liv did have a rude comment on the tip of her tongue for Tohru. Because it looked like Mira was ready to chisel out a heavy rock and chuck it at her head, she refrained from saying it.

Honestly, comment or not, Mira was fighting every urge in her body not to dunk her head underwater and hold her there.

"It's alright," Tohru smiled and laid a relaxing hand on Mira's shoulder before she really did attack.

"Just, as long as she keeps her insults in check," Mira grumbled, resting against the warm steamy rock. She closed her eyes and took in a few relaxing breaths, it helped a bit. She slowly calmed down.

"Those drugs are probably taking in affect now," Liv mumbled, loud enough for the present company including those on the other side of the wall to hear.

"D…Drugs?" she heard Yuki stutter across the word in surprise.

"IT WAS ADVIL YOU BITCH," Mira's eyes blazed with anger, "You better pray I don't suddenly transform."

"And why is that?" Liv asked dryly, deciding to humor you.

"Ever been trampled by a nine hundred pound animal? I have."

"Nine hundred, you say?" her lips twitched into a smile, "Most women are afraid to give their weight, but you parade around so carefree about it."

Mira sunk back into the water, defeated. She contemplated submerging her head, and holding her breath until sweet death took her. That would give Liv far too much satisfaction. She wouldn't go down that easily.

"Hey, Tohru, you don't look so good…ah…Tohru?" Mira watched as Tohru sunk into the water.

"Get her out, idiot," Liv snarled, jumping up, it was little use. Mira was already bringing her up when Liv started to snarl out orders.

"I am, so stop shouting at me," Mira retorted while dragging Tohru out of the water. "A lot of people become dizzy in the hot water; I'm sure Tohru will come around and be fine in a few minutes."

"Great, I'm sure she'll be more ditzy and irritating than before," Liv complained, she didn't bother to help with anything as Mira waded back into the water to grab her mother's picture. The plastic had kept it safe.

"Would you leave that thing? It's creepy to talk to a picture," Liv snapped.

"Do you have no shame? She's in pain, Tohru is still grieving, and she wears her smile as a defense, so no one can see the sorrow. You might not have a heart, but hers is poorly tied together right now," Mira scolded, and like a mother scolding her child it went through one ear and out the other.

"It won't do any good to keep a heavy heart, time to get over it."

"I can't stand people like you," Mira finally snapped, "I'm going to tell the others that Tohru is okay, I'm sure they'll be worried after hearing the commotion. Try to find the little bit of human decency you have and not push her into the hot springs while I'm gone."

"Har, Har," was the only response that Liv gave.

* * *

"Tohru's a princess, Tohru's a princess," Momiji cheered. She had come around a few hours ago and after reassuring that her picture was fine, was completely normal.

"Annoying," Liv huffed. She had her head propped up in her hand as she relaxed against the table while Yuki attempted to teach Kyo the fundamentals of ping pong. It was a waste of time, in her eyes.

"Obviously the rules of the game are too complex for him, Prince. I don't know why you bother with his walnut sized brain."

"Yuki, his name is Yuki," Mira grumbled for what had to be the fifteenth time that night. Liv had taken up the habit of dubbing them with titles.

"This is a stupid game anyways," Kyo threw the paddle down, ready to storm off.

"Told you he wouldn't get it, you'd be better off teaching a dog how to play ping pong before the outcast would get it," her eyes never left the magazine page. Kyo was pulsing with anger, and even Yuki looked a little frustrated that it was someone else who was putting the cat down and reminding Kyo of his place in the Sohma family.

"If you're only going to sit here and insult us, then go sit in the room and be alone," Mira suggested from leaning against the wall. Her fingers pressed against her temple, the headache pulsed in her head.

"Isn't time you pop your next pill?"

"Stop talking and maybe the migraine will go away."

"How about some fresh air? You had mentioned before that it helped," Yuki asked, interrupting the feud before it lashed out and escalated into a physical fight.

"Anything is better than here," Mira subtly agreed. She wrapped her arms around her chest and followed Yuki outside. Amazingly, the headache began to subside.

Back in the room, Tohru attempted to play Kyo at the game and Momiji happily danced around the three of them. Liv dished out her insults and Kyo had to work painfully hard on controlling his temper. The tensions rose, and it was only the first day together.

Outside with Yuki, the tension slid off Mira's shoulders, "She has a way of bringing out the worst in me," Mira grumbled as they walked along the path of the gardens in the back of the estate.

"Don't be silly, you have no bad side," Yuki replied as he smiled down gently at her. He certainly had a way with taming her wild side.

"Oh, I do. Liv has a knack for pushing all the right buttons too," her fists clenched at the sight, the headache returned, "I don't want to think about her, but I can't get her stupid words out of my mind."

"Then, let me help you forget them," Yuki offered. His hand grasped her wrist gently as he brought her close to him. A twinkle of amusement shinned in his grey eyes, more danger and guts than Mira had ever recalled seeing in those disastrous eyes. Her body molded against his and her arm looped around his shoulders, her other hand entangled in his thick locks of hair. She took in a deep breath, and glued her eyes on his when he began to slowly descend his lips to hers.

* * *

**Additional Authors Note:** Sorry, I couldn't help it - I just love romantic cliff hangers!


	19. Chapter 19: Straining Tensions Pt 2

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 19**: Straining Tensions pt 2.

**Authors Note**: I split the Hot Springs into two chapters, because otherwise one chapter might have been 6,000 words long. As you might have noticed, so far each chapter has switched focus on Mira and Liv. With these chapters that are split into two, the focus is on both girls and not just one. On an interesting note, taser is not in the Microsoft word dictionary – it says I spelt the word wrong. Oh, and chapters will now be coming out every third day. I'm trying my hand at writing a story to hopefully be published - keep your fingers crossed for me! It's something I've wanted to try and I'm finally going for it.

_I put in the last paragraph of pt 1, so it flows better. It's the stuff in italics!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender. ~ Emil Ludwig

_"Then, let me help you forget them," Yuki offered. His hand grasped her wrist gently as he brought her close to him. A twinkle of amusement shinned in his grey eyes, more danger and guts than Mira had ever recalled seeing in those disastrous eyes. Her body molded against his and her arm looped around his shoulders, her other hand entangled in his thick locks of hair. She took in a deep breath, and glued her eyes on his when he began to slowly descend his lips to hers. _

It was a brutal surrender as she grasped his shoulders tighter against her body, desire bolted across her eyes as bright and vibrant as a shooting star. A thirsty moan filled the silence and his lips captured hers in a series of assaults all over again. Her will crumbled away and Mira lost all motivation to ever move from this very spot. Her mind fuzzed over, the richest wine in the world wouldn't taste nearly as delicious as his lips on hers did.

Her moan excited him and in response he tightened his embrace on her. Gently, his hand moved from her wrist to intertwine in her thick curls of dark brown hair. Her hand grasped the front of his shirt and tugged his chest closer to her body. Under the palm of her hand, she could hear the furious flutter of his heart beat against the rib cage.

"Could you do that, one more time?" she requested, and he fulfilled her demand in enthusiasm, his lips captured hers lightly. It was less of a takeover and demand for surrender but a slow movement of tenderness and care. Her lips moved rhythmically with his, parting slightly. His hands became lost in the tangles of her hair, her arms locked around his shoulders. There was no logical reason to ever move away from this spot.

"Oi, stop sucking on her face and get in here!" the mood was ruined when Liv popped her irritatingly multi-colored haired head out the window and hollered out at them. Yuki jerked away from her as if he had been tasered.

"I…I apologize, that was considerably unlike me," there was panic laced in his voice, his eyes were wide and shocked by how ruthless his movements had been with her. As it was, there was subtle redness around her lips.

"Don't say you're sorry for kissing me, it's just insulting me," he was sorry that he had kissed her? What? Was she bad at it?

"I…I" it wasn't often she could make the prince speechless.

"I wanted it; I wanted you to kiss me. I liked it, so stop freaking out," she squared her shoulders and gave Liv a long hard glare. Her devil twin was already inside the building though. This….this caused for retribution.

"Then, I wanted it too," softly he took her hand in his, "I very much wanted it."

"Good," Mira beamed and grasped his hand in hers. Together they walked back to the Hot Springs to take whatever torment Liv was sure to dish out. It would be a very long night for those sharing a room with her.

* * *

"Do you have any sense of respect? Honestly, to stand out there and make out with him in such a lewd fashion!"

"Go to sleep Liv," Mira grumbled. Her face was buried into her pillow and the blankets up to her ears. It didn't matter; Liv's voice penetrated her poorly set up barriers. _It was not lewd! It was sweet, and ferocious and oh so lovely, I felt so safe and secure but an edge of danger that thrilled me. Anyways, IT WAS NOT LEWD. Does she have to try and ruin something so utterly perfect?_

"I think it was sweet," Tohru dared to object, besides her, Momiji snored loudly. His nasal problem was less irritating than Liv's voice.

"Sweet? Well, you would think that."

"And what, _exactly_, is that supposed to mean?" Mira rolled away from her pillow and aimed a glare, even if it was too dark for Liv to see it.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up," she cheekily reminded her.

"Oh, I do. Stop picking on Tohru, she's been nothing but nice to you," Mira reminded her sharply.

"Sure, she's nice to everyone. She's especially nice to Kyo; I bet he doesn't even pay her, just like Yuki doesn't pay you. The girls at Shigure love to be 'nice'." Liv suggested subtly.

"Pay her for…SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH," Mira roared, her voice startled Momiji who began to tug at Tohru's side.

"Now you've done it."

She was really starting to test Mira's patience. No, her patience had been shot to hell with all of the drug references she made during dinner. God forbid she have to go to the bathroom, next doctor Liv would diagnose her with Anorexia. A few more hours, and they could part for good. She'd do everything in her power to avoid the devil's advocate.

"I don't understand you, what have I ever done to cause such whiplash emotions at me?" the letter still weighed heavily in her mind.

"You were born," Liv snapped and rolled over to end the conversation.

Mira happily allowed the conversation to end.

* * *

The bus was unusually quiet; no one volunteered to talk except for Momiji. And he was content to look out the window and sing about the birds and bees.

"The birds and the bees sing Momiji," he cheered for about the umpteenth time.

"Momiji, I'm warning you…" Liv growled from under her breath. It had been a long two days, she wanted to see Hari. She wanted to see his smile, feel the warmth of his kindness, and heal some of the sadness in his eyes.

They were destined to play the roles of the moon and sun, only being able to meet in the rarest of times like an eclipse and beyond that only watch each other from a distance. Yet here was her sister, having the apple of her eye sitting right next to her, being able to subtly touch his hand, occasionally meet his lips in the sunlight. They were banished to the shadows like her love for Hatori was.

Life was so cruel.

"We're here!" Momiji cheered as they drove up to Shigure's house. Silently, Mira was cheering with him. The last thing the Hot Springs had done was relaxed her. Instead she felt more wound up and tight than ever before. It was only the fleeting memory of Yuki's lips hot against hers that sent shivers down her spine and pleasure rushing in the form of color to her cheeks. For all the agony that Liv had put her through, that one memory of the kiss was worth it. She would have endured hell itself just to taste that sweet wine from his lips again.

"Finally," Kyo grunted, he was the first one to rush out. Tohru stumbled lightly and he lectured her for five whole minutes and watching where she stepped, because he honestly cared. The cruel comment was on the tip of Liv's lips, but she felt she had pushed her sister to the brink far enough for one weekend.

At least now she could report to Akito on how miserable they all had been, how much the horse still despised the rooster. All was as it should be, and that would please him greatly.

"Get in the bus, Momiji," Liv poked her head out of the bus doors to see him run up to Tohru.

"Tohru, don't let Kyo be mean to you, okay? You're STILL the princess!" he reminded her. His blonde locks twirled in the wind as he pivoted on his toes and shot back at her.

"Ready!" he announced, bouncing on the bus, eager as bunny that saw spring for the first time.

"Then let's go already," Liv remarked, she crossed her arms over her chest and settled back into the seat. It was time to work up her lies to weave for Akito to swallow.


	20. Chapter 20: A Place in this World

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 20**: A Place in this World

**Authors Note**: So, I found extra time to write, but unfortunately I don't have my handy notebook with the plot outline…so this will be somewhat of an impulsive chapter written purely for fun and doesn't really contribute to the story much, just relationship development – but I was bored and wanted to write.

Oh and the pain with the memories probably has a medical reasoning too it – I saw it on a lifetime movie. I think it was called Not My Life. The fact that I remember the title is kind of sad…but I do love my life time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

The feeling of not belonging, of not being entirely worthy, of being sometimes hostage to your own sensibilities. Those things speak to me very personally. ~ Anthony Minghella

"A field trip?" Mira choked on her gum as Tohru delivered the news. That little wad of bubble chew would sit in her stomach for ten years now.

"Every class gets to go somewhere to celebrate spring! Our class is about to vote, come on!" she grabbed Mira's wrist and pulled her into the loudest room in the hallway. Apparently everyone else had already voted.

Most of the girls wanted to go to a shopping center somewhere, Kyo wanted to visit a dojo and challenge everybody to a fight, Tohru suggested a zoo. Mira held her tongue; the idea of a random Friday off seemed like the best trip ever, not some dumb trip. No doubt, the teacher would still take attendance at the gates.

_Irritating headaches, I might be in a better mood if I could think straight without these trivial flashes coming through my head. The image of a plastic blue cup dropping to the floor is not worth four minutes of pure agony where my head is being split open by a crow bar and garden shears._

"That's a wonderful idea, Miss. Honda. How about the local zoo?"

"It would be cheap, and we wouldn't have to pay for transportation. Everyone could bring their own lunches or pack a picnic!" the other student council member exclaimed, she needn't bother to add the thrill to her voice. Once Yuki agreed the entire room was in an uproar. The noise only tripled the pain in Mira's head.

How could it get any worse?

* * *

"Okay, let's see, time for the picnic lunch check!" Tohru exclaimed, for about the third time that day her face exploded with happiness. Her voice quickened a bit and she began to reassure herself that everything was perfect and nothing had been forgotten.

"Tohru, relax. Nobody has touched that basket besides you, nothing has been taken out; you just checked it five minutes ago. Besides, I think Yuki and Kyo have been ready to go for half an hour now. They've been outside waiting; one of them is probably dead by now so we'll have extra food."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone wait, why am I so stupid? Of course everyone would want to head out early and I had to," she began to berate herself, in the typical Tohru fashion.

"Tohru, it's fine, really," Mira laughed and picked up the basket with her one hand. She gasped and nearly dropped the heavy weight that stung her muscles, and Mira wasn't exactly a 'weak female' she worked out…sometimes. "How much food did you pack?"

"I…I can carry it," she stuttered, and reached for the handle.

"It's okay; I can make it to the front yard. Yuki will insist he carries it anyways," Mira replied with a scheming glint in her eye, "I just have to make it to the front door," was it her imagination, or did the door seem a lot farther away than it had been earlier?

As predicted, Yuki did insist on taking the basket. Mira assured him she could handle it, but allowed him to carry it none the less. Even he looked a little surprised at the weight of a tiny basket.

"What's wrong girly boy? Can't handle a little baby girl's basket?" Kyo radiated with the insult. His lips twitched into an irremovable smirk.

"You're calling Tohru a little baby girl?" Mira objected, she couldn't help but point out the fault in his insult. Tohru immediately began to apologize. Of course she should have bought a more masculine basket.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT," he seethed, Mira thought she actually saw steam pour out of his ears. His face reddened to clash with his orange hair.

"Don't yell at Mira, you stupid cat. It's your own fault you can't keep your mouth shut," Yuki's cool voice penetrated the air. While Kyo used fire and heat, Yuki was all ice and cold.

It made for an interesting battle of wits, which usually Yuki dominated at.

"Look, there it is!" Tohru broke the intense tensions and pointed at the gate. Students were slowly piling in; a teacher was taking roll call to make sure everyone arrived. It was a stupid trip to the zoo, why did they care so much if someone skipped? It wasn't as if actual learning was taking place.

"Ugh, damn it," Mira's hand flew to her head as she stopped dead in her tracks, a painful grunt slipped past her guard and out her lips. Now everyone could hear, along with visually see the pain she experienced. _Wonderful._

She couldn't walk while being assaulted with another memory, chances were she'd end up in the middle of oncoming traffic or at least run into a traffic street pole. A warm hand touched her shoulder and it subtly distracted her from the pain and helped guide her along with the line of people.

"Maybe we should call Hatori," Yuki suggested softly, he stood close to her, protective but unable to do anything with this invisible attacker. Useless, he could only make sure she didn't further injure herself as Mira was blinded by the pain.

"He wouldn't be able to help," unless he had some heavy narcotics, "he….he actually has a medical degree, right? Like, as in could prescribe for ShopKo?"

"I don't think we have that here."

"Super Walmart?"

"…"

"Just wait, Walmart's all about world domination, they run tons of company's into the ground," she spoke in hard tones, the words game through gasps as she breathed deeply.

And then it was over.

Mira snorted, her hand fell down to her side, "That was defiantly worth watching a seven year old me spill her ice cream in the lion cage."

By now they were in the zoo, Mira had hardly paid attention to the animals they passed, Yuki had guided her lightly with a touch on her upper arm to keep her from any harm.

"Back to the original question, Hatori does have a medical degree, right?" those took ten years to complete, if he could prescribe medication and he was quiet young. Now she was slightly concerned. That man had overseen her extensive injuries from a near fatal car accident.

"Trust me, he's qualified," but by the tone in Yuki's voice, he was very bitter about it.

"You don't like him?" Hatori seemed kind, overly concerned for everyone but himself in Mira's opinion.

"No, it's…it's not that. I had a bad experience when I was a child because of Hatori," and then he fell completely silent.

"B…Bad experience?" This wasn't some child molestation story was it? Hatori didn't exactly fit the status quo of Michael Jackson. They stopped at the polar bears cage, Tohru had dragged Kyo over to the Penguins so it felt like a very secluded area.

"Yes, for a greater part of my life, I was a playmate for Akito. Being the rat, the rat is seen as god's favorite. When I first attended school with other children, I was very secluded. They invited me to play a game…I wasn't careful enough. She tripped, so I…I reached out and caught her. They all saw me," he spat the last four words.

They all saw me.

She knew instantly what he meant, and she could only imagine how it felt to stand there, being gawked at. Normal children didn't transform into animals. Mira could catch on what had to have happened next, every friend Yuki had made, forgot him. How terribly alone that child would feel. How horrible to have that friendly bond snapped and discarded, considered trivial and foolish when it was a sense of belonging to that child.

"Akito was right, I am different, nobody should want to be around me," he was in Akito's definition, a freak. Kyo might have been an outcast from the cursed zodiac, but he was an outcast of society.

Akito, in Mira's opinion, was a monster so far.

"_I_ want to be around you," Mira insisted, "Whatever Akito said, forget it. Why would he want you to feel accepted by others? He wants everyone trapped in his sick little banquet! You belong here, right here in the center of a silly field trip zoo with everybody else. You belong."

For awhile, he was speechless. His eyes were wide on hers as she tensed up from her outburst. Her lips formed a tight little line, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"You belong here too, right in the middle of the silly field trip zoo…by my side," he sought her hand, because it gave him more comfort than words could describe. She gave him more comfort, more feelings than what were right to feel. It was easy, holding her hand, talking to her, being with her. It all came effortlessly, like breathing. As if it was meant to be. When she tilted her head up at him and gave a bright smile, he couldn't help but mirror the look and smile back.

Some things were too strong for even 'God' to order away.

* * *

"They're so cute!" Tohru cried as she watched the penguins slip around on the ice. Uo and Hana guarded her and scrutinized Kyo until he finally gave up and walked pitifully next to them.

"They've got Kyo whipped already," Mira's laughter was carefree as the amusement sparkled in her deep brown eyes.

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled, having little energy to say much else.

"Oh, I know! How about we have our picnic over between those trees? It's such a pretty clearing? Can we?" Tohru pointed over to the small grass clearing. Small yellow and purple flowers had started to pop up and stretch towards the sun around the circular clearing. The season of spring was in the air.

"What a perfect place," Hana agreed, "Agree," she demanded with a dark face to Kyo.

His hair nearly stood on ends, "Fine, it's perfect."

"Hana…don't actually shock him," Uo muttered, "he doesn't have any more brain cells to lose."

"I can't handle you two anymore," Kyo collapsed in the cute little clearing.

"Aww, come on carrot head. We're just messing with you," Uo grinned and plopped down as well.

Mira seated herself on the dry grass and patted the ground next to her for Yuki. He sat down, more gracefully than a man should, and slowly smiled. It was infectious; she couldn't help but beam back at him.

For the moment, the sky that stretched over head was painted in brilliant hues of sapphire and cerulean. The slow clouds that roamed about the sky were few and far. The wind was gentle and soft against the skin. In that circular clearing, it was very clear that they all belonged there.


	21. Chapter 21: Dangerous Desires

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 21**: Dangerous Desires

**Authors Note**: Hola everyone! I'm so sorry I've taken such a long time to update. I was away for the weekend at the Midwest Horse Fair – got some great deals on riding equipment too! So, without further wait, I present chapter twenty one! Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

We desire nothing so much as what we ought not to have. ~ Publilius Syrus

_Not a day goes by that I don't look outside my window, and feel content in watching him. My eyes lock on the rough shape of his back, because I have no right to look him in the eyes. I am not good for him. Akito would tear out his heart, instead of his eye if he saw how my own two eyes linger when he passes. I want him, I don't want to share, I want to covet. _

_I want. I want. I want. _

"Liv-Chan, why are you starring at Hatori?"

Liv froze. Her eyes widen, and fear caused her chest to tighten and stop the flow of air in her system. She ran a trembling hand through her tangles of hair and took a few deep breaths. Despite the child demeanor, Momiji was far too observant.

"Don't be silly, Momiji," her voice was laced with impatience, the words heavy by the snap in her voice, "I was just looking at the scenery. Akito hasn't taken away that pleasure from me yet," though she was on house arrest until she agreed to attend the school at Kariba High. Akito just wanted his serpent on constant duty.

"Maybe you should just go with all of us! It will be fun, all the Sohma's together in one school! Don't you think?" Momiji tugged softly on her white sleeve, and Liv half turned to stare wide eyed at him.

"What do you mean by all of us?" her throat became suddenly dry and her tongue heavy in her mouth. Her voice wasn't working right. After all this time, all this interference and work was she finally going to fail the only family member she had?

"Well there's Kyo, Tohru and Yuki and Mira in the second year. Then Haru and I are joining with the first year! Yup! I'm going to be a high school student and play it cool! Shigure and Hatori and Akito are bringing us! Akito wants to check up on the other zodiac members, but Shigure and Hatori will be there, so it will be alright," he was full of enthusiasm until the name Akito was brought up. The excitement died down and reserve took over.

Liv couldn't help but make the connection of how people avoided saying his name, like in those magical Potter Books with the dark lord whose name shall not be said…or whatever it was. Under different circumstances, she might have found it amusing.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, "Come on Momiji, think quicker!" for the second time her voice snapped at the boy.

He thought for a second and then smiled, "In an hour! Hatori said 'don't be late Momiji, being punctual is highly regarded among society. How can you ever expect to become an adult if your never on time' then you know what I told Hatori?"

"I can't possibly imagine, Momiji. If you don't mind, I need to get dressed," Liv gave a bitter smile as she closed the door behind her and dug out a pair of clothes suitable for High School. She'd have to play interceptor and be sure to keep Akito away from her sister.

* * *

"I see you've decided to attend, that pleases me very much," Akito's lips curved into a smile that made Liv's stomach squirm.

"Yes, though why you want me out of Sohma, house I can't imagine," her eyes flashed with innocence and her hands folded softly in her lap.

"You know I'll miss you greatly while you're away, you're my own after all. My precious rooster. For now, I need you to make sure the other zodiacs are still mine," his possessive look caused her to glance away, it sickened her. There was no freedom, no individual rights or choice in the Sohma house. Not for the cursed zodiacs. They were forever marked by this promise to the God, to be his slave.

Liv was revolted by the lack of power and influence she had over her own life. It was the road she chose though, the path she made. There was no turning back, no Y-turns or U-turns to quickly pull a chose a different way.

The foundation of learning rose above the two hills and appeared. Students with their happy expressions and sleepy eyes walked around with half shut eyelids. They all had their freedom, Mira wouldn't be any different. She would have her choice of roads and paths.

"We're here!" Momiji cheered as the car rolled to a stop and he flung the car door open. Haru followed with much less enthusiasm. "It will be fun Liv!" Momiji grabbed her hand and began to tug her along; the crowds swallowed her up until Liv could no longer spot Akito.

"Fuck it! Now what am I supposed to do?" she wretched her hand away from Momiji, who glanced up with water-filled eyes.

"L…Liv-Chan?"

Ugh. "No, look, Momiji its fine. It's alright; I just have to catch up with you two later. I'm in a different grade anyways…so…don't cry, alright? Please, god just don't do that stupid water work tears crap on me," she backed away slowly. Please don't cry, please, God, don't let the boy cry.

"Okay!" Luckily, Momiji was a bounce back type of boy. He grew a smile and was able to run and catch up to Haru without looking back.

Liv's lips turned into a frown and she rushed back into the crowds, careful not to bump into any boys. She had to find Akito before Akito found Mira.

How hard could that be?

Apparently, Liv had misgauged how big the school was.

"This is impossible," the scariest thing to Akito she had ran into was a stupid fan club of Yuki members who were all sporting a black and blue eye at the moment. To be fair, she told the leader to get out of her damn way or else. It was a clear warning.

She deserved it.

The long stretch of the hallway seemed to expand as she continued onward, her head whizzed from left to right as she tried to look out both windows at the same time and check out what was happening outside. By the time she finally saw Akito striding towards Mira and Tohru, she wasn't sure how to get down.

"Damn this school!" she cursed for the third time this day and slammed her hand forcefully against the wall in a pure fit of rage. Now on top of frustration, her hand throbbed. "I've got to get down here!" her eyes raced until she saw a neon red emergency exit only sign. Well, this was an emergency!

She prayed there wasn't an alarm, and threw the door open to dash down the four flights of stairs. It was moments like this that she gave thanks to her genetics for not being overly klutzy. She could navigate down a stairwell without the hazard of tripping. She took each cement step in a stride of two, her left hand slid against the rail to help steady her quick speed. Above her head the siren wailed, it's angry scream sounded out to let everyone know that some idiot had gone down the emergency stair well.

The fire alarm continued to screech.

And screech.

And screech.

* * *

"I've been waiting a very long time to meet you two. Tohru Honda and Mira Sohma," he opened his arms as he approached the two. He caught Mira in a stiff hug, who's body tensed up.

Her first instinct was to run.

"Relax, your one of mine, after all," Akito smiled and pulled away, Mira instantly took a step back. Her eyes flashed around as she searched for Yuki. She didn't care that it was irrational to want him here when Akito was a source of fear.

Guilt flushed into her system, she wanted him with her, holding her and blocking this man with such a cruel reputation away from her. She wanted him to keep her safe and manage her own fears when she should stand up and do it herself. She didn't want Yuki hurt or frightened by this man. So she shouldn't wish that he was here.

"Nice to meet you, Akito-San," Tohru bowed quickly and Akito complimented her. His eyes were sharp though, and thoughtful.

She didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth.

"We've hardly had any time to speak, you and I. Such a cruel fate and so lonely you must have felt," his face hardened as he stroked Mira's cheek with one finger. "Why didn't you come to me when I called you? Did you enjoy hurting me and rejecting me like that?"

"What?" Mira frowned; she instantly stepped back from him. Her right hand tensed into a fist; thumb out so if she hit him, she wouldn't break it. Her knuckles were prominent and ready to break his nose if he came closer to her.

"How dare you stay into that coma when I needed you with me."

_He's…kidding, right? _

"Sorry?" she raised her eyebrows and posed the apology as more of a question. "My body was a bit busy repairing itself, we didn't have time to cater to silly childish immature demands," she added after a second. Every horse was rebellious.

She wouldn't be corralled so easily.

"I see your just like your sister," he slapped her hard enough to send her to the ground, her head spun and she groaned.

"Akito!"

Her ears were ringing, but she thought she heard Yuki's voice, his sweet voice that caused her heart to slowly stop racing. Because everything was alright, if he was here.

A hard hand grabbed her hair and yanked, her eyes flashed open and she used her hand to slam his own hand down onto her skull. It hurt him, more than it hurt her and he quickly let go of her hair. She pushed her body back from him; her hand rubbed her hair softly where he had pulled.

"Fight like a man," she snarled, "hair pulling is for kiddies," it seemed like something Kyo would complain about. He hadn't given her an order yet, she could feel her independence slipping away. One order, one command and she'd be compelled to follow suit because no one disobeyed him.

Unlike the others, she wouldn't like it and she wouldn't make excuses for him. For now his attention was on Yuki though, and by the way he stopped like a deer in headlights, he was more afraid than she had been.

That's when the anger began to boil in her system.

Suddenly, three things happened at once. Mira found a rock and launched it at his head, Tohru shoved Akito out of the way and Liv appeared and interceded the rock and was hit instead. She was clocked on the forehead and a subtle poof sounded out. A sparrow fluttered to the ground.

Akito brushed off his arm as Tohru made a quick excuse to get to class. Mira picked the sparrow off the ground and the clothes and followed the two away before an order was given.

She felt as if she had just been in the wolf's den and had made a narrow escape. Liv clicked her tongue at them and began the scolding.

"Do you realize how close everyone just came to being severely punished? I'm amazing we were able to walk away like we did. Do you want to be locked away again in that cold, silent room, Yuki? Mira, do you know what it feels like to have leather strip away your skin? Tohru if you appreciate your memories you'll keep a smaller profile around Akito Sohma, and another thing,"

"Just stop, Liv. Nobody needs this right now. I don't really give a damn how it feels to have leather strip away my skin or blood to pool around my quivering naked and vulnerable body or any other beautifully crude descriptive torture devices you would like to explain to us. It's not helping." Mira gritted her teeth as they continued to walk.

"I'll meet up with you two later, tell the teacher that I'm helping my sister find her way around the school," she slipped into the bathroom quickly and left Tohru to comfort Yuki when it should have been her job.

"I'm sorry, I realize my appearance here is annoying for you," Liv's voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Shut up Liv. Now talk, I want to know what the fuck is going on before I damn well lose it!"

"Akito wants me here to spy on you. From day one I've acted bitter and resentful towards you to keep you safe. The letter I sent you was all truth, I came here to try and stop him from talking to you. I failed, I'm sorry," her voice turned more apologetic.

Mira was more comfortable with the sarcasm. "Oh, well." She seemed lost for words, "So, your attending school here now?'

"Don't worry, I'll lie. You'll have your life, Mira. You're going to get out of this Sohma madness; you won't feel the burden of the curse like everyone else. If Yuki is what you want and he wants you, then you will have that too. I'll protect my family," Liv fluttered her tiny wings and puffed out her chest proudly. "I won't fail."

"Seems like a pretty big burden, Liv. What about what you want?" Mira asked softly.

"What I want is intangible, so I might as well help you out," Liv's words had an edge to them, and that discussion was closed.

"Let me be a sister to you, I want to help too!"

"Absolutely not, my chance for happiness is over. I've chosen my path, but you've hardly yet to begin. I'm going to help you Mira, even if you hate me for it. I will set you free. No one is going to put a fence around your life," Liv already knew. The horse was meant to run free, to bridle and tame them was to tame the wild and tame the spirit. It was wrong; it would lead to nothing good.

"Your path has only begun too, so don't hate me if I try and help you," Mira squinted her eyes at her sister when she suddenly transformed back into a human. She dressed quickly and stood up.

"You shouldn't have told Yuki to tell the teacher such a lame excuse, couldn't you think of anything better?" she wasn't comfortable with such a serious conversation; this was easier to speak of.

"Don't worry; I'll just explain how my sister has a severe mental disorder. Will that work for you?" Mira's lips quirked into a smirk as she pushed open the bathroom door and stepped into the hall.

"Funny, do me a favor and stop trying to be a comedian. This school year will be so less painful on me," Liv retorted as she pulled a backpack onto her shoulders and quickened her step.

"I make no promises," Mira promises as she hurried up to meet Liv's stride.

Liv frowned at the side and continued to quicken the pace. The problem with trying out walk a twin was, they had the exact same stride.


	22. Chapter 22: Tears of Bitter Rejection

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 21**: Tears of Rejection

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! First I'd like to thank LookOutShe'sGotAPen for adding my story on her editor's pick – it was incredibly kind of her.

I highly recommend her Outcasts and Phoenix if you like fluff with the tragic and serious undertones. She get's extra credit for having all of her horse facts right! I was highly impressed.

Anyways, I need to get going or I'll just ramble on here. I am introducing a new little section of a musical piece that inspired the story – just because music is my inspiration and I've been meaning to do this for five…six chapters now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Brother, My Brother by Blessed Union of Souls & So much for my happy ending by Avril  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go by any rules. They're not like aches or wounds; they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material.

~F. Scott Fitzgerald

"Mira, do you want to give it a try?" Tohru offered up the garden shears. It was a dangerous weapon in Mira's hands.

"Angel of death here, trust me. I'd end up sparing the poor little vegetable in the heart."

"Technically, they don't have hearts," Yuki pointed out with an easy smile. Out here, in his secret base, it was easier to smile, "Besides, I'd be happy to teach you."

"My failure would only frustrate you in the end, I'm better off observing in the corner, please keep all sharp objects away from me," she kept the same tone of seriousness in her voice, because well, she was dead serious.

"You sell yourself short," Yuki remarked as he carefully began to prune with small garden shears.

The garden pruning shear was also known as Secateurs, trivial information that Mira really didn't need to know, but was stuck in her head, never less.

"I know! You could water the plants," Tohru seemed positive that she had found a job that Mira wouldn't fail at.

"I'll drown then or not give them enough water, and then I'll be drowning in a sea of guilt for massacring all the hard work you two have done. I simply could not live with myself." She shook her head and pushed the plain green plastic watering can away from her.

"You're being silly," Yuki insisted.

"I'm being honest," Mira shot back with a crinkled look of amusement in her eyes. Her lips stretched into a smile.

Tohru gave a thoughtful smile, "I think I'll go back and start lunch! I bet everyone is really hungry," she stood up and made a graceful exit. Her smile stayed in place as she left, thinking of how well the two were getting along and how much she enjoyed the fact that Yuki was smiling easier around her.

"See, it's easy," Yuki had gone through motion by motion of pruning a plant, by guiding Mira's hands with his own along the entire process. Her back was pressed comfortably against his. His arms were loosely hooked around her body to come around and cup her hands. His own cheek occasionally grazed her cheek.

Mira was greedy and selfish enough to enjoy the moment and fact that their bodies clicked perfectly against each others. Every now and then she played dumb and needed to be 'extra' reassured that she was snipping the plant the right way.

He probably couldn't tell, but she vaguely remembered gardening with her mother. It was an easy concept, she could probably prune a garden as good as any other average gardener.

If he asked though, she was still a complete newbie at this.

A scream erupted their tranquil gardening spot; both immediately identified it as Tohru. Yuki sprung up and Mira was right behind him as they dashed to the small path that led to the house. Tohru was cringing in the middle, her body shook as she stuttered.

A snake rose out of her dress, Mira's eyes bulged. The anger on Yuki's face was indescribable. Mira thought she could see smoke steaming out of his nostrils. Her usually calm and quiet demeanor Yuki was furious.

That's when it got a little messy between the man and the snake.

* * *

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"He's no brother of mine," Yuki snapped as he continued to shove the snake at Shigure.

"Come now Yuki, Aya didn't mean any harm," Shigure insisted. By the look of Yuki's face, he wasn't about to let the incident go.

"Of course not! Why would I intend anybody harm? I was simply on my way when a cold chill wrapped around my body, I'm very vulnerable to the cold you know," he had such a loud and boisterous voice.

How was it that two people so different, could be related?

"You must be Yuki's little girlfriend I hear such nice things about from Shigure!" Ayame turned his snake-like head at Mira and grinned.

Mira opened her mouth to explain, they weren't exclusive, or even dating like that, but Yuki beat him to the punch.

"Do you trust everything Shigure tells you? Stop being rude to her and saying such ridiculous things." Yuki snapped, his body tensed and he became defensive against Ayame.

"Dating me is ridiculous?" Mira's voice shook as she looked up and met Yuki square in the eyes. "I'm sorry, spending time with me is 'ridiculous' I must be a fairly foolish and idiotic person to you. How horrible for you to have to amuse me this entire time. The idea of being so absurd, preposterous, ludicrous, outlandish, silly or unreasonable. Did I miss any synonym?"

"Ah, no, Mira that wasn't what I meant," he protested, but shot a long angry glare at Ayame.

Oh, it was clear whose fault he was going blame this on. "Well either I'm a fool or I'm not. Apparently merely suggesting such a stupid idea is considered offensive. I'll be outside," she huffed and slammed the door with as much force as possible as she left.

"You know, Yuki. That's not the way to flatter a girl. I have so much to teach you," Aya bowed his head and suddenly transformed.

"Why would I want to learn anything from you?" Yuki's face contorted into a scowl and his fists clenched.

"I need to talk to Mira. Do me a favor and stay away from her and stay away from me!" the door slammed for a second time as he headed outside to find her.

If she would even look at him after he had lost his composure after Ayame.

"Rude, insensitive, idiotic rat!" Mira hissed as she kicked a rock forcefully down the road. She continued to vent out of steam on the poor unsuspecting rocks and foliage that had the poor fortune to litter the road.

"Who in their right mind says that to someone? Was it so obvious, so pitifully obvious how I felt? Well, let me just go remind _him_ that _he_ kissed _me. Not the other way around! _That stupid jerk! To lead me on and tug me around like that!" she paced, it was a horrible habit. Soon her feet wore a track in the gravel.

"Next time I see him, my fist is going to be planted right into his face! I'll give that pretty boy a shiner he's not about to forget. Oh, he'll be lucky if I don't smack him into the next millennium. That pig-headed clod!" she was running out of insults, and steam. Soon her pacing slowed and she was tapping her foot, standing in the same spot.

It was how Tohru and Ayame found her on their way to lunch. When Ayame insisted that she come along, Mira agreed. One, she wanted embarrassing child hood stories about Yuki and two, she wanted him to worry about where she was and why she was gone for so long.

* * *

"None, not one good story?" Mira dropped her head on the table and groaned, "How can you not know about one embarrassing picture? My mother had tons of them!" Yes, she still considered Mrs. Nolan her mother, and she could see through a fog of haze, some of the pictures her mother had the liberty to take.

Bathroom poses, candid shots while eating, her fancy white diapers she showed off. Oh, and the entire album of 'Mira's first and last fall's and all the ones in between' Nothing said graceful like falling off a sixteen hand horse.

"We weren't very close, to tell the truth I barely acknowledged his existence," he made a dramatic gesture of sighing. Actually, he made everything into a dramatic gesture.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't even know I had a twin until a year ago," had it really been that long? And somehow she had made Yuki disgusted with pairing her and the term girlfriend together. "We have a healthy bittersweet hate and love relationship."

"How kind of you to try and make me feel better, if only Yuki would stop regarding me as an idiot," he made another dramatic gesture.

"Well, he's an idiot too," Mira used more venom than she had intended as she stabbed the meat on her plate with the chop stick.

"I'm sure Yuki didn't mean what he said," Tohru chipped in, she patted Mira's shoulder and gave a kindred smile, "I think everyone just got off on the wrong foot," she dipped into a long analog about her mother and some life lesson that Mira probably should have paid attention too.

Instead she just stabbed at the meat.

"Your back, did he hurt you? Are you both alright?" Yuki and Kyo were instantly up and aware as the girls and Ayame walked through the room, though Ayame was in a very different form.

"He…He got cold on the way," Tohru explained.

"Well, I am a snake," Ayame insisted.

"That's no excuse!" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed.

"Of course it is! And Tohru was more than willing, seeing as how cold that air was," he shivered at the thought.

"Yes, cold, as in the temperature not in the type of personality," Mira added bitterly as she hung up her coat. She could feel Yuki's eyes watch her back as she stretched up to meet the last hook and slip off her shoes.

"Mira, can we talk?" He braced for her rejecting answer.

"I think you've said enough," Mira retorted as she flung her brown curls behind her back. Her large doe-brown eyes seemed to darken until the black pupil was hardly visible. She was obviously still holding a grudge against his words.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes, but you said it, didn't you? It still came out of your mouth. I get it, whatever feelings I had for you were one sided. I'm not going to become one of your pathetic fan club members, so you can stop worrying," she made her point and did her best to hide the hurt and the hit to her pride. No girl wanted to be told that a relationship with her was considered ridiculous.

She wanted him to want her, and the fact that he didn't, hurt. It hurt like a knife was slowly being pressed into her heart and her chest was caving around it. Mira wasn't going to let him see how much his words had affected her to that extent. She wouldn't be a weepy female about a relationship that had ended before it had started.

"I'm heading up to do some homework and then bed," it had been the first week of school, she didn't have any homework, and everyone knew it. She raced up the stairs, escaping that pitiful look she knew Yuki was giving her.

She kept her head down at breakfast the entire time while Tohru served the food. Shigure and Ayame made sex jokes and Kyo and Yuki both argued and scowled. For the time being, they had learned that a common enemy made them comrades.

For the while, the argument was only aimed at Ayame. Mira could see how drained Yuki became because of his brother. She stopped her hostility, because the lost drained look in his eyes only deepened whenever she made a comment or snapped a rejection at him.

Still, Mira couldn't look him in the eyes. The pathetic part was how badly she wanted to comfort and help him; she wanted to offer warmth and kindness to chase that loneliness and sadness in his eyes away.

He didn't want that, he didn't want her.

* * *

School was just as unbearable. She stood off to the side, avoided contact and talking with the group because if she said anything it was in fire and fury. She couldn't let his words slide, they hurt too much so she became like hot ice, fire behind the cool insults or words thrown.

It was better to just shut up altogether. Even Liv grumbled about it, "at least I won't have to lie to Akito, you all look miserable. It makes my job easier," she commented before walking away.

Mira had only grumbled and planted her ass on a slanted hill away from the school. She brought her knees up and hugged them to her, her chin rested on her two knee caps as she watched the various people passing by. Most of them had smiles on, she frowned and tightened her arms around her legs harder to comfort herself.

"Mira, please?" Yuki dared to sit down by her; it was his second time trying to smooth over the rough edges of his words. He was prepared for her sharp voice.

"Will it make you happy? If I sit here and listen to whatever you have to say?" she still wanted to chase away the clouds in his eyes, to bring the sunshine back and stop the rain all in one swoop.

"Content, at the very least," he was worn out, visits from Ayame did that. If he could talk to Mira, it would be one less burden to weight on his shoulders. He felt stronger, better with her by his side. He hated himself and his stupid careless words for putting the pain in her eyes. Even if she did deny it.

"Fine, say whatever it is you want to say," she stretched her hands behind her back and planted them firmly on the ground. This was it was easier for her to shoot up and bolt.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I don't think as clearly around Ayame, I didn't mean to insult or hurt you."

In her highest hope, she had expected a retraction for what he said, she wanted him to explain that he _wanted _her, he _needed_ her in a romantic light, like the way she wanted him, instead he just wanted to make sure there were no hurt feelings, that what he had said he had meant, just not as crude.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," she grinded her teeth together to stop herself from adding to the anguish he was in, "damage is done, Yuki. You got your point across, maybe not how you wanted it, but it came across."

"I'm saying this all wrong, aren't I?" he frowned, and the frown deepened when she stood up and whipped the dead grass and leaves from her skirt.

"No, what you said is fine, actually you said it very kindly, more than most men would, and you have nothing to feel bad about,"she stretched her arms out and sighed, "message clear." She wouldn't give him a hard time for his words. Besides, what he said was probably right, a relationship with her was ridiculous.

Liv had it wrong, he didn't want her.

"Are…are you sure?" he hesitated and stood up, his careful eyes measured hers. It was too much when his hand cupped her chin and he forced her to look into his eyes.

The feel of his touch was too much.

"P..P…" she was not going to cry, "Positive," she clenched her fists and whirled away from his hand, "I am positive," she breath shook as she walked away, and she had to walk away. If he touched her like that again, she'd lose it, she'd break down. And nothing was more pathetic than watching a horse cry.


	23. Chapter 23: The Weight of Destiny

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 24**: The Weight of Destiny

**Authors Note**: This is defiantly a building of character type chapter with Liv with Hatori. Their relationship is a bit murky and it becomes a little more defined with this chapter, along with how much Liv is needed by Akito. Make sure to read the editor note I have in the fiction, it is important!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Savin' me by Nickelback & Breaking Inside by Shinedown _

_

* * *

  
_

A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it. ~ Jean de La Fontaine

It seemed as if half of the Sohma's were sick, Akito alone was draining Hatori as he irritably slammed the sliding door behind him and flicked on the lights.

A firm young body leaned against his desk, a curled Cheshire cat smile spread across ruby red lips.

"Turn the lights off," she requested smoothly, and ruffled up her short locks, "I know it's reckless, but I want to feel, and love before my life is a gilded cage by Akito. I want…I want to love you, even for a short while and even if it's from a distance. I know it's a dangerous emotion and I know I'll end up hurt but for now I just want to jump. Will you leap with me," she held out her hand and looked up with large hopeful amber eyes.

Hatori struggled for a moment, and then flipped off the light switch. In the darkness, he leapt with her…and they broke _all _the rules.

* * *

**Editor's Note**: That is my fade out for 'sex time' It was a private moment; I don't think Hari and Liv would have appreciated it if I had written it all out. Not to mention the story is rated T and not M. I just wanted to make it clear what type of fade out that was. This would be a great thing to review on - let me know if you like the fade out, or if their are people who would want more details. I know the lables T and M get a little undefined, so let me know what you think.

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the sliding door and Liv hissed into the warm human shoulder she had her head resting on.

Hatori glanced down briefly at her, and finally raised an eyebrow at her complaint.

"Akito wants to see me, he has some 'exciting news' that I should be prepared for," Liv wanted nothing to do with his plans. But she was drawn to him, she _had _to go, and she _had _to obey. The possessed Rooster in her wanted too, a part of her adored Akito, could blame nothing on him. The human part, well, that was hatred.

Hatori pressed his lips together in a smooth line and grimaced. What was Akito up too?

"Great reassurance Hari," Liv teased, she stretched her body so she could peck him softly on the lips, and her amber eyes bore into his. This was greater than affection. She needed him, and Liv had never needed someone before. For once, someone else had looked out for her, had taken care of her.

"Sorry, who can really understand Akito's mind? It could be nothing but a silly demand for attention," or, it could be something more. He had never seen another person walk through so much fire in order to keep another safe. Never, had he seen the passion and energy that Liv put forth every day, even when her wings were clipped she managed to fly.

He had said she wasn't anything like Kana, and Liv had retorted with the most refreshing answer. '_Good. I'd never ask for my memories to be erased. If I had been in the room with Akito…'_

"Are you afraid?" He posed the question, and knew the outrage he would get.

"NO!" she snarled, but still snuggled into the warmth of his arms. Liv still shot him a glare, "I can take care of myself, just like I have to take care of every other god damn person. I swear, Mira can't solve any problem without me guiding her with 'too hot and too cold' hints."

"Because if you're afraid, I can accompany you," he offered gently.

"Are you listening to anything I say? I'm not afraid," she could handle Akito. She could lie to Akito. The snake should have been her zodiac; it would have been more suitable.

No animal was as crafty or conniving as a snake.

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked.

Her hand had been trembling. Liv scowled and instantly squeezed her hand closed into a tight fighter's fist. "I've got a grip on things," was all she could say.

"No, you don't," he disagreed, "When are you going to let others help you?" his embrace around her slim body tightened.

"I let _you_ help me," Liv pointed out what she considered the obvious.

"Am I the only one?"

"Yes," and that, was the end of the discussion.

* * *

Liv stalked along the large double doors that led into Akito Sohma's room. The head servant said nothing as she watched the pacing ensue.

"How long am I going to have to wait?" Liv finally turned on her heels and snapped.

Young people were so rude. The old woman frowned heavily, her nose stuck up to the clouds. "When Sohma-San allows you entrance," she controlled her voice, it would not be appropriate for a servant to yell at an insider.

"Enter," Akito called with impatience.

Liv slipped through the door, from afar she could see Hatori resting up against one of the older trees. He caught her eyes and gave a slow nod. Liv bit her bottom lip and steadied herself. Her heart wailed as she slowly shut the door, and lost the image of him.

"What is this about Akito?" Liv demanded, her stance was defensive with her arms crossed and her legs ready to bolt. His somber face concerned her.

"You have pleased me with your reports on the others, it is reassuring to know I can trust you," he gripped her wrists tightly then, enough to bruise her skin, Liv cried out in pain.

"Promise to never leave me, or I swear I'll…I'll…" his face flushed red, because with Liv, he knew nothing to threaten her with.

"Relax Akito; I'm not planning on going anywhere," Liv replied, "so you don't need to threaten." Akito's hands fell away. Liv rubbed her wrists and winced.

"The rat is always special, but my Yuki never visits me anymore, and he skipped the banquet. Why? Do you know why?"

"I imagine he had pressing matters on the mind to keep him from such an important event. I cannot fathom what it is, if you want a visit, I'll tell him at school," Liv replied dryly, "but if you've only dragged me in here to complain about Yuki, I'll leave. I have other matters to attend too."

"No," Akito's eyes flashed and he grabbed at her wrists again, "Don't leave me, not quite yet."

Liv knew Hatori was waiting outside; he probably had a basket of food packed because she had never been on a picnic before. He thought he had hid it, but she was so good at reading his eyes.

"What is it then?" Liv managed to ask in a half strangled voice as she forced the words out.

"Stay with me, forever."

"Yes, Akito. Forever, as our bond has lasted for so many centuries, that is not changing," it didn't feel like a promise, but reassurance.

"You promise?" he was going to pull the words from her teeth if he had too.

"Forever," she waved her hand at it and said the words he wanted to hear, "I'll stay with you forever, just as intended." That was their curse, after all.

Akito seemed pleased, and settled back down, "Your mine, it's only right. You may leave."

At his words, Liv nearly sprinted out the doors. She pushed the mighty pair of doors open, and the light beamed in on her face. She felt the healthy glow of the sun and saw the beautiful image of a handsome and caring man waiting for her in the same spot she had seen him before she had entered the main house.

Hatori glanced up, and gave a casual wave. Her entire face brightened up, and she broke into a brisk walk to meet him down by the trees. He had been frozen for so long, Liv…she made him feel alive.

She took his hand and helped him take that terrifying leap, and awaken feelings he had no right to feel again.

When their hands embraced, they both felt whole.


	24. Chapter 24: The Fearful

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 24**: The Fearful

**Authors Note**: I got to write this chapter twice…nothing kills inspiration like accidently erasing the entire chapter by accident and then realizing the mistake. So for a second time, here is chapter twenty four. At least I had a pretty good idea what I was writing. I am SO **SO** Sorry this took so long to get out - it's not that I've lost interest in the story, that won't happen. I've just been very busy. I do have update-worthy news, I may be working at a riding camp for the summer, which means little time for updating or writing so I will **do my best to finish the story by _the end of May! _**

**_And hey, how about that nifty messaging system now eh? Feel free to chat with me, it looks pretty sweet.  
_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Goodbye's the Saddest Word by Celine Dion and I Want you to Need me by Celine Dion_

_

* * *

  
_

Who is more foolish, the child afraid of the dark or the man afraid of the light?

~Maurice Freehill

"At least I don't have to lie to Akito about your mood, you and the prince still not talking?" Liv probed her sister, because deep down it killed her to see how unhappy Mira was. She didn't walk through fire every day only to see her completely miserable. Besides, no boy was allowed to hurt her this much.

"We talk," they just didn't make conversation. She looked down at her desk; Liv hadn't seen her glance up once since she heard about what Yuki had said to his brother. "It's not like there is anything to act upset about, I let my imagination run away with me. I thought we had something; apparently I was the only one who felt it," she was a stupid, foolish idiot.

"Well cut it out, your mood is beginning to drain me," Liv snapped, she whipped her head to the window and frowned. Men were such dolts.

Mira snorted, "How terrible for you, really my empathy reaches out for you."

"Sarcasm, that's good. It's better than your dreary, lack luster personality that I've been forced to entertain for the last week," seven days, seven whole days of watching Mira shuffle around and seem invisible.

Her usually bubbly, energetic and assertive sister tried to hide away from the world.

"I'm a little upset by this Liv. I can't just pretend he didn't say the idea of a relationship with me wasn't ridiculous," her body shook silently as she spoke the bitter words. The memory still hurt.

What was so ridiculous about her sister?

"I wouldn't dwell on it, he's not being an ass to you, is he?" her eyes narrowed in on Mira as Liv began to scrutinize her.

"Of course not, he's, more than once tried to smooth over the rough edges of hard, bitter emotions left from rejection. He apologized for what he said, how the words came out. It wasn't appropriate. The pathetic part is I feel guilty for being angry with him, because it caused him pain," and wasn't that the kicker? He hurt her with truth, but if it caused him pain for her to be bitter, she would swallow the pain and hide the anger to please him.

"Hmm," Liv pursed her lips and seemed lost in thought for a moment. Her eyes became unfocused and her body went rigid.

Mira paid little attention to her, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, his loss, if you will excuse me," Liv stood up rather abruptly. It pained her to see how Mira didn't bother to acknowledge her as she left.

* * *

"Oi, Prince!" the words ripped from Liv's mouth as she took her stance in the middle of the hallway, she looked fierce with the anger raging in her eyes, her lips pursed and her body tight.

Yuki gracefully twisted around in surprise, Liv hardly spoke to him, "I'd rather you didn't call me that," he mentioned politely, it seemed narcissi of him to accept the nickname.

"You don't get to make demands, heart ripping, and sadistic unaffectionate bastard with no regard for others. How dare you pretend to show interest in my sister, and then give to her the cold shoulder? _How dare you call her ridiculous. _You should be turning cart wheels and flips in the air that she wants to speak to a moronic evil low life like yourself."

"Liv-San, I don't think you understand," Yuki spoke in an even tone, his voice controlled as he fought down the rage at her bitter and thoughtless words. She considered him careless and unaffectionate? "Mira understands that when I spoke to my brother, I spoke hastily and used ill-thought words." So if she understood, why was she the one using the cold shoulder?

Seven days, seven days he had gone without seeing those beautiful eyes light up with her laughter, or some silly remark he made that she thought was cute or funny. He missed those dark doe eyes.

Liv sucked in her breath as the bells went off in her head, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She finally snarled. "Did you say it like that? Did you say you spoke hastily or did you say you were wrong – that you didn't mean the words at all? Well? _Did you say you wanted her?_" she tapped her foot in impatience and demanded an answer.

Yuki seemed taken back, "I…" he began, lost for words.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Let me guess, you didn't once mention how much you cared about her, you didn't let yourself seem vulnerable, you didn't trust her enough to give her your feelings, you just didn't want her to think that you really did think she was ridiculous. Unfortunately, because you were born with a Y-chromosome and therefore, are prone to stupidity, you only apologized for the words, so she thought you didn't mean to sound so harsh, but meant the intent of the words," she stopped, so her words would sink in.

"No…she, she wouldn't think…" he seemed helpless for a moment, either that or hopeless, maybe a little of both.

"Oh, but she did. I wouldn't blame her one bit if she never talks to an inconsiderate jerk like you again."

"She…said she understood," Yuki tried to explain, tried to grip at some truth.

"Yeah, that you kissed and ditched her, very gentleman like of you," Liv became direct with him, being subtle got a girl nowhere.

"No, she wouldn't believe…"

"Yes she would. That's why she hasn't been able to look you in the eyes for an entire week," idiotic men, they were so oblivious to a woman's heart.

"If you'll excuse me," he straightened his tie and attempted to brush past her, but Liv grabbed his upper arm, she had more strength than she looked.

"Make her cry and you'll wake up breathing through a tube," she warned darkly, and then let go of his arm and stormed off. She was like a ferocious hurricane that whipped through the halls. Yuki's eyes darkened and he squared his shoulders. This time he would make sure she understood perfectly.

* * *

Silently, Mira gathered up her things. She slipped her notebook into her bag, and pushed her hair back from her face. The room was bare, and outside the grey skies began to gather. Once again, her little heart faltered for a moment, but gained the will to continue beating.

She never thought she'd be like this. Pathetic. Depressing. Irritable. What about the girls that had the strength to smile after their hopes were dashed? She wanted to be like that, to wear her smile as a weapon. Instead she shuffled her feet and hid her face so no one could see the pain she was in.

_I need to be stronger. _

It had been a week since his words, it was time to move on and stop whimpering under the covers. She was done feeling pitiful and alone, no more tears. The next time she saw Yuki, she'd be able to look him in the eyes. The affection she had for him would be brutally pushed away.

Mira pulled the one strap mail bag over her shoulder and gave one last look to the grey skies. There would be no more living in a dull world, only bold and bright colors to match her personality. It was time to stop passing from shadow to shadow and hide away from the sun. Life went on; it was time to accept that.

By this time Kyo and Tohru would have left, Yuki in tow with them, Mira was sure. It wasn't the walk she minded being alone, it was the thoughts. With her things gathered she trudged to the door of the classroom, dreading the silence that would accompany her.

She reached for the door just as it flung open, and was smacked swiftly on the forehead. Mira moaned out in pain and took a few steps back, blinded; her hand waved around in the air until she felt the end of a chair and could sit down. When she blinked, she thought she saw stars.

"You fucking idiot!" she finally lit up, the breaking point had been breached, "why the hell don't you know how to open a fucking door? God, I'm seeing white spots…not good" it hurt, damn it her head throbbed.

"Ah! I'm sorry,"

Mira's head shot up, her eyes narrowed, "Never mind, I didn't know it was you…forget what I said," she blundered through the sentence. _I just called Yuki a fucking idiot. Perfect….I really am idiotic. _

"Should I call Hatori? How many fingers am I holding up?" he managed to keep his voice calm, despite the rising panic that flooded his system as he watched her stare down at the desk. Liv was right; he had done irreparable damage….or had he?

"After I yelled at you? Any normal person would hold up one," Mira guessed, she didn't look up. So much for starring him in the eyes and accepting his rejection, she still couldn't look at him. Oh, well. The desk top was much more fascinating anyways.

"It was completely my fault, should I find some ice? I'll call Hatori to come around with the car; you shouldn't over strain yourself with a head injury like that," Yuki insisted, he'd plead if it meant she wouldn't further danger herself.

"Don't worry, I have a thick skull," that phrase held so many interpretations, thick for thinking he could want her, thick for holding onto her emotions for him, thick for believing there was anything good and decent in this world anymore.

She had lost complete hope on humanity, maybe she was finally starting to smarten up.

"All the same, we don't want any further injuries," he'd demand until she agreed. Besides, he had a lot of damage to undue. It could take awhile. A simple apology would not suffice, after the pain he had inflicted Mira deserved so much more. She deserved to have her breath taken away, the trick was in the how.

They stood there awkwardly and waited for Hatori to arrive with the car and give Mira an examination on her head. Not once, did she find the courage to look him in the eyes but starred down unusually curious at the desk top.

* * *

She didn't _want_ to go to the cemetery with Tohru; did that make her a monster for staying at home with Shigure? Mira had fabricated a term paper to stay at home, away from all those graves and the loved ones who laid there.

Did it make her a horrible daughter, for not remembering anything about her foster parents? The car accident was a blur in her mind, but she couldn't get a visual picture of the people who had raised her, the people she had thought were her biological parents. How could she stand around so many people in honest grief for their loss…when she couldn't feel a thing?

Not one shred of tear for the mother who had surely kissed her cheek when she fell down at the park, or the father who picked her up and played 'air plane game' with her. The grief didn't exist; there was nothing for her to mourn. The same could be said for her birth parents…not one single tear.

_I am a monster; the worst kin, the kind that don't feel, the kind that don't remorse. I don't deserve to have my feelings returned by Yuki; would I mourn his death as much as I mourn my parents? _It was the beginning of a clear image of herself, and Mira didn't like what was reflected. She was cold, heartless even. Petty jokes were substituted instead of real feelings, so she could survive the worst events with comic relief, to hide the truth. Mira could scurry around and hide in the dark, but when the light shown on her, she was a coward. With enough mental power, Mira knew she could see her parents, but did she want that grief?

No, it was better to forget and not remember. What proud parents she must have had to raise such a cowardly girl who considered herself only with her, the only crisis that mattered was hers.

So selfish.

So stupid.

Even today, a time of great sadness for Tohru, a girl who had always been a good friend, Mira hid out with her stupid fake term paper. She couldn't handle seeing the graves, she didn't want any memories to come up.

She wanted to hide away.


	25. Chapter 25: Fight! Fight! Fight! Pt 1

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 25**: Fight! Fight! Fight! Pt. 1

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate the encouragement and positive feedback! There is no greater gift you can give to a writer than to click that pretty little button and put a few comments down. Anyway chapter twenty five is up! I can't believe we're this far along with the story. It's really exciting to look at my layout and see what's been done and what's yet to come – you, my faithful reader will just have to wait in suspense!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Eye of the Tiger – Survivor & You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams _

_

* * *

  
_

The unforgivable crime is soft hitting. Do not hit at all if it can be avoided; but never hit softly. ~ Theodore Roosevelt

_Dear Diary, _

_I am beyond frustrated. Two kisses, multiple soft romantic heart to heart chats and nothing about an actual relationship. This is so typically male. I still haven't spoken to Hatori about my headaches and memory flash backs, but we're going to be at a lake house all weekend, I'm sure I'll have a chance to speak to him about the matter. _

_I'm really not looking forward to the weekend, but Tohru is practically jumping off the walls, she's so happy. A lot of Sohma's will be there – Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Liv and I. Who knows, it could be a lot of fun. If Hatori has something for the headaches, I'll be happy. I just hope the lake house is big enough for me to avoid Yuki, ever since he ran into me (literally) in the classroom; he's been acting very strange. I've found wild flowers in my room every morning; nobody knows a thing about them. One day I came in and I found rose petals scattered all over my bed and a silver bracelet with a running horse engraved on it – again, nobody knew a thing. _

_The pathetic part is I wear the bracelet….. _

A soft knock interrupted the flow of writing; Mira clicked the top of her pen and flipped the journal closed. The door slid half open.

"We're leaving now, did you forget anything?" he frowned at the seeming reluctance Mira gave off to leave.

"No, I'm ready," she set the book on the bed and placed the pen back into the pencil case, "I didn't realize we were so close to leaving…Tohru looked like she was having a hard time packing food."

Yuki gave a slow rumble of laughter in agreement, "Yes, she did have to skim off the top a bit, I think it will be alright though."

"Sure, we're not feeding an army," Mira agreed with an easy laughter that bubbled forth, easy because it was fake. She left the room with her head down, so she couldn't see those lovely purple hued eyes of his.

It turned out that seven people was close enough to an army.

* * *

The ride up was unusually quiet. There was a necessity for two cars. Hatori drove with Liv, Tohru and Yuki. Kyo was stuck with Mira and Shigure – surprisingly, Mira did the driving. Shigure had whined, but Mira's license was more recent.

"Are you positive you can drive?" Kyo snarled from the back, his arms crossed and a frown was permanently on his face from losing the fight to be in the car with Tohru. It had been a rough decision, because Liv was also in the car.

"I want to drive!" Shigure whined from the passenger's seat as Mira started the engine.

"I need to do this get behind the wheel again. It's like getting back on a horse after you fall…the longer you wait the worse the paranoia builds up," she took a steady breath and placed her hands on the wheel, the sound of metal being scrunched against nature's sweet crust and bark distantly echoed in her ears.

With Kyo grumbling in the back, Mira finally twisted around in the driver's seat to beam him an award winning smile.

"Don't worry Kyo, I usually walk away from the car accidents I get into," she turned rather serious though and added in a calmer voice, "I really do know how to drive, I can't remember the tests, but I remember the functions, how it all works. I did well on my Driver's Test…I only had four points deducted."

"YOU CRASHED LAST TIME, REMEMBER? PEOPLE DIED" Kyo's lips curled over as he shot out the words, it was a big mistake. Mira didn't turn around with anger or fire in her eyes, but sorrow and tears.

"No…" she said flatly, detached from all emotion, "I don't," did that make her the monster?

Well, did it?

* * *

The lake house was beautiful, but it held no enchantment for Mira as she slammed the car door hotly and grabbed her suitcase. From behind her she could hear the insignificant complaining from Kyo.

Shigure whispered in hushed tones about the events, she could feel their eyes on her back, waiting for a reaction. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Are we going in, or standing outside all day?" she asked impatiently, her tone reminded her of Liv and she immediately checked her attitude.

Yes, it was tasteless of Kyo to say such words, but it wasn't his fault that she was the monster in all of this. She could remember with the right amount of initiative, but she hid out, afraid of the truth.

"Just what we need, another me," Liv remarked by her side, "Seriously, can the 'I'm a total bitch because I had an emotional crisis in my life' okay? It gets old, real fast."

"I'd hate for my attitude to be a bother to you," Mira coolly agreed as she pulled the two piece luggage set up to the lake house. It had been a hand me down from her mother, she remembered fancying the look of the leather…but she couldn't remember her mother's face, her clothes, smell, words, expression when she said thank you.

Just as Mira pulled her luggage in, Shigure was shoving them out. Tohru wanted to go for a walk, so they all where tugged along.

It was the most boring, tension-filled walk Mira had ever encountered. Yuki and Kyo weren't bickering; Liv was walking a few paces behind her and Tohru. Tohru was shaking with nerves for reasons unknown and Mira had only her own thoughts to fill the void of noise.

_It's like being back in the coma…but worse because now I have other options. I don't __have__ to just entertain myself with my thoughts; I can talk to other people if I wanted to strike up a conversation. _

Yes, this was definitely worse.

"Hey," Liv walked up and placed a delicate hand on Mira's shoulder. The surprise made her sister jump nearly two feet in the air.

"DON'T DO THAT," she whipped around with her hair standing on ends, "I spook easily!"

"I know," Liv smirked for a moment, "I need to talk to you privately, let's go this way," she pointed with her thumb to a side path and then grabbed the upper part of Mira's arm to drag her along. The other three just stood and watched.

"I didn't give you any consent!" Mira grumbled when they were out of eyesight and out of hearing.

"I know."

"Well, get on with it. What did you want to say?" Mira popped a hip and waited impatiently, her foot tapped against the hard cracked crust of the earth.

"Nothing of much importance, I was just tired of walking through the valley of silence. What's going on with them?" the fact that Liv felt her voice drop an edge and show a hint of caring, scared her. Was her shield starting to break?

"I have no idea, Tohru's been spacing out more than usual since the funeral and Kyo and Yuki are just keeping to themselves," Mira gave an indifferent shrug, "I'm better, just so you know."

"I can tell," Liv turned to give her a real smile as she picked up walking along the path, "So Yuki talked to you and everything is patched up then?"

"Oh, I don't think it ever will be 'patched up," Mira's smile faltered, but only for a moment. "I realized I could go on with life being bitter, resentful and detached or I could let go, find closure to something I thought was real and true, but was false and full of lies and get on with my life. I took a long hard look at myself and I didn't like what I saw."

"So…no heart to heart chats with him?" the idiot, how long was he going to wait? "What about the bracelet?"

"Huh? Oh, it was on my bed along with rose petals – sweet, but I have no idea who did it. I guess he could be some freaky stalking obsessive dangerous lunatic leaving me wild flowers every morning…but he does have good taste in jewelry."

"Ugh…" she had been so sure Yuki had given it to her, "Well, maybe you shouldn't wear jewelry given from random strangers...it could be a freaky stalking obsessive dangerous chic lunatic. Most men don't have good taste in jewelry," Liv pointed out.

"Great, now I have a wonderful visual image of some girl breaking into my room to leave flowers and jewelry," she groaned at the thought.

"I'm sure it will make he/she/it very happy to see you wearing the bracelet, I bet you kept all the flowers too…" Liv waited half a heartbeat and grinned, "You did, didn't you?"

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, really…it sounds like…arguing," and that was how Mira and Liv found Yuki and Kyo. Yuki was up in a tree, while Kyo hissed at the bottom.

"Don't cats climb trees?" Liv whispered softly into Mira's ear with a confused expression.

"Maybe he's afraid of getting beat up by all the rats up there…" Mira grinned despite the angry look Kyo gave and the start of insults he snarled.

"Don't yell at her," Yuki interrupted from above in the tree, "It's not Mira's fault for your lack of intelligence."

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT RAT-BOY!"

"I'm getting another head ache," Mira walked a few steps over to another tree and rested her back against it until she slid to the ground.

"They do have a tendency to induce annoyance," Liv agreed from a standing position. It was Tohru who came back and tried to settle everything down.

For Mira and Liv, they were part of the zodiac; it was natural for the cat and the rat to fight. Nobody else tried to intervene, just let them fight.

"Leave it Tohru, they'll always be at each other's throats," Liv warned, it was futile to wish for impossible things, like a better understanding between Yuki and Kyo. "The rat and the cat will never get along, just as many other zodiac stories predestine our personalities and relationships within the zodiac."

"What other legends?" Tohru stopped in time to look over at Liv with wide, curious eyes. She loved the zodiac, meeting more of the members, getting to know who they were. What other legends existed?

"Well…" Liv paused and then slowly smiled, "My favorite, is why the Rooster despises the Horse," her eyes locked with Mira's and the smirk slowly spread across Liv's face.

"I believe it's the other way around," Mira interjected, "It was after all, the Roosters job to crow when the sun rose, announcing the break of a new day and to wake the horse."

"The horse shouldn't be so lazy," Liv shook her short locks out and grinned up at Yuki, "That Rat wasn't the only trickery one. The Rooster woke the world up, but yet who was stabled inside, which was given pasture to graze and loved as part of the family even in their old useless age? The horse! The Rooster grew tired of it, sick of the adoring love shared to the horse and not to the Rooster. Every morning the Rooster so dutifully sang her welcoming song to the sun, and the horse kicked her! The horse wanted more sleep; the horse was rude and condescending to such a small and insignificant creature. The poor Rooster was permanently damaged; it is why other birds can sore yet the Rooster can only fly a very short distance! It was time for revenge. So one day, the Rooster stopped crowing, at the right time," Liv's eyes sparkled with the story, her lips pursed into a proud smirk. Nobody pushed the Rooster around.

"The Rooster decided to change the internal clock work of the horse; because of the Rooster…the Horse nearly missed the banquet from the God," Mira shook her finger at Liv with shame, "Naughty Naughty, playing with the Horse like that, trying to fix it so the Horse would be an hour late, that would be all it took, just one hour. Should have let the Horse sleep."

"It would have worked," Liv retorted, "if the horse wasn't so damn fast!" The horse was the last to arrive, but in the magnificent beauty of her running to the banquet and barely catching up, none was the wiser.

"The Rooster shouldn't be so jealous," it wasn't her fault that she was a beloved animal. "Be glad you're not the cow, people eat beef. Nobody eats Rooster; the meat's too tough to chew."

"Horse is tasty, a delicacy in some places," Liv made a smacking noise with her lips and grinned.

"Har Har," the effort to stand up and hit her wasn't worth it, so Mira just sat on the ground and glared. There was a friendly air between them that hadn't existed before.

"It's so nice…" Tohru muttered from the side. She received strange looks from both Mira and Liv. "Even through the trickery and deceit, jealousy and resentment, you two are still friends."

"Hey now, I wouldn't use the f-word," Liv warned with wide eyes. Nobody was supposed to like her.

"I find her jealousy and rude comments an endearing trait," Mira insisted with a grin, "Might as well get used to it. Family doesn't go away."

"Don't you see, maybe if you two can get along then…" she turned to Kyo and Yuki with a very hopefully look, "Maybe you two could get along!"

"I wouldn't count on it Miss. Honda," Yuki muttered darkly, hoping to end such a ridiculous conversation.

"Be friends with that girly boy?" Kyo snorted and sat back on the soft earth's surface. Yuki scaled down from the tree and stood by Tohru with an apologetic look. He really did want to make her happy.

"In time though, anything is possible," Tohru continued to insist, her bright brown eyes held hope.

Such a fleeing emotion, hope. The zodiac members knew better.

"Tohru, try to remember that Mira and I had a different up bringing than Kyo and Yuki. Too us, it doesn't make sense to be very bitter about an old story – even if it does hold merit and is true. Too us, this all still very strange, less of a curse and more of an inconvenience. We didn't grow up with the pressures of a fable resting on our shoulders."

"Some relationships just aren't meant to be Tohru," Mira added, her voice held a tint of bitterness.

Yuki's eyes shifted to flash over at Mira; he caught the brief look of the side of her face as she turned her head and looked away. It was as if she knew all the right moments to avoid his glance.

* * *

"Come on Hatori, everyone's asleep," Liv grinned wildly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside side of the lake house. The sun's rays were barely starting to kiss the soft curves of the land.

"We need to be back before the others wake up," his hand rested softly in hers. For now she was here, he wouldn't allow Liv to be hurt like Kana.

"I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with a reasonable excuse as to why we were both gone," Liv interjected, she wanted to watch the sun rise before all the magic was sucked away from the simple things. Soon the fragrance of roses would hold no joy; the feeling of the soft breeze brushing against her arm would no longer cause goose bumps to sprout. She would be a clipped bird in Akito's cruel grasp.

"Let's not have to make up any excuse," he wouldn't put her in danger; Shigure didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. There was no reason for Akito to know how far he would go to protect the girl who had managed to bring life and color back into his life after Kana. It was futile to compare the two, Kana and Liv, both were so different. Kana had a gentleness about her that she radiated to everyone while Liv was all thorns and rough edges, mistrustful and unforgiving until a man got inside her heart.

Then he was locked inside of her forever.

She raced him up to the top of the mountain, where she had first taken his hand and dived into the icy unknown below them. As the sun began to steadily rise above them, Hatori leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. Liv reacted passionately and tugged him closer to her warm body; her tongue flickered against his warm lips as he roamed over hers. She clung to him as the sun's rays hit her back and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

For as long as he could, he would hold and protect her.

* * *

It was light out when Mira stirred, her eyes slid open slowly and she moved into a sitting position. Her eyes flashed to the doorway as she spotted Liv sneaking in.

"Where were you?" her voice broke the silence, Liv jumped and whirled around in surprise.

"Damn it," she had her hand clutched to her heart as she calmed down, "None of your business."

"Defensive, much?" Mira asked with a smirk, "But you gave me such a hard time at the Hot Spas," she didn't say anything further. Mira wouldn't give Liv a hard time about wherever she was at and with whomever she was with…it broke her to pieces to think about Yuki's smooth and perfect lips molded hot against hers.

Just the thought had tingles shooting up her spine. Despite the pain that memory of the kiss brought her, she would never trade it away.

"Yeah, well…sorry about that," Liv ducked her face, so she wouldn't have to see the astonished look that Mira gave off.

Mira was astonished, "Did you just say sorry?"

"I'll take it back if you make it a big deal," Liv threatened in hushed tones.

"Don't I feel special, the great Liv apologized too little old me."

"Knock it off," Liv warned as she shuffled through her bag for appropriate clothes to wear. Frustrated, she dumped half the contents out and began to stuff items back into the bag.

"I'll help," Mira offered and crawled over to the side of the room and began to help stuff things in. She was nearly finished when she saw the tip of a white envelope poking out from under the bed. Thoughtlessly, she reached for the letter.

Liv turned her neck in time to see the event unfold, but powerless to do a thing, "Mira…No…" she reached, but it was too late.

The letter fell open on Mira's lap, and her eyes began to soak in the words, "I didn't write this…" her mouth felt dry, a rock lodged in her throat, "I didn't sign this…I don't know who-"the image of a soft woman with wide brown eyes and a creamy complexion crossed her mind, her motherly attitude and compassion led her to know one detail.

"They didn't die in the automobile accident, they never died…" she wasn't a monster; she didn't remember killing them because she never did. Emotionless, Mira stood up and began to walk away.

"Don't get all pissy about this; I did it to protect them and you! You had to believe they were dead, it was better this way," Liv stood up as well and crossed her arms, her eyes starred coldly at Mira's back.

It was better this way?

Anger pulsed through Mira, she whipped around to stare Liv in the eyes. "You had no right!" by now her voice had trigged Tohru awake, even Yuki and Kyo were rummaging around in the next room, wondering what was going on.

"I had _every _right! That's not your life anymore, I took care of it. They won't contact you again, I promise," suddenly, Liv felt a hard object make contact painfully with the side of her face. She crashed into the paper thin wall and slid right through it. Her ears rang and she whipped away a trickle of blood at the corner of her lips.

Mira had never punched a living being before…but at that moment it felt good.

"I'm not apologizing for that!"

"I wouldn't accept it," Liv rolled back on her heels and shot up, "That was so uncalled for," she stretched the muscles in her jaw and winced.

"What did you say to them?" Mira demanded loudly, Yuki and Kyo both had made it to the door way, Tohru stood off to the side with wide eyes. Even Shigure and Hatori from across the house came running at the noise.

"It's none of your concern anymore," Liv shot back, her body was tensed up.

"Like hell it's not! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM?" Mira hissed the word out loudly, it was a good thing they didn't have neighbors. She was ready to pounce when Liv shot forward, her entire body mass hit Mira square in the torso and they went tumbling through the side of the house, ripped through the wall and tumbled down the steep hill that the Lake House stood at.

The girls hit the ground uncomfortably, Liv pinned Mira to the ground.

"Call them at a payphone, don't let anybody else know," she whispered into the girls ear and then pushed her hands against the ground to get off her.

Mira stood up rather awkwardly as well and brushed the dirt off her sweatpants and the light blue t-shirt she had slept in.

For a moment she could only glare at her, "I really wish I could figure you out Liv," Mira mumbled before walking back to the house.

"It's better you don't," Liv insisted as her stride matched Mira's.


	26. Chapter 26: Fight! Fight! Fight! Pt 2

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 26**: Fight! Fight! Fight! Pt. 2

**Authors Note**: Here is chapter twenty six. I updated a little sooner than I usually do because the two chapters are really meant to be sort of read together, hence the pt 1 and pt 2 versions of it. I believe there is only one more section of the story where instead of one chapter I split it into two, it's awhile ways off though if my story outline holds correct. We'll see...there's a lot of editing going on on that notebook! Anyways, now I am just rambling, I hope you enjoy the second installment, I loved writing it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Fall down by Super Chick & Hold On by B*Witched _

_

* * *

  
_

Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the eye.  
~ Helen Keller

"Liv?"

"What?" Liv smoothly glanced over, but gave no other indication that she was looking at Mira. They kept up the same speed up to the house.

"I'm going to be stronger, you don't have to protect me anymore, just watch your own back," she would spend eternity to do what Liv had spent the last year fighting bitterly to do. She would protect the ones she cared about. Akito be damned, he hadn't matched up against the strength of the horse yet.

"You are strong, you fought through a comma Mira, you've endured truths that those who have lived with them all their lives still have trouble swallowing, I don't know if you can be any stronger," what was she talking about? Liv shook her head and did her best to end the conversation, heart to heart chats were off the list to talk to Mira about.

"No, I'm weak compared to you. I just want to let you know, I won't be anymore," her eyes were set with steel strong determination, her jaw set and her mind made up.

"Whatever," did this end the conversation? Liv was glad to see the others in sight, "Hatori won't say anything, but Shigure lets stuff slip to Akito…a lot. We have to go up fighting, punch me again."

"Liv…I don't know if I can…" Mira groaned, she couldn't fake her anger. Human emotions didn't work that way, she wasn't an actress.

"This is only one letter, I wrote to your adoptive parents saying that I no longer wanted to see them, I told him I hated them, I told them to never contact me again and how angry I was that they made me live in these lies, and then I told the old man and fake blonde to fuck off, they weren't my real parents," she waited a heartbeat and heard Mira suck in her breath.

"You didn't…"

"I did," she felt the pressure leave her shoulders, that cruel weight she had carried for writing down such evil lies. "I wrote terrible things so they would never want to talk to you again, and they don't."

The twin's squared off. From above, Tohru went pale and began to pick her way down the hill, in attempts to stop them. The four men followed behind. The first hit wasn't from Mira or Liv though – Shigure deserved it as he moaned about there not being a mud pit somewhere nearby.

"Shigure, this is serious," Yuki growled as he walked quicker than all of them to make it down to the standoff.

"You're so fucking whinny, the horse is really useless. Such a big animal being a pet," Liv rolled her shoulders back and smirked, "You don't have the guts to hit me again," she was wrong.

Mira didn't punch her like the last time, but kept her palm open and slapped her hard against her cheek.

Liv's lips slid into a smirk and she brought Mira down onto the ground, they both ended up in a mess – it was more of a girl fight than the type of martial arts fight that Yuki and Kyo usually did. Hair was pulled, nails ripped through skin, teeth were exposed and elbows and knees became painful and deadly.

It was over when Yuki managed to pull Mira around the waist out of the fray. Liv pushed herself up and Hatori lent an arm to help steady her.

"Let go of me," Mira ripped away from his grasp, the feel of his body against hers. She promised Liv she would be stronger, but every time he touched her, and tried to look at her she felt the careful little barrier around her heart begin to buckle. She wanted…she needed to run.

_I want to run. _

"See, can't even finish a fight," Liv laughed spitefully, god she hated herself at that moment. It was her ultimate low to hurt who she tried to protect.

"That's enough Liv," Hatori mumbled softly.

_I want to run. _

"Are you okay?" Tohru went frantically back and forth between the two as Mira stood rigid, looking out to the forest border line and Liv looked indifferent, starring to the ground.

"Hey, Tohru asked you a question," Kyo snapped, but both the girls seemed lost to the world.

_I want to run. _

"M…Mira, are you alright?" the soft voice form the prince broke into Mira's mind, his hand gently touched her shoulder and his caring eyes sought hers.

_I want to run!_

Mira rocketed off, one minute the human stood there looking stiff and listless and then the smoke piled up. The last the six of them saw was a blurred image of a horse who broke the forests border and ran straight into the woods. Liv watched with her cool steel eyes, behind the mask there was worry, and there was wonder as she watched with disinterest as the Horse ran off into the setting.

She needed to run.

* * *

They were packing up the car by the time Mira returned; all six of them watched her with weary, careful eyes. As if she was a ticking bomb that was waiting to explode.

She grabbed her suitcase and helped load it into the car, 'You drive," she pointed to Shigure and handed off the keys. The look on his face was enough for her to almost take back her word and endure the comments Kyo would make in the car ride back.

"I can't, I'm going with Hatori," he insisted and refused to take the keys.

Well, at least Kyo would probably stare out the window and not talk to her. Without the energy to bicker or fight, Mira slid into the driver's seat and slammed the key forcefully into the ignition. When she tried to turn the key, it refused to move. With all the force in her hand she had, she fought the stupid metal key.

The cool cold metal of an inanimate object versus a human with the power of reason and logic on her side…the damn key won.

Mira bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from screaming, inside her body was pent up with frustration. At the moment, she just wanted to put her foot through a wall.

"May I help?" he could see her internal struggle to keep cool, and he could see that she was about to lose it. Yuki slid into the passenger seat, slipped the key out, and then slid it in smoothly. The engine rumbled under his touch.

Obvious the car was female.

Mira stood there stricken for a moment before her sweaty hands clamped down on the internal vinyl of the wheel, "Thanks," she managed to grumble ungratefully after a moment.

"I hope you don't mind, I offered to ride with you. It seemed like a good chance to talk…"

Since when was talking to a possibly hysterical woman behind the power of a turbo engine a good chance to talk? Mira gave him a sideways glance, "Fine, but you're driving then," he wouldn't agree…she doubted Yuki knew how to drive. It was a safe bet.

"Trade places?" he offered sweetly.

She shot him a death look.

Yuki was grateful that she glanced his way at all.

Five minutes and they were traveling smoothly behind Hatori, who kept giving strange glances from the rearview mirror. Mira had her arms crossed tightly to her chest, her nose nearly pressed to the clear window.

"I'm sorry…"

"Is that all you can say?" she shut her mouth quickly once the words slipped out, she had promised herself that she wouldn't be mad.

"No…" a look of mild irritation might have crossed through his eyes, but they turned soft, pleading. "Mira…with what I said to Ayame…"

_Oh, great…this again. _

"I know what you're thinking, I've had more than ample time to smooth things over between us, and I've ruined it every time," he sighed and paused before finding, what he hoped, were the right words this time, "I need you, Mira, I want you by my side. Besides Honda-San, you see me, the real me. I've always held myself at a distance from other people, I always thought I was too different…" his hands tightened on the wheel as he ran through Akito's harsh words in his head, "You didn't let me hold myself away. Ever since the day at the hospital…when your heart beat raced when I stepped inside the room, and you were so happy to see me there even though you had no idea who I was…"

His words brought a furious blush to Mira's face, "I had been my only companion for months on end, I was happy when Nurse Oliva stepped inside too," she pointed out, "But…" she hesitated and then finally let go. To hell with it, why not rip herself further? "I was especially happy whenever I saw you, because everything was new and scary and you visited me every day, familiar, comfy…safe."

"Please Mira? Look at me?" his request was twisted in sweet bitterness. His eyes widened ever slightly when Mira twisted her body around, and lifted her chin to stare at him straight in the face.

As soon as her eyes met his, she was a goner. Every piece of her, she realized, belonged to him. No matter how far he pushed her away, no matter how fast he ran, she'd always stay with him. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how lost she had been without the security of having Yuki by her side.

Because everything was still new and scary, and he was still holding her hand and being her safe harbor to sail home too.

"I missed your eyes," he stated softly, with one hand still steady on the wheel his other hand brushed her cheek softly. A smile spread across his smooth lips, "Don't make me go without seeing your face that long again, okay?"

"I promise," Mira whispered in her hushed breath. For a moment, she felt herself drowning in his violent purple hued eyes. He leaned down quickly and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, quickly because he was still behind the wheel.

Sure enough, Mira felt her cell phone vibrate angrily in her back pocket. She flipped it out and winced. As always, Liv had a colorful vocabulary.

Yuki raised his eye brows at her in question, and Mira ducked her head to avoid his look and re-pocket the cell phone. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"What did it say?" he finally asked with hesitation.

"Liv says to stop sucking on my face and keep your eyes on the road," Mira replied to him quickly.

"You edited," he accused with amusing eyes.

"Only the embarrassing and rude parts," which had been nearly the entire message… _Tell Lover Boy to keep his tongue in his own mouth and his groping hands on the wheel before you end up the survivor of another near fatal car crash. _

"Remind me, to kiss you properly once away from prying eyes," Yuki grumble every so sweetly on his breath.

Mira giggled accordingly and gave a nod, "I won't forget," and by the amusement that glistened in her lovely doe brown eyes, Yuki knew that she wouldn't.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Shigure stretched his arms out as he stood outside the car. A sadistic grin stretched across the novelists face as Mira and Yuki slipped out of the car.

"Leave them alone," Hatori threatened from the car. Liv leaned against it comfortably, and squared her eyes at Shigure. His sneaky smile was still imprinted in her mind.

"But Ha'ri, this is too much fun!" Shigure insisted. He pivoted a full one eighty on his feet to grin at Mira and Yuki.

Mira was the first to bulk, her eyes went wide and she took a hesitant step backwards, whatever Shigure had to say, she didn't want to hear it.

"As your guardian, it is my honor to impress on you the dangers of young hormonal instincts that drive the adolescent minds to deflower such lovely innocence as our Mira and Tohru," he spoke in a high voice and stood tall.

Mira snorted and brushed past him, "Who ever said I was innocent?" she asked him sarcastically and watched his own eyes start to bulge.

"Did you leave some American heart throb broken back in Arizona, Mira? It looks like Yuki has some company," he teased, and immediately lost the regal tone he had held.

"Don't be absurd," Yuki grumbled, and smacked Shigure soundly on the back of the head before he followed Mira upstairs where she was beginning to unpack.

"Glad to see you're a man of your word," Mira smirked as she twirled around and leaned back on the soft comforter of her bed.

"In this and every other way," Yuki promised as his lips found purchase on hers. He towered over her, his hands spread out the soft pale violet comforter of her bed. Her own hands greedily tugged on the pale white fabric of his shirt while her lips glided over his.

Mira felt little nerves of pleasure explode across her body as his tongue flickered against her lips. Readily, her lips parted and she pulled her body closer to his, always closer. One of his arms came around to hold her tightly against his body. It was one of the rare times she was grateful to be a zodiac, to be close to him. She nibbled lightly against his bottom lip and sighed when he pulled away slowly.

He drank in the softness and vulnerability of her dark doe eyes. Yuki brushed the soft brown curls away from her face and slowly smiled, because she was here, in his arms and everything was right again. For a moment he played gently with the silver bracelet against her wrist.

"Do you always wear presents from strangers?" he asked with her light pleasure.

"Do you always leave jewelry in girl's rooms?" Mira retorted with a smile playing on her slightly bruised lips.

"I meant to stay, but every time I seemed to lose the nerve," Yuki confessed, he noted that all the wild flowers he had gathered were still alive and bright in her room though.

"Why?" she tilted her head confused, "What would you possibly have to be worried about?"

"If you would demand I leave, refuse my gifts and apology before you heard me out? I lost the courage every time…truth is, I'm a coward," he answered simply, and there was shame in his eyes.

"You're no coward," Mira laughed brightly as a hand played with his smooth silky grey locks, "Every time I start to slip or fall, you hang out on that ledge and take my hand, I don't believe that you're a coward. Everyone feels fear, that's what makes us so strong…not avoiding fear or never being fearful, but finding the strength and courage to stand up to our fears, even if it takes some time to summon that power."

"You truly believe that?" Yuki asked her as he placed a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand, his purple eyes rose to meet her steadily.

"With all of my heart," she answered with conviction, her voice rang with strength and there was no doubt in her belief.


	27. Chapter 27: A Sister's Sacrifice

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 27**: A Sister's Sacrifice

**Authors Note**: Ooh, I'm going to have to pick up the pace if I want the story done by May! I do not want to end up only having a few chapters left and putting the story on hiatus while I'm off to Summer Camp. Of course if I'm lucky there will be a star bucks around the town near camp, so I can do some writing and updating. Anyways, here is chapter twenty seven!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence & I Stand Alone by Steve Perry_

_

* * *

  
_

It is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood, who strives valiantly, who errs and comes short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause, who at best knows achievement and who at the worst if he fails at least fails while daring greatly so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat.

~ Theodore Roosevelt. 1910 in Sorbonne, Paris.

The maid timidly knocked in the center of the oak door that led to Liv's room. She winced with each bang that her tiny imperfect fist marred with scars and blisters echoed. Mistress Liv was known for her quick temper, especially early in the morning. Maeko Sohma waited half a heart beat as sweat beaded on her forehead, her swept up mossy brown hair clung in a loose bun against the nape of her neck. She wrangled her hands together nervously and waited for the rude comments to fly out of her attendant's mouth.

"It's bloody six in the morning, this had better be good!" Liv kicked the door open, her hair teased and puffed up in the strangest places, dark circles around her eyes, her lips pursed and a comment at the tip of her tongue. "Do you talk or not?" she added after the maid seemed scared stiff.

For a moment, Maeko forgot what to say – this was why she enjoyed either working in the kitchen or the gardens, minimal contact with the zodiac. Her great grandmother had served the zodiac though, and so the duty was passed down through the females in the family.

"Oh, my apologies!" Maeko quickly bowed her body stiff as she clenched her eyes shut. She knew it, she was bringing dishonor to her mother. "S…So…Sohma, A..Akito wishes your presence…i…immediately," her body shook violently, the wait was excruciating as Liv towered over her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Liv snapped.

Of course, she couldn't make this easy on the poor maid. Maeko felt the frustration build on her, _No, I just felt like irritating you at six in the morning because I love being punished for being a failure among the kitchen staff…please report my poor service to the head maid. _

Maeko couldn't say that though, "My apologies miss, but it's no joke…" why would she joke?

The poor girl was shaking, Liv bit her lip and summed up the decency left in her, "What's your name?" Liv tapped her fingers against the frame of the door as she waited for an answer.

"Sohma, M…Maeko," Maeko spit out in surprise, she stood up, standing two inches taller than Liv. The meek shinned in her light colored brown eyes. No zodiac member had ever asked for her name, except for Akito who had been curious by her tedious garden care.

"Maeko…tell Akito I'll be there in a moment, are you going to be alright?" the woman was still shaking a bit. Liv reached out to lightly touch her shoulder, but the woman jerked back as if she had been shocked by a thousand jolts.

"Fine, Ma'am. I will tell him," she took that as permission to be excused, and bolted away.

Liv sighed and ran a hand through her wild strands of hair. Would Akito be patient enough to allow her a shower? She doubted it, as Maeko had been forced to summon her at six in the morning. Damn the impatient man. Liv scowled as she slammed the door uselessly behind her and dragged out a pair of ripped blue jeans and a long white blouse. It worked.

Maeko was pacing around the double doors when Liv approached, her eyes where frantic and wild. There was a three inch cut that marred her simple, but pretty face.

"He's in a terrible mood, miss. Just to warn you," when Liv's eyes traced over the bloody cheek, Maeko trembled.

"Thanks, why don't you go to Hatori? That's a demand from the zodiac," the staff that Akito hired could be unbearable at times, but Maeko seemed sweet enough. She didn't deserve the blood that trickled from the corner of her eye to her top lip.

Maeko gave a quick grateful thank you and dashed away in a hurry. It was as if she was fleeing from the dragon's lair.

And Liv had to walk right in the middle of it.

"Was it necessary to tear half her face off? She seemed nice," Liv commented harshly as she walked in the dim lit room. He was going for the dramatic affects today, it seemed.

"She was being annoying, sit," he commanded, and wouldn't waste his breath on another comment about the petty maid.

"It's six in the fucking morning, Akito," Liv pointed out agitatedly, the dark circles around her eyes was enough proof that she needed sleep.

"Next time come to me straight away," he moved over and kneeled down by her, his hand grasped his chin, "Tell me about your…trip."

"Tohru tripped Yuki and Kyo down a trip, Mira landed an upper cut on my cheek, Shigure was annoying, Hatori gave me lung cancer when he refused to smoke outside and I was utterly bored all weekend. It was terrible," what more detail did he want?

"Hmm," he chuckled at her news and the annoyance that was defined in her amber eyes with the flickers of gold flaring fiercely at him. "I see, I've been denied a chat with my Horse," and with those words, his temper flashed and Akito seemed to take on another personality, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! NOT ANY LONGER. BRING HER TO ME, BRING MY HORSE, SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

"Akito it is six in the morning, you can't possibly expect," for the third time in the span of a week she was hit across the face. If the pain wasn't so violent, Liv would be annoyed.

"I DEMAND IT! SHE'S MINE, MINE, MINE…"he ranted and raved those words as Liv pushed herself off the ground and stood up in front of him.

"Not with this temper," she remarked and prepared herself for the punishment he would dish out. For Mira, it was worth it.

* * *

"You shouldn't anger him," Hatori warned as he placed light strips of fabric drenched in medication across the lashes of cuts along Liv's back side. There were twelve of them, one for every hour she hadn't gone to see him. Each one seemed deeper than the next.

With each strip, Liv had to bite down on a thick piece of cloth, her body twitched and cringed. It was only when she caught the guilt expression in Hatori's eyes that she found the will to lock it up inside.

"I didn't ask for this," She remarked sharply, her voice hit an octave with the slab of white fabric against her back; she hadn't been prepared for it.

"How can I protect you when you so willingly throw yourself in harm's way?" he lectured the entire time she stood there withering as little as she could with the pain.

"I have to protect her Ha'ri…" Liv whispered under hushed tones, "I won't let Akito hurt her, and I won't let him hurt you. Not the ones I love…" from behind her, she heard Hatori suck in a breath and clumsily drop a metal bowl against the metal table.

"You chose this as the moment to declare love?" he asked as he overcame the surprise.

"Next time maybe he'll sew my lips shut, I figured I might as well say it while the power of speech is still mine to control, don't panic – you don't have to love me back. I loved you before the sex, so don't sit there and think this is some late excuse to why I allowed myself sex."

"Why would I expect you to expect me to say I love you back?"

Liv couldn't tell, but there might have been humor in his voice. It was just that Hatori rarely used humor; she often missed it when he did.

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath wash against her ear and a light kiss touch her cheek, "I love you Liv," he whispered in her ear. "And nobody is going to sew your lips shut."

"Funny," she remarked with as much sarcasm as she could pull together. Under the circumstances, it was difficult.

"You came up with it, Liv," he pointed out as he began to bind what looked like a thick white sheet around her chest and waist.

She enjoyed how the word love and her name came out of his mouth, it felt right from him. "How are we supposed to have crazy love sex when I'm being mummified?" Liv pouted darkly.

"As your doctor, I'm recommending you stay away from sex until your wounds heal, strainious activity of any kind could re-open the cuts," he talked in his professional voice.

Liv smirked as she went into a sitting position, "Yes doctor, I could play the naughty patient, you might have to restrain me," she laughed as he raised an eyebrow at her coyness.

"No sex," he said firmly and patted her fondly on the head, "You'll live."

"But will you?" she asked with wide, innocent eyes. The expression Hatori gave her was priceless.

* * *

Liv scowled as she called Shigure's once again from a payphone. The first six times only Shigure had picked up, she had hung up. Then Kyo picked up twice, which she also hung up and then Tohru three times, Kyo again and Yuki once. She was starting to become frustrated and was about to give up when the voice of her twin sounded from the other line.

"Finally," Liv snapped, "Don't give any clues that you're talking to me…" from the other line, Liv could hear Mira clearly say 'it's Liv'. She hissed into the phone, "What the fuck? Are you deaf?"

"It's Yuki," Mira retorted simply.

Oh, as if that was supposed to be self-explanatory in it self.

"I don't give a shit if you have the pope standing next to you, lie and say it's someone else," she rolled her eyes from the other side of the phone line.

"I can't lie to him," Mira shot defensively back, "Besides he won't tell anyone you called…why are you calling?"

"I'm risking my neck to warn you. Akito wants to meet you…if I were you, I'd lay low for awhile. He's starting to get ticked off. I have been running interferences for over a year to keep him away from you," by some miracle, "Maybe you and lover boy can go make out while driving at sixty five miles an hour again…it would be ideal if you were unconscious for a few weeks."

"Damn it Liv, he's right here, could you be less coarse?" Mira whined.

"Now isn't the time for me to watch my speech, Mira," Liv hissed, she had the strongest desire to smack her sister through the phone lines…if only it was possible.

"Maybe I should just meet him; Akito can't be so terri-"her voice cut off.

Liv could hear a reassuring talk to Yuki, yes she would avoid Akito as long as possible, and once Yuki offered to go with her it became a five minute argument that if the time came, she could go alone.

"Hello, still here," Liv reminded sharply into the phone. Outside an older man tapped impatiently against the window.

"I'm sorry Liv, don't get yourself in any more trouble on my account…" Mira hesitated briefly, "I love you, okay? So don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah…whatever," Liv shuffled her feet in the phone booth, uncomfortable with the emotional turn the conversation had taken, "I…love you too. Happy?" she cringed as the words popped out of her mouth.

"Ecstatic, see you in school tomorrow," she beamed from across the line and hung up.

For a moment Liv cradled the phone against her heart. She could barely heart the beep echo from the phone for being off the hook. The beep sound didn't mesh with the tapping of the older man on the other side of the glass. Liv slammed the phone down on the receiver before she allowed him to have the phone booth.


	28. Chapter 28: External Struggle

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 28**: External Struggle

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate the encouragement and positive feedback! There is no greater gift you can give to a writer than to click that pretty little button and put a few comments down. Anyway chapter twenty five is up! I can't believe we're this far along with the story. It's really exciting to look at my layout and see what's been done and what's yet to come – you, my faithful reader will just have to wait in suspense!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_This is the Story of a Girl by 3 Doors Down & Fighter by Christina Aguilera_

_

* * *

  
_

Whatever begins, also ends. ~ Seneca

_Dear Diary, _

_Kisa is with us today, Haru brought her over in a very feline form. Tohru patched her up – that girl has the magical touch to the soul. Everyone wonders how she can make everyone else's problems go away. I wonder if it's so she doesn't have to think about her own problems. It's been a few weeks since the incident at the Lake house…it's also been a few weeks since Yuki kissed me. _

_Can you say, annoyed?_

_The boy must have the very common Y-related sex defect of 'commitmentphobia' it runs only in the male species and is considered fatal to all women hoping for a relationship. At least with Kisa here, it's given me something else to focus on. She really is cute, I'm glad she picked Tohru to follow around though – I imagine that would become irritating after awhile. Of course Tohru is thrilled! She's probably the little sister that Tohru never had. _

_If only she could speak…not that I blame her. By keeping her voice looked inside, it's a defense. If you don't say anything, then they have nothing to ridicule you with. It's easy to hide in the dark…walking confidently into the light, now that takes courage. _

_Courage, I believe, I used to possess. I think I used to be strong._

Mira flipped the leather bound book closed and glanced over at the slim closet. There was a big blue tub that had remained sealed since the day Hatori had delivered it. Along with it, he had given her the cell phone they had repaired at the phone company. Of course there were no numbers inside, except Liv's, which until that moment, Mira realized how strange it was.

Why would they put Liv's number in her phone? She hadn't known her before, and Liv hadn't wanted to know her in the beginning.

It was a passing thought though, how strange it was. She fixed her attention on the closet and slid the wooden door open. The tub sat there, it's dark rubber contrasted against the light sandy colored wood.

"Mira?" a voice interrupted her actions.

"Oh, Hatori? What are you doing here?" she tilted her head and starred at him with mixed confusion. Suddenly it dawned on her. Mira's chin dropped a bit.

"Did Yuki call you behind my back?" she demanded with a twisted look of soft affection and irritation on her face. It was sweet of him to care, but he could have told her!

"No, I came on my own. I need you to come with me," he began to walk out the door, and paused, "This is not optional," he added and waited until he heard her grab a light jacket and follow.

"Where?" she asked, her feet stopped at the door frame.

"To the main house," he glanced back and saw the defining look in her eyes. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. "Mira…" he began to softly plead.

"Why?" she asked, her arms crossed and she leaned back against the hard wood of the door. The sharp look in her eyes intensified when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have been requested, that is all you need to know," his voice was sterner, threaded with steel. If it took all afternoon, he would get her in the car. If Hatori had known she would be this difficult, he would have lied about their destination.

"I'm not seeing Akito, _you can't make me,_" Mira knew with the firm look in her eyes, Hatori knew she wouldn't budge.

Hatori tugged on his tie and sighed, "Akito? No, Liv wishes to see you," he gave her a surprised look at her accusations. "Where would you get the idea that Akito would want you? He is much too sick for visitors and idle chatter."

Mira watched him with suspicion in her eyes, but he seemed so sincere. "Fine," she snapped and pulled on her coat.

* * *

"This way," Hatori brought her up a pair of double flights of stairs and through a pair of double doors. She entered and heard the door slam behind her back. Apparently Liv only wanted to see her, and not Hatori.

"I've been waiting for you…"

_THAT FUCKING LIAR!_

The words screamed in her mind as Mira bulked against the door, she wasn't taking another step forward.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered in the darkness. The room was lit by one lamp and his outline was barely visible by the window.

Mira's hand shook as she reached for the door handle.

"Now you're being rude! I won't tolerate that. The door is locked, so you might as well come and sit down," he muttered impatiently.

Mira stood by the door, she didn't make a single notion that she was ready to move. They starred at each other for what felt like eternity until Akito finally rushed at her. He grabbed her hair by the nape of her neck and flung her to the ground.

"Sit," he hissed at her.

Pain radiated from the back of her neck as Mira soothed the soft skin that had been pulled.

"Such a pretty spirit that I own," he purred with satisfaction.

"I belong to no one!" Mira snapped, the fury strengthened in her eyes.

The laughter that bounced around the room was cold, it caused shivers to race up Mira's spine. She had never felt so vulnerable and useless. Even in the car accident, even when she had felt Yuki's cold rejection, she hadn't felt endangered. The way Akito himself above her, Mira suddenly had a realization of how fragile she truly was. What if the next time he grabbed her neck, he broke it?

"Fear, good," he liked how it flickered in her eyes, how she twitched under his touch to her cheek. She stood so still, as if a mountain lion was pawing at her, deciding to just play with his food or devour her. "You belong to me."

It took more than guts; it took that inbred courage as Mira remembered the day at the hospital when someone had mentioned that they hoped she made it through. _I'm a Nolan…Nolan means Strength. I'll pull through. _ She had held such conviction then.

She needed her conviction, her unyielding strength now. Slowly, Mira stood up. She would not be left broken on the ground.

"I am a human being; I belong to nobody but myself, to my wishes, my beliefs, my heart and my soul! Nobody has the right to lord over someone, to diminish their worth or value! You might be the head of this house, and you might be the god of the zodiac…but you do not control me, you do not own me!"

She knew the hit was coming, Mira slid to the floor, before he had a chance to throw her there. He couldn't push her down when she was already on her knees.

The anger on Akito's face was formed from intolerance. He couldn't handle disobedience, he wouldn't allow his zodiac to find their will and leave him! They had to stay with him, or else he'd be alone…nobody would stay with him. The idea caused him to cringe and lash out in anger.

Mira was aware of a faint pounding on the door, but at the moment she felt as if she was in a deep battle for her life. Akito swung fist after fist after her. Some she dodged, some hits landed on her torso, her back, her face.

She had been through worse though. When he grabbed a fistful of her hair on top, Mira used her own first to bring his hand down against her hard skull – immediately he let go with the painful pressure. Then she used her elbow to shove him away, the hardest bone in her body. Mira spread her palms against the wood floor and pushed her body up.

There, she stood, unbreakable to him.

"Some _people_ aren't meant to be tamed, Akito," she spat at his feet.

"You my dear," he snarled, "are an _animal_, and one who has been roaming free far too long!" his arm came up and caught her by surprise and he slammed her into the wall.

Mira's vision blurred, the pounding seemed to become louder in her ear. She heard a crash as she hit the cold ground hard on her knees. Someone grabbed her hair again, and she felt her useless body thrown into a pitch of darkness. Her body once again hit the cold ground, this time the floor was cement. Her body was like a rag doll as she rolled over, and over, until she hit the wall.

The sound of metal rang when she hit her head against what had to be a pipe, and blood began to soak the ground. Her fingers stretched out as she clumsily touched her forehead and winced. Her hand quickly became sticky by a soft residue that Mira knew had to be blood.

The only light filtered through the doorway and even that was blurry; from the other side she vaguely heard screams and shouts that barely penetrated the room. Her hand shook as she whipped away the blood that began to slid into the slit of her eye. The metal taste in her mouth and the smell caused her stomach to do flip flops. It took all of her concentration to stop her self from vomiting all over the floor. It was fear alone that she'd end up sitting in her own puke that she kept the food down, regurgitating what did fly up her trachea.

Her head threatened to split open as memories rushed into her mind. Her brain had retained everything, and she remembered.

She knew who she was.

What was more important, she knew that no matter what Akito did…she would never break. He could shove her down every time, but she knew that even if she had to crawl, he could not control her.

Every time, she would find courage, pride, and strength to stand up.

* * *

**Extended Authors Note:** I was totally pumped for this chapter, and had a blast writing it! I know Akito seem's like a complete bastard, to be fair in the Anime he is and this will be how he is portrayed. A man afraid to be alone who has a very short fuse. All of the fighting moves I got from a friend who is quite knowledgeable and knows a lot about self defense - like jamming a persons hand down on your skull if they grab your hair or using your elbow to jab someone.


	29. Chapter 29: Missing

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 29**: Missing

**Authors Note**: Alright, let me give a lovely throw out to one of my most beloved reviewers, Lookoutshesgotapen, who has started what I am sure to be, a fabulous fan fiction story. Check it out.

Anyways, on with the Authors note – I'll make it brief. Chapter Twenty nine is up and the climax has begun. It's been a long wait to dig into this part of the story, but I'm grateful for the long set up necessary to get all the characters developed and relationships done.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Missing by Evanescene & Keeper by Yellowcard_

_

* * *

  
_

"Take chances, make mistakes. That's how you grow. Pain nourishes your courage. You have to fail in order to practice being brave." ~ Mary Tyler Moore

_Liv's blood pounded in her ears as she banged at the door, why the hell was it locked? From the inside, there was a human shriek that caused Liv to melt against the wooden door, her despair deepened. _

_"Miss?" she lightly touched her shoulder, her other hand held a silver key. _

_Liv whipped around to stare at the familiar face of the maid who had fetched her at six in the morning. Here she stood, a savior, holding out the key to save her sister and she couldn't remember her name. _

_"Thank you," Liv shamefully whipped a stray tear from the corner of her eye, "Oh, thank you," the silver key weighed heavily in her hand as she clicked open the doors and kicked them open. The doors banged harshly against the sturdy walls. _

_The room smelled of iron, there were specks of blood, Akito was nearly drenched in it as he stood shaking in the middle. _

_"Akito, where is she?" her harsh demand reached his ears, and he ignored her. Liv threw herself at him, her body launched off the ground and she tackled him. _

_"Where is she?" she hissed into his ear. _

_"If the horse won't belong to me, she will belong to nobody!" He hissed, and threw Liv aside. His anger was not directed at her. "Do not bother me right now, leave," his shaking finger pointed to the doors. _

_Liv did not budge, she walked forward with her half crazed eyes. Her hand still clutched the small metal key and she hugged it close to her body. The smell in the room sickened her stomach. From the corner, she could see a puddle of blood, too much blood. _

_"Where is my sister, Akito? Akito! You can't keep her locked away, it's wrong…Please, take me instead," she begged, knowing how heavily her sacrifice went. She'd have to say good-bye to Hatori, the only man she had ever wanted. At the very least, she had told him good bye. She had that. Akito couldn't take it away from her. _

_Akito laughed, his sick maniacal laughter, "I already have you."_

_"No, please, please," Liv dropped to her knees, her arms supported her upper body as she stared down at the floor. After so much work, so many bitter words and plots to keep Mira safe. She had failed her. It sickened her how she pleaded, but to keep the Horse captive was to put a cage around the sun, to clip an eagles wings or collar a lone wolf. _

_"Don't despair, I will always love you," Akito touched her cheek lightly, and Liv aimed a mean glare at him._

_"I will never return your love," she spat out. Her hand clenched tightly on the cool metal of the silver key. The last thing she saw was the pain and anger that danced together in Akito's eyes as he knocked her unconscious. _

_

* * *

  
_

Her vision was blurry when Liv began to flutter her long eye lashes until everything became sharper. Her joints were stiff, her muscles sore as she began to take control over her slim petite body.

The digital clock had to be off, there was no way she had been unconscious for seven hours. Her head ached though, and Liv didn't want to do the math compared to the light that filtered through the window.

Deep breathing broke Liv's concentration. She twisted her neck gracefully to see a vulnerable and sleeping Hatori in a chair next to her. It was then she realized he had been holding her hand. Two thoughts dawned on her, Akito hadn't caged her, Hatori could still be hers.

"Ha'ri!" she leapt into a sitting position and pulled his lips to hers in exuberance. She felt his surprise as she had caught him off guard.

"Liv, you shouldn't be moving so quickly," he scolded when their lips fell apart, but despite his words, he betrayed them with his actions and kissed her back passionately. There was a violent edge to his kiss, as if he was afraid she would vanish in his arms.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "But what of Mira? Where is he keeping her?" she couldn't abandon Mira now, where ever Akito had taken her…Liv would free her. She failed once, she couldn't fail again.

"Fine? Liv you've been unconscious for eight days…" Hatori looked at her with shock.

Liv's smile fell apart on her face, her body began to tremble, "What?" her eyes widened as she made a grab for a calendar. It confirmed Hatori's words. "No…that's not," the damage that Akito could have done to Mira in a full eight days. Liv felt her body run into shock, no wonder she had felt so weak if she had been out of it for so long.

"I…I owe you an apology Liv. Nobody has seen or heard of Mira, I've checked with all of the servants. Akito has her locked away very well," his hand grasped hers on the bed, "I brought her there, Liv. What Akito did to you was only the beginning. I never imagined he would hurt her like that," Hatori closed his eyes and fell back against the chair.

Hurt the one he loved, or a complete innocent?

Liv had been ready to light a fire on his ass, but the despair and self-loathing pierced so deep down in his heart, what would have been the point?

"I'm not Kana Hatori," she reminded him again, "I won't blame you for trying to protect everyone, even if unexpected people were hurt by it. You can't take the bullet every time," she knew he would, because Hatori was selfless. He'd do everything in his power for the best interest of others.

"Hatori, look at me," Liv demanded when he kept his eyes closed. At her words, his eyes flashed open, at least the one that wasn't covered by hair.

"I can't forgive myself," he stated, as if stating the day of the week or some other trivial information.

"I can forgive you," Liv replied, "And I know Mira would too. We're going to find her, and she'll say exactly the same thing," maybe there was something to look into twin telepathy. Mira could tell her where the bastard was keeping her.

Hatori slowly gave a nod, but other than that he kept silent.

* * *

"No Tohru, we haven't found anything yet…I'm going in to check it out now" Liv sighed as she clicked the phone. They had checked the entire Sohma residence from top to bottom. It was day thirteen of Mira missing. Liv was beginning to lose faith.

What had Akito done with her?

_"Liv, I'll be giving Akito a full examination in my office tomorrow, you'll have an hour to search his living corridors. Don't stay over an hour," Hatori added sternly. An hour, it was all he could give her. _

Liv sighed as she played with the small silver key in her hand. With a twist, she entered his rooms. For some reason she tip toed in, kept her breathing as quiet as possible and was careful not to move anything.

Was it her, or did she breath really loudly?

"This is ridiculous, nobody is here!" Liv muttered.

"Oh, is there?" it was a soft female voice that called out. A woman with rich black hair stepped out, and Liv took an instant step back.

Ren.

Running into Akito's mother was not good, "What do you want Ren?" Liv demanded with sharp eyes. Luckily, Akito hated Ren more than anything else in the world. Anything she told him, he wouldn't believe.

"To help, I do hope the poor dear is still there. He was so angry…I've never seen him so violent, and you know how lost he becomes in his temper. I bet he wouldn't even know when to stop before the poor girl lost too much blood."

"Stop saying such stupid things, Ren! Akito wouldn't kill Mira," Liv whipped around and snapped. She felt her heart quicken at the possibility, because yes, it was a possibility.

"Well, anyways, she should still be in there…" Ren pointed to a small door to the side where a dark stain was left as evidence on the floor.

Nerves attacked her as Liv moved to the door, it felt as if she was swimming through a thick substance and she was having an out of body experience. Her feet moved, but Liv wasn't commanding them too. She wasn't sure she wanted to look behind the door.

But what if Mira was there? She hadn't been anywhere else, including where the Cat was locked up.

Liv took a deep breath and went to swing open the door, but it was already unlocked. Perhaps Mira was chained to a wall.

The room was pitch black, and very small. Liv could barely see where the wall started and stopped. There was a lead pipe that came out of the wall; it must have been a bathroom at one time. There was a broken window and shattered glass inside. The room reeked of blood. The cement floor and walls didn't help, it was a worse cage than she could have imagined.

From her shoulder she felt the hot breath of another human being, "Oh, poor dear," Ren expressed. "A better fate then to be under the hands of my son though…"

"Stop saying such things," Liv shuddered and slammed the door; it hit the door frame and clicked closed.

"I told everyone at birth he would be trouble," Ren shrugged and descended out of the room, "I told them…"

For a moment, Liv stood broken at the door. Then she slowly walked out of the room. The world seemed darker; the heat from the sun didn't quite reach her skin.

The world felt cold and lonely, because Mira had a smile to light up the room. She'd never see those dark doe eyes stare back at her with either affection or annoyance again. When rain drops fell from the grey clouds, it was as if the sky was crying for her. Liv felt empty inside, Akito had carved the heart out of her chest. Her reason for living, her duty to protect her sister…she had failed.

From her back pocket, she felt her phone ring. Numbly, she answered.

"Hello? No, I'm sorry Yuki…all I found was…" Liv bit down on her bottom lip hard. "All I found was her blood. He must have moved her…Ren wasn't right, she couldn't be right. Mira has to be here somewhere…Akito wouldn't, he wouldn't…he" she grasped onto any conviction she could find, any trace of the truth she wanted to hear, but not the evidence that existed. That cold, red evidence that stained Akito's floor and the broken glass and metal in that cement room… and suddenly she was sobbing into the phone, because the evidence she wanted to see, and the evidence that existed wasn't the same.

The great Liv, the strong, invincible head strong girl who never shed a tear fell to the ground and cradled the ear to the phone. On the other side, she could hear the hysterical thoughts of Yuki.

So it was to be, they would find some strange comfort in grieving together. Liv hugged her self close, clutched the phone to her body and rocked on the ground. Sometime later, Hatori would find her and bring her back to his office where he would reassure her that life wasn't as grey as it felt now.

For the meanwhile, the world was void of color.


	30. Chapter 30: Unspoken Words

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 30**: Unspoken Words

**Authors Note**: Alright, these next few chapters should come out quite quickly – it's easier for me to write when I'm already in the sad mood! I don't know about you, but I got a little teary eyed with the last ending. As always, thank you to my faithful readers and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I recommend reading the story while having In the Arms of the Angels play on Youtube – you will cry (or at least feel very sad).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Tell Her I Love Her by Jesse McCarthy & In the Arms of the Angels by Sarah McLaughlin_

_

* * *

  
_

It's so curious: one can resist tears and 'behave' very well in the hardest hours of grief. But then someone makes you a friendly sign behind a window, or one notices that a flower that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossomed, or a letter slips from a drawer... and everything collapses. ~Colette

_The first thing I was aware of was how terribly lost I was with my memories. Suddenly, I felt split into the old Mira, and the new Mira. The old Mira was so much stronger, nothing kept her down, and she stood up every time…she survived. She pulled herself out of a near fatal car crash, she kept herself awake and conscious through the pain. She dug through the metal heap of a car with a slab of glass sticking out of her shoulder to find her cell phone and calmly call 911. She was more carefree than the new Mira, she was confident and knew what path her feet were on. She wasn't lost or afraid; there was no darkness to intimidate her. _

_The new Mira had needed Yuki, so would the old Mira want him as well? What if when I saw him, there wasn't that same floating sensation of being tied down to somewhere? What if by gaining my memories, I had lost what had really mattered? _

_I was soaked in my own blood, and I felt dizzy, but I knew I had been through worse. If I wanted to survive this, I would have to toughen up. I had the pride and courage of the horse, nobody could break me. _

_Akito had thrown me to my knees, but I would stand again. Through blood, sweat and tears, I would take control of my life again. _

_The light that filtered through the door became more prominent as the lock to the door slid open, the figure of a man stood there. _

_He laughed, "Good, you're awake. Have you learned your lesson yet?" _

_He didn't frighten me, and I told him so. Akito didn't like that, and although I could not see his face, his cruelty spoke for himself. _

_"Do you know, I've had to feed and give you water myself? You've been unconscious for days, without my gentle care, you would have died," he spoke very sure of himself, all high and superior. _

_"If you care so much, then take me to Hatori," I snapped. There was still strength in me to sass off, especially if I had been here for days. Yuki had to be worried about me…and Tohru, I hated to put her through so much. _

_"I think not, you'll just run away from me again. I want you to stay with me…forever," his words caused a chill to spill across Mira's spine. _

_Forever?_

_"Fuck you…" I lifted my head and starred at him straight in the eyes. His hand flung against my head, and I could see stars, the light blinded me as I hit my head against the wall and all went black. _

_From the doorway, Akito grimaced, "Mira? Mira? I'm sorry, you just have to disobey. I don't enjoy hurting you; I want you to stay with me forever, Mira? Wake up, how did this happen to you? Mira?" _

_I laid listless on the cold ground, unable to respond. _

_

* * *

  
_

Tohru wrote another cross on the calendar and sighed, it had been two weeks, Liv's updates were few and far between. There was no point of calling when she had no news.

The good thing was there was no fresh burial on the Sohma property, Tohru hated to think the worse of the situation. Just because evidence pointed to Mira's death, she could very well still be alive. Even Hatori wasn't very hopeful, especially since she was vulnerable after the car accident.

"Kyo?" Tohru trembled as she looked back to the table. He had been a rock for her in the past days, the only one who comforted and reassured her in the fantasy that Mira was still alive. It was pointless to talk to Yuki; he slammed his barriers up and shut down.

"Don't be stupid, Akito didn't kill anybody. Everyone is over reacting," he flipped a rice ball into his mouth and shrugged.

"Do you really think so? Liv found a lot of blood…" Tohru felt queasy at the thought, Liv had a very vivid way of describing the scene. It was a pity that Yuki had been close to the phone and had overheard everything. He didn't need to know such brutal details.

"It's her own damn fault for listening to that bastard Hatori," Kyo looked away after he said the words; he hadn't noticed Yuki walk into the room.

"Don't you ever say that about her again," he croaked, and threw Kyo into two of Shigure's good walls.

"Oh…Yuki," Tohru ran to fix a plate of food and serve it at the table, "How are you feeling today?" she smiled at him brightly.

Yuki knew the real question, "As good as I was yesterday Honda-San, thank you for the food," and that was all he would say. Two weeks ago, Mira would have been sitting across the table, mumbling about how damn healthy they ate and as soon as fast food came up near town, she was treating everybody to their first greasy American traditional meal.

"I have an early student council meeting," he left the food untouched and went to grab his backpack before walking out the door.

* * *

If he could have traded places with her, wherever she was, he would have…in a heartbeat. There was so much he hadn't told her, so many memories they missed out on making. Until the end of time, he would regret every word he hadn't had the chance to tell her.

The buried truth that he was now forced to carry for the rest of eternity was he had loved her, he had loved her and he had never said those words to Mira. When she had reached for his hand, he had been reaching towards her. Whenever she turned those dark doe eyes on him, he had been powerless to say no. She brightened up his life with her easy smile and thirst for life, the way that no matter how dark the night got, she was already searching for the dawn, her overly optimistic view on life that in the end it turned out alright, how she believed it with all of her heart.

Yuki stood in the clearing of the woods and clenched his fists tightly to his sides. His entire body trembled in anger and disappointment in himself.

"If only…ugh," he threw down his backpack and collapsed near the garden of vegetables. He remembered how Liv had broken down on the phone, but he hadn't believed until Tohru had taken the phone and heard Liv describe the blood loss, the broken pipe and shattered glass.

Yuki glanced over the vegetable garden; it was all perfectly in place except for a small strawberry that had somehow been crushed.

For some reason, it was the crushed strawberry that caused him to collapse in grief.

"Tohru, ready to go?" Kyo stood by the door and waited patiently for her.

"Sorry, Kyo, I'm ready now," she apologized for her lateness and quickly floated over by him with her bag in tow.

"Hey, you…okay?" Kyo asked hesitantly, he didn't want any hysterics or water works.

"Of course! You believe Mira is alright, and that gives me hope," when she smiled at him, Kyo felt pity fall into his stomach.

So that was the only reason she wasn't grieving, because he lied and thought she was still alive. Kyo sighed and ruffled the back of his orange hair, he couldn't let her live with false hope.

"Tohru, look, I only said that to make you happy. I don't really believe it, there was a lot of blood…Liv is right, it's unrealistic to expect anything more than the truth right there," he felt horrible for saying it, and watched Tohru's hopeful expression break.

"So many loved ones…have to die," she whispered softly and instantly thought of her mother. "But, there is no body, right?"

"No…" Kyo sighed heavily again, "Why don't you visit Liv and see how she's doing," he felt stupid for even mentioning it, but Tohru's expression lifted. Anything productive and she was happy.

Who knew, maybe at the very least they could find a body to bury, some closure for everyone. Even Shigure had lost any feelings to write and had begun a tragedy novel. He had started to dedicate it to Mira, but Yuki had gone into a rage.

The damn rat was right though, Mira wouldn't have wanted to be starred in a tragedy, but some optimistic romance shit with a happy ending. At least she could have one on paper. Kyo brushed a hand through his fiery locks and fought the anger that suffocated him. Because Tohru was in pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. The best advice he could give was to visit Liv - as if that would do any good. Still, Tohru walked ahead of him with a happy little smile on her face.

* * *

Tohru went to visit Liv the next day, if only to comfort.

The blinds were drawn on her room, posters taken down and Liv laid motionless on the bed. She had stopped her search days ago after finding a rusty pipe out in the gardens. What else was there to say?

"Liv…" Tohru whispered softly in the darkness and closed the door behind her. There was so much sadness in one room.

"She's gone, Tohru…she's gone," Liv sighed and rolled over to bury her face into her pillow. She brought her knees up into her chest and hugged them tightly so she was in a fetal position. The room was still; quiet, as if part of Liv had gone with Mira.

"You don't know for sure…" Tohru attempted with a sad little smile on her face.

"I found a rusty pipe with blood on it in the gardens next to Akito's quarters. Hatori ran a test on it, the blood belongs to Mira…even after the rain, the blood was hard and cracked on the inside. I couldn't find any footprints...my sister is gone," her voice cracked and Liv buried her face into the pillow again.

Tohru sat down on the edge of the bed and softly patted Liv's back as she glanced at the blank wall. There was only so much one person could fix…this was out of Tohru's hands.

"Anyways, Akito refuses to allow a burial of any type; he refuses to believe it happened or that he had any part in her murder. Don't grieve in front of him and pass that message on to anyone else. Momiji was crying about it and he slapped him, he said there's no reason for tears. The horse will just be reborn again," she snorted with disgust into the soft white lacy pillow. That was all Akito cared about, his precious zodiac.

"I know it hurts right now, and it's okay to cry. It's okay to be vulnerable and to remember all the good things about the person, it's okay to grieve," Tohru sighed as she glanced over swiftly at Liv, who moaned into the white fabric.

"Please, just leave Tohru, please," She rolled over to face the blank wall, "I don't want you here."

Tohru wrangled her hands in her lap and sighed, "I should go then, I hope you feel better Liv. If you need anything, let me know," she smiled softly and stood up to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "She loved you, Liv. She kept your letter that you wrote to her. It fell out in her journal when I was cleaning everything out," when Liv didn't make any indication to move, Tohru left.

* * *

When Tohru walked in, it was Yuki she saw first, and sighed. It was only right to tell him, she had hoped to tell Kyo and Shigure first though. To dash all of Yuki's hope…if he still had any, was so cruel.

"Uhm, Yuki, can we talk?" she asked quietly. Her eyes stayed down at the floor, but to be honest she could have looked up at his face. He wouldn't have made eye contact with her.

"Yes Honda-San?" he asked softly, the words barely slipped past his lips. He had been detached in the past two weeks, to feel nothing, so he could escape the pain of walking around on a earth that Mira no longer inhabited.

"Well…" she felt her palms grow sweaty as she looked for the best way to phrase what she had to say. Only, the words didn't exist, "It's okay, Mira's not in pain anymore," she finally managed, and ignored how Yuki flinched at her name. "Liv…Liv found a pipe, and Hatori was able to match the blood. She's not in pain anymore." She was in a place where Akito could no longer hurt her.

Tohru glanced up and accidently met Yuki's eyes for a stolen glance, she hadn't realized the type of anguish that screamed inside him existed. He had locked up all of his grief with nothing to distract him.

Her face, her eyes, her name, her scent, her laugh, her voice, her touch was everywhere in his mind. He screamed her name inside, but nobody ever answered.

Until then, Yuki hadn't realized how lonely had had been, but Tohru was right. She wasn't in pain anymore and because he loved her, it was okay. Mira wasn't in pain anymore.


	31. Chapter 31: Undesireable Destiny

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 31**: Undesirable Destiny

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate the encouragement and positive feedback! There is no greater gift you can give to a writer than to click that pretty little button and put a few comments down. Anyway chapter twenty five is up! I can't believe we're this far along with the story. It's really exciting to look at my layout and see what's been done and what's yet to come – you, my faithful reader will just have to wait in suspense!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Breaking Inside by Shinedown & When I Look to the Sky by Train_

_

* * *

  
_

Unable are the loved to die. For love is immortality. ~Emily Dickinson

The last entry Mira had written was nearly two and a half weeks ago. Liv hadn't read it; she just flipped through the pages, read the dates and then closed the book back up. In fifteen minutes, she would do the same thing.

She didn't cry, not since the day she had come out of Akito's room and realized the truth…not since Hatori had collected her in the heap of mess she was in and brought her back to her room. This was why she had fought so hard to keep Mira at a distance. Only, it had been impossible. She had wormed her way into her heart. The hole that Mira had filled would be an eternal gap, never to heal.

This wasn't fair; Mira had missed out on so much. She had never met their grandmother, she had never known about their true rights to the Sohma family. She would never graduate from high school, or go to college with Yuki. She'd never get married or raise a family.

Fury gripped Liv as she flung the journal off her bed and into the wall. "Why weren't you strong enough Mira? Why did you have to give up and let your heart stop beating? How could you lose so much blood!" She glared at the journal, expecting answers.

When the object decided not to speak, what else would it have done? Liv pulled herself together and walked out of her room. The sun was shining outside, but she couldn't feel the warm rays.

Hatori gave her a hesitant smile when he saw her walking over to her. It had been weeks since she had left her room.

"How are you?" he asked her softly, and waited for the violent response.

"Lost," Liv replied, "And drowning, I feel like I'm being suffocated because nothing makes sense anymore. I miss her and I don't know how to let go because in some twisted way, we were closer than I ever imagined." They were linked by blood, and blood kept them together.

"The world will start to make sense again Liv, I promise," he glanced around and kissed her cheek when nobody seemed to be around, "Would you like to talk?" he offered his office silently.

"No, that's all I have to say, except that I am going to talk with Akito. I just wanted to tell you" Liv sighed, not like having others know that Mira was with him had stopped his anger last time.

"That…isn't advisable," Hatori struggled with the words as he glanced down at his personal ray of sunshine.

"I know, I'll be very careful with what I say," some things, some questions, just had to be answered.

* * *

"Liv, what a pleasure!" Akito beamed as she came in and sat down. The room was back to it's perfect décor, the blood stain gone and all traces of violence were swept up from the area. It was as if the entire incident had never happened, as if Mira's murder had never gone on under this roof. Akito wanted everyone to forget, an impossible expectation. Mira had touched their lives in the similar way that Tohru had, both girls had brought life and goodness into the zodiac's heart. They could smile more easily, laugh more easily, live....more easily.

No, Mira would be forgotten, and her death would not be in vain!

To Liv, there were smothered screams just crying to be let loose. It was not a happy room, despite the light that filtered through the open windows and the comfy pillows set out. Akito couldn't see it, but there was blood splattered on his walls.

"Akito, why was there a metal pipe outside?" she cocked her head, and expected an answer, no, demanded it. With a firm mouth and her chin held high in defience, Liv demanded the question again.

He shrugged and gave her a nasty smile, "Use your imagination," he suggested after a moment of pause. Why did his zodiac _force _him to teach them a lesson? He was only trying to protect them from the cruel outside world...where they would be considered a freak. Mira should have been grateful, but the scrawny brat ran from him.

She didn't want to use her damn imagination; she didn't _need _to use her imagination. She wanted to know what had happened to her sister. Liv was ready to pry the truth out of his mouth if she had too. To live in darkness and shadows of lies was not an option for her. The truth would be revealed.

"If you're so upset by the incident, I'll tell Hatori to erase your memories, it's your choice, I can make you happy again," Akito flicked a piece of lint off his shoulder and gave an uncaring gesture towards the doors. That was the answer to every little problem, make somebody happy.

Suddenly it was so clear how little Akito cared. He was just as bitter about his position in the zodiac as they were, he didn't give a damn about a dead zodiac. "I'll be fine," she managed to say without a snarl, but there was an edge to her voice and a sharp look in her amber eyes.

"Good, I don't want my bride to be unhappy, as head of the house, you will need to make a good impression on others," at her gaping expression, Akito held one finger up to keep her quiet, "Now, Now. I have thought it over and you will be the best choice. Initially, I had chosen Mira as you seemed so fond of Hatori," he spat the last words.

Liv grew cold, colder than she had been the past weeks. How did he know about her and Hatori? The color was sucked from her face as she starred back, speechless and horrified.

"M…Me?" she finally choked out the word, there was a stone stuck in her throat and her mouth had dried up. There was plenty of moisture in her palms though as her mind began to scream in protest, and then she really did begin to scream, "NO! I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T!"

"I've been growing sicker by the moment; I can't tolerate to die without leaving a heir. You have good breeding, and I admire your qualities. It takes a very smart person to lie and trick me for over a year…your very slippery," he remained calm, despite her outburst, "You wouldn't want me to loose my temper and blind Hatori's other eye...now would you? That would be an awful thing. You should be grateful, I'm protecting you, loving you as the Rooster should be loved in my arms."

How did he know so much? Liv felt sick as she sat there in the middle of the floor, "Akito…but, I'm not a full Sohma…surely, you want a full Sohma!" she grasped at that single concept, hoping it would be enough to save her. There was one thing Liv knew, she could not endanger Hatori, he wouldn't go through anymore pain on behave of the women he loved.

It wasn't, Akito shrugged it away, and "I've moved all of your things into the main house. There is no reason for you to leave without speaking to me first. We shall be happy, you shall make me happy," he snapped his fingers and a mousy brunette appeared, "take Liv to her room."

The maid gave a sweeping bow and a firm nod, "Of course, Akito," she waited for Liv to numbly stand and walk with her down the dark hallway.

There was something about the maid that Liv couldn't quite place her finger on, when suddenly it struck her, "Your the one with the key!" She whispered harshly.

"I am, do you still have it?" she asked softly.

Liv dug deep into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out the silver little key with grim satisfaction, she had the key, but did it unlock any doors?

"That key can open any door in the Sohma house, it's a master key, keep it with you at all times and never let Akito know you have one. That way you can leave this forsaken place," Maeko urged her around the corner and into a nice sized room with reasonable window's and light that spilled in. At least it was to be a pretty cage, but a cage none the less.

Liv glanced up at the maid as she tried to remember her name, finally she sunk into defeat and asked, "Whats your name?" well, demand.

"Maeko," she said as she placed down a suitcase and opened up the blinds to let more sun in.

"Thank you then, Maeko," Liv would be eternally grateful, as she held the tiny little key in her hands that unlocked her own cage.

* * *

That was it, her entire life decided with one little meeting. She had come with questions, and left with knowing her doom was dated on the calendar. The only person she had to say good-bye was Hatori. He deserved to know. Liv slipped out, only two hours in her cage and she was already a jail bird flying the coop.

Like a thief, she walked in shadows and crossed in darkness to slip over unnoticed into Hatori's house.

"Ha'ri?" Liv stood at the door, and whispered his name. Hatori looked up from his desk and stood up. The door slid behind Liv's desk as she gasped for breath. She hadn't allowed herself to think about what had all been said in Akito's room…to consider what it fully meant.

She wouldn't think about it, but go through the motions. Death had saved Mira from this fate; it gave Liv a new perspective on her loss of a sister.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Hatori grasped her hands in his, as the color was sucked from his face when Liv gave him the news.

For a moment, the room was silent, when Liv pulled his lips down to hers, "Love me one more time Hatori, love me fully and completely so every time I feel alone and cold, I think of you and the very thought will warm my heart up," she pleaded and slid of the white doctors coat. She slid the tie off and began to undo the buttons.

They loved each other in the darkness, because it was forbidden in the light.

Liv left before he woke up. She left him a letter, and hoped it was something he could cherish.

The light hit her face as she walked out and began her trip to the main house. For the first time since she had realized Mira's death, she looked around at all the pretty plants and trees, who knew when she'd see them again.

At least she would see Hatori at the New Years Banquet…and when Akito died, she would go back to him, this wouldn't be forever. It wasn't permanent. If she believed it was permanent, there was no way she could go through with it.

The main house loomed ahead of her when her cell went out. Liv hesitated, but decided it could possibly the last time she could answer it – why not savor the moment.

She flipped the phone up without looking at the name, she didn't care who it was.

"Liv Sohma," she spoke clearly into the phone, there was static on the line, so the voice was hard to hear.

"Do you always answer your phone so stiffly? Hey that reminds me, why is your number programmed into my cell? Liv…"

"Is this some joke?" Liv's eyes squinted from the sun and she stood there uncomfortably, the voice sounded familiar.

"How is me calling you a joke? You'll have to share the funny part sis, I don't get it. You'd think after all the blood loss, I'd be the one losing it," laughter poured forth from the phone.

Liv savored the sound, no matter who it was, because the laughter sounded like Mira and right then, it was what she needed to walk in and face Akito. "You've got some sick mind, calling to impersonate my dead sister," the joke was over though.

"Not quite dead, Liv. Oh, I suppose I was close, but we all know how stubborn I can be," thousands of miles away, Mira sat in a Starbucks with a satisfying smile on her lips while she sipped her cappuccino. Her hair was swept up, and there was a long cut on the nape of her neck that customers stopped to stare at. The young American cashier shot her a friendly smile when Mira gave her an overly generous tip and ordered the biscotti. She drank out of a mug that said Starbucks, Arizona on it.


	32. Chapter 32: Home Again

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 32**: Home Again

**Authors Note**: Hey ya'll, thank you for the reviews and I am happy to give the next installment of Chapter Thirty Two. Now, I defiantly can promise the story will be done by the end of May. I have an awesome opportunity as a riding instructor out at a summer camp, and I don't want to put Unbreakable Strength on Hiatus.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_I'm Alive by Celine Dion & Home by Chris Daughtry_

_

* * *

  
_

You can never go home again, but the truth is you can never leave home, so it's all right. ~Maya Angelou

"I swear to god, when I get my hands around your throat…" Liv jaw clenched, she still wasn't sure was the threat detailed or who it was aimed at. Was she threatening Mira for playing dead, or a complete stranger who decided to prank call her at the worst moment in her life possible? It didn't matter, the need for violence pounded in her heart. She was angry, damn it. Now this voice, this voice that sounded like her sister was tearing another hole through her heart.

"For the meanwhile, that is quite impossible. I'm…unreachable at the time being," Mira giggled from the other side of the phone, she had the wide toothed smile on that Liv had just thought about, "I assure you though, I'm alive. Want proof? You spent an entire vacation calling me the pill popping princess, you wrote me a letter that still have, you caught me kissing Yuki in the gardens at the same trip, I'm alright, a little worse for wear, but alright. "

Liv's anger pulsed in her head as she screamed into the phone, "THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH ALL THE BLOOD AND THE PIPE OUT IN THE GARDENS? EVERYONE THOUGHT AKITO MURDERED YOU….YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU PUT US THROUGH THAT" and Liv was clutching the phone to her ear again as hot tears rushed down her cheeks. "I've fucking cried in the last three weeks then I have in my entire life, don't think I'll forgive you for that, I hate crying…it's stupid…and useless…and…and" she began to sob, her entire chest heaved as she lost the war to calm down.

For once, Liv just let herself cry, and Mira waited patiently on the other line until she was finished.

"Well, it wasn't theatrics, I can tell you that! Do you want the long or short version of the story?" she couldn't handle Liv crying, so she allowed a moment for Liv to calm down, and then skipped past the episode.

Damn it, why was her voice so amused? Liv sighed deeply, despite her apparent annoyance with her sister, she was thrilled. Inside, her heart was about to burst. She didn't have to be sad, or angry anymore. "I don't see how a short version is possible; you might as well give me a lengthy detailed version of the truth, no skimming or editing!" She deserved to know the truth, every ugly detail that was better left half dug up in the shadows.

"Well, the shorter version was essentially me talking faster," Mira admitted in good humor.

"Are you joking with me?" After all this time, was she honestly going to joke?

"Note to self – no jokes. Anyways, I was out cold for a few days with Akito, when I woke he started to bring food and water to me. I became tired, and fainted after every meal. Now, being a person of above average intelligence, I stopped taking the food and drink, I gained back some strength and began to form a game plan. The blood gushed from the back of my head, I hit a pipe hard and had banged it lose…it was pretty bad. I had to use my belt to make a tourniquet where the glass cut into my leg. After Akito left, I found the pipe, I took that and used it as a bat against the door…after a few swings, and the lock broke. I carried the pipe with for awhile, afraid that I would run into Akito, but he never showed up. After that my escape was easy," she finished as if the ending was a no brainer.

Liv stood on the other end and groaned, it was like pulling teeth. "Then what happened Mira?" The wind tossed around her hair and Liv took a seat near the main house hold. A few more minutes of her freedom, and it would be sealing her promise. She could keep Mira safe.

Acknowledging that Mira was alive, was much easier than when she had to accept her death. When Liv had made the connections that Akito must have murdered Mira, the world lost its warmth and simply pleasures. With Mira suddenly calling her, saying it was all a misunderstanding…Liv could pretend the last few weeks had been nightmares.

"I half dragged my body to the U.S. Embassy; the nice man with Hoshi gave me a ride. My parents wired me money to fly to America. Meanwhile the Embassy had a staff of doctors that took care of me. I'm home, for now," Lying to the Embassy had been tricky. She couldn't place the blame on the Sohma's, but she had to get away from Akito. In the end, she had lied about going for schooling and being attacked in the ally.

If Liv hadn't been sitting, she would have collapsed in surprise as Mira skipped quickly through details. She didn't want to think about it, the time with Akito and that was alright. Liv didn't want to really hear it. She couldn't blame Mira for protecting herself, by ignoring the truth of her assault.

"Liv…" Mira sighed from the other end of the phone line, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Akito would pretend I was dead. I never meant to hurt anyone, there was no trickery intent in this…it was just me getting away for a few weeks."

"Yeah, well…tell that to Yuki. Tohru says he is really torn up over it, and Tohru isn't looking very well either. Not to mention Hatori is just filled with guilt…it was very irresponsible of you," Liv scolded, because she couldn't handle saying what she should have said, the right words to say.

Liv had missed her, a part of her had slowly withered away inside, and she would never forgive herself for the pain she caused.

"Anyways, I'm coming back, so don't worry," Mira smiled as she stepped outside Starbucks and began the stretch to walk home. The sun burned brightly above her. The guilt penetrated deeply, but she would make it up to everyone, she was coming back. When Liv mentioned Yuki, Mira felt a pang of guilt dig deeper into her heart. How could she do that to him? _I didn't mean to hurt anybody… _

"Your better off staying there," Liv hissed into the phone as she thought of the past couple of weeks, "Stay away from Akito, let him believe your dead. I think he truly believes you died trying to leave," she closed her eyes and then flipped her phone shut.

The phone went dead; Mira slammed it into her back pocket and continued to walk to the small ranch house her parents owned. They already knew her appearance here was short lived.

_I have to go back, if only for Yuki…I have to go back. _

She had to make things right, this was one thing Akito would not get away with. He had no right to pretend she was dead, to allow for the zodiac members to grieve when there was nothing to grieve over. If anything else, she was going to go back so he would know that she wasn't some animal for his personal zoo.

She was a person damn it, and a found one. Mira Liore Nolan was lost no more.

"Mom…Dad…" Mira walked through the front door, light spilled out between the large bay windows. The multi-colored rug that spread across the hallway between the kitchen and living room suddenly reminded Mira of her life.

So many threads and colors intertwined, little breaks along the way, but everything was woven together to complete a person. Without her memories, she had been half completed, threads that need to connect where frayed, but now mended.

Ella Nolan shot up from her spot in the dining room, every time Mira walked into the room, her breath was slightly stolen away. Temporary…she had to remind herself that her daughter's arrival was only temporary, "Sweetie, why are you starring at the rug?" Ella frowned, she wouldn't lie. Mira hadn't come back the same, but a year of hardships and heartaches hardened a person. She didn't smile as easily, but there was determination and the look of a survivor in her eye.

Her daughter was not one to be knocked down easily, and Ella was proud of that.

It broke a mother's heart to send her away, but their hands were tied by legal binds…the worst of hand cuffs. There was no key to unlock this restraint.

"Sorry Mom," Mira looked up at her and gave a smile, "I was just admiring it and remembering how you thought the pay was such a catch, until we saw an entire shop full that sold the rugs for half the price you bought this one."

"Yes, but this one has sentimental value, you can't put a price on the memory of a good bargain," Ella pointed out with a smug grin.

There was no debating with her mother, she had a positive reply to any sarcastic comment, "Alright, you win," Mira put her hands up in defeat and laughed, "You always win."

"You're leaving soon, I don't win at that…against time and circumstances," she accused, and then remembered that she had to be the adult here. Mira had been forced to grow up far too quickly. When Aaron and Tetsu had sent one of their daughters over to her and Warner, Ella had sworn she would love Mira as her own daughter.

And she did.

"We both know I can't stay," even if she could, Mira wasn't sure if it was the right path to take. "I know where I need to go now, mom. It's okay," Mira gave her a soft reassuring smile, as if to say, I'm not lost anymore.

Mira had found herself. Somehow the old Mira and the new Mira were able to reach an agreement and form one person.

"Well, go on and break your mothers' heart then," Ella sighed and embraced Mira one last time, "Your father wants to see you before you go running back to Japan though. He's in the back… go on, it's important. Has a gift of some sort," Ella patted her head and sighed as she walked off.

They grew up so quickly.

Before Mira went to the airport, she stopped at the old barn. The horses had been cleared out, cobwebs littered the corners and an inch of dust sat on all the old stalls.

It was eerie, but the monument was the worst part. As she trailed down the hall of stalls, her fingers traced lightly against the hard, unyielding wood of the barn, Mira reached the last stall.

Inside there was a picture of her and Belle clearing a small jump, 2'9. That picture sat in the middle, on one side there was one of her kissing Belle's nose, and on the other side she was running with her in a field. Wilted flowers were sat on the table, wild flowers. There was a small silver cross necklace laying on the table as well as a rock that said 'I will listen for your hoof beats on the floors of heaven'

Perhaps, she had run out of tears, of all the months of twisted agony and being lost, of only seeing glimpses of her past life where tears where her only comfort…now when tears were welcomed, she couldn't summon them.

But, Belle wouldn't want tears; she would want smiles and laughter.

"I know now, I should be happy," Mira picked up the middle picture fondly and smiled, "I know, baby girl. It's going to be alright, everything is going to be okay."

This time, when Mira flew to Japan, it was of her own will and her own self. There was no stranger in her body, trying to get used to the awkward silence in her brain of being devoid of a childhood and all memories. She wasn't broken hearted and guilt ridden of Belle.

Finally, Mira could let go, and she could laugh and smile and live again.


	33. Chapter 33: Flying into Danger

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 33**: Flying into Danger

**Authors Note**: I am totally pumped to write this chapter (Mostly because I was just offered a riders director job and will be in charge over the summer of fifteen horses and a staff of five…woot woot.) Anyways, on to the STORY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere & I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams _

_

* * *

  
_

I pick the prettiest part of the sky and I melt into the wing and then into the air, till I'm just soul on a sunbeam. ~Richard Bach

The plane began to descend over the slopped hills of white fluffy clouds. Mira pressed her nose to the chilled window and peered down at the tiny sparkling lights of Tokyo, Japan. It was mid-day, but she could still see all the tiny flickers of lights in the sky scrapers that stood tall and regal.

"Going home then, dear?" an elder woman smiled, her canine tooth was missing on the left and she had gold caps on the back teeth, but otherwise she beamed. Her white wispy hair resembled one of the clouds outside.

"Returning, to my heart," Mira replied back, she twisted in her seat to smile easily at the woman. Smiles were easy now; they came and went on routine like the sun and moon.

"Now isn't that precious, my Rupert left me two years ago, but we had sixty glorious married years. It's not the time that matters as much as the memories. A love for a day can last a life time, dear," her clouded blue eyes starred ahead.

"I want that, those sixty years of growing old and making happy memories. Even when I become controlling, or he has problems with expressing his true feelings…I want that," Mira shared the same wistful look and sighed, "I'm not going to lose him, no matter the roads I have to take, the mountains I have to move or the walls I have to climb…I will not lose him!" She thought fondly of Yuki and her heart began to beat erratically.

She wanted him.

"Just duck your head down and keep moving forward, best advice I was ever given," the old woman offered, and it was advice Mira would take.

Because when a person started to feel hell's fire, they learned to pick their feet up quicker and get out while they could or find a way to become immune to the heat.

"We are, uh, beginning our descend into Tokyo, Japan. Uh, please make sure all carry on's are stole away and seats are bucked. Uh, the temperature is sixty five degrees, and on behalf of, uh, American Airlines, thank you for flying with us today. Uh, we hope your flight was pleasant," the pilot's voice clicked off after a classic announcement.

Public speakers, pilots were not. Mira had to snort down a giggle every time the long pause and 'Uhhh' cracked over the lousy speaker system. A pretty blonde in a miniskirt with a flight attendants badge collected the empty mountain dew can, the first mountain dew can Mira had enjoyed in a year.

It might not have thirsted the quench, but it did the heart good.

There was little turbulence on the way down, the plane hardly shook as it's four wheels popped out and glided smoothly on the black run way pavement towards the loading ramp. Mira checked her purse, the snazzy new platinum credit card Ella had insisted she have for emergencies, so Mira wasn't completely dependent on the Sohma's. There was the print out instructors to find her Hyatt hotel for the evening, she'd get a car and have him drive her to Shigure's tomorrow, or school, Mira hadn't decided yet.

With the silent halt at the loading dock, Mira began the tedious and anxious cast of waiting for her suitcase. For flying back to Arizona with only the bloody shirt on her back, she brought a lot of materialistic things with her – clothes, jewelry, make up, perfume, riding equipment…regular teenage stuff. Except for the cold shiny metal of the present her father had given her before they left.

The gift weighed heavily in her mind, a trigger on her heart.

* * *

The carousel of baggage paraded around for half an hour before more bags were thrown on the moving platform. Was it just her imagination, or did every bag look like hers, but end up having a different name on the tag?

Infuriated, Mira kicked the steel leg of the carousel and scowled.

"Patience, Patience," a familiar voice sounded from behind Mira with smugness to it.

Mira swung around glaring to spot a familiar messy head of multi-colored hair of blonde, red, and light brown and amber eyes.

"LIV!" Mira gasped with exuberance, she threw her arms around Liv and gave her a long hug along with a cocky kiss on her cheek.

"Get off me," Liv groaned and whipped her cheek, "Gross."

"Our spit's the same," Mira pointed out, her large chocolate doe eyes sparkled at seeing her sister, "How have you been?" she asked with concern when she saw the shadows under her sisters eyes, the tremble in her lips and the swagger out of her step. The sparkle in Mira's eyes died as she spotted Liv's arms, "Liv? What did _that monster _do to you?" Mira hissed as she saw the whip marks that wrapped around her sisters arm like a bloody tattoo…as if he had taken sharp barbed wire and wrapped it tightly around her arms until she was drained of all the blood. The color wrapped out of Mira's face quickly.

"It's a long story, where are you staying tonight?" she had weary eyes, her body was an alien to her, the weakness wasn't something she was familiar with. All strength in her heart, soul and spirit was being sucked out of her by Akito.

"The Hyatt…OH, MY BAG… Hey…HEY BITCH. THAT'S MY BAG…excuse me Liv, GET YOUR WHITE TRASHED ASS BACK HERE…"

Liv watched with faint amusement as Mira chased down a woman clacking away in her six in high heels, trying to run with a black suitcase with a small silver horse embroidered on the front.

"Eh?" Liv cocked her head, and the amusement grew as she picked up the exact replica of the suitcase Mira was chasing down, the silver horse was even on it and Mira's name printed in Cambria font on the label.

"Oh Mira…" Liv sang with a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

All was quiet in the cab ride to the hotel. Liv sat with a smirk playing on her lips and Mira grumbled a couple times a minute.

Finally, Liv sighed and attempted to comfort her, "Don't worry Mira, I'm sure that restraining order will be off your records in no time," but when the words came out…the image of Mira tackling the lady came into Liv's head. She had to laugh.

"It is so not funny, anyone could have made the same mistake, I mean…how many people walk around with a black suitcase and the embroidery of a running horse on the front? Honestly…"

"Apparently Keira Goodnight does, she's one of those western riding clinicians right…you have a book by her, talk about a crazed fan," Liv teased.

"Haha, I didn't even know I was a fan until three weeks ago, which reminds me – who all knows I'm still dead?" Mira asked with mild curiosity. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Everyone but me," Liv replied as the cab pulled up to the Hyatt.

Mira groaned as she shuffled out of the cab and generously paid the driver. Liv waited impatiently while Mira checked into her room, 342 with the platinum.

God proved his love to shopaholics with the invention of the plastic.

"Spill," Mira demanded as they walked inside, "What's with being the newest voodoo doll for Akito? We have the rare blood type AB negative, you shouldn't waste that."

"Say's the woman who bled half her head out on my husband's to be's floor," Liv snapped, she became hardened at the reminder, how cold she felt when the image of Mira's corpse came to her head.

"No…fucking….way," Mira gaped, "Don't tell me he's actually some tortured, insecure soul reaching out for acceptance and love," because she wouldn't believe it.

Liv sniffed in distaste and scowled, "Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't want Hatori and I to branch out and leave, so by imprisoning me, he keeps his entire zodiac nice and close."

"Except for me, who is apparently dead, why didn't you tell everyone I was alive and kicking?" Mira probed.

"Because you were Akito's first choice as a wife," if Liv hadn't been the second and winning choice, the face Mira made would have been amusing. As it was, there wasn't a single detail about Liv's situation that was funny, "He thinks he actually killed you and is waiting patiently for the next horse of the zodiac. For everyone's best interest, you should get on the next plane out of here and stay dead," Liv said coldly.

"I can't do that, you know that," Mira sharply replied, there was an edge to her voice as she took a seat on the plaid comforter to stare at her sister, so strong and unyielding. Too marry Akito and still smile and pretend to be alright, that was true strength.

"Can't blame me for trying," Liv shrugged, "Anyways, I need to go. Akito could wake up at any moment and demand me, although he is quite sick. I'm surprised you never asked how I found you."

"The Sohma's have connections, I'm not surprised that Hatori is watching the ground and the sky," Mira replied, "I'll send a prayer up to God, asking him to take Akito in his sleep," with the smile Mira gave, Liv knew she was serious.

"Just be careful and don't do anything stupid," Liv grabbed her purse off the table as she warned Mira, repeatedly, so the words didn't go through one ear and out the other.

"Aw, but I'm so good at surviving stupid things. How many people could take a pipe off the bathroom wall, break the lock off the door, drag their half dead body to a U.S. Embassy, lie, get first rate medical attention and a free ticket to the United States? Fixing mistakes is my specialty."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Liv repeated with a cross look as she walked out the door, locking it on her way out. There was a cab waiting below with Hatori in it, because they were going to steal every precious moment possible away from Akito.

The man might have her life set in stone, because of his silly phobia of ending alone, but that didn't mean she couldn't toss in her own two senses and try to make the best of the worst situation in her life.

Sooner or later, Akito was going to learn what happened when a man lost perspective over his power of a human being, and when you tried to break a person down and pin them up against a wall…they fought like hell to be free.


	34. Chapter 34: Let's Grow Old Together

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 34**: Let's Grow Old Together

**Authors Note**: For the next week I will be in finals mood, so the update for the story will not be as quick as I am used to being able to write the chapters. I'll do my best to get a few out, but the chapter a day will have to end for awhile. Look for Saturday 16th to be the end of my dark days of finals and the beginning of summer! Oh, and this is basically a fluff chapter (But still important!). Still, I _**loved**_ writing it and had a blast.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson & I'll Be by Edwin McCain _

_

* * *

  
_

"... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."  
~ Gretchen Kemp

The halls smelled of a cleaning disinfectant, possibly Lysol. A student tugged lightly on the hem of the school's short skirt as she wiggled around on the hard wooden bench. From the corner a janitor hummed as he dragged a wet mop along the glossy white floor tiles.

A secretary poked her head around the door frame, "Careen Gaines?" she called in a scratchy and rough voice.

Silently the girl stood up in a slim but built frame. She had pale baby blue eyes but unnatural blonde hair that shinned fiercely in the light. She followed the secretary into the office of Kariba High and filled out the transfer paper work, as of today she was an official student.

"If you have any questions, let us know or see your student council representative," the secretary said firmly. Careen Gaines gave a firm little nod before she turned to see the gleaming photo in a silver frame that sat on an end table around the waiting chairs. A young girl with large brown eyes and huge curls that dangled past her shoulders beamed out. The frame was engraved, Mira Liore Sohma.

"What happened to her?" Careen asked, her smooth lips glided over the dark red lipstick that the secretary had been frowning at, along with the thick eye liner and sticky mascara that clumped her eye lashes together.

"Poor dear, had a brain tumor, died surrounded by family," the secretary said fondly as she glanced at the picture, "A good student too, friend of the new president, Yuki Sohma."

By the way she held his name in such high regards, Careen smirked, "What a tragedy," she mumbled before passing out the door with a stiff back. The first step she made was to the bathrooms. While she paced around the small room, the last bell rang to signal the end of school. Once the noise quieted outside of the bathroom, Careen sighed.

First, she pulled off the blonde hair and a net that kept her crazy brown locks from going everywhere. The damn thing itched like a hoard of fire ants. Next, she popped out the baby blue contacts to show large brown doe eyes and cleaned her face of the trashy make up.

Starring in the mirror was the same face that had been silver framed in the student services with a single red rose next to it.

"Brain tumor?" Mira made a face as she stuffed Careen Gaines (a private joke as Careen means free and Gaines means Trickery) into her backpack. Liv had warned her not to be caught, but she was going to earn her high school diploma.

It was convenient for Akito to believe she was half dead somewhere in the forest. Mira doubted Akito couldn't sense if a zodiac was alive or not. In case he couldn't detect that she was still breathing, then Mira wanted to stay invisible for as long as possible.

Ella Nolan had put her thinking cap on and a reasonable idea was put together in the quick amount of time. Warner had friends in high places, as in computer hackers. Who knew a financial consultant could have so many connections. It was too easy to bait at one of his friends to 'prove' his skills by entering his daughter as another person into the school. Ella insisted it couldn't be done in his face, that was all it took. A man never let a woman hit his self esteem when it wasn't due. In fact, a man rarely let a woman trash his skills even when it was due.

Thus Careen Gaines was born to travel back to Japan, because Mira had unfinished business to do. Because Akito would not get away with allowing everyone to believe she was dead and because she would not allow Liv to marry a man she did not love. For all those reasons and possibly many more, Mira came back.

Careen Gaines had entered the bathroom, but it was Mira Nolan who slipped out and prayed that nobody would recognize her. This was important; he had to see her, and only her. Mira rested against the wall a few yards away from the meeting room of the new student council.

_He drowns in his dreams. An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems. And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_If I tried to save him. My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

Mira could see through the clear glass if she squinted her eyes enough, the broad image of Yuki as he stood tall and directed the meeting. She inched closer to see clearer. He had on a mask, and behind the calm and cool exterior was a tortured expression. She had hurt him, the pain inflicted ran deeply and Mira didn't know if she had the powers to heal it. Even with the group of people surrounding him, she had to admit he looked lost.

No, it was worst than lost.

As if he was drowning, and everyone was throwing him a life boat yet Yuki let the ropes slid through his fingers. He didn't want to be saved, only the sweet lull of death would finally end his suffering the dark hole carved out by her in his heart and the constant reminder of how he let her slip away in the worst possible way. If she had left on her own free will, Mira knew Yuki would have gone on without her. If she was safe somewhere and happy, he'd continue his existance without a blimp on his path, perfectly content. Maybe he'd think of her every now and then, of her smile and those dark brown eyes, but he wouldn't cry or suddenly feel as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs.

He had let her die though, he had allowed Akito to smoother all the light in his life. Mira hadn't left of her own free will though, she had been, as Liv described it 'brutally murdered' and that, that was what Yuki could not live with. He should have sensed her danger the moment her life became in peril. He should have ran to her, to defend her, to sacrafice himself for her if nessecary.

But he didn't, because Shigure had told him to stay where he was and that everything was fine. He had taken Shigure's word over the warning in his heart because he didn't trust himself. And because he didn't want to face Akito. Shigure had given him the out, Tohru had agreed that Mira was fine, probably having a nice time with Liv. With Tohru's kind words, Yuki had believed the lies that Hatori had planted to lure Mira away. He had believed when doubt could have saved her life.

His fist came down hard on the table, making all of the student council members jump in surprise, one cleared his throat nervously and mentioned how time had gotten away from them.

_Oh and I don't know. I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful. Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on. Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

She bit her lip and retreated back a couple of steps when the door suddenly flung open.

"Kimi wants attention too!" came a whiny voice.

Mira instantly cringed and looked the other way, as if she was another student who was completely fascinated with whatever was outside the window.

"Come on Kimi, leave Yun-Yun alone right now," a man scolded, his voice didn't ring any bells in Mira's ear.

She'd have to remember that nick name later, when the mood set between them wouldn't be as serious. She had never given him a petname, and was stunned to find herself slightly jealous that this teenage boy who hardly knew _her_ Yuki at all, beating her to the punch.

Not that she would have ever came up with the name Yun-Yun.

Slowly the room emptied of the few student council members left, until Mira was left wondering if there was another way out of the room. She silently crept to the door frame and peered into the class room.

_His magic and myth. As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with. More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him. So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight_

The image inside the class room broke her heart. His back was hunched over the table as he lent against it with the palm of his hands spread out and supporting his body. The grey mop of hair that Shigure always teased him about hug in his sorrowful purple eyes. In that instant, Mira knew that no words or soft touches or passionate kisses would ever completely erase the pain she was in. _I'm so sorry Yuki…so sorry. _He didn't even realize she stood there, watching him with eyes that mirrored the same torture found in his.

_I'm longing for love and the he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_So long_

"Hey there stranger," she whispered with a strangled voice and a hopeful expression. Hopeful, that he would find it in his heart to forgive her.

Yuki's head shot up and he looked directly at the source of the noise, the intrusion into the quiet moment he took to grieve, to think and wonder about the gift of love that he had allowed to slip through his hands. Because he was a coward, because after so many years Akito still had him locked in that room and he didn't have the strength or courage to have fought Akito and found her, to bring her home and keep her safe, to love her.

He looked at her, but he didn't see her, not really. The air sizzled and Mira finally groaned, breaking the silence. "Please, say something. Get angry; yell at me, it's okay. I deserve it. Don't leave without saying anything to me though," actually, just don't leave.

"I…" Yuki stopped, startled as he really looked at her, as he saw her for the first time. She looked like Mira, which was why he allowed himself to look at her in the first place, even if the pain would be intense and the loneliness more defined later. She had the heart shaped face, those chocolate brown eyes a man could drown in and the wild locks of brown curls that framed her face and bounced whenever she picked up her pace and ran. There was the hard look of survivor written across her face more than ever before.

She couldn't be _his_ Mira though; he had lost her some time ago.

_He's soft to the touch._

_But frayed at the end, he breaks_

_He's never enough. And still he's more than I can take_

_"Please Yuki?"_ Mira begged and took a tentative step forward. What if he rejected her? What if he ran away from her? What if he hated her?

From the moment he turned his head and looked at her with the agonized look in his eyes, the answers to her questions didn't matter. All she wanted to do was to comfort her. The tentative step turned into a meaningful and confident stride where she took his face in her hands and ignored the shock that radiated from his eyes or how his body tensed near hers.

"I never intended to leave you; I shouldn't have been gone for so long. I'm sorry, it's okay though, I'm here," Liv had taken this much better, despite the death threats she had made.

Slowly, she felt the tenderness of the back of Yuki's hand as he gently traced her face, drank in her beauty and face, allowed hope and belief to become a reality.

"You died," he accused bitterly. The shame swarmed in his eyes, because he had allowed it, not a single finger or sharp word had been casted in attempts to save her. He had uselessly stood near the phone, waiting for an update from Liv when it should have been him searching the Sohma residence from top to bottom.

"And leave you here? Never," she faintly smiled, "Akito's fences weren't high enough."

"I'm afraid," he paused and searched her eyes, for truth.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Mira insisted softly.

"I'm afraid if I allow myself that you are here, in the morning I won't find you again, it will all be a dream," he explained further in a slightly superior tone, as if she should have guessed his fears.

"Oh, well then," Mira pinched him and managed to beat the impulsive smile away when he jumped in surprise, "Nope, you're definitely awake."

"That," his eyes sharpened intensely, "was not very nice."

Because he was right, Mira grinned and indulged him, "I'll make it up to you, years and years of making it up to you," she promised and tugged lightly on the collar of his shirt. His lips smoothly slid over hers and instant warmth exploded across her body.

His arms rested around her waist and then using little strength he lifted her body off the ground and onto the table, his hand became loss in the tangles of hair.

She could feel his excitement rise when she moaned and squeezed her body closer to him, as if some invisible force was about to try and tear him away from her. She didn't want to ever leave this spot, but to slid into the kiss and vanish within it.

His tongue flickered against her lips and she responded enthusiastically, to the point of throwing her arms around his shoulders to hold him even closer.

Yuki sighed contently when she slipped away to suck in some air and nibble lightly against his bottom lip. She planted soft kisses along his jawbone and cheek to give a playful bite on his earlobe and watch him jump in surprise.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. Finally, the three words were rushed past her lips, for only Yuki to hear.

"Despite all the worry you've put me through," he scolded lightly, "I've loved you, and will continue to love you," nothing could ever end that love. It was hers eternally.

_Oh 'cause I don't know. Don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful. Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful. Or just a beautiful disaster?_


	35. Chapter 35: Nobody's Savior

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 35**: Nobody's Savior

**Authors Note**: OKAY! I can honestly say that the story will be fifty eight chapters in length, changes of me lengthening or condensing will probably not happen – only because my story layout is perfect and I hate to mess with a good thing. Oh and an Author's Note will follow. Oh, and this will most likely be my last chapter to write until May 15th due to finals. I _might_ get another chapter in, but I make no promises.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Runaway by Bon Jovi & Hold by Superchick_

_

* * *

  
_

Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy. ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald

Liv perched on the flat wooden bar right above her window. A black iron gate wrapped around the piece of land she was allowed to roam in. Her chest puffed slightly in distaste as she clicked her tongue and chirped.

Yes, chirped.

Recently, she had been changing, a lot. Akito had chained her up in this dinky little room, it caused her stress and with the stress, transformations.

Akito loved it. Her fragile bird like state made him more careful with her, if possible, Liv tried to stay in her swallow state as long as possible. Like Hatori, her form had regressed over the years; she didn't turn into a flaming and proud Rooster, just a vulnerable little birdie.

"There's my pet," Akito purred the words and brushed two soft fingers down Liv's ruffled back. She fluffed up her feathers and perched onto Akito's shoulder. He enjoyed it when she perched up there, a sign of obedience.

"Akito," Liv forced the words to come out fondly, if a beak could grimace, she would have. All the misery was trapped behind the fake look of ecstasy in her eyes. His fingers brushed along her back, over and over again.

The screams echoed in her mind, silent suffocating screams forbidden to hit the air. Her cries went on heard, her turmoil and pain unnoticed.

_Don't touch me…_

He held out his finger, and Liv fluttered down to perch lightly on the skin, careful not to stick him with her sharp claws.

"Why not step out onto the lawn? There's a soft breeze, it will feel good," Liv suggested softly, she never raised her voice to Akito, or else be bound and chained to the dark cell room he had tossed Mira in.

Akito looked to the vibrant outside and slowly nodded. His little swallow would not fly away from him.

Together they left the dreary inside, and walked into the brilliant sunlight. He whispered secrets into her ear, because Liv was his, and soon all the other zodiac members would come home. They would realize he was only keeping them safe.

They'd be grateful. Others would find them different, a freak of nature. They would hurt his precious zodiac; they had to learn that the pain he served them, like a master slapping his servant when being disobedient was only out of care, out of protection. He kept Liv because the world would tear her apart, just as he locked Yuki away.

The world wouldn't accept their curse. Kana wouldn't have accepted Hatori, he had done the doctor a favor. Hiro wouldn't stay faithful to Kisa, he had proved that when Hiro had pushed her away. His zodiac weren't strong enough for the outside world, not without him.

But the horse… Akito's eyes darkened as he remembered all the stories his father told him. He told him how the cat used to be the greatest friend to the God, but then he left him. He told him how the swallow had always perched on the God's shoulder and warned him when she felt rain, in return he gave her seeds and tree's to perch on, how the cow had allowed him to sit on his back and carry him in return for giving fresh grass. He remembered how each zodiac had offered a service in return for the God to aid them, except the horse.

All the animals had needed him, but when the God asked to bridle the horse, she tossed her head into the air and ran. Her fine legs carried her quickly away, so he could not catch her. The way he had made her to be graceful, she could weave in and out and he could never trap her. For this, he hated the horse and wanted her all the more, because she was the one creature who never fully bent to his will. The dog was always obedient, the tiger was a kitten in the palm of his hands and the sheep constantly offered him wool for warmth. No matter how tame the horse seemed, in a split second she could buck and trample, ending his life. Even the snake took more care with his venom and the dragon with his fire. The cold lizards didn't have the hot temper like the horse.

Unknowingly, he had created an animal who could survive alone, a proud and wild creature who refused to be tamed, fenced in or bridled. In her, he had found an Achilles' heel.

In anger, Akito's hand tightened around Liv, who began to struggle in the process. He quickly released his grip. Liv ruffled her feathers again and sighed, but didn't move off his finger.

He wouldn't like that.

"She'll be caught sooner or later," he whispered darkly into Liv's tiny bird sized ear. "The horse can't run forever."

* * *

Water droplets stuck to Liv's hair as she shook the short locks with a towel. Her hair reached to her shoulders now, Akito refused to let her chop it off again, though she was allowed to keep the length above her waist – actually he demanded it. Nothing about her could remind him of his mother Ren. The two despised each other in an un-natural way.

Liv knew why though – Hatori had told her all about the struggle that had went down in the house. Akira's grandfather had been the last God of the zodiac, so everyone expected Akira to also be the God. He wasn't though; Tetsu emerged as the 'goddess' of the zodiac. There was a clash of power between the Sohma's houses and finally it was decided that Akira would remain as the head until Tetsu became of age at eighteen to take over.

She would never take her rightful place in the Sohma house. Six months after her eighteen birthdays, Tetsu was found in a terrible raging fire. Her body was barely able to be identified, it was only the ruby in her melted gold bracelet that they knew it was her.

Tetsu had run away, she had the strength to walk out the front door, laugh at the entire Sohma estate and leave.

Did that strength still run in her veins?

How long was she supposed to remain Akito's pet and follow her promise? Mira was safe, Hatori would be fine, and so what was keeping her tied here except the fear of the unknown?

Liv gritted her teeth and looked out the window; a clipped bird was no bird at all. If she couldn't soar through the skies than she really was a house pet. Instantly, her eyes danced to the door, the door she was forbidden to open but had many times with the silver key she had.

Nobody was going to save her and Liv was no longer in a position to save anybody else. She was no hero, and there wasn't a man with tights and a cape about to fly in and set her free. If she wanted to escape, she'd have to don the cape and tights herself. She'd have to unlock the door and make her way through the darkness alone.

There was nothing to keep her here, she had long forgotten about the promise she had made to Akito and all that was keeping her was to let somebody trustful know that she was leaving. If she could tell Momiji, then when she escaped, he could tell everybody that she was alright, and far, far away.

Better yet, she could fake her own death, vanish from the world and show up once Akito was gone and dead or be able to meet Hatori somewhere else, somewhere safe. This room had a key, and invisible bars on the window.

Yet she was afraid to leave.

"I can decide later," Liv finally noted, she didn't have to run away that night, there was time. The entire thought had her excited and nauseous at the same time.

So much, she ended up racing to the bathroom and spilling out her lunch into the toilet. The sickness stayed with her, so much that she ended up lying uselessly on the generous queen sized bed in the lavished room that Akito provided her with.

Her cell was decorated with fine things, gold threaded carpet, pictures of rolling scenery and large fluffy bed with an infinite amount of pillows. There was even a gold stand perch for when she turned into a swallow that Akito enjoyed seeing her perch on.

Somehow, she had to save herself.


	36. Chapter 36: Strangers Face

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 36**: Stranger's Face

**Authors Note**: It is after May 15th and that means I am on summer which means I have all the time in the world to write! Yay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Stranger by Secondhand Serenade _

_

* * *

_It is better to be alone than to wish you were. - Ann Landers

_You didn't ask for this. Nobody asked to be erased, nobody wanted to be forgotten. Nobody wanted to know that without them, life would continue to revolve, as if the tiniest little flickering light of a life until it burnt out never happened. Nobody wanted to know that after such violence, friends still smiled, schoolmates had the nerve to gossip…_

_"Did you hear what happened to that brown haired chick? No…No…NOT HER! The one who was always with the pri-"_

_"OH! Her. Yeah, I saw her. They held hands once walking to school, the nerve of her…"_

_"They what?!? Wait. THAT, is irrelevant now. She's dead, brain tumor or something. I bet the prince will need some comfort…."_

_"You better not let the fanclub hear you say that. Hey, what topic are you writing about in our literary class?"_

_Her name wasn't forbidden, memories of her were not chased away. Her peers where not in pain, nor sad by her death, some had the gull to celebrate. Every Yuki Fan Club Member had begun to sink their teeth into her Yuki, because he had in pain by her departure, and he had been sad. There was no respect for the dead, nor the living. _

_The gossip continued, the fangs gleamed on the Fan Club Members as they all tried to take a bite out of Yuki, and the world continued to spin. _

The apartment was seven blocks away from the school, on a windy or rainy day it felt like seventeen blocks. As it happened, today was one of those cold, bitter and dreary days that easily depressed a person.

Or pissed them off.

"Damn rain," Mira walked into school with heavy mascara running down her cheeks, her hair sopping, cloths nearly see through and a chill to her bone. She wanted the nearest bathroom, and as an added plus to go in and not hear a gang of female students giggling and smirking about how the prince was finally there's and Mira Nolan no longer stood in the way.

It might have been her imagination, but it seemed as if the school was happy to be rid of her, at least the Yuki-Enthusiasts. She wished she could march into the bathroom while they all stood around and talked, as just herself, her face, her hair, her eyes, her clothes, and her attitude. Then they'd stare up at her in horror and instantly begin to beg for forgiveness of speaking of her in the manner they did when every notion in their heads knew she was dead.

If only that wouldn't have blown her cover, she would have enjoyed the look on their faces. As it was, the bathroom was empty and Mira had no rights by to complain. She began the long and tiring process of combing out the dread locks in her hair, scrubbing the mascara from her eyes to her chin and re-plastering on the makeup.

The hair net itched like crazy, and it was plenty early for Mira to know that nobody would walk in. Who came to school and hour and a half early? She ditched the bimbo blonde wig (as she had named it) and began to rub off the clown look she was portraying at the moment.

The paper was rough and painful against her cheeks, but she kept rubbing. The water gurgled and gushed from the silver faucet as she dipped the paper towel several times into the cool water to lessen the irritation effect on her face.

Now and then, she'd glance up into the mirror and see her progress, the makeup beginning to lesson, her damn hair drying and curling around her shoulders. There was one problem with the image, and that was the fact there was more than one person in it. Mira jumped and opened her mouth, but the shriek came from the other girl.

"G…G….G….GHOST!"

Mira spun around from the table to see a very frightened Tohru literally fly out of the girl's bathroom, her face pale white and her eyes wide. She looked more like a ghost than Mira did.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to tell her," Mira sighed. It was the first week of classes and her cover was already in risk. She was going to tell Tohru the truth, but not this way, not when Mira couldn't make sure, without doubt or hesitation that Tohru believed the full truth.

"Yuki-San, Yuki-San!" Tohru rushed down the hall at the regal looking boy with wide, terrified eyes.

"Miss. Honda, ah…what is it?" concerned shimmered in his violet hued eyes as he stopped talking with a fellow council member to direct his question at her.

_Wait a minute, I can't bring up Mira in front of Yuki-San, he becomes sad very easily with her. _As the thoughts processed in Tohru's head, Yuki sighed and bid the student council member good bye, it Tohru was going to space out, then this could take awhile.

"It's alright Miss. Honda, you can tell me," Yuki insisted after at least a minute had gone by of Tohru starring at the wall.

"Well…I….it was nothing, yup, just me spacing out again," she laughed it off and gave a typical Tohru face. "I should really be more careful and aware, I know. If Kyo was here he'd yell at me," she blamed herself of the mistake she had nearly made.

It was too much to see the devastation in his face.

"If you're sure," Yuki hesitated and then added, "if it comes to you again, let me know….oh," he stopped talking to look up at a rather out of breath bond stop short at them.

"I…think…we….need….an….empty…room," she gasped with air between each word. Her upper body was bent over as she rested her hands on her knees. The sticky wet blond hair clung to her shoulders and mid-back.

"Right in here," Yuki put two in two together and herded the two girls into an unused classroom. Tohru followed with wide, confused eyes. Silently, Yuki clicked the door closed behind him and cleared his throat.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Mira," he mentioned to the blonde.

Mira gave a bashful look and nodded, "That I do," expressionless, she pulled off her blonde wig so her brown locks fell around her face.

Tohru gasped, and then began to cry, throwing her arms rather enthusiastically around Mira's shoulders.

She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Why the hell did you come back?" Kyo complained as the seven of them sat in a secluded area away from the rest of school.

Because Mira couldn't bare the thought of anyone believing her death and inflicting pain, she told Hana and Uo, along with Haru and Momiji who joined them. The only person missing was Yuki, and he was fairly busy with student council.

"Alright, no parent supervision apartment," Uo cheered when she heard that Mira was living on her own, seven blocks away.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Mira replied, her tone damper. She missed her routine at Shigure's, having breakfast with everyone, studying and going shopping. She missed the long walks to school together and the little moments she shared with Yuki.

"Man, I'd kill for my own place," Uo sighed as she rested her back against the grass.

"Yes, it would be very quiet," Hana agreed softly.

"Too quiet, and lonely," Mira complained, Tohru was the only one who didn't agree, because she had enjoyed the family atmosphere they had created at Shigures as well.

_Mira seem's so down…I know, I'll change the topic! _"So, what's everyone doing for the weekend?" Tohru asked with vibrancy.

"The fire that burned my parent's apartment down," Mira replied," there had been a nagging voice in the back of her head for quite some time. Unfortunately, it was the wrong answer to give.

Everyone fell silent after that.

* * *

After hours of scrambling around in the Kariba news paper archives, Mira found nothing. Her eyes literally hurt, and her fingers ached from all the scrolling she had done.

There was nothing to be suspicious about, "I guess it really was a fire." She heaved a long sigh and strapped the mail bag over her shoulder for the long haul home. When she passed by a window, she startled herself.

The wrong face grimaced back at her. This was going to take some time to become accustomed too.

"I think, you could use some company home," a voice gently offered her from behind.

Mira spun around to see an unsmiling Yuki leaning casually against the wall.

"Long day?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, questioning the serious look in his eyes and the way his face fell.

"I could ask you the same thing," he had seen the look in her eyes when she passed the mirrors or the gleaming tiles in the halls. Silently, he walked over and tugged the ends of her wig to fall off. The shock written across her face was priceless when he pulled her into the shadows to kiss her breathless.

He walked her to her apartment (He wasn't allowed to call it home, Mira had already thrown a fit when he did. No home was complete without him there).

She kept her hood on, brown wisps of hair tucked in the sides so she could keep the awful wig off her head. One hand was tucked in her pocket, the other hand held his tightly. She'd most likely whine we he left her for the night.

"This is where we part," she sighed as they walked into the ironed gate of the apartment complex. It was a nice place that her parents from Arizona had set up. Ella had an eye for homes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promised, and couldn't help but laugh when she grumbled about how long tomorrow was.

They both knew this was Akito's fault. Mira blamed him whole heartedly, and she could see that Yuki was far too fearful too. Fear had been useless when he had thrown her into that tiny cement cell. Fear had nearly gotten her killed.

Courage had allowed her to survive; strength had kept her going, through heart and her love for Yuki.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yuki finally muttered. He kissed her gently on the cheek and gave a slow grin, it was a heartbeat off as he turned down the stairs and left.

Mira could tell he was at odds with some thing; he walked straight into another man and apologized profusely before heading on his way. The man smiled up at Mira strangely and walked off.

Once again, she was alone. Mira picked up her bag and noticed the blond ends of the wig sticking out.

"At least I can put you on and off, have a decent conversation," she snorted and realized how completely insane she sounded if someone happened to be walking by. "Enjoy your time Careen Gaines, I'm stuffing you back into the product box as soon as the coast is clear."


	37. Chapter 37: The Zodiac Curse

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 37**: The Zodiac's Curse

**Authors Note**: Hola everyone and here is the next installment for Unbreakable Strength. I hope you all enjoys it! It shows a new side to some characters and starts to shed light on a topic of Fruits Basket that has always bothered me – the lack of information on the curse.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Never Alone by Barlow Girls & Higher Ground by Chris Daughtry _

_

* * *

  
_

"Fall seven times, stand up eight." ~ Japanese Proverb

For the second time that week, she felt her body grow tired and sicken. It was the prison-like room that Akito had locked her in. The lack of fresh air was beginning to have an effect on her. Her body was naturally revolting at the circumstances she was now trapped in.

Trapped, like a little birdie in a golden cage, bars on her windows too thick to break.

"Akito doesn't have the right to treat me this way," Liv snapped to herself as she paced around the room. There was practically a circle indent from all of her pacing. The words echoed with her own words that she spoke to out loud. "If my own body is beginning to rebel, I have a right to some fresh air, he'll see reason. He has to see reason."

Liv took out the little key and unlocked her door. He could sit and wonder how she escaped; this little jailbird was going to break free. She needed to stretch his wings and Akito wasn't going to stop her. He was going to allow this, or she'd fly the coop her own way.

With purpose and poise she marched down the halls to his room, to speak her own free mind. Just because she happened to share her body with a possessed zodiac did not mean suddenly her own will did not exist.

Hushed whispers came from Akito's room; Liv drew herself close to the wall so she could crane her neck and open her ears to listen.

"I expect with the amount I have given to see results," Akito hissed in a low voice, condescending. Whoever he was talking too, respect wasn't necessary, by the sounds of it, money was involved. Life always became more interesting after money was involved.

"Of course, Sohma-San, my partner already has her tracked. She arrived in Japan only last week, Monday. As of now, she has rented out an apartment complex, 4D. I have pictures, of her leaving with a," and at this he snorted, "Disguise. You have nothing to worry about Sohma-San, this is child's play. The girl has no idea of the league she's in."

Akito gave him a sharp look, "Do not over estimate her, I want her brought here, in front of me…discreetly," the last word he hissed out, as it was very important.

"Not a problem," the man answered cockily.

"And make it happen soon," Akito added in temper.

Silently, Liv headed past Akito's room and straight to the front exit. She slipped out without either man noticing and began to head around the Sohma house, looking for anyone to carry on a message.

"The one day I need somebody," Liv grumbled and sunk to the ground. She was fairly sure Akito was hunting Mira, and he wanted her brought to him. So what type of man had he hired? Mira couldn't out trick or run a private detective.

One thing was certain, Akito was pissed and he was going to have the horse back in his clutches.

"Liv?" a shocked little voice interrupted the silence as one of the last people Liv expected walked up to her.

"Ketsuki," Liv sprouted up quickly and stared wide eyed at her grandmother. For some reason she hadn't imagined that Ketsuki would be allowed in the inner Sohma domain. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my house," Ketsuki chuckled at the wide eyed gaping expression Liv gave, "Well, don't just stand there, come on in."

"O…Okay…" Liv mumbled and followed after her, still stunned.

"So, didn't invite your own grandmother to your wedding?" her lips stayed in a frown, but liv could feel the attempt to make light of her situation.

"I didn't exactly have say on the guest list," Liv explained with a snort, "Or of the actual proposal," In her head, Liv supposed it would have gone something like this:

_"Liv, my precious sparrow, I shall take you as my wife, say yes," Akito demanded _

_"Suck ass Akito, I'd sooner stab my eyes out then spend every day of my life waking up to your ugly face."_

Now that was how the event should have gone down. If there was one thing Liv hated, it was being rendered useless.

Ketsuki sighed and pattered her on the shoulder, "Part of the zodiac curse is the early death of the Zodiac God, because he used his power to curse all of the animals who enjoyed his presence so much," she snorted, "it drains the body, the curse. The young doctor and others seem to think it's getting weaker," she snorted at the idea.

Liv zoned in on her mood and narrowed her eyes, "You don't think it's getting weaker, then?" She didn't realize it, but her voice trembled, her hand shook.

"No, I do not," Ketsuki replied solemnly, "I think, it's becoming stronger."

"You have no proof," Liv replied bitterly, "You shouldn't say such things without having solid proof, and you'll get people talking and make many unhappy with that talk in these halls."

The old woman's lips flipped into a smile, "I saw plenty in my years with Tetsu. I saw how the others adored her, how they hated the way they had to adore her and how Tetsu hated how she felt a pull and need for them. It's a two way street Liv."

"You never gave any proof," Liv replied bitterly.

"Do you wonder why Akito has such a desperate need in him to have his zodiac? Tetsu was able to leave, for a short while and for a short distance at least. Yet Akito grows angrier by the day when he misses his zodiac. I remember when the entire zodiac lived around him; the young head of house was calmer, because the only two missing were the Rooster and the Horse. The only zodiac he despises, truly despises, is the cat," her voice grew dark and she looked away.

"Why us? Why the Sohma's? Why the specific individuals that the curse chooses?"

"Bad luck," Ketsuki replied bitterly.

"NO," Liv fired at her, "I will not accept that my life has been doomed from complete coincidence! If I have to live my life in a cage, my hours will be spent making some sense out of this. I will not live my life without answers anymore, even if they only lead to more questions." She wasn't going to take this sitting down.

"Good girl," Ketsuki seemed to approve as she patted her granddaughter on the head, "Nothing happens on this world, without reason."

Liv nodded and felt her energy level calm down, Akito would look for her soon… "Could you do me a favor? Akito…he's going to hurt Mira, or cage or something else that's bad. Can you get to her first, can you warn her? There is a man looking for her, he will find her. They know her disguise, they know where she lives, please help your other granddaughter. Mira…she's good, she still has heart and the will to believe and hope, and she's still got the light in her eyes."

"It if screws that man over, I'll help with anything, especially my granddaughters," Ketsuki replied strongly, "Now I have a feeling you should be getting back. Leave finding your sister to me."

"It won't be easy," Liv warned as she stood up and walked to the door.

Ketsuki gave a smirk, "I'm not concerned," she replied as the door swung shut.

* * *

Quiet as a mouse, Liv snuck back into the gilded cage and sighed. All the gold threaded rugs and quaint pictures couldn't disguise her prison cell.

"Interesting," a voice sounded from the darkness.

Liv didn't jump at the voice like he had expected, she had been a long time. It was only reasonable that he would have checked in on her and found her gone.

"Hello Akito," She said dully and took a seat in one of the tall chairs he had sat up by a painting.

"Is my rooster unhappy?" he asked tartly.

"I have no clean air, no sky above me. Akito, you have no reason to chain me, no reason to bind me. The ties that keep us together aren't something to see or touch, but to sense and know. We're bound together, you and I. There isn't a scissors that could cut the tie or a key to unlock the cage that exists. You don't have to clip my wings, I don't have the heart to fly away," she sighed and looked at the blank windows.

"You won't run away?" his voice broke like a childs.

"No…I won't run away, I haven't the will too," Liv said softly when she felt a body hit her lap, his head rested against her stomach and Liv softly touched his head. His fists clung to the soft material of her shirt as he began to sob into her chest.

It occurred to her, that she wasn't the only one with the chains around her neck and wrists.

Akito shuddered in her lap, "I won't be alone, I can't be alone!" and the last few words trembled, he didn't want to die.

Death made child sprout into men, it caused the softest of flowers to harden in the winter. She couldn't hate Akito, but she could hate the God that poisoned his mind and controlled his body just like the rest of them.

Suddenly, the proof was there, mounted up and in perfect display. How the curse control their life, how the curse destroyed their lives and how the curse changed them.

"You're not alone," Liv's lips spread into a subtle smirk. None of them were ever, truly alone.


	38. Chapter 38: Hide and Seek

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 38**: Hide and Seek

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews. I'm super excited to be diving into this part of the story now. I didn't want to paint Akito as a complete monster – when it comes to the curse I believe he's a victim just as much as the other zodiacs, which you'll begin to see as I nick pick at the curse.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Side of a Bullet by Nickelback & If You're Going Through Hell by Rodney Atkins _

_

* * *

  
_

"Human beings are made up of flesh and blood, and a miracle fiber called courage"

-George Patton

_Fear clogs our senses; it creates a frenzy, so all I could hear was my furious heart beating louder and louder. My muscles burned, but I still found the energy to continue forward. To stop, was to accept my lonely fate, something I could not condemn. The frenzy built inside my chest, threatening to explode. Nothing passed through my brain, I just ran. _

"Morning miss," the gardener tipped his hat to the young lady as he always did. She was a pretty thing, though wore a bit too much make up if anyone wanted his opinion.

"Morning," Mira repeated back at him as she left the apartments, there was a skip to her step as she walked down the lane to meet up with the same boy that came to walk along with her since the last week.

He came the same direction of where Careen Gaines headed, it made the gardener happy to see she had a good man looking after her. Not every woman had that in this day and age.

"Morning Yuki," she sung happily, instantly reaching for his hand. The simple soft comfort of another human always brought her into a better mood.

"Good morning, you're looking well," he remarked, there was more color in her cheeks; she smiled easier, a lighter look in her eyes. It all settled his worry that kept him up at night.

Although Yuki had sworn the apartments were barely out of his way, Mira knew better. She was the opposite way of the school, yet she was selfish enough not to call him out on the little white lie. She had been thrilled the morning she had left the apartment and seen him waiting by the block, it had been a long time since she had smiled so quickly.

"Mira…" his voice interrupted her thoughts, it was a worried voice.

"Hmm?"

"That man, is he around your apartment a lot?" his eyes glanced over at a shaded man who seemed intent on following them, ten to twelve feet behind.

"I've seen him once or twice, I suppose," Mira shrugged, "Another tenant, I'm sure. Why do you look so concerned?"

"He's been watching you, every morning that I've come to pick you up," he glanced back at the man who hesitated a step and folded up against the fence line, he stopped the stalking there, as Yuki noted he did every morning.

Mira only laughed, "I'm not concerned, the only time he has to attack me is when I'm with you. It's one thing to beat up Kyo, he bounces back quickly. I don't know if this guy would be so lucky."

"Just promise to be more careful, okay?" he frowned intently on her, until Mira finally gave in and nodded – just to appease him.

She drew the line when he asked her to invest in some pepper spray though. There was a much more formidable weapon that she knew about.

The same man was waiting at the gate when Yuki walked her back, a deep frown appeared on his face, and "I have a student council meeting…" he began hesitantly.

"Don't worry so much about me," she wasn't as fragile as he made her out to be. "Just do your student president thing, okay?" she smiled and gave him a sharp jab into the side with her elbow, "See? I'm in no danger."

He shook his head, and didn't comment much. "Just promise to remain around people, and call me later," he added.

Because she could read the unspoken words in his eyes. _I won't lose you again_. Mira nodded, "Yeah, I'll call you, kiss?" she smiled when he leaned down briefly to smoothly glide his lips against hers and then straighten up again.

She hated the part where they went their separate ways, but at least she always had the slow and sweet kiss to look forward to before he left. Sighing lightly, Mira gave him one last desirable look before she headed into her apartment. When she looked back, Yuki was gone.

"Miss," the gardener acknowledged her as Mira stepped up to her apartment and slid the key through. The door clicked and unlocked. Sharp pain radiated from her shoulder as someone jerked her inside and threw her against the door. Everything went black.

* * *

Ready to open her eyes and see blank walls, Mira was surprised to still be in her apartment. She took control of her breathing and slowly let the fear melt away – it wasn't easy. The shadow of a large man stood by the door way. Every now and then he flickered his eyes over to her, until he finally noticed she was awake.

"Akito, demanded me to take you to him," was the first thing he said.

He had a very deep voice, it almost growled, like a bull dog. At that moment, Mira knew she should be terrified, but nothing was worst than Akito. "Then why am I here?" she asked, figuring she might as well amuse his questions.

"Change of heart, but this is how it's going to go down. You want to live your free life; you're going to have to listen. I'm not the only one he has looking for you…"

It was apparent then, that this wasn't the man who had been following her for the past week. So how many people did Akito have searching, hunting for her?

"You had a change of heart?" she should have been more thankful, but instead she continued to stare up at him in disbelief.

"If you had any idea what that monster had planned for you…some little girl who's got her high school sweetheart walking her to and from school," for a moment, he seemed to be choking on something, "Made me sick inside. I thought you were some floozy bitch who ran out on him with money or something. I'm a bounty hunter; I used to be an ex-cop for crying out loud."

It was pretty bad when a bounty hunter thought Akito was a monster, "So, if this is your job, how can you just let me go? Maybe I did steal something from Akito. Besides, how does a cop go to being a bounty hunter?"

He hadn't been expecting that answer and the question, "I got tired of the rules, restricting the justice. I'm not dragging some unconscious girl to him; I'm not going to feed into human trafficking or whatever this is – so listen carefully. I'm going to untie you," her wrists would be bloody and sore, he was sorry for that. "You have to run out of the back door. Remember how I'm not the only one looking for you? Well others are here, so when I say run – I mean it. I'll chase after, do my best to keep them off you. If you hear gun shots, keep going."

Oh, this was perfect – this was just fucking perfect. "I sincerely hope you're kidding," Mira spat.

"Afraid not, it's your only chance though," he cut the binds on her hands and feet, which Mira winced at, and helped her stand up, "Book it kid," he suggested harshly.

Mira didn't need another push, she followed his orders (because it was her only option) and she ran, out the back door and kept going. Her legs pushed to the ground and she felt the adrenaline kick up in her system.

At first she felt rather stupid; the man was obviously getting a good laugh back in her apartment. There was no body following her. When Mira looked over her shoulder, she was surprised to see quite a few figures.

"Oh….SHIT." and then she put on the speed, winding trails to hopefully get to civilization, and in extension, people and witnesses.

And then she heard the pop of a silencer, and really picked up the speed to run.

_This would ONLY happen to me, everybody else lives their merry little lives without a problem. Oh, but I get the bounty hunters on my ass. As god as my witness, Akito is going to pay for this one. _

The muscle tore and burned in her legs as she continued to run, gravel sprayed under her feet. Her skirt hem ripped against the lengthy branches that scratched at her thighs and twisted into her brown hair. The blonde wig had long been tossed off. Her wrists and arms were sliced up as she protected her face from the harmful foliage.

Most importantly, she kept running, the fear was overcome with courage and the will to live, until finally, she broke out into a small, but public part surrounded by people. When she looked back, there was nobody.

Panting, Mira practically fainted onto a wooden bench where she began to catch her breath. "Unbelievable…" she managed to choke out between strong intakes of sweet air. Her stomach began to burn from the lack of oxygen in the muscle. For the most part, she wasn't bleeding heavily anywhere. Her wrists looked more painful than they were.

She ended up laying down flat on the bench, concentrating on her breathing and letting everything else fall in the back of her mind, where she didn't have to think.

"M…Mira?" a gasped voice interrupted the cleansing of her mental health.

"Hey Tohru," Mira said, lacking any sense of emotion. She sighed and flipped up to a sitting position, "I'm okay – before you over react. Please don't tell Yuki." She frowned at the look of indented cuts that ran all around her wrists.

"Oh no, Mira it's okay! I promise, I'll stay by you on every step of your recovery! Not once will I abandon a true friend in need! Together we'll help you, I won't let you down."

It took a moment for Mira to realize what Tohru meant, "Oh dear go- Tohru, I didn't cut myself….I, it's a long story." She didn't want to talk about the incident right now, so she changed the subject quickly, "Why are you here?"

"Oh. I'm with Kisa and Hiro…you should meet them, because they're family. Kisa's the tiger and Hiro's the lamb," Tohru explained as Mira trudged behind her.

"Why the hell did you pick up some homeless person?" was the first thing Hiro said to her, frowning as he gave her a once over. "Come on Kisa, we don't need such a bad influence by us. Really," he glared at Tohru, "you should know better. And you call yourself an adult."

"Wha…No," Tohru sadly tried to explain herself.

"I'm your cousin," Mira finally snapped, "Mira Liore Sohma, nice to meet you Little Bo Peep." That shut Hiro right up, but did that boy have a glare that could kill.

"So…Mira, where are you going to stay tonight? I still have my tent…" Tohru began to offer, "I could stay with you, and it'd be fun, like a camp out…" she hesitated and watched Mira carefully after Mira had spilled the terrifying yet slightly exciting bounty hunter story to her.

"Thanks Tohru, but I think I need to keep a low profile for now," if the bad boys were out to play, Mira would just have to step up to the plate and play her cards right. The game was hide and seek, they could look all they wanted, but they wouldn't' find her.

"You have somewhere to stay then?" Tohru asked, prodding for more details.

"Yeah, I just hope he's not a bed hog or sheet stealer," Mira replied with a quick flip of a smile. Tohru gave her a typical ditzy 'I'm going to smile even though I have no idea what you mean' smile and walked back to Shigures.

* * *

Hours later, Mira ended up back there as well.

She flipped through the books on Yuki's bed stand and flopped back against the cement. From downstairs she finally heard Yuki say he was going up to his room to study.

"This should be interesting," Mira mumbled, with a slow easy smile of amusement at the shock she was sure would be displayed on his face. One look at her wrists, and she knew Yuki wouldn't mind. She only hoped he didn't yell out in surprise or give any signals of somebody in his room that Shigure could hear.

That could be a problem.

"Moment of truth," Mira waited silently as the door slid open and Yuki shut it without ever looking at his bed. To her astounding amazement, he sat at his desk, flipped his book open and began to read.

She had sworn she was a loud breather, but apparently her stealth was better than she gave credit for.

"Aren't rats supposed to have good hearing? I mean, they hear ultrasound and everything," Mira remarked calmly on his bed. It wasn't often that she saw Yuki jump, but it was quite comical when he did, along with the flash of surprise and a tint of anger in his eyes that he had been snuck up on, that someone had seen him in a vulnerable state.

"Are you angry?" she finally asked, because otherwise she was afraid he would only sit and stare at her for the rest of the time, "I didn't have anywhere else to go…you were right, I should have been more careful." She moved ever so slightly on his bed, but it was enough for him to catch the scratches and marks from the binds.

She wasn't sure, but Yuki might have actually of sworn when he saw it.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" he asked as he moved to the side of the bed and took her hands carefully in his own. "I'll find a first aid kit."

"You don't have to bother…" Mira began, but the look she got back from him was that the topic wasn't up to discussion.

He came back minutes later with the first aid kit, and it was quickly apparent that he had never wrapped something in his life. From being around horses – highly accident prone animals, Mira was slightly a pro at it.

"…Thanks, Yuki… it's perfect…really," she insisted at his doubtful look at the loose wraps, "You can pull them tighter, don't worry."

_Ouch…not that tight!_

"Perfect," she smiled through the pain, because that was true dedication of love, "So…I can stay here tonight?" and…possibly every other night.

"Of course, you're always welcomed here," Yuki replied, as if it was completely obvious and the stupidest question that Mira could have asked – because really, it was a stupid question.

"Well, it would have been rude to assume," Mira insisted when she saw how he looked at her when she asked the question, as if she really was a moron who had no clue of his feelings for her.

He smiled softly down at her and kissed her forehead affectionately, "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll find a cot and blankets for the floor."

"Beds big enough for two people Yuki," Mira pointed out, "Think of it as a trial for co-habituation, which is very high in America."

"It's not very proper…"

"It'll look stranger if you grab sheets out of the closet, Shigure will blab to Ayame if he finds out I'm alive and here and you can't trust Ayame with anything…" that sold it. Mira was surprised she had won that battle so quickly.

For one blissful night at least, in his arms, Mira knew she wouldn't have any nightmares.


	39. Chapter 39: Breaking Free

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 39**: Breaking Free

**Authors Note**: My God, are we really on chapter twenty nine? Pace is picking up my friends; I hope you enjoy this chapter (and the next few to follow). It was originally not in the layout and when I re-wrote the entire ending, it was tucked in there.

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket and all of the characters belong to their author (who is sadly not me). HOWEVER. Liv Cyrene Nolan Sohma and Mira Liore Nolan Sohma are MINE in every possessive sense.

_Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson & Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down _

_

* * *

  
_

"No man is free who is not master of himself." ~ Epictetus

Liv stretched out on the full queen sized bed, its light feathery substance should have made any woman feel like a queen – and by queen, not Anne Boleyn ready to have her head chopped off. Akito had lifted her restraints to a bare minimum, she was allowed around the main house, but not outside the house, or gardens. It was quite obvious he didn't want her and Hatori meeting.

The thought of his name broke her heart; it ached and withered in her chest, failing miserably to beat, because in every sense her heart was no longer hers. Liv had given it to Hatori long ago. She never cried though, Liv prided herself on holding in the tears – because if she started, she wasn't sure if she'd find the will power or restraint to stop.

A knock on the door echoed through the room, which startled Liv. Akito never knocked, it was his 'right' to barge in at any moment that pleased him – which proved to be very embaressing at times.

"What?" Liv snapped at the door, her eyes narrowed in on it and the hostility burned in her amber eyes.

"You're alone?" a soft voice requested as the door silently squeaked open carefully.

"Hatori?" Liv gasped as she starred on the familiar face she loved so much, "What…are you insane? Akito won't be happy if he finds you here." Akito not being happy was an understatement.

"I realize that," he stated, quite matter of fact.

As always, Hatori didn't broaden or talk more than what was necessary, Liv wasn't sure why he even bothered to be here. When she had said she wasn't Kana, she had meant that. In extent – she wasn't going to hurt him, ever.

Because it was typical of her, Liv scowled, "I realize that? I hope you have good reasoning for being here. I haven't been kissing ass to keep Akito happy just for you to come and piss him off."

"Akito's health is far too delicate for me to wish that," Hatori replied, as dignified as he could. He looked rather irritated that Liv would bother to make a connection that he would be here only to get a rise from Akito.

"Well, then why are you here?" Liv pushed for the answer. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms still folded over her chest, a frown creased her face.

"You," he replied, again, in a matter of fact tone.

It was really starting to bug her, his ability to remain completely calm and not show any degree's of true emotions while her heart broke and struggled to beat for him.

"Elaborate, please," Liv sighed as she struggled to remain calm. Normally she didn't lose her temper so easily, but Akito had her walking on egg shells. It made her nervous and easy to jump the gun. She wasn't like Kyo who had no restraint what so ever, or Mira who used her anger and temper as passion to fuel herself, nor Yuki whose temper was a cool bubble that slowly grew until it exploded. And Tohru had no temper at all. Liv stewed, she remembered what goals were in her head and what it took to reach those goals and everything else was pushed away.

If anger endangered the goal, then she managed to shove the anger away until a later date.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Hatori remarked as he stood still by the door.

"Well, I'll be fine by tonight," Liv remarked hotly as she moved to her bed and pulled out a leather suit case, "I'm done Hatori. My presence here can no longer help anyone; I've sacrificed all that I have to keep everyone safe that I love. Now it's my turn to find my own happiness." When she had told Akito that she'd never leave him, it was the blackest of lies she could tell.

"Good," Hatori managed as he watched her stuff the leather bag back under the bed, "I want you to be happy," and that, was the deepest of truths that he could give Liv.

"I don't know if I'll find happiness, Hatori," she looked up and memorized his face; it wouldn't be long where the fear would set in that she'd forget his face. "I don't know if I can without you, but maybe I can find a little ease and contentment," not pure happiness, but a settling.

"Well then," taken back for a moment, Hatori cleared his throat, "I suppose I'll have to accompany you then."

Liv didn't believe his words, it would hurt too much to be disappointed when he realized what a silly gesture it was, "Don't be ridiculous, you're needed here. What about Shigure and Ayame? And your duty to the Sohma's as their doctor? Or if someone finds out the curse and needed their memories erased?"

"I'm sure Shigure and Ayame will survive," Hatori replied dryly, "I'm not the only doctor in the Sohma family," it was a fairly large family after all.

"It's alright Hatori, I don't expect anything from you," Liv smiled and moved to give him a gentle kiss against his cheek, "I'm leaving tonight, so don't come back to this room and look for me. I don't want Akito to find out and become angry at you.

"Never less, I'll be coming along," he assured her, and to Liv's surprised bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips before he walked out the door.

* * *

Darkness, it's beautiful color hid so many mysteries. For most, the darkness was a sweet and silent welcoming as secrets could be unleashed and exposed without the knowledge of others. Darkness and the cover and chances it gave to the suppressed, the romantic lovers, and the passionate killers. It was in darkness where truth was truly revealed, the only place where a person was brave enough, courageous enough, valorous enough to reach and achieve their desires.

It was in darkness that Liv reached for her freedom, and obtained it. With her bag packed she skipped from shadow to shadow, lightly on her toes as to not wake a soul. The darkness covered her, hid her body and mission. For tonight, Liv embraced the darkness.

The air was cool and welcoming into Liv's system from all of the stuffy breathing. For a moment she childishly danced in the middle of the street, hidden by the blackness. Only the stars looked down and smiled on her sweet innocence as she took what was rightfully hers, what should be rightful to every human being; freedom.

She shared her secret with the stars tonight.

Creeping, Liv made it to the hole in the wall, her luggage dragged behind her as she slipped through the hole.

"You're late," a low voice broke the silence, like a small eruption.

Liv jumped, and then eyed Hatori suspiciously, "I told you not to come," she accused.

"I remember," he replied, ignoring the sting at his memory.

"No, really, you shouldn't come," she pushed further, he could easily still slip back to the room.

"Liv?"

He called her name, and that broke her. Uselessly she leaned against him and held in her sobs. The tears still hadn't broke out, and they wouldn't. "What?" she managed to ask as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why are you fighting me on this?"

It might have been her mistake, but there seemed to be humor in his voice. "Because when Akito most likely tracks me down, I don't want anybody else to be punished," she murmured into his collar bone.

"This is my choice," Hatori reassured her and wrapped a hand through her longer locks. She had grown them out since Akito had decided to imprison her. The soft lavender and vanilla smell that she always lightly carried reached his nostrils.

"If we don't take our freedom, Akito will continue to suppress us," Liv whispered into the darkness, because the darkness was one person that never betrayed her. The darkness always kept her secrets.

"So…let's take it," he replied and took her hand in his, "I've got the car around front."

"You bastard," she laughed softly in the darkness, "How much of this did you plan?" he had a car, bless him.

"If we don't hurry, our reservation for the Saku Hotel will close up," he replied softly in the darkness, which caused Liv to chuckle again. It had been a long time since he had heard her laugh the way he did, so freely.

It did the heart good, to feel so light and vibrant again. Liv felt as if she was dancing on air, they were breaking free.

Together.

And that was all that mattered.


	40. Chapter 40: To Protect My Love

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 40**: To Protect My Love

**Authors Note**: Can you believe it? Chapter Forty… I can barely believe it! Someday I'll have to put all the chapters together in one document to see how many pages I get. Anyways – thank you to everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Guardian Angel by Red Jump Suit Apparatus & Protected by Kavana _

_

* * *

  
_

People protect what they love. ~ Jacques Yves Cousteau

"Yuki, are you positive this is a good idea?" Mira gritted her teeth as he led her through the door.

"What are you more worried about? Shigure realizing it's you, or telling him you're my girlfriend?" he asked with a tinge of humor in his voice.

"It's a tie – you know he's just going to make sex joke after sex joke every time I appear, not to mention all the calls to Ayame and Hatori," not that Hatori would care…but Ayame would.

Yuki stiffened at his brother's name, Mira could see he was reconsidering. She took the opportunity to pounce.

"Day in and day out, Ayame will be there – guiding you through the scary adolescence of dating with his vivid description of young teenage romance…" she let her voice drop out, not bothering to add anything else, the sentence didn't need to be finished.

"I…" Yuki recollected himself, "It'll be fine, I'm sure. I can handle that moron."

If it wouldn't have been beneath her, Mira would have complained, thrown a 'hissy fit', but the woman did have a sense of pride and dignity.

"Well, we don't have to do this today," Mira was dreading the sexual innuendos and not so subtle hints that Shigure would come up with.

"Trust me, it'll be fine," Yuki pressed, and smoothed out the curly red wig (since the blonde hadn't worked so well in the past).

He said the magic words, to trust him, and Mira had to give the white flag of surrender. "Fine, but remember, you wanted this," Mira reminded him in a snickering voice. She would tell him so later, when Ayame came around. This was for her; Mira had to remind herself that. It was so she didn't always have to hide out since she began to spend the majority of her time over here.

They were barely through the door when Shigure started in, "Yuki, you brought high school girls home for me!"

If Yuki hadn't hit him for that, Mira would have been a little tweaked.

"Don't bother or insult her," Yuki warned lowly, "Careen is here as my guest and girlfriend, so behave yourself perverted dog," he said all this in a very low voice.

"Well then, young love is in the air," Shigure seemed to wink at Mira as he slipped out side of the room. "O-h Yuki," he added in a sing song voice, "try to be gentleman like and behave yourself around such a beautiful flower. Now if you'll excuse me," on the other side of the wall, the dialing of a ring was auditable.

"Wanna bet who's on the phone with him?" Mira asked with a cheeky grin.

Yuki scowled in return and stalked up to his bedroom, only looking back once to make sure that Mira was following him.

"I'm home," Tohru sang softly as she walked into the room, "and look who I found on the way!" a timid man shook besides her as Yuki came down stairs with Mira following like a little duck.

"I…I don't mean to impose…I'm so sorry if I am…I wanted to meet Tohru," the man explained as he shook by the door.

Mira gave Yuki a raised eye brow.

"Ritsu is…a _close_ family member," by the way he said it, Mira knew he meant a zodiac member.

"Drop by, Ritsu?" Shigure asked as he peeked around the corner, "Perfect, I'm sure you'll want to meet Mira as well…nice wig by the way."

Mira shot a glare at Yuki, "You said there was no way he'd notice."

"Don't be too hard on him, Mira…or should I still call you Careen? Akito has quite the search warrant out for you," Shigure must have found it amusing, because he chuckled.

"You won't say a word to Akito that she's hear," Yuki threatened darkly, and made Shigure step back quite a few steps.

"My lips are sealed," he promised.

"What about him?" Mira jerked her hand at Ritsu, who cringed in the door way.

"Ritsu? Oh he won't tell….will you Ritsu?" Shigure asked with the devils smile.

"NO. NO. NO. I'D NEVER TELL, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER. TO BE A DISGRACE ON MY FAMILY…"

He went on, but Mira lost track of what he said after the first few screams of NO.

"So…Ritsu, now that you've met Tohru, what do you think of our blooming flower?" for some reason, when Shigure said it, it sounded wrong.

"Well…now that you've mentioned it…there was something," Ritsu fell silent and slowly walked into the room, "Akito's….lost the Rooster…he's very angry, I'd recommend leaving him alone."

"Go Liv," Mira smirked widely.

"H…Hatori left with her, they've been gone for a week," Ritsu trembled and stumbled through the entire sentence.

"Go Liv _and_ Hatori," Mira amended.

She was proud of her sister, and the man she had chosen to love. Ritsu had trembled with the news though, and Mira had a feeling that Akito wasn't very pleasant to be around at the moment. Her heart reached out for the little girl, Kisa, who lived in the main building and was probably under a lot of stress because of Akito and his madness.

"Can they do that?" Yuki asked with large surprised eyes.

"Well…no, not really," Shigure replied, "they won't get far," and that was all he'd say on the subject. He changed the subject quickly, asking Tohru to grab some tea for everyone.

Liv wouldn't get in, their mother's strength was passed down to them, an unbreakable chain that would not bend, and would not tangle.

"There….there's more," Ritsu timidly mentioned, well, asked multiple times if it was acceptable for him to bring the topic up.

"You should really be more assertive," Shigure suggested subtly, "but go ahead."

"I know, I know, I know, I know," Ritsu began to cry, "I'm always a disappointment, always, always, always…WHY? WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT…"

And then he stopped when Shigure jabbed him with his index finger.

"That's a fine method Shigure, but I wanted to hear the other news," Mira grumbled as she fanned air to Ritsu and attempted (failingly) to wake him up.

It took a few moments, but Ritsu came too, questioning what had happened.

"Just say what you were about to say," Yuki sighed, unable to have the tolerance level to put up with Ritsu at the moment.

Ritsu stood and starred for a moment and then snapped back to reality, "Well…Akito is passing the message to everyone that the punishments for leading information on the horse or rooster will be great and painful. Nobody will escape judgment."

Great, so they didn't even get names now? Mira was just 'the horse' and Liv was only 'the rooster'. How kind of Akito. He was going to punish as many people as possible.

Mira slowly rose from the table and slipped to the front door, Yuki was at her heels.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly when he saw her slip on her shoes and pull on her coat.

"I can't stay here, Yuki. I won't let him lock you away because of me, I won't be you're source of pain," Mira smiled bitterly and stepped up to press her hand delicately against his cheek. "I'm going to protect you, because with all of my heart, I love you and courage is protecting the ones you love with everything you have, no matter the darkness. I am not afraid," Liv had protected her for so long, it was Mira's time to protect everyone she knew.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuki rarely lost his temper with Mira, in fact, this might have been the first. "You can't leave."

"I have too, we both know it. It'll be okay," she smiled and kissed him delicately on the lips, leaving her lips hovering above his, "I'll make it okay," she promised and turned and slipped out the front door.

With everything she had, Mira would protect him.


	41. Chapter 41: Runaway, Runaway

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 41**: Runaway, Runaway

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone – so sorry about how long it's taken me to ship out another chapter. I think I've said it before, but the story will go a little over into June, chapters might be a little farther and few in between with my summer job – but I'll try my hardest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Wide Open Spaces by Dixie Chicks _

_

* * *

  
_

As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape. ~ John Lancaster Spalding

Liv shifted the dark sunglasses on her face and sighed, every now and then, checking over her shoulder. She tapped her foot impatiently as Hatori filled up on gas. She had wanted to switch car plates, but Hatori assured her that wasn't nessecary. He didn't believe Akito would have someone try and track them down.

Hatori had never had to cover his trails before. Even as Liv began to dial Mira's cell phone on a local payphone, her hand trembled. Again, she looked over her shoulder. If Hatori wasn't with her, she'd be all nerves. He kept her calm, kept her thinking positive and relaxed.

The phone rang several times before Mira finally picked up, but she didn't answer.

"It's me, idiot," Liv said, with slight affection.

"Huh, prove it," Mira retorted.

Liv could feel the sass through the phone lines, "Trust me."

"No thanks."

"Fuck it Mira, you're getting on my last nerves."

"LIV! It is you," Mira held a soft, cheerful and bubbly voice as she laughed over the phone lines; "I heard about the great escape, congratulations are in order."

"Funny, don't say my name through the phone lines, alright?" Liv demanded hotly as she crossed her arms and held herself up against the telephone pole.

"What, you want a code name? How about…The Rooster," Mira giggled and snickered, "So Rooster, how long are you going to be on the run?"

"Knock it off, stubborn horse," Liv grumbled, "I'm just letting you know I'm alive and well…so you don't have to worry or anything, but now I'm starting to regret if you keep up the obnoxious behavior."

"Aww, fine," Mira pouted and sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm glad you're alive and well and took the time to call. As it was, I was worried, but my heart's at rest knowing that you are with Hatori…I mean, _The Dragon," _ she snickered over the phone lines.

"Seriously, hanging up now," Liv snapped and slammed the receiver down as she heard Mira apologize and protest. It would be a couple days before she called her again.

Hatori walked out casually from the gas station and motioned over for Liv to accompany him.

"We'll leave the car here," he went and sat down at the bus stop bench.

"Let me guess….Akito has someone following us," Liv remarked with a snarl on her lips, "I told you, I told you he would," told you, told you, told you.

"Indeed," Hatori remarked dryly as he focused on the horizon.

By now, Liv knew Hatori muttered Indeed when he wanted to end the conversation, being pissed and moody, she wouldn't allow it.

"Indeed? That's all you have to say? Indeed. I vividly remember telling you not to come along, now he's going to find us, he'll find us and I'll break my promise," and that stung, breaking promises.

"You haven't made any promises," Hatori assured her, at least none that he could fathom or remember.

"Oh yes I have," pumped with attitude, "I promised I wouldn't hurt you, I promised I wasn't like Kana – but I'm going to be your down fall, your Achilles' heel," because Hatori sacrificed like Liv did, because he took the hit and the cruel words and the pain for someone else. She had lied, she was just like Kana.

And it sickened her.

"I'm going to be sick," Liv looked slightly green as she settled next to Hatori.

"You don't have to go that far," Hatori looked at her softly, with doctor eyes, "I warned you in the beginning not to stress your body out with nerves."

"Oh shove it," Liv hissed, surprising Hatori with her harsh language. She hadn't spoken to him like that since her first few weeks at the Sohma residence, "I have time before the but comes, I'll be in the lady's room puking my guts out and wondering how creative Akito will get with his sick bastard punishments."

* * *

The bus ride was as tedious as waiting for the bus, and Liv proved to Hatori just how sharp her tongue could be.

"Where are we going?" Liv finally settled down on her sassy remarks and annoyance at the entire situation.

"A friends."

"You have friends outside of the Sohma's?" Liv starred at him with shocking, wide amber eyes, "How is that even possible?"

"We'll be there in awhile, I suggest taking a nap," Hatori replied subtly, ignoring the sting at his inability to have friends outside of the zodiac.

"Humph," Liv folded her arms and frowned at the lack of information he gave, "Fine. Maybe I will," she grumbled, and let her eyes slid close.

* * *

"Where are we?" Liv looked around in wonder as Hatori walked up to a one story, small house and rang the door bell. The color was dingy and fading on the sides, the welcome mat was worn out and torn at the corners.

From inside, a dog yipped, not barked, yipped.

"Oh no…" Liv rolled her eyes, "Hatori…they have some rat like thing that people try and pass off for a dog. I'm already getting a bad vibe."

"Don't insult their dog," Hatori suggested as the door swung open.

"Hatori-San?" A lady gasped, she starred at him from behind thick lashes and wide eyes.

In Liv's worst nightmare, even her sick creative mind wouldn't have thought this up, "No," she shot out at him, she flatly refused. So much that Liv turned her back and began to walk away.

"I'll be a moment," Hatori politely addressed the woman with a strange smile on her face and stopped Liv with one arm on her back.

"No way, I am not staying at her memory-erased, eye blinding, coward man ditching almost fiancé bitch's house with her lovely dovey new husband."

"Please address her as Kana when we're staying with them," Hatori sighed as he saw the stubbornness streak out, "It's only for a few days, behave yourself."

Liv muttered, she grunted, and she snarled, but she tagged along at his side, "One condition," Liv muttered under her breath.

Hatori gave her a slightly amused, half way glance.

"When you introduce me, introduce me as your fiancé or wife."

"Are you…threatened?" Hatori asked with one wide eye, the other eye was hidden under his light brown bangs.

"No, why would I be threatened by someone you almost married? I can't believe when you thought safe house, this is where you thought of."

"I assure you, Akito will never look here," Hatori replied confidently and walked up to the door, "Kana, you're looking well. This is Liv Sohma, my wife. We had car troubles on our honeymoon and I recalled you had moved here…any chance of some friendly hospitality?"

Kana starred wide eyed for a moment and then beamed a wide smile, "Of course! How could I say no to an old friend? I couldn't put you out in the cold, come on in. We've got a spare guest room, you're welcomed for as long as you need it…honey, we've got guests!"

She was like the light, bright and vivid, always bouncing and reflecting from one thing or another. It was no wonder Hatori had fallen in love with her after being a prisoner for so long. It was no wonder, like a firefly in the darkness; he had been attracted to the light.

So what, Liv wondered, did Hatori see in her? A girl, who had always fought to feel the sunshine, but was always pushed into the shadows.

* * *

Liv woke in a sweat, water droplets forming on her face, her hair sweaty and dampened down on her skull.

The dream was still vivid in her memory.

_"You can't do this Akito!" Liv cried as she spun around in the darkness. She could hear the heart wrenching sobs from her sister, Mira and her counterpart, Yuki. For a moment, a flash of light appeared and Liv could see a dark mare, rolling the whites of her eyes and pawing at the ground. Blood spilled down her body from the tight chains that wrapped around her legs, torso, and neck. She gave a high whinny, a scream in the night. _

_"I can do whatever I please," Akito laughed, and Liv spun around again, through the darkness she heard the hysterical pleas and apologies of Tohru, and Kyo, in his fiery temper, trying to calm her down, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. A light flashes again, and she could see Tohru clinging to the cold steel bars of the cat's cage. Kyo was on the other side, his fingers just barely brushed hers. _

_"AKITO!" Liv snapped and spun on her toes. _

_His maniacal laughter continued until Liv saw another light flash quickly. She looked on Hatori, blood poured from both of his eyes as he groaned and fell to the ground. His finger pointed at her, to blame, "Kana….Liv…no difference," he muttered under his breath before falling silent. _

_"NO. NO. NO. I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS. I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS…AKITO."_

_"Scream my name Rooster," he cackled and then the floors from Liv's feet vanished, and she was free falling. _

"You were screaming in your sleep," Hatori muttered as he wrapped two strong arms around her shaking and trembling body.

"I know…" Liv closed her eyes, and she could see the whites of the eyes, the pain and the grief behind those who stood to lose so much if she failed them. Mira, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Hatori…all of their happiness was in her hands.

She felt her stomach roll again and Liv's hands fluttered to her lips, "I'm going to be sick," she muttered and left quickly to run to the bathroom, all she could smell was the iron of blood as she wretched her guts out.

Hatori sat for a moment on the bed and frowned as he watched her race for the bathroom. No, she had screamed, I won't let you do this….I won't let you do this.

What, he wondered, was Liv trying to stop?


	42. Chapter 42: Mind, Spirit, and Body

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 42**: Mind, Spirit, and Body

**Authors Note**: I just wanted to give a HUGE GIGANTIC thanks to LOSGAP for all the reviews – it puts a big smile on my face, because obviously as a writer – I love reviews (especially happy, up-lifting ones ^^). Anyways, not much else to say – hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down_

_

* * *

  
_

Of my own spirit let me be in sole though feeble mastery. ~ Sara Teasdale

The sunlight bathed Mira as she skipped down the old worn out path to her apartments. She had valuables stored in there, no man or beast would keep her away from them. If she was lucky, she could keep her promise to Yuki, her unspoken promise – that no matter what, she'd return to him.

He worried more than enough for the both of them, so Mira tried to keep a calm head about her.

All was quiet in the room, but the place was trashed. There was nothing to look for, unless they wanted clues to where she would be staying. That wouldn't be found in her dirty clothes bin.

"Aww, damn it," Mira picked up the broken pieces of glass from photo frames, and sighed, "These were expensive…I'll get you for this Akito," she snarled with a vengeance and moved on to the bed room. It took her less than five minutes to pocket everything she would need. Mira hadn't stored many things in the first place…she knew there was a chance that the living arrangement would be temporary.

There was a click, and then a crack that reached her sensitive ears. Mira froze, and then quickly pulled the window open and slit the screen with a pocket knife.

_Foolish…I never should have come back._ Stupidity, and Courage, often shared a dance together. Mira slid through the window, and skidded around the corner to see the doorman.

"Excuse me, sir…" she began and poked his upper shoulder, he'd know if there had been any strange activity in her room.

"About time you showed up, this outfit is uncomfortable, and loose," his face was dark, but it was the laughter that held the bite to it.

"What did you do…" Mira stammered as she backed up. Someone took a hard grasp on her upper arm and twisted.

She gasped in pain, and violently winced, "You're hurting me!"

"I believe Master Akito wanted her returned…undamaged, the doorman's unfortunate demise is none of your concern…I would worry about your own predicament at the moment," the man who had grasped her arm and held on tightly whispered into her ear.

"A little fun, boss? He'll never know…won't believe this wrench anyways."

"Take in back, and don't let anyone hear her screams, then," he replied in a tired voice.

The man grinned and let his tongue slide against her cheek, all the way to her ear, "Come on babe, I like the screamers."

"Sick bastard," Mira hissed as he literally dragged her back into the apartment, "I'll tear you to pieces if you lay one filthy hand on me."

"I like a fighter too, struggle, babe, struggle," he whispered and grabbed her in what was comply indecent and unwanted.

_Damn it…listen to me, I need you. Change. Take over. Do whatever you need to do…don't let this happen, give me the strength to stop this…I can stop this…change. _

She felt her shirt being torn from her bosom, the zipper of her skirt being unzipped, his hands claimed her body.

_I GIVE YOU MY BODY, SO CHANGE ME!_

Like brilliant, violent lighting, Mira lit up to life. Her body changed, she felt her muscles morphing, her bones crinkled and formed in her body. Hair began to rapidly grow across her body, and her ligaments lengthened and grew. She reared up, a human girl, suddenly a wild and angry horse.

"My judgment has passed," she hissed as the man covered his face and screamed in terror, screamed for forgiveness as her hooves pawed at the ground above him, "And I do not forgive."

Her hooves came down on his trembling, vulnerable and frail human body. And then she went charging out the door, taking out the man in the doorman suit as she went. She was utterly, and completely free. So, she did what a horse did…she ran.

* * *

Pain radiated along her skull. Mira woke up shivering and cold in the middle of an open field. It was the same pain and feeling when she woke up in the hospital. Her mind had blacked out whatever happened, all she remembered was grabby hands on her body, and how sick and violated she felt. He forced her to turn to someone she had considered an enemy.

Trade one violation for the other, for some reason because she had begged and given permission, this violation didn't seem quite as bad. She should be grateful though – at least whatever had happened during the black out, had included finding her clothes.

They were in a muddy heap, but clothes were clothes and she would take them.

It was challenging to dress in the darkness, Mira focused on tugging on a long sleeved blouse and tight jeans instead of whatever had happened during the afternoon, and part night.

She didn't know what had happened or what was going on. For a long time, Mira sat and let her body shake with the fear and terror she felt, until finally her mind snapped.

Enough was enough.

There was one place that Mira had always felt safe, and for one night, she'd return to his arms and feel invincible. In the morning light, it would be time to grab the armor again.

* * *

Finding her way through the woods was not fun, but Mira did it. Shigure's house almost shinned like a beacon of light. Except it was darkness, and she could barely see the shadowy lines that played across the grassy fields of Shigure's back yard.

Instead of using the front door that creaked and the stairs that groaned with each step, Mira skillfully (and by skillfully, only slipped twice) used the ladder that Kyo had set up, crawled onto the roof, and then managed to slide the window open and attempt to be graceful as she slid her body through the window.

Lack of decent planning had led her to forget that his bed was right there. Her graceful entrance was more or less, Mira flinging her body in with fingers crossed and landing brutally on skin and bones.

He groaned in pain as someone jumped on him in the night and went into instant attack mode.

As if nearly being raped, blacking out and almost dangling down a two story building weren't enough, her true love also decided to bang her into the next room, today was turning out to be one fucked up day.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mira apologized as she rubbed the back of her head, "I know, stupid, careless, ignorant, childish, I can go on…"

He blinked at her behind half sleepy eyes.

Oh, she slowly gave a sultry smile when she realized he was still half asleep and moved to half sit on his bed and plant a long kiss on his lips.

That should wake him up.

It did.

"What happened? Where did you go? How could you leave?" He instantly bombarded her with questions, which was fully in his right. He had dreaded what had happened since she walked out the door three weeks ago. So many scenarios ran through his head, "You came back," he finally sighed contently. That was all that mattered, she came back.

He dragged his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, planting a long kiss on her lips, "You came back," he mumbled again into her ear.

"Tonight, I've come back," Mira agreed softly and clung to him.

* * *

**Additional Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you're wondering how strange it was with Mira's will of transformation - I can't give out any answers, but hopefully readers have their thinking caps on and are trying to draw some rational conclusion together. Now, as I've stated before - I wanted to take a deeper look into the curse and give it more meaning, stricter rules and really build around the frame of the curse given.


	43. Chapter 43: Innocent Life

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 43**: Innocent Life

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone – so good news is I'm not starting another fanfic for awhile so Unbreakable Strength will be my main focus. Things are going to start heating up in a few chapters. Actually…I personally think this one is pretty intense myself ;) But I don't want to say anything else. Oh, and I've done some major foreshadowing and setting up for this little event – so I'm interested on who's picked up on my subtle hints and suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory & Forever & Always by Taylor Swift _

_

* * *

  
_

We each begin in innocence. We all become guilty. ~ Leonard F. Peltier

"Hatori….Hatori…" Liv mumbled and rolled onto his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Hatori…wake up…ugh, never mind," she groaned and moved out of the bed to get ready for another annoying day. It was as if Akito had decided to play god and get a jump start on her punishment. It was a tossup, living day to day under the same room as kana or being brutally violated by a sadistic man.

"Maybe I'll call Mira…" she rummaged through her purse for loose change and was surprised to find an ample amount of quarters.

Her stomach lurched again, and Liv went running to the bathroom. Her body was under strain, there was no other reasoning for why she was sick so often. That or Akito had more influence than she thought.

"It's this house…these people…ugh," Liv swept her hair up into a pony tail and pulled on tight pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. Who was she trying to impress? Nobody would look twice at a grungy girl on a pay phone.

_Giving Mira a call. I'll be back soon. ~ Liv _

With a short note to Hatori, on a sticky hot pink post it stuck to his forehead, Liv slipped out of the room and nearly crashed into Kana on her way out.

When she heard she was going for a walk, Kana had all sorts of helpful advice, "You should try the trail through the park! Oh it's just beautiful in spring. I know! I'll get a map, that way you can explore…" well she was rummaging through her kitchen cabinets, Liv snuck out.

* * *

"Come on Mira…pick up…" Liv hastily tapped her fingers against the pay phone as she impatiently waited. She had the bad habit of making a racket when she was annoyed and time wasn't on her side.

"Pick up…Pick up…Pick up…" each ring tone got along snarl that ripped from her lips until finally a sleepy Mira answered the phone, mumbling incoherently in it.

"Wha…Liv…god damn it. Why are you calling so early?" Mira groaned and flopped back on her stomach. She eyed Yuki with slight amusement that nothing stirred him. It was a little hard to talk as his grasp around her waist was quite tight. He was probably worried she'd sneak off into the night. Staying away only hurt both of them, and Mira had realized quickly that she had nowhere else to stay…so sneaking into his room at night was the answer.

"Why do I hear two people breathing?" Liv demanded, her voice was laced with annoyance and even the early birds walking on the street took the additional steps to avoid her negative energy.

"Because Yuki is sleeping, like a baby, I might add, next to me. I swear, it's nearly impossible to wake him," she chuckled then, because she had found a much nicer way that both she and Yuki preferred to waking him than pokes and screams in his ear.

"Let's just mark that in 'things I don't need to know' category," Liv remarked as she tried to burn the image of her sister and her cousin lying in bed together.

"Right…sorry. Anyways, where are you? Are you safe?" Mira asked, her tone hinted of worry and concern.

Liv could hear the a soft male voice quietly begin to question Mira, and Mira in turn reassure him that everything was fine, "Hello? Back to me, please. As far as physical appearance and body functions go, I'm fine. As for my emotional and mental health…it's straining. Hatori decided the safest place would be somewhere Akito would never look, ergo, Kana's house."

"What?" Mira propped herself up with wide eyes, gossip didn't get any better than this, "So…you're staying at his old fiancé's house? Details, now."

"She's annoying, it's like my own personal seventh circle of hell," and she had thought being locked up in that room at Akito's had been bad…Liv shivered from the memory. She still hated the feeling of confined spaces, how the darkness crowded in on her.

"How long do you have to stay there? Why don't you find your adoptive parents…I bet they miss you. I know my parents did, it helped to go back for closure," Mira offered her advice, in an overly helpful manner.

"Nah, I've done all I can to keep her out of this, I won't drag her in now," Liv sighed and shifted her weight against the pay phone, curling the cord around her waist, "Distract me…I need an update from you."

Mira hesitated a moment and shifted her eyes to Yuki, he seemed dead to the world again, "Well…tell me what you think of this. A few days ago…I was almost raped," she heard Liv suck in air on the other line, but reserved her comments, "It was getting pretty bad, so…I…I willed a transform and…it happened. Liv…I transformed, I think there's more to this curse than the Sohma's have divulged to us. Remember how you first described it to me? You used the word…possessed. I don't think that far off the mark, and to be possessed…means there's more than one entity in my body. I need help, and I'm already to in tune with horses, is it that far of a stretch to will my body to the spirit of the horse that attended God's banquet so many years ago?"

Liv froze on the other side of the phone as she thought over Mira's words. She heard Mira mumble her name several times as she considered Mira's proposition.

"Don't…don't be ridiculous, it's just coincidence. You were obviously stressed out, it's not that far of a grasp that you would transform," Liv reasoned, she was good at reasoning.

"Yeah but…Liv, I blacked out afterwards. I have no idea what happened. Has that ever happened to you after you transformed?"

With all her heart, Liv wished she could say no, "No…Mira…I…I haven't."

"Well, the past few days I've spent in the library. Are you ready for this?"

Silently, Liv thought the word 'no' with as much force as possible. Whatever Mira had been digging up, was too much for her to handle.

Mira took Liv's silence for acceptance though, and continued. "The Sohma's are the oldest and most pure of family's in Japan. They were some of the first settlers in this town, building in the forests. Now, the banquet is about God and his animals, but obviously because the Cat did not attend, this wasn't something that was optional. And the zodiac's hold a banquet every year…now the average life span of an animal can only go for so long. So, the animals die off, leaving the God alone at his banquet. What if…what if he, and the twelve animals of the zodiac spirits took over lives in the Sohma family. What if the curse isn't really weakening like we think it is? The curse is just…dormant, like a sleeping dog and waiting to be provoked."

"Why do you have to think this out so much?" Liv groaned as she thought of the implications, "Do you realize what this would mean? Akito could give his body to the God and then the 'spirits' could just take over our bodies and there really would be a never ending banquet. This….this is ridiculous, stop burying your head in books."

"Liv, we need to take this seriously. When I transformed, I offered my body, I _told_ the horse to take it from me, and she did. She took my body and I have no idea what happened next," her voice shook at the end, "I woke up naked in a field with clothes in a heap next to me…she looked after me."

Liv shook her head and mumbled a few choice swear words, "Don't tell anyone else about this theory Mira. I've got to go…I'll call you later," she sighed and slammed the phone down harshly on the receiver, deeply bothered and concerned by Mira's words and her…theory.

If she was right…then they really were in for trouble. More than Liv had ever imagined.

* * *

"Back already?" Kana chirped the moment Liv walked through the door. She chose not to comment how she up and left well she scurried around looking for a map. "Hatori-San just woke up a few minutes ago."

Liv gave a brief nod and intruded on Hatori, half-dressed. She couldn't help but take a fond moment to memorize him, applauding herself on having a good choice of men.

Hatori half turned around to stare at her with a slightly fazed expression as he began to button up his shirt.

"I've got that," Liv smiled and buttoned up the rest of his shirt with her light, nimble fingers.

"Thank you," he spoke politely and pulled out a tie, which Liv also finished for him.

Greedy, Liv thought as she watched him. She wanted him, all of him, every day, for the rest of her life. She didn't want to share him; she didn't want to give an inch of him up. Hatori was hers, she claimed him as much as a life could claim another life. Akito would see before the end of it that Liv would walk through fire just to be able to stand and watch him.

"Is something wrong?" Hatori asked when he noticed how she seemed to daze in and out, watching him.

"Nothing that I can think of," Liv replied and settled down on one of the plush chairs in the guest bed room, she continued to smile up at Hatori.

Hatori cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, "Very well, then."

Liv's lips twitched, "Try to have a nice moment, and you go and ruin it," her voice held a sharp edge to it.

"Liv…"

"I mean, honestly. I don't know how to be all house wifey like that flighty thing running around like a chicken with her head cut off outside, I would never, ever, chose to forget you." Her love was stronger than that.

"Liv…"

"Don't stare at me like that…" she suddenly felt self conscious, which was rare, and fidgeted on the chair, "What? Is there something wrong with me?" her lips turned into a frown and Liv could almost feel water works turning on, which was humiliating enough.

"Liv…when was your last menstrual cycle?"

That made her jaw drop, "Excuse me?" she asked, sounding almost offended.

Hatori had his doctors voice on now, "Your menstrual cycle?" he repeated patiently. For any other man, this would have been a very awkward subject. Liv couldn't help but feel respect and slight awe for him.

"I don't know…we've been on the run, it hasn't exactly been on my mind. I've always been irregular, anyways," she replied with a toss of her hair. Because the subject was uncomfortable, Liv stood up and began to pace.

"You've been sick quite a lot…in the morning. How long as that gone on for?" Because she seemed to be easily irritable and moody, he didn't bring up the fact that she had been moody.

"I don't know…eleven weeks? Oh god." Between everything that had been going on, how had she missed this? One missed period was one thing, but she was nearly two periods late. She knew stress and travel was a good enough reason for having an irregular menstrual cycle.

But her morning sickness, her easy irritability because of headaches, always feeling tired and needing more trips than usual to the bathroom.

"No…" Liv held a sappy and frozen face as she backed up against the wall, "NO!"

She felt strong arms embrace her, taken back and surprised by the sudden on surge of protectiveness she felt from Hatori as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be alright," he promised softly into the crook of her neck.

Nothing, Liv thought stunned, would ever be alright. To live this life and sacrifice her happiness was one thing, but to bring in an innocent child? To have to expose a pure baby to the hard cruel life that they lived.

What was worse, to believe Mira's new found thesis, and have her child be cursed, be imposed on an angry and controlling animal spirit who only bent and bowed to a malicious and demanding God.


	44. Chapter 44: The Beast Within

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 44**: The Beast Within

**Authors Note**: This chapter is pretty much dedicated to the Tohru/Kyo fans. I hope everyone got a good surprise with the last chapter; I've got a few more up my sleeve. ;) Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! My reviewers are loved very much!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Right in Front of you by Celine Dion & Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace _

_

* * *

  
_

A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?  
~ Wes Craven

_Dearest Diary, _

_I really was lost. As I go back and read some of my older entries, I realize how scared and alone I had been. Some days I walked around like a zombie, nothing tied me to the ground. It was as if I was floating away. Without our memories, who are we? Everything we do, we record in our mind so we remember, so we can grow and mature. To be erased…it's wrong, in every sense of the word. Wrong by human nature, wrong by ethics, wrong by what's considered good or bad. But, I guess you won't realize how strong you are, until there's no other choice. I moved forward, with each shaky step, I moved. Even now, when it feels as if the sky is about to fall, I keep moving. Because there is no other choice, because It's what I must do. If being terrified would help, I'd be scared out of my wits – but the fear just confuses and clogs my senses, so I push it back into my mind and block it out as best as I can. _

_Secretly, I am afraid of what the future holds for me. I want normal…I want average…I want to wake up at bloody six in the morning, go through a set routine that includes showering, picking out an outfit only to change it three days, eating breakfast and brushing my teeth before I go off to school to meet with my friends, giggle and smile with my boyfriend and then head home for a normal night of activities. We don't always get what we want…I'm starting to 'roll with the punches' because there's no other choice. _

Mira popped her head out of her note book and glanced outside at a commotion. She quickly placed the diary down and pressed her nose up against the window to see through the slick rain at an adult figure move threateningly at Kyo.

What she saw…was nearly impossible to explain. There wasn't a soul on earth that would believe her, even with pictures and videos. She watched a normal human, transform into a…creature. It wasn't the smell that made her cringe (though she could catch a whiff of it through the glass) nor the outer appearance that had 'monster' written in every detail. It was his eyes, it was the pain and utter agony reflected in this poor creatures eyes. Mira didn't feel disgusted…but sympathy for him, because Kyo held the worse fate of all of them. The Sohma's were all cursed, but to be cursed by a spirit that was also cursed.

_Double cursed? Is that even possible? _Kyo was proof that it was. The worst part, was Mira watched how Tohru stood there, freezing in the rain as she watched him run off. If Yuki had transformed…

_I'd be dragging his ass back inside where the rain wouldn't be ruining my clothes to talk about this. How long are we to judge others on appearance? If she can accept a zodiac curse, two forms and one body, can't she accept this third form? Yes, it's not pretty to look at…but if she had only seen his eyes. I didn't know it was possible to reflect that deep of pain._

She risked her secret of hanging around her and being exposed and creeped down and into the thin border line of trees to catch up to Tohru.

Her body was shaking, and Mira recognized the same look of despair in her eyes.

"Tohru…" Mira spoke kindly and gave her a hand to pull her out of the muck. Everyone needed a helping hand now and again.

"Don't make me slap some sense into you," she threatened, "That's Kyo behind those tortured eyes, he's suffering, he's in pain. Don't you understand that? There is only one person who can comfort him…if you give up, that pain in his eyes will be a mere shadow compared to the true anguish he will feel. You can't pick and choose when you want to love someone, if you're as good of a person as I believe you are…then this, this isn't a trial of your affections. This is a tiny little pebble in your way."

"I want…I want...I WANT KYO HOME!" Tohru finally shouted as the rain and wind whistled around them, "I want him to come back and to go on learning things about him and seeing his true self. I want to continue to smile and laugh and grow with him."

"So…why are you still standing here, talking to me?" Mira asked with a soft smile. She touched Tohru gently on the shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "Bring him home, Tohru," she whispered into her ear and then watched her run off.

Smiling, Mira turned back to find Yuki…because it had been too long since she had told him that she had loved him, and she didn't want him to ever forget.

* * *

The rain splashed and tore at Tohru as she slipped and slid through the mud and the muck. Her hands and face were frozen by the water that numbed her skin, and she was constantly wiping her face as she tried to see through the rain and the thick forest.

_Life, it can twist your heart. Put you in the dark  
I was cold and lonely_

_Doubt, it can close you in. Build the walls within  
I let fear control me. And that girl didn't know  
Where the answer would be_

Finally, she broke out into a clearing to spot Kyo, who sat motionless on a fallen tree trunk. He didn't turn his head or make any notion that he saw her…maybe he was afraid too.

"Kyo…" Tohru's voice trembled as she timidly called for him and took a hesitant step forward.

Kyo misunderstood her hesitation and jerked his head, snapping at her, "DON'T LOOK AT ME."

"Kyo…" Tohru's sweet voice grew stronger as she took a more determined step towards him; every inch of her body told him that it was okay. She wasn't running anywhere. When her eyes met his, Tohru realized that Mira was right. This, this was nothing…a pebble in their way.

A stupid little pebble.

"Kyo…let's go home, please?" she whispered, her voice barely loud enough over the rain. It was loud enough for Kyo to hear as he starred at her with disbelief.

"Why would you want to go anywhere with this….this monster?" his entire body trembled as he spoke, each word was laced with more self-loathing than the last.

"I don't see a monster," Tohru replied truthfully. She bravely reached up to softly touch his cheek, "I just see….my Kyo. When he gets excited about martial arts, and takes care of me by walking me home and protecting me. The Kyo who shares his real smile with me."

He starred at her in disbelief. How could a simple girl, tolerate him, want him, more than his own mother could? Kyo slowly realized that he loved this silly, simple girl with all of his heart.

Because she could look past the beast and see the man.

_Right in front of you. Right in front of me  
We were looking for it somehow. Somewhere we couldn't see_

_But the love was always there. It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see. That you were right in front of me_

_

* * *

  
_

Shigure and another strange man were walking around outside of the house, making it impossible for Mira to sneak back up to Yuki's room, so she hit the streets and kept walking.

The storm clouds had cleared up, and a little bit of sun was beginning to peak out. The warmth of its friendly rays felt good on her bare, icy skin from the rain. She had to laugh at how ridiculous she probably looked, hair plastered to her scalp and wet clothes stuck to her slim body.

Soon the road began to wear out under her feet and the bones and muscles in her legs ached. Her eyes began to search for a place to rest. All that was in sight was a place of worship, a temple or shrine that offered warmth and a roof.

Mira took it without complaint.

Besides an old shrine taker, Mira was free to swagger around the place and hopefully be left alone. She silently wondered as she stepped through the gate way if she'd even be allowed in, or if her body would be casted out because of an evil spirit.

The paintings on the wall were framed in gold, "excuse me," Mira approached the older care taker and gave him an award winning smile, "Who's this shrine dedicated too?"

All of the paintings should the same man…and then, Mira noticed something peculiar. There were animals around the deity, twelve of them, and in each picture the animals were in a different stance. With every picture, it seemed a new relationship was seen between the animals. In one picture, the cat was getting ready to pounce on the rat…Kyo would like that.

"Mana," the old man replied softly, "The Kana of Izanagi and Izanami who went deep into the forests of Japan and befriended and protected the creatures of our gentle and giving earth."

"Is Mana…good?" Mira asked softly with wide eyes as she took in all of the rich paintings.

The caretaker laughed, "God's are fickle…as are people. They expect and demand what they want, and curse and give what is due to a person. In the legends…Mana was always a bit of a rough."

"Is he the one from the stories…of the zodiac? Is he?" she asked hastily, demanding even.

"Hard to tell, I say this though, strange God to worship. No one in Japan except for Sohma's do. Of course Sohma's were first to cross this land, Mana is considered their ancestry…makes them very rich and powerful in our country."

Mira silently retreated a step, "You must know…stories then, of Mana and his…what are these animals, here?" she asked as she traced her finger along the dark shape of a black horse.

"When Mana first came to this land, he was a very lonely deity, but some animals of the forest celebrated his grace on their land, and heavily worshiped him," he spoke bristly as he wiped down the gold frames.

"It looks like the sun is fully out, thanks for the history lesson," Mira smiled and gave a few coins in the collection tin before she skipped out, reflecting on what she knew.

Apparently, Mana hadn't been quite ready to give up on his worshipers when their natural time of death came. What better way to live forever, than to pass from human body to human body along the Sohma family…in an everlasting banquet.

It didn't explain everything, and led to more questions in Mira's mind…but this, this was a start.

* * *

**Additional Authors Note**: At this point i'd also like to add another mini-disclaimer that the creation of Mana also belongs to me along with my additions/further explinations to the curse except for the core idea used in the Fruits Basket Story - other wise everything that I further build upon is my own creativity and desire for the curse to have a more detailed explination on why the Sohma's are cursed, why the curse chooses the people it chooses, why they change into animal forms when they are hugged by the opposite sex or stressed, and why no one can really find blame or fault in Akito as 'God'.


	45. Chapter 45: A Song Bird's Cry

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 45**: A Song Bird's Cry

**Authors Note**: Warning: Prepare yourselves for the next fourteen chapters. I feel as if now would be a good time to remind everyone of the category of this fan fiction which is romance/tragedy. There's the warning, read on if you dare. Mwahaha. (I don't know why….but it felt like an evil laugh was called for there, no?)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Desperate by David Archuleta & Angels On the Moon By Thriving Ivory  
_

_

* * *

  
_

I heard the teardrop hit my pillow before I even knew I was crying. ~Amborella Oltre

The first craving hit Liv at the ungodly hour of five a.m. She hadn't been aware that this hour truly existed – but was rather more of a myth. Low and behold though, the neon digital letters on the clock beside the bed glowed five, and two zeros.

She was fairly certain Kana had mentioned the familiar phrase of 'My house is your house' and she _had_ made fresh chocolate chip cookies last night. Plus, there was fresh milk in the refrigerator.

Liv was certain that Hatori wouldn't stir, so she slipped out of the satin sheets and tip toed to the kitchen. Hushed voices reached her sensitive ears, and Liv couldn't help but listen in – anyone else would in her predicament. Eaves dropping had saved lives in the past, if people didn't want others to hear what they said – then they should keep it to themselves.

"I want them out Kana…"

Liv cringed as she listens to Kana's husband rage, she did her best to avoid him. It wasn't because she was scared or threatened by him, but he was so damn annoying. One day she would loose it and give him a real shiner to bitch about.

"Hatori-San is a dear friend! I couldn't push them out," Kana interjected. She was surprised at his sudden hostility for their guests, he wasn't usually so cold to people.

"Kana…Kana…Kana…" he sighed and Liv could hear the scuff marks of a chair being dragged back, and then the plop of a body, "The Sohma's are not happy with Hatori-San and that…girl's disappearance."

Oh, so now she didn't even deserve to be called by name? Nice hospitality.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I called your head of house, he was very grateful and pleased to hear where they were. I think I can expect a promotion in their firm, Kana. We can buy a bigger house, have that baby. I'm sure the two over reacted, thinking their marriage wouldn't be well receptive because of the age difference. Akito-San was so pleased to hear they were safe, I bet they'll thank us one day. Now they can go back to their family without feeling afraid or ashamed."

"You really think so?"

Liv could hear it in Kana's voice, she believed the bastard whole heartedly.

"I do, darling. In fact a car should be arriving soon to take them home."

_FUCKING BASTARD. _

Liv fumed as she did her best to sneak quietly back into the room.

"Hatori….Hatori…." Liv quietly poked him in the chest and kept whispering his name until Hatori came to the world of the living.

"Why are you waking me so early?" he demanded sharply.

If there was one thing Liv could admire, it was Hatori's way of getting right to the point. He truly was the glue that held all the Sohma's together, managing Ayame and Momiji and keeping everyone in balance – even Kyo and Yuki.

"We have to go, that ass of a husband of Kana's called Akito. He's sending people here to get us," she whispered urgently in his ear and tugged lightly on his wrist.

"We have to go…"

"You do," Hatori sat up with a straighter back and reached into his coat pocket that was hanging on the wall. "This should be enough for a taxi to the airport; a plane ticket is already there. I've included fake identification as well."

"You….you what?" Liv whispered as he pushed the white letter envelope into her hands. She starred down with mix emotions at the information.

Slowly, it dawned on her, "You…you planned this. The whole time, you weren't ever truly going to come with me. You….You played me," the hard truth hit her. He played her, like she played Mira so many times.

"It's for the best," Hatori insisted, "We're not far from a main street, you'll catch a cab there."

"I'd rather be locked in a cage for the rest of my life to only see you from afar, than to live a free life and to never see your face again," Liv replied with steel determination, "If they take you, they take me as well."

"Liv…" Hatori began to warn as he saw the way she stopped looking, stopped willing to communicate with him.

"You can't force me to take a cab and leave you," Liv remarked as she grabbed one of the big fluffy white pillows that Kana had thrown on the bed when they arrived.

Hatori eyed her wearily, "You wouldn't." he finally stated.

"I think you need some sense knocked into you," Wham.

Liv had quite an arm when she needed it. Hatori felt the rage of Liv, including the pillow as feathers burst out of the seams and lightly floated in the room, like snow.

"That was quite unnecessary and childish," Hatori remarked as he brushed the feathers from his light brown hair. He wasn't exactly pleased that Liv had destroyed one of Kana's pillows.

Liv, being Liv, only tossed her hair and smirked. "Let her think we destroyed it well having sex," that got Hatori red in the face, "it's not like it hasn't happened before," she added with a mixed tone of amusement and glee.

"Now is hardly the time," Hatori sputtered, he rarely blushed and even more rarely, lost his train of thought as Liv gave him an over the top sultry look.

"Of course not, we have to get moving before-" the sound of a doorbell interrupted her, and Liv felt every muscle in her body tighten. She froze, and her eyes as big as amulets starred with trepidation at the door.

They both stood frozen like two deer's in a car's headlights. The waiting was excruciating. Kana had so kindly given them a room without windows; Liv knew there was no escape. She could hear muffled words, and then heavy steps….until…

"HATORI, LIV…YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY PAIR," a voice boomed followed by laughter as Shigure busted open the door.

"I didn't know you had it in you my friend," Shigure snickered and gave Hatori a congratulatory pat on the back.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" Hatori asked with both an unfazed and not amused expression. In fact, he looked a tad bit irked.

"I think you know, you dirty, dirty dragon," Shigure snickered and then reeled on Liv.

"If you ask me one question about riding him like a dragon – I'll murder you, witnesses and all," Liv warned through angry eyes.

Women's eyes, Shigure would have called them. He got that look a lot.

"I wasn't going too…" Shigure wined as he flapped his arms in defense, "But really Hatori, you shouldn't have run off with Akito's blushing bride to be…getting cold feet my darling?" he managed to tease the both of them in one sentence.

"We're not coming with you," Liv warned.

"Shigure…did you…did you drive?" Hatori frowned as he asked the question, and Liv too looked a bit stunned.

She wasn't sure that he could drive, and she definitely wasn't getting in the car with him. If she didn't have life inside of her, she might consider it attempt one at suicide.

As it was, Liv would do anything to protect the little creature that was swimming around in her body at the moment – Akito wouldn't touch her baby. He wouldn't find out, couldn't find out.

"Well…No," Shigure admitted sheepishly, "Akito decided to have a personal driver take us."

"Ah…Akito is here?" Liv snapped her eyes up to glare heavily at Shigure.

"What did you think I'd do? Stay at home only to learn that the dog failed? Again?" he laughed and Liv actually felt pity for Shigure as he flinched at Akito's words.

"No reason to be cruel…" Shigure mumbled and moved out of the way as Akito waltzed in. He held himself up regally.

To Liv, he didn't look sick one bit and she was really counting on him dying early.

"We can do this the hard or easy way," Akito began, "I'm trying to protect my little birdie, but she keeps trying to fly away. It's breaking my heart to keep teaching you a lesson, and now you have my dragon disobeying me as well," he shook his head, either out of shame or out of rage, Liv couldn't tell.

"Get in the car, so we can discuss this matter in the privacy of only family," he jerked his head to where who he considered the intruders, looked in with wide curious eyes. Kana and her husband quickly scrambled away.

"I'm guessing that's not optional," Liv snapped, she squared up to Akito because at the moment, she was feeling brave. The feeling would pass, but for now she had to hold on to it.

"My dear, you are free as…a bird," he chuckled, because he knew he didn't have to literally chain Liv. As long as he had Hatori, she would come.

And come she did, angrily, steaming and silently snarling the entire way, but she came.

* * *

As far as punishments go, Akito could do the unspeakable, the unmentionable...he knew just the right ways to shatter innocence.

In order to survive, and to keep a sane mind, Liv didn't think about it. She closed her eyes, let the darkness slowly numb her mind and thus her body. Soon she escaped the pain, the humiliation, the embarrassment.

She floated away in her dreams, meeting a faded version of Hatori that didn't do him justice. But her dream Hatori wiped away her tears and kissed her lips tenderly. He held her and sweetly comforted her with soft and kind words that she could hold on to.

The next thing she knew, she was in the comfort of her own bed, in the room Akito had set up just for her. There were a few new additions to the room. One, the window had bars and the door had a new lock, two there was a song bird in the cage that Liv figured was Akito's sick humor. The bird, like her bed spread, were soaked and matted in blood.

What was worse, the little bird was still alive, shaking with clipped and torn wings, pulled and cut feathers and hobbling on one leg.

His shinny black eyes starred at her, the slow rise and fall of his chest painfully fell and Liv's heart reached out to this innocent, suffering creature. He sang her his last song that night, the soft twitters wracked his body and when his soul departed, the bird was free of all pain. For a few moments, the room fell silent, and then Liv's scratchy and soft voice from weakness and hunger trembled as she slowly let a few notes hit the air in memoir of the pretty yellow song bird.

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying, I don't wanna know. _

_If I can't see the sun...maybe I should go. _

_Don't wake me if I'm dreaming, of Angels on the Moon. _

_Where Everyone you know, never leaves to soon."_

That was all her body could handle in it's frail and weak condition. Every word that she pushed past her lips was had pain that shocked her swollen lips, and every rack of her body was felt by the impact of her broken ribs. The little song bird had been nearly torn to shreds, mutilated and falling to pieces...but he Liv sang, because she was a bird and if she couldn't spread her wings to fly, than this room was going to know music and it was going to know her voice.

Liv didn't realize it, but her pillow slowly became soaked in tears, her body shook violently and she was sobbing for the innocence and life that Akito robbed people of – all to teach them a lesson and keep them behind locks and chains. Her last song died out, and Liv swore she'd never let another note of her voice pierce the air. Something in her cracked and died along with the song bird. All that she had left to offer, were the tears that stained her pillow.

Maybe that night, they both sung their last tune.


	46. Chapter 46: Faithless

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 46**: Faithless

**Authors Note**: Okay – wow, I'm really sorry about the delay of this chapter. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! Camp internet sucks ass….as in…is COMPLETELY UNRELIABLE AND HASN'T LET LADY M. LOG ON IN TWO WEEKS! IN FACT - I drove 40 minutes to a bigger town to sit in Arby's to get on. In addition – it's like super busy here with fifteen BIG BRUTE HORSES who damage my writing hands so typing is extremely painful right now as I update the Authors Note (as updating is needed!). Anyways, I think everyone will really enjoy this chapter – partly because now you all should be in deep deprivation from Unbreakable Strength!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Believe by Aiden & I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace_

_

* * *

  
_

To be on a quest is nothing more or less than to become an asker of questions. ~ Sam Keen

Impatiently, Mira tugged on Yuki's hand as they crossed over the tangled groves of the grown in forest.

Every now and then, Yuki would stare at her with weary eyes. This morning she had urgently woke him up (a hard feat to do) and dragged him on a 'quest of self knowledge' on what she swore was possibly the greatest epiphany she had ever had.

He agreed, only because it was Mira.

"Right up here," she pulled on his wrist for the umpteenth time and began to quickly tackle a series of small rolling hills until one of them dipped down enough for her to see an old, but quite splendid temple. The sun's rays hit the gold frame and dark mahogany wood. The cherry blossoms bloomed ferociously at the ancient doors, at least three inches thick in pure gold. Small diamonds were sketched into the wood panel that wrapped around the bottom and top of the temple.

Yuki's eyes widen as he looked down, "I…didn't know this was here."

"This is where I've been going – the care taker of the place leaves for an hour at this time, every day. I want to show you the paintings."

"Paintings?" She brought him here to see pictures?

Mira gave him a sharp look, "It'll be worth it when you see this, trust me."

Because he did, completely without question, Yuki took her hand, squeezed lightly and followed her down the hills to the temple.

Engraved on the doors, were thirteen animals, and a man on top. Yuki froze for a moment and studied it longer. He had never seen a decoration before with all of the animals, including the cat.

"We're still on Sohma land you know…this temple, it's for the zodiac…it's for _The God_" Mira pushed the doors open, they were quite heavy and Yuki had to lend a hand.

Yuki gave a questioning eye raise as she emphasized the last two words, but he soon saw what she meant when they walked inside.

Every painting was displayed next to another painting around the open room, framed with thick silver and gold. There were two major themes throughout the paintings – one, God was represented in some way and two, there were always animals of the zodiac. Yuki could see the stories painted on the walls that he knew the banquet, the cat being shunned, the story of the rooster and the horse that Mira and Liv had told him.

There were so many more.

A picture of the human crossing the land and how friendly and eager the dog seemed, how angry God was for the dog seeming to abandon him.

The lamb that stood in God's way of punishing the Tiger when she became more wild and tried to break away from the God's chains.

The dragon humbly serving the God, with his knowledge, the Dragon knew he'd never be free and would always be at the God's side.

The rat laughing and sitting on the cow's back, making him carry him everywhere.

God's disproval when the rabbit teased the snake by egging him on and then hopping away quickly while the snake tried to bite at his giant flat feet.

The Monkey tripped and touched the God without his permission; the God blamed him angrily in the painting title said 'An Eternity of Apologies,'

Then there was the hot tempered Boar that chased the Cat around, irritating the God as he cursed her for her foolish behavior.

They were imperfect, and to the faultless God, they're stupid mortal mistakes irritated him, flustered and frustrated him as he tried to control them.

They were to only worship him, yet the lamb protected the tiger, and when he cursed the horse – a little mouse stood in his way. When he went to spite the cat, the boar pleaded for him not too, when he wanted to punish the rat, the snake pleaded him as his brother.

They stood together, the twelve, loving each other equally to their love of Mana, a love that was quickly fading with each fist that came down on them for improper behavior.

"He's a lesser God in the Japanese religion – Mana. Humans angered him with their frivolous pleas and demands, so he decided to care for the animals of this forest…but he found they came with their imperfections as well. Instead of walking away, like the humans…he wanted them tied together forever. He wanted to give them immortality…because if they had immortality than surely they would become as perfect as he was," Mira looked fondly at the paintings of the animals standing against Mana.

"How….How do you know this?" Yuki watched her with wide, curious eyes. She spoke so sure, never hesitant and it had him rocking back a step on his heels, unsure.

Mira turned around and flashed a smile, "How can one not know they're own history? Yuki, we truly are possessed. See this painting? It's the first Sohma's walking the land, notice how God smiles on them. He possessed the first human on this land – Sohma. As they had children, an animal took their spirit, and that spirit controlled the body, because the curse was stronger than the human and the animals bond to God was stronger than it is now."

"They had control once…control to truly live in an everlasting banquet," the idea clearly horrified Yuki.

"Oh yes, Mana was, and still quite is very powerful. We change when our bodies are weak or a change of emotions happen, and we become flustered – like in a hug from another person, it is easier for control to be taken. Now, we just change into the physical form of the animal…but years ago, they could control the emotional and mental side. I think Mana still is in control."

Akito couldn't be blamed. A child was not raised to hate so passionately and to torture and punish the way Mana showed in the paintings.

"We should go…" Yuki grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her out of the shrine; they walked quickly and silently for several minutes until a soft voice squeaked behind him hesitantly.

"I shouldn't have brought you," she had upset him. Clearly, Yuki didn't want to know so many details of their curse, so many explanations.

"No, it's something we all should know," he couldn't blame the messenger for delivering ill fated news – especially when it came from Mira's sweet lips.

"Knowing doesn't exactly help us break the curse…it seems solid as steel to me," that didn't mean she didn't believe there was an end to the curse, just that the information they had didn't help much.

Yuki pondered for a moment, "Perhaps, we just have to wait then," the curse was weakening, and everyone knew it.

Time, everything took sweet time – something very limited to the Sohma's cursed and trying to avoid the anger of their God.

They were quickly running out of time, some more than others. Mira's thoughts turned to Liv and she repressed the unpleasant thought of how miserable her sister had to be.

Every tick of the clock, every frantic heart beat the God was narrowing in on her, with his ruthless demands and perfect expectations. Every second, they both stood to lose everything.

Their hearts

Their free will

Their self

The emotions of horror and disgust filled in Mira, until she nearly burst. A soft squeeze of her hand, however, helped to control the bile that threatened to rise in her stomach. She turned to give Yuki a fond and loving look, he knew her so well. He could see the conflicted torture in her eyes, the internal struggle and the physical illness that overtook her as thoughts of the zodiac's predicament seized a hold of her mind.

She'd grapple with it forever, if Yuki wasn't there to steady her, to bring her home.

* * *

The house held an eerie silence when Yuki slipped through the front door. He heard a thump over his head and chuckled softly. He'd have to mention it to Mira to be a little more graceful when climbing into a second story window.

Besides, didn't the word graceful usually apply to a horse?

The front door slid open again and Shigure walked through, his face with tightened and evidently troubled. His usual chocolate brown eyes didn't hold the same laughter and easiness that they did.

"Shigure? What is it…" Yuki was a very perceptive boy, he looked at Shigure with uneasy violent violet eyes. A lump rose in his throat as he recalled where Shigure had been for the morning….the Sohma Main Estate.

"I suppose that depends on how you look at things, most people find a wedding a joyous occasion."

"Ah…wedding?" a stunned expression crossed Yuki's face as he watched Shigure more intently than ever.

"To the happy couple of Akito Sohma and Liv Sohma to be married in exactly a week, the zodiac is expected to come. Apparently it's too much to expect a hand written invitation now a days," Shigure sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"You're making a joke out of this?" Yuki asked in furious disbelief.

"Not really, there's nothing funny about the situation," he could lie and say that they'd be happy…but Shigure knew better.

A loud curse was heard above their heads, lightening the moods.

"You might want to tell your girlfriend to keep it quiet if she's planning on keeping her visits a secret from the rest of the family…Kyo's getting annoyed with her tramping around the roof over his head, actually I think Tohru might be the only one out in the dark on this secret….but Tohru is Tohru, our sweet and innocent yet oblivious flower." Shigure explained, and saying Tohru was Tohru really did explain it all.

Yuki gave Shigure a long dark look, "And you call yourself an adult, speaking of Miss. Honda that way," he shook his head and walked up the stairs.

He found Mira doubled over, grieving for a sister who he knew, was locked up so tight, she could not cry for herself.

* * *

The young master's driver stood brooding by the side of the door. The keeper of the shrine didn't trust him, but one did not argue with a force such as Mana. The driver dared to refer to Master by his first name.

The keeper couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Such disrespect, it was a miracle he wasn't sentenced to be sacrificed…not that this shrine had seen a living sacrifice in nearly three hundred years – but his father told him stories.

He could nearly see the sweet flickers of hot flames and the smell the smoke that carried the sacrifice to the heavens above. The Keeper shivered in pleasure at the thought.

Hatori looked around with a fixed expression of boredom on his face. Akito rarely asked to see the shrine, but lately he had wanted to visit it more. What worried and irked Hatori, was the small frail hand that Akito had in his clutches as he showed a rather slim and unhealthy girl paintings.

It was terrifying how a week in solitude, a week of being ignored, punished and hated could defile and destroy a person. The girl had an unhealthy paleness and a gaunt expression to her face. Her hair was stringy with grease. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and Hatori could not meet hers.

He had seen the tear's slosh over the rim's of her tired and irritated red eyes when she saw him bring the car around. To see her frail and weak, with rips and tears in her body had Hatori clenching his teeth together in fury.

This was Akito's punishment then? He'd throw this ragdoll Liv in front of him; taunt him with how once again he had failed to protect the ones he loved.

Liv had been mortified to find Hatori driving them. When Akito told her to drag her unworthy disgusting vile self (exact words) off the bare cement floor, she hadn't imagined seeing Hatori. In this state she wanted to everything to avoid him.

Even when catching his eyes for a sliver of time, caused a mountain of strength to build in her, Liv couldn't bear to be seen this way.

She hated the way the Keeper watched her – that was the only name Akito would give her. Apparently when he applied the position one of the job requirements was loss of first name.

Liv wanted to ask why she was here…but she had learned, and learned quickly. She was not to speak unless given a question, and she certainly was not to question him…to question the God. If she was protecting only herself…she'd hurl her frail little body and scratch his eyes until they bleed onto the pretty glittering floor.

But not her baby, she'd protect her sweet child at all costs – and that meant not angering Akito to get slapped or thrown to the floor. She had to protect the life inside of her.

The Keeper continued to give her a strange look; it was unlike the Master to bring such an unworthy scraggy girl into a place of worship for Mana.

"I expect you to keep my wife to be in good health, the wedding will be taking place in a week, have this place sparkling…" Akito shot the Keeper a long, nasty look, "That goes for my wife too…" he smirked, "I won't marry something resembling a half drowned kitten."

Liv scowled behind him. And whose fault was it for her present condition? It damn well wasn't hers.

"Yes, Master," The Keeper bowed and hid his shock. It was not his place to question the Master, or even show a facial expression resembling curiosity. He gave the girl a look over…the shrine was one thing, but it would take a miracle from Mana himself to have her bride worthy of Akito Sohma.

For a moment, Liv nearly protested. The words were about to push past her lips when her brain sent an immediate re-call.

Any place was better than at the Sohma Main House. The tiny little Keeper with a hunched over back and grey starting at his templates wouldn't have half the strength of Akito to beat her. Even if he did strike her, it would feel like a love pat.

Silently, Liv soaked in the pleasure of knowing that she wouldn't be going back to the Sohma house, and if circumstances were right…perhaps she'd never return.


	47. Chapter 47: A Mothers Gift

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 47**: A Mother's Gift

**Authors Note**: Now that I've FINALLY been able to update – the internet at camp is WORKING! THIS IS GREAT AMAZING SPECTACULAR WONDERFUL NEWS. It equals MORE STORY UPDATES!!! I'm quite excited about this, and I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! It's a great highlight of my day and it really helps bring up my mood to write when I've had a long exhausting day working. Your reviews make a difference in life. =D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Here is Gone by Goo Goo Dolls & Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder _

_

* * *

  
_

~ A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles. ~ Christopher Reeve

I heard everything, the crack of wood when weight was applied, the swing of a squeaky door in need of oiling, and then there were the more subtle sounds. The rapture of the two heartbeats pounding in my body, my harsh intake of air as I sucked in a breath, the tremble of my hands shaking against the mahogany wood.

What was worse; was what I felt. My nerves tingled across my body, fear had me shaking violently one minute, and then frozen the next. Nausea was a constant companion, and not because of the pregnancy. I took everything in stride with the baby. I couldn't stop the trembles in my body, because I felt as unstable and shaky as my hands.

When I looked in the mirror, I no longer saw myself. Part of that was the outfit Akito had chosen for the ceremony to take place very shortly. It wasn't the traditional white like American, which was fine by me. It made the wedding seem less real.

But it was real, despite the colorful fabrics Akito had chosen, colors I realized that the Rooster paraded around with. I would be his wife, and today was essentially, the last day of my life. As terrified as I was, I found strength when my hands lightly fluttered to my stomach. Fear could only restrict a person for so many things. Sooner or later, something came around that gave us courage.

* * *

Yuki shifted uncomfortably as he stood next to Shigure and Ayame, partly because Ayame insisted on irritating him. He almost wished the stupid cat was here – at least then Ayame bothered Kyo and Yuki was left alone for a few blissful seconds. It didn't help that he was anxious to find Mira.

She had been a bit of a mess when he left, insisting that she was okay and Liv made her own choices. Obviously she had decided to go along with this for a reason. That didn't stop her from grieving for her. Maybe Mira felt inside her heart, that Liv needed the tears, but couldn't unleash them herself. They were twins, the connection was possible.

"A wedding! How wonderful, wait until you see the outfit I designed for Liv. It's simply mesmerizing. " Ayame was the only one to choose the word 'wonderful' as describing the wedding. Most of the zodiac present looked grave, as if they were at a funeral and not a wedding.

In a way, Yuki supposed it was a funeral. It was saying good bye to a life and a person that Liv had been comfortable with, her past, her self.

"Don't worry little brother, I've brought something special for Mira as well" he winked to let Yuki know he intended to keep the secret of Mira's whereabouts.

Yuki had to clutch his fists, concentrating on not sending Ayame through the roof. He'd rather slip in and out of the shrine as quick as possible to avoid Akito. There was still fear in him when he saw Akito, a type of fear that restricted him…so he couldn't even run away.

Shigure just couldn't keep a secret. Yuki glared at him intensely, caught between being angry at Shigure and Ayame at the same time.

"Keep your disgusting outfits away from her," Yuki finally settled on Ayame. He could address Shigure later if it pleased him. There wasn't time for Ayame to say anything else. Soft music began to flow and Akito seemed to appear out of the shadows.

The zodiac members, excluding the cat and the horse all stood rigid as a board. The marriage between the God, and the Rooster, one that most reflected was a forced and unhappy bondage for Liv. No one spoke up, no one said halt, and no one intervened when Liv began to walk down the short aisle to the temple's offering table.

Liv walked a slow death march down the strip of gold and cream tiling around the shrine. Surrounding Liv were the zodiac of the present and past, she avoided all of their eyes. All of their eyes except one. For a split second in time, she met a familiar pair of soft creamy eyes that started intently, and somewhat apologetically and lovingly back at her.

It was one of the rare occasions where time froze. The clock stopped ticking for a brief moment and Liv became lost in his eyes. She let herself drown in them, memorized by the depth of love and care he could hold for her. By some fortuity, she was allowed this quick sharp breath of air to stare at the man who earned her heart. This moment, would strengthen her and keep her alive for all the nightmares and seconds of terror to come. With this moment frozen in time, she could walk on.

The Keeper of the shrine would be doing the ceremony, a great honor to him and his family. Akito Sohma was eager, and he could see why. Even the Keeper could sense the anxiety and purpose in the small shrine. This was a rare and joyous occasion.

But he did not feel joy; in fact he felt pure resistance and terror coming out in waves from the lovely bride to be. It made him hesitate in his words, stumble over a few sentences. He received a warning look from Akito when the verbal mistake happened.

He was not a man.

A man would not allow the woman he loved, the woman who carried his child to sacrifice herself. That was what Liv was – a human sacrifice to the God. Only she wasn't being burned alive in a raging fire, but would rather slowly smolder under the tiny licks of flame that would eventually destroy her. Another man would be free to intervene, free to save her.

As it was, Hatori could only stand there with a face made of stone. He saw familiar looks around him. Shigure was somber, Momiji about to cry, and Yuki no doubt troubled by the pain that this would cause Mira.

Her hand trembled when the Keeper placed it inside Akito's hand. She steadied herself with slow in takes of breath and a soft flutter of her hand on her stomach. Love, was a strange emotion, it caused people to change their behavior, to act without reason or too much reason.

It caused every day, normal people, to become heroes. Save a life, save the world – by going through this, she saved numerous lives. She saved her baby, she saved Hatori, and she saved Mira. In a strange way, she also saved Akito.

There was power behind his eyes, power that no mortal man should ever hold.

Courage kept her steady and strong as the Keeper read off the vows, promised each other for eternity, and gave her words to repeat back to Akito. The words didn't matter, once they slid past her lips, she didn't remember them.

When Liv looked up, she caught the image of one of the paintings catching the last rays of the sun. The painting was of a soft cream and light sky blue, a dragon and rooster flew harmoniously together. They were perfect in stride, so perfect that Liv expected them to fly out of the painting. A soft face looked down disapprovingly at them in the shape of a cloud – he was barely noticeable. The god, always watching, always disappointed in the strong bonds the zodiac made, ones that threatened to be stronger than the God's ties. She focused on the painting, and not the words that the Keeper fed her.

She'd remember nothing of this day, except the fleeting moment caught between her and Hatori.

* * *

No one saved her, Liv hadn't expected them too. Still, in the darkness of her most sacred thoughts she envisioned Hatori running to her defense, saving the damsel so to speak. She saw Mira breaking through the doors, finding a way to stop Akito. She saw the curse being broken with her words of love to her unborn child. She saw many things, none a reality.

He would arrive any moment. She paced around the same room she had before the bondage between them. It seemed darker, a preview of the days to come.

The empty bird cage still stood in the room, a reminder of her own predicament. Had the little birdie lost an egg when Akito murdered him? How far would that bird have gone?

The door swung open, Akito never knocked. Liv measured him up, and waited for what she was in for.

"You pleased me," he began.

"How so?" she squinted her eyes, watching him carefully.

"By being obedient my little bird, by finally clipping your wings and doing what you're told. All I ever ask for is to be listened to. I protect you, I love you. I don't ask for much back. The world is a cruel place, you're safe here, and as long as you behave, you'll always be one of my own," he spoke while inspecting clean finger nails.

Liv squirmed, uncomfortable with the conversation. If only he knew the reason for going through with the marriage.

If he knew…then the baby made by Hatori and her love, would be destroyed.

It was an automatic response to cringe when Akito's hand brushed softly against her cheek, to twist a tendril of hair around his index finger. She wanted to scream and squirm when his lips plunged onto her lips. Her stomach crawled as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, trailed a hand down her thigh.

Liv hadn't counted on this part, she forgot about one of the obvious parts of a marriage. Of course he would want to consummate it.

"I'm sorry…"

The word was so faint, Liv nearly missed it. For a second, she saw terrible regret and anger wash into Akito's eyes, but only for a second. In a flash they were cool and calculating again. If she had allowed her mind to wonder, for even that second, she might have missed those tragic two words.

Before she could question him, his lips were on hers, conquering a woman who did not wish to be conquered. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and slowly slid the waistline of her skirt down until it hit the cold wooden floor. His kisses began to travel down her quivering body. Her eyes were clear though, and Liv locked away the tears. She became stone, cold and dead.

She did the only thing she could do, she closed her eyes, and prayed that Akito would have his pleasure, and then go away. Another girl might have imagined Hatori in his place, but she couldn't do that. How could any girl take a man she would love for eternity, and pretend to feel his touch instead of a man that repulsed and sickened her?

People found the courage every day to do extraordinary things. Some carried the injured out of a burning building. Others took liberty in their hands to shield the innocent from a gun man. They put their own lives second to another. Normal people shed blood for strangers. They grabbed an injured dog out of the road, risking their life for a semi. The ultimate gift was the gift of life. It was Liv's gift to her unborn child, a mother's gift of love, of sacrifice and of life.

It was through love, that Liv found the courage to be able to give this gift.


	48. Chapter 48: In the Dark

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 48**: In the Dark

**Authors Note**: I am super excited for this chapter, I think it's a HUGE component in what's to come in the next couple of chapters. It's definitely a huge insight on the difficulties and ultimately the repercussions of being cursed for all of the Sohma's cursed in the zodiac (Akito too) is. The internet is back down at camp...again, but I have my days off now. So look for a chapter update AT LEAST every MONDAY! Finally, something to look forward too on Monday, right?!? Anyways, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

_Fallin' by Thriving Ivory & Call by Fireflight _

_

* * *

  
_

We all walk in the dark and each of us must learn to turn on his or her own light. ~ Earl Nightingale

The music died down and Yuki seemed to give a sigh of relief. For a supposed 'joyous' occasion to celebrate, the wedding seemed very somber. As he turned to leave, a hand clamped heavily down on his shoulder.

Hatori towered behind him, "I'll need you to come to the main house," he spoke ominously.

A shiver ran down Yuki's spine, but he couldn't refuse him.

"Kyo will be there too, as well as Shigure," Hatori through in to calm and hope to coax the boy along easily. He still seemed frozen to his spot.

"Why would having the stupid cat there make a difference to me?" Yuki finally asked coldly as he shuffled along and into Hatori's car.

They drove off quietly down the road that led the Main Estate, and Yuki never made it home for dinner.

* * *

By default, she was a pacer when she became increasingly nervous. Mira had a track worn out around Yuki's room as the clock ticked painfully slow. They all should have been home hours ago, the wedding long done and over with.

Secretly, Mira crossed her fingers and prayed that something had happened, something straight out of the Runaway Bride and Liv had escaped. She knew it was impossible though.

Mira also had a gut feeling that Liv had been just as trapped as Akito. They were two puppets on strings being played by Mana. It was a pity she didn't have any hard core evidence, only a sixth sense and a plausible explanation for the curse on the Sohma's.

It was a never ending hunt, but Mira wouldn't tolerate ignorance. If there was information out there, she was going to find it.

Where the hell was he? Mira continued to pace, and began to twirl her curls of hair or nervously straighten out the soft sky blue skirt she wore.

The clock continued to tick.

* * *

Yuki straightened out his collar and sat formally on one of the seats Hatori had offered him. Kyo sat tall with his back straight as a board. If he had fur, Yuki mused, it would probably be straight up.

He didn't like this, and he sure as hell didn't trust that damn Hatori. Why the hell was the cat suddenly being involved now? At least Tohru wasn't here, that damn Hatori wouldn't dream of dragging her in deeper to the Sohma's problems.

Now if only he didn't have to sit next to the damn rat.

Hatori closed his eyes briefly, the pain set in as he took in long drags of breath. The day had been tiring. To stand there and watch Liv willingly fling her self into the ring of sacrificial fire destroyed something inside of him.

It had been necessary after Akito caught them, they both knew it.

_"Hatori…I have to go through with the wedding."_

_"I don't think so, there are other alternatives," he disagreed immediately, his dark eyes flashing on her. _

_"Alternatives that involve a reason why I'm pregnant? Look, I'll marry Akito," she skipped talking about sex after the marriage, it sent shivers racing down her spine, "He'll believe the child I'm carrying is his, and our baby will live. If he finds out I'm carrying your child….he'll kill the baby. You know he will Hatori, we have to protect our baby. And don't even say 'I'll stop him.' We both know we can't, we're powerless, at least as long as we're bound to the God, we're as good as puppets on a string."_

_And grudgingly, Hatori agreed. _

_They had to protect their unborn child. _

He was here to ruin more lives today; it seemed all Hatori did lately. He kept himself frozen like winter, in order to remain cold and detached enough to live through it. He felt, deeply with each pain staking word he spoke to them.

"Your return to the main house by Akito's request is permanent."

"LIKE HELL IT IS," the chair was knocked back onto the ground as Kyo leapt up, his hair nearly stood on ends.

Yuki had the opposite reaction, he just froze.

"It's time Kyo…I'm sorry," and he truly was. He was sorry for the pain he was going to cause, he was sorry for being the one to tell them, he was so terribly sorry. He flinched at the pain he was causing, and cursed as the words left his mouth. It was indeed, as Liv had described, puppets on a string being controlled by a very cruel puppet master. He was powerless, as powerless as he had been to save Liv. His muscles had clenched tightly, but something kept him rooted to the spot, some power kept his lips sealed, to obey.

That bastard, "No…NO. I'm not going, there's no way in hell, I'd like to see you try and make me" he swore until he was red in the face, holding an aggressive stance as he squared off against Hatori.

"That won't be necessary, "Hatori sighed, out of the corner of his eye he noticed how still Yuki was.

There wasn't much being processed inside of his head. All he saw was a pair of brilliant chocolate brown eyes flash in his mind, and wonder when he'd see them again. Or the slow half smile she gave when she caught him looking at her.

When would he smell her sweet fragrance of lilac's and vanilla?

Akito stepped in the room dressed with in a ceremoniously outfit. A slow curl of a smile on his godly face. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Akito's eyes always had a shadow of misery, a tiny glimpse of intense pain, hatred and sorrow that would flash if a person caught him at a glance in the right direction. Like an after image, it was only a pitiful shadow, barely even there.

Like Akito.

"My zodiac," he opened his arms in exaggeration and smiled, "And the silly, foolish cat who didn't know how to behave. I believe you've been let out of the house long enough, cat." He spat at Kyo as amusement danced in his eyes.

Kyo could only stand there, shaking with rage as he continued to lose word after word that he wanted to tell Akito. He knew the fight was over, and his only battle won was keeping Tohru safe. They had talked in depth about this, she knew if she wanted to keep her memories to and to hold Kyo in her heart, she had to run away.

Far, far away.

"Hatori, please escort the cat to his proper place, where one banished should go, and let him use these days to come to realize how truly giving and loving I can be when my devoted servants behave themselves," it was a terrible waste, the Cat.

Ah, well – at least he had his darling rat. "Yuki," he smiled dauntingly down at the boy, starting to turn into a man, Akito noticed. "I've kept your room nice and tidy for you – just the way we like it."

He turned his back to walk and shot an irritating look at Yuki, "Why are you not following? You lazy, spineless, idiotic creature – you're as useless as the stupid cat. Get up and follow me," his eyes flashed dangerously as Yuki pushed himself off the chair, his head hung low.

Powerless to do otherwise, Yuki followed.

* * *

There was now a permanent track around Yuki's room that Mira had created from her compulsive passing.

She wasn't sure to start bargaining with God, and beg that all of this was nothing and that the boys were okay…or to get mad and give Yuki a tongue lashing in the morning.

Followed hopefully by a very different type of tongue twisting moment.

Night fell heavily on her shoulders, the sun dipped down below the horizon's crust. Finally, she stopped ringing her hands, stopped playing with her hair, and stopped pacing. She dumped her body hard on the bed and pressed her nose against the frosty glass window of Yuki's bedroom.

With her head propped up by her hand, her doe like brown eyes starred out intently at the night.

_Where are you?_

Her silent thoughts were screams that reverberated in her head. Then there was a lost voice, a wilder and earthy voice that whispered intently, that was pushy and demanding.

_Let me out. _

Mira shook her head, clamping both hands around her ears, "Stop talking, stop asking! I won't!"

She kept asking, kept pushing. Somehow the voice had been getting louder, more prominent in her head. Mira didn't know if she had a name, or who she truly was.

In fact, Mira didn't ask. She was stressed out and worried enough with everyone missing around the house.

When the zodiac curse had finally set in to Mira, it was a minor inconvenience. She didn't have the struggle that Kyo and Tohru had. There seemed to be a kind of understanding between her and the curse, that she was possessed by the horse.

She had never dreamed how wild that possession could become. Had the zodiac creatures dwelling inside the Sohma's ever taken control before?

_Yes…_

The uncontrollable and demanding voice answered the question for Mira.

She hadn't been scared, not at first. To change into a horse, it had almost felt right. She already understood their body movement, their language, and their way of life. She understood them. To change, and run as fast and as free as the wind had given her an escape. She had enjoyed the change for a time.

Then she changed, but couldn't remember what happened, then the voice started coming. The horse of the zodiac started to talk to her.

That's when her feelings on the curse got sketchy, when she became afraid.

_I did it for you. Be grateful. _

It was lucky that she rarely said anything, and Mira still felt in control. If the zodiac had been able to once control the bodies of the Sohma's, the curse truly had weakened and they no longer could.

At least, they couldn't without the permission, the acceptance and will of the human that they possessed. She still remembered how it felt to surrender up her body, to give all of her physical self in order to be saved of that horrible incident.

And she had been saved. Maybe her equine friend was right, she should be more grateful. She couldn't help but feel trepidation at the fact, Even when she had been cared after, when the horse had found her clothes, and stopped in an empty and safe field close to home. There was something horribly wrong with giving up your physical body.

Time crawled along slowly, the voice faded and the horse didn't speak to Mira again. She took the opportunity to enjoy the peace and quiet in her own mind, and was slowly lulled to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, she woke up, eyes wide and alert. How long had she been asleep? Mira checked the clock, a full rest of seven hours and thirty minutes. The sun was breaking over the landscape, filtering it's sunny rays through the window.

Mira quickly became aware of two things.

One, nobody was in the house except for herself.

Two, although the sun was up, she was still stumbling around in the dark, trying to put the most complicated puzzle together with very little pieces.

She knew of Mana, and that at one time had had loved thirteen animals very dearly. She knew that along the way their mortal faults and mistakes had irritated him, their bonds to the other animals distressed him. So he gave the creatures immortality, who all but one accepted.

And for that one, he was punished into having another form; a hideous form that the God felt no one would love.

With immortality came a hang up, only the souls had been granted to live forever, their bodies wasted away.

The Sohma's were the first humans to set foot on this land, was it that simple? Were they the cursed ones, having their bodies taken because they were simply the first offering? The first sacrifice to the God's means? How far had 'possessed' gone? Was Akito as much of a victim as the rest of the zodiac members? Surely Mana would be more powerful, surely he wouldn't vanish and only pop out when Akito became ill or hugged the opposite sex. She knew the curse had weakened, so at one time, did the zodiac's have complete control over the human's body to truly have a never ending banquet? So the humans were lost forever, tucked away in the corners of their mind without ever having power over their body.

Somewhere in her mind, a quiet willing voice sighed a single word.

_Yes. _


	49. Chapter 49: Blindsided

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 49**: Blindsided

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone – this chapter is going to give you chills – I guarantee it. Thank you to all who review! I truly appreciate and love it! Some days when work out here is really hard, and I manage to check my e-mail and see reviews, well, it brightens up my whole day! I hope this next chapter is worthy of your time in reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_All These Lives by Chris Daughtry & Of Weighted Eyes by Adele _

_

* * *

  
_

"We think caged birds sing, when indeed they cry" ~ John Webster

Nothing existed here. Time was a lost concept, days no longer existed. The sun and the moon didn't touch the room. Happy endings, princes and dramatic escapes were for children's fairy tales.

There was no prince.

There was no rescue.

There was no happy ending.

At least Liv wasn't alone in her misery, although this fact did not comfort her. Instead it added extra worry as she roamed the small circular room Akito granted her like an imprisoned tiger. Right now she knew Akito was with Yuki, crawling with delight that he had his play toy back. That was all they were to him, toys, objects of amusement. In a way, Kyo was lucky. He was lost, forgotten and in being forgotten, left alone. They were left to be tortured, to be terrorized and reminded that the reason for breathing air, all circled around Akito.

It wasn't a pretty fate, but Liv was strong enough to survive it. She was strong enough for her child, for little Hikaru or Aya.

With so many days left alone, she pondered and thought. When she wasn't rocking back and forth, chewing her nails and twisting her hair in nerves at the fate of everyone else, she thought of more pleasant things.

There was one glimmer of hope, a flicker of a prayer she dared to hold deep and treasured in her heart. Mira and Tohru weren't caged yet. Tohru knew to run, Kyo had already instructed her to do so. Unfortunately, Liv knew she'd come back.

She'd come and beg Akito to release Kyo, and do anything in order to see his freedom happen. She'd sacrifice herself. Akito had as much as guessed this, told Liv that it would happen. She couldn't help but sadly agree. Tohru was unfortunately, incredibly predictable.

Mira had a little more street smarts, she'd hold out, bait her time until everything was perfect. She knew how to remain steady until the time for action was needed. She knew how to evade, dancing through Akito's fingers and playing hide and seeking.

He wouldn't catch her so easily. She wouldn't willingly walk into the lion's den as Tohru would. If Mira could stay on the outside, figure a way to end the curse.

It was a long shot, but it was the only pray Liv had.

To have her happy ending.

To have her prince.

To have her freedom.

* * *

It wasn't the darkness of the room that caused him to shiver. It wasn't the endless silent that made almost a man cringe. It wasn't the feel of the cool darkness washing over his skin, nor the stale smell that caused his nostrils to flare.

It was the hard cold ground, uncomfortable against his already bruised body and bare feet. It was the way the sunlight never hit the room, so he truly was in constant darkness. It was that in the silence, he started to forget how his own voice sounded, or how a sweet soft female voice used to softly whisper how she loved him in his ear.

Akito knew this; he had created a seventh circle for Yuki.

And Yuki knew full well he was only here as bait. Akito believed he had finally found bait to lure the horse in. But he knew Mira, she wasn't foolish, and she wasn't nearly as reckless as she led others to believe. She'd think things out, have a plan, and execute it perfectly.

He believed in her, he trusted her. All he had to do was remain sane enough until she arrived.

Because Akito also knew this, he did everything in his power to crush the rat.

"I know what you're thinking," his soft voice coiled in the room, stalking and slithering so Yuki had no clue where he was coming from.

Oh, but Akito knew where he would be. His silly, foolish rat would be in the same place he always was, day after day curled up in the same corner. Because he wasn't allowed anywhere else, he knew to stay in the corner.

Yuki didn't speak; he remained very much frozen in the corner. As he closed his eyes, soft brown eyes flashed in his mind. He could see the delicacy of her smooth curved pink lips. The way her chin stubbornly stuck out and her high defined strong cheek bones. Her thick lashes that she flashed rapidly when arguing, because he knew she had a tendency to cry when she became angry – which only further infuriated her. He knew how her curls of dark brown hair bounced around her pretty face and clear, olive colored skin. Mostly he knew the way she smiled, all the way to her eyes, to comfort him, how her face softened when she said she loved him. He knew what it felt like to have those soft lips respond excitedly to his, to have his hands lost in the tangles of her hair, the feel of her soft cheek against his knuckle.

In thinking this, Yuki could block out every cruel word and hard blow that Akito sent his way.

* * *

He was uncomfortable, but that was nothing new.

Kyo scowled and attempted another position in the dim lit grey cell that Akito had deemed his home for the rest of eternity.

He had two words for that, 'fuck that'. Kyo gritted his teeth and took another look at the steel hard chains wrapped around his ankles. They were tight, and biting into his skin. Hatori had apologized when he clamped them on, but Kyo hadn't given a damn to his 'I'm sorry this is so uncomfortable.' Not from that bastard.

How could he stand there the entire time and not say something, not do something? If Tohru and Liv had been in opposite roles…

The idea had Kyo shaking in rage. For a moment he pictured what it would feel like, to tear the beads off and allow himself to change and rip Akito apart.

He shivered violently and realized the idea was far too appealing to be comfortable. For the hundredth time that day, he gave the chain a good yank, but it didn't budge from the welding in the wall.

He groaned in defeat, and flopped onto his back.

"Kyo…"

A soft voice cut him off mid groan, and had Kyo flipping onto his haunches, looking quite cat-like as his red eyes glared out at the bars of the cage.

No one was allowed up here, not even the zodiac. Although Momiji had thought it would be nice to give him some company – two fucking hours of the brat singing. If blondie was back again…

"Kyo…"

The voice grew louder, it was too high pitched for even Momiji, and there was a softness to it. Terror suddenly gripped Kyo.

She wouldn't….

"Kyo…It's Tohru!"

She would.

Kyo dragged a hand down his face and sighed, "Over here," he mumbled without much enthusiasm.

Even Tohru couldn't manage much of a cheer when she saw him, "Oh…Kyo…" Poor Kyo. Her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"It's fine, don't cry…it won't do any good, so just…don't," Kyo sighed as his eyes never broke contact with her glimmering brown ones.

He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

There was nothing he could to do though, nothing she could give to help his circumstances.

He was the cat, and there for banished from the zodiac, because the cat had disappointed the God greater than all the animals.

The God had offered his gift, and the cat had refused. The ultimate act of disobedience and ungratefulness. Kyo had thought his punishment ended there, but God had found another torture device.

His ultimate crucifix.

God had given him Tohru, and he would take him away. The one person to love him, to understand and open herself up to him. The only girl who trusted and welcomed him into her heart. Tohru, who'd always run after the monster, because she loved him.

It didn't make sense, but love rarely did.

"You shouldn't be here…" he mumbled hotly under his breath without much conviction. She had to go; he knew she had to leave. At the same time…his heart felt a little lighter, a little easier to pump the blood running through his veins.

Breathing came easier, and he didn't feel that impending doom on his shoulders.

"I don't want you here," he finally added harshly. If Akito would walk by…as he was known to do, only to take wicked pleasure in looking up.

"But…Kyo…" Tohru stuttered, looking wide eyed at him.

"You're so dumb. You can't even understand a simple minded statement," he pushed further.

"Kyo…" her eyes began to brim with tears, "That night…in the park…when, you know," she blushed intently, "I think I'm…"

She never finished the sentence. Kyo had flushed red as well and turned around, "That night was a mistake," he continued to burn the bridge between them further. "We were stupid, got carried away."

"But…you love me, you said it…" she grasped onto those words as her heart began to plummet. She had given herself to him, completely…and he had done the same.

This wasn't happening, somebody tell her this wasn't happening. Tohru closed her eyes and wished it with all of her heart. Nothing changed when she opened her eyes though.

It never did.

God, she was killing him. "Yeah and I told you already – I say stuff I don't mean, I'm just a…JUST A STUPID CAT. SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LOVE A STUPID CAT? I DON'T LOVE YOU. GO AWAY. JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME," he shouted the cruel words, shoving the double bladed sword deeper into both of them.

"Kyo…" she gave one last heart wrenching sob of his name as she stood there, shaking.

"But…I have…I'm with…" she stumbled over the words.

"Shut up and go away. You don't belong here, not with me," he barely sighed the words, but they were loud enough for Tohru.

She took off.

He felt the air become colder, staler without her cheerful and bright presence. Suddenly the light seemed to be sucked out of his cage, and the world filled with darkness again.

_It's better. _

A quiet feline voice purred into his head, almost comfortingly. For a moment, it startled Kyo, but for some reason didn't quite surprise him.

"I always knew you were there…" at least he wouldn't be fated to spend this lifetime in a cell alone.

_You're more alone than ever, Kyo. _

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up," he dragged his hands over his bright orange locks and buried his face into his knees, hiding from the world.

Hiding from the damn voice in his head.

* * *

He was quite pleased with the events of the last two days. Almost everything was going according to plan.

The zodiac were where they belonged, to him. He gave them immortality, the greatest gift so they'd never be separated, and so they could leave their foolish mortal mistakes behind, in their past lives.

What he hadn't counted on was one of his special pets growing an attachment to the human she dwelled in. He hadn't counted on _that. _

The damn horse, always slipping through his fingers, brilliant at breaking fences and jumping over hurdles to avoid him. He had admired her spirit and power as she ran. The grace and beauty that was all rolled into the strength and vitality she had. He hadn't counted on her simple minded thirst to be completely free.

No fences, no strings, belonging to no one.

The god wasn't concerned, not yet. In their past lives, she had always crawled back to him, begging. The human mind had been too constricting. As they became more restricted in their ability to change, they became more obedient, more eager to serve him.

In time, when all the animals learned their lesson, he'd unleash his power, and they would be in control. The pitiful humans would barely exist, a shadow in the mind. He held all of the power, he gave it and took it as he pleased.

Soon, they would have their everlasting banquet, surrounded by well respected and obedient servants bound to him. They wouldn't disobey or run as they had in their past lives. The final days were ticking down, and soon, he would win.

He always won.

_You can't do this!_

A smile cracked up on Akito's face as he fastened one of the more ceremonial robes he had around his slim frame.

"Of course I can, I can do whatever I want. You're a stupid tool. I admit, I'm growing weary of this body…the host is necessary though. Don't worry; you won't last long, not with my power wearing your pitiful limited body out. I'd estimate another year or so, Akito," the god smiled from his mortal host as the frail human struggled and lashed around inside.

It was of no use, it never was. Mana hardly ever slipped and gave Akito control. It had only happened once, very long ago.

When the dragon had tried to leave him for another, and he had scarred his eye for looking at another person with the love that was due to him. His rage had been so strong; he had trembled and lost control.

He still remembered Akito's panic as he slipped inside a body he wasn't quite comfortable with, asking Hatori what had happened, who had done this to you.

_Even God's fall Mana. Remember that._

The voice spit harshly into the God's ears, but Mana waved it away with a smirk.

"And who are you to stop me?" he asked before he vanished out of the room.

* * *

**Extended Authors Note: **The title has special meaning to the chapter, and I'd like to share it. The zodiac members are all very ignorant when it comes to their curse. They never really looked deeply into be 'possessed' and now with the spirits of the zodiac starting to take a more active role in their minds, they're caught off guard, blindsided by it. The same goes with Akito telling Mana 'Even God's fall" The God is so wrapped up in himself and controlling the lives around him, that he doesn't acknowledge his own short comings and one day something or someone will take him by surprise because he's not paying attention.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I'll be able to get another one up soon. I MIGHT be able to get one out every Monday night and Tuesday morning, if I have enough time during the week to type.


	50. Chapter 50: Hand on the Trigger

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 50**: Hand on the Trigger

**Authors Note**: Does the title have anyone else's excitement sparking? It's a very dramatic title – but fits perfectly with this next chapter. Anyways, I'd like to just thank everyone for the reviews and answer LOSGAP's question for everyone here. LOSGAP asked if I had created the entire legend of Mana. Everything surrounding Mana, I did come up with, following a bit of Japanese folklore that will come in very deeply later with the story – I did my best to incorporate Mana with known Kana's in Japan (Kana = God or Goddess), to come up with a plausible story. I've never been very satisfied with the Fruits Basket Curse, because I like everything explained, down to the nuts and bolts, and I felt that in the anime especially that not a lot is answered. Thus, a more detailed and slightly altered curse is born.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Side of a Bullet by Nickelback & Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

_

* * *

  
_

These violent delights have violent ends. ~ William Shakespeare

It was two days before Shigure came back, two days before Mira could take action. Forty eight miserable hours she had allowed her mind to create the worst fates possible. Hours upon hours that her heart silently wept, wondering if it would ever feel whole again.

She had let ideas churn in her mind, busting through the gates, demanding information, forcing Akito to free the others. Mira would do anything and everything in order to see Yuki smile again.

The little voice in her head had a snide comment for each and every idea she came up with. The remarks were endless: _Are you trying to get killed? Oh yeah, like that will work. Not another 'storming the gates' idea. I'm sure God will be terrified by a tongue lashing. Please tell me that was a joke. Why not just go ring the doorbell? Oh, THAT'S subtle. _

It got very old, very quickly. Finally Mira just told the voice to shut the hell up. At least she was trying to form a plan, trying to come up with an idea. Wheels were in motion and determination was key.

And then one came to her, a very simple, plausible idea. She knew it might just work when the horse pondered, and didn't immediately shoot it down.

_It's a long shot._

That was the only reply Mira got, and it was one she could work on. It was so simple; no wonder she hadn't considered it.

"Time to get a little bit of information," Mira headed for the door, but the voice whispered; _Not so fast. Don't you think you're forgetting something? A little…leverage?"_

She hesitated, was she ready for that? Was she angry enough?

_You know what's happening right now? He's got Yuki in that special room of his, where the light never touches and blood paints the walls. Where screams echo and shivers always run down your spin._

"I know. I know." She wiped the frustrated perspiration from her forehead and pulled the small box out from under Yuki's bed. Her father's present. How long had she held on to this? How long had she prayed to never use it?

The day came; the day always came when peace could no longer be found through talking, when to take matters into your own hands, violence was needed.

In a world that advocated non-violence and gave freedom to bear arms, where was the happy medium? Perhaps it was knowing when to draw the weapon, and when to leave it in a box under the bed.

Today was the day, to unsheathe her sword, draw her string and take aim. The cold metal sent shivers racing up her spine as she tried not to imagine what it felt like to put steel into human skin.

The gun was tucked away and hidden through her belt, on her lower back where her pants met her shirt. She grabbed Yuki's jacket, because it was long enough to fully conceal the weapon. She walked out of his room as a girl on a mission. It was time to end the games that Mana wanted to play. They had come full circle, or so she thought, and the nightmare ended tonight.

She was so sure; soon it would all be over.

He still remembered the starkdevastation in the young boys' eyes. There was a deep level of betrayal that Shigure knew Yuki would never forget, and Kyo…well, Kyo was just angry. Part of him was bitter, they should have known better. They should have realized that he had no say in this matter.

The dog never had a say, none of the zodiac animals had a say. When magic became involved, strange ties and bonds were created, unbreakable, steel ties.

"I never wondered before…but why….why are you allowed to live here? Why aren't you in the main house?"

The girl was shaking, Shigure felt a deep pang of pity as he watched how wide her eyes stayed, and her slim frame trembled.

"You make it seem like a gift," he chuckled, resentfully.

_I used to be wild, and free. As feral and natural as the wolf; because of him, I am a mere pet. Asked to sit, beg, and play dead. He muzzled me, took away my claws and teeth. I crawl on my belly to serve. _

"Because a dog, no matter how housebroken and tame, still has the heart of a wild animal," Shigure winked, to lighten the mood.

Not for a second, did Mira believe he could pass this off so casually, "You're trapped in the middle. Destined to want to be that loyal, housebroken best friend, but unable to forget what it feels like to be completely free. We're all like that, we're all trapped," and no truer words had ever been spoken as she starred softly, pitifully at him.

"The difference, between the two of us, is I was conquered, and you always ran free. He never tied a collar around your neck, could never completely control you."

_He's a pathetic creature, the dog. The God hates his loyalty, because it's out of fear and not love. So they both make themselves miserable, hating and loving because the feelings for each other aren't exactly as they wish it. _

Mira hushed the powerful, female voice that dominated her mind. How many of the other animals did the horse view as pathetic?

_I can never be captured, never tied nor fenced in. I, can never be broken._

She felt triumphant independence and adrenaline course through her body at the horse's words. Then, a sliver of fear washed over her body. Her body, had reacted to another being, another soul that shared this simple human host.

If her will broke, then the human part of Mira would be no more than a ghost, a whisper in the wind blowing through the corners of her mind. The spirit of the horse, would take over.

_The only reason you humans are still in charge, is because God wills it. _

"What?" her heart stopped as she tried to sort out what the Horse meant, but just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished.

"I didn't say anything." Shigure gave her a rather serious look, which was rare for him.

"I…I need to go," she couldn't stay here. She couldn't be anywhere near Sohma land until it was time: time to take action, and time to take control.

Mira whisked out the door as Shigure watched her leave. She'd attempt what thousands of others had attempted. The curse was impossible to break; there were no magic words or wondrous objects to cast out the evil spirits from their bodies.

_Evil?_

Shigure chuckled, "You know what I mean, old friend."

_Do you consider us so? Friends?_

"Why not? We're on the same side, essentially," out of the entire zodiac, he found the dog, amusing. Shigure didn't waste time suppressing her around the banquet when Mana's power grew stronger, and the zodiac spirits followed suit.

_Essentially. _

_

* * *

  
_

A slow drizzle caused puddles to accumulate along the slick grey side walk. Dreary, cumbersome clouds hung ominously in the late morning sky. The sound of rubber slapping against the wet pavement was the only sound that accompanied Mira when walking down the main streets in town.

People hurried from store to store, their bright colored umbrellas created a rainbow sea in Japan. Children carried wistful smiles, jumping in the puddles and pointing at every window. Wives walked down the lane with baskets full of food, holding thoughtful looks as they planned out their dinners for the upcoming week.

Nervous men shuffled in a jewelry store, a smile tugged at their lips with every ring they were showed. School mates of Mira's shoved past her, giggling and flipping through a rather explicit magazine.

Life, as average and normal as it got, swirled around her. Suddenly, Mira didn't feel a part of it. As everyone ran their tight familiar and comfy circles, she was pushed off to the side, trapped in a world others dreamed of.

How many girls had wanted to be involved in magic, the unreal and the unexplained? There were school friends that would find her life fascinating. The adventure to break a curse, the excitement and adrenaline at being pitted against evil. The raging battle to over come all obstacles and be a hero at the end of the day.

They were silly girls, ignorant of how good an average life was. They didn't have to measure up their courage every morning and hope it was enough. The silly school girls didn't have to wonder if today was the day they'd break, if they'd finally collapse from exhaustion, if the bad guys would catch up to them.

And then what happened?

_Darkness consumes, the locks click shut. _

Mira felt a shiver race down her spine.

Her slim body vanished behind a dark alley corner as she continued to walk. The hems of her jeans were soaked and dirty from the city puddles.

Suddenly, she felt a hard impact on her body as someone grabbed her by the elbow and threw her into a dimly lit room. She lost her eye sight for a moment and felt the eternal darkness crowd her mind.

Maybe she should have screamed.

Maybe she should have fought.

Mira did neither of these two obvious responses in a flight or fight situation. Instead, she felt sick, dizzy and completely devastated.

"You caught me, so now what?" she wouldn't be saving anyone, she wouldn't be the hero. Yuki would remain lost in the dark, the zodiac locked up.

"Actually," a familiar voice smirked and glanced down at her, "I saved you."

Mira let her eyesight adjust and squinted in the barely lit room, "…I…I remember you. You warned me," the bounty hunter, the one with a conscious, that had second guessed Akito's motives and refused to bring her to him.

"Why are you helping me?" he was helping her, right? Mira watched him with close, worried eyes.

"I had a daughter; she would have turned twenty five this year. My wife was a Sohma, its how Akito decided to contact me. They took my girls away from me, my wife, and my daughter; all because I wasn't pure Sohma blood…I used to be a PD, private detective. When I lost my family, I lost my life, my license taken away…everything"

"You married into Sohma…" she tried to keep up with his story, "They didn't approve, they wanted…"

_Pure Sohma blood, because Sohma blood was used in the living sacrifice to give the animal spirits eternal life by using the Sohma bodies. When outsider blood is mixed, we are weaker. _

"What did they do your wife and daughter…what did they do?" what happened to put the sorrow and anger in his eyes.

"My wife…our marriage was annexed, declared invalid by some chalky, blubbering shrine monk. My daughter, was considered contaminated, I suspect they killed her."

The color washed out of Mira's face, "How old was she?"

"Only a few months. I barely had her in my arms and then one day when Mara was out with Suki, they never came back. They took my everything, and if protecting you pisses off Akito, then I'm going to do my best," enough lives had been destroyed, enough innocence lost.

There was no limit and no end to how far this God would go to hurt others.

"I don't understand, why would Akito keep you around as a bounty hunter, he must realize you'd be angry for the pain he's put you through," Mira pushed herself onto her knees and then stood up, to stare at him intently.

He gave a half shrug, "He had his right wing man….Hatori, erase my memories."

"Still lost," Mira declared. That explained nothing.

"The conscious is...limited. The memories don't leave, they just get wiped away. Three years after Mara and Suki were taken from me, I was in a car crash. I lost everything, like you did. With intense therapy, I started to remember…I remembered dangerous things, things better left forgotten. I couldn't forget, and I couldn't forget," he shook his head and the dark locks covered up ivy green eyes.

"After weeks of turning and tossing, I devised a plan. I went to Akito, and I lied to him. I told him the only thing I remembered was the Sohma name, and I'd do anything for him, if he would help me…he enjoyed how desperate I pretended to be. It was a set up, an excuse for me to walk around Sohma property to look for Mara or Suki," it might have worked, except he never found them.

"Then he called you as a favor, to take me," it was easy enough to keep up now. Mira felt slightly sick though. She was lucky, insanely lucky that it was this man Akito had called and not another man.

"You have no clue of the nightmare you're trapped in, kid," he warned. "I've been researching the Sohma's and observing for years."

"I doubt you can tell me anything that would surprise me," Mira confessed. She reserved herself on saying anything about the curse though. That was better left unsaid.

"Oh really? You know that cute little temple in the forest with the disturbing paintings of the talking animals? Every generation they have a sacrificial ceremony, for some sick little 'gift' that Akito talks about. Mara's father tried to protect us, he knew with the next generation they'd need a sacrifice, Suki was a natural choice. She was already contaminated and considered a waste. THEY MURDERED HER. EVERY GIFT COMES WITH A PRICE IN BLOOD."

He raged, and Mira allowed him the anger. She sat back well he kicked the walls and went red in the face.

"I have to stop it! I have to stop this sick disgusting family secret, for Suki and Mara and every other innocent child that's shed tears or blood over the Sohma family," he whirled around and gave the cement wall another solid kick.

"Good, because I can't stop them by myself. I'm disgusted that this blood runs in me," dear god, that poor child. She could hear the sweet baby's cries as the sacrificial fire licked its way over the innocent tender baby's body, "You will help me then?"

"Sweetie, you're not going in this alone."

"Good, because I don't know if I could," it was always so cold, so silent and dark when a person was alone.

They walked outside silently. The rain still drizzled down, and the puddles still accumulated. The words 'Every gift comes with a price of blood' rang in the spaces of her mind.

_I am tied down by you silly little humans. Blood complicates everything. _

She was arrogant, more so than Liv. Yet, the spirit had a point, blood did complicate things. It turned strangers into family. It created an unexplainable bond between a mother and child. When innocent blood was unexplainably shed, the anger of a nation was felt by the perpetrator. Blood was the link between people, it caused normal sane humans to go to all lengths and extremes to protect estranged family, children, and siblings that a year ago they didn't know existed.

Blood changed everything.

"We need to hurry."

His voice was like thunder; it echoed in the dark alley and seemed to make the ground shake.

"Wh-"

"RUN."

"Huh?" as her face formed a surprised look, he grabbed her elbow and started to pull her at a dead run. Mira picked up pace, because soon she heard the sound of bullets spraying across the alley.

Glass broke and shattered over their heads, pebbles flew in every direction as they hustled through the dark alley. Finally the man shoved her into the doorway.

"Get your ass out of here. I'll cover you," his face was slicked with sweat and a vein was nearly popping out of his forehead.

"I don't even know your name," and he was about to possibly lay his life down for her.

"Kanji," he replied, breathless.

"Thank you…"

"GO." He fired the word at her, and Mira took off again.

She never looked back. Anger flared through her system and as she rounded the corner, there was a loud POOF that shook the floor. A strangled cry was heard in the eastern winds that whirled around Japan.

* * *

**Additional Authors Note: **I was very undecisive about using human slaughter twisted in the story. It definitly sets the tone to a much darker theme of the story and I really like the connection of blood that it creates. So I decided to add a more bitter Bounty Hunter- which you finally find out his name! YAY! Anyways, sorry to give such a depressing chapter. I'm sad to say, things are looking pretty dreary for our Mira and Liv and the rest of the zodiac.


	51. Chapter 51: Blood Connections

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 51**: Blood Connections

**Authors Note**: Anyone ready for some chills and thrills? I had a blast writing this chapter, I'm starting to dig deeper and create an air of mystery around some of the characters. I think this is a very informative chapter – it gives a lot of information, and I also think it makes some questions arise. The plot has quite a few twists and turns in it, so feel free to drop me a message if you're confused on anything. I'm doing my best to make sure everything is explained over time, like pieces of a puzzle that slowly accumulate, but I want to make sure that at chapter 51 everyone is on the same page.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan. I also own all the little supporting characters; Mana, Maeko, and Kanji.

_It's My Life by Bon Jovi & Careless Whisper by Seether _

_

* * *

  
_

No one thinks of how much blood it costs. ~ Dante Alighieri

"It's really very simple," Akito smiled down at the man, bent over on his haunches, barely lifting his bloodied body off the ground, "Tell me where you are hiding her, and all of this stops."

"What of my wife, Mara? What of my daughter, Suki? What of them? Tell me of their fates," he had enough valor, courage and strength to spit at the ground between Akito's feet. Blood and sweat mixed around his back and face as his body trembled under the strain.

A disgusted look flashed across Akito's face before he humiliated the man by slapping him across the face with an open palm.

"I won't be spoken to in that manner. Now the only question that remains, is to terminate your life or your memory," the man was unquestionably rude and demanding. He was a small irritation that could quickly turn into a quicker irritation.

And as far as Akito knew…no one had ever been able to recall their memories.

_Good, I hope he stops you. _

As always, the strength and faith of the voice surprised Mana. He never forgot that Akito still lived inside of him, it was impossible to forget being in a restricted human body. Still, he was surprised by the efforts Akito made to make remarks.

Humans were silly creatures.

Mana decided this as he watched Kanji bath in his own blood, over a daughter he barely knew and a wife he had lost years ago. He could have gone on to live a fulfilling life. He had no true ties, no commitments to the Sohma Family. Yet he spent over twenty years fighting for revenge and truth.

And now, he had become a liability for the Sohma family.

"It is unfortunate you could not move on. I gave you the gift of a second chance, of a new life. You had to meddle in affairs that are of none of your concern. It's with great sorrow and reservation that I terminate your life, human. An unfortunate waste, but I fear a necessary one."

Kanji lifted his head, and raised a brow at the casual monologue, "So easily you decide to murder. Was it this easy when you sacrificed my daughter? Was it easy when you burned Tetsu? An interesting case, that fire. There were no prints, no cause for the fire to start. It was as if the flames began by magic. I'm not too old to believe in the supernatural, I've got your game."

It was very rare that a human could catch Mana off guard, but Kanji managed it.

And he wasn't even finished yet.

"I've done a lot of research, answered a lot of questions. I know that in face your over five centuries old. I know that for the past ten generations of Sohma's, fifteen normal, innocent humans have suffered. Fourteen of these humans, were shuffled into the darkness of their minds, forgotten. The fifteenth was used to seal the deal, to create a blood bond between your zodiac spirits and the humans. I know that the humans have to willingly offer up an innocent life every generation in order for the zodiac spirits to remain strong and be able to control the bodies. The younger the child, the more innocent, the stronger the curse. I also know that in return, you give prosperity and good fortune to the Sohma's. To keep their fortune, their titles and worth in society, they feel compelled to continue sacrificing every generation. What's one life when it helps so many?" he thought it was disgusting.

"You know more than the humans who are cursed," Mana remarked casually. In fact, he seemed rather bored, though secretly impressed with how much Kanji had learned.

"I had a special interest in my daughter's fate," he snarled back, "You can't keep taking these human lives to keep your animal spirits alive. They passed away and died many years ago, it's time to let them go."

_Your afraid, desperately afraid to be alone and to be hated – not me, you. _

Mana's eyes flashed dangerously as he shoved Akito forcefully back into the shadows.

"SHUT UP!" his roar echoed through the small room and he turned his back on the man, "The curse is weakening, you might not be innocent, but you will do."

His lips curled into a smile as he vanished into the shadows, leaving the man to ponder on his approaching fate.

* * *

She was always cold. Not in a temperature sense of her body, but the dread and misery that slowly dulled her color and sucked the life out of her eyes every day.

There was one solid reason that Liv was still alive, and it was for the life she carried and protected inside of her. She was thirteen weeks along, and in her moments of silence, song softly to her baby and promised a wondrous life that she knew would never be theirs.

She'd never take her baby to the beach to see the sea, feel the sand between their toes and the sun's warmth rays wash over their shoulders. They'd never hear the seagulls cry together and the soft waves lap up against the sand.

But then some day, her baby might go out to a cliff, where it all began. Where Hatori had first given her his hand and she had given him her heart. He might see where his parents first took each other's hand, and trusted each other to jump.

Where it all began, and suddenly stopped.

She missed him; every day was a challenge to breath. Every second of the day her body ached for his touch, her heart longed for its counterpart. If she allowed herself too, Liv would have curled up into the fetal position in the corner and wilted away.

Like a flower without sun, or a bird without the open sky, she was slowly dying inside. Only the prosperous hopes of tomorrow kept her breathing, and fighting.

_Don't give up. _

Liv whirled around, but in the nearly bare room, it was clear that she was alone.

"That's not good Liv, hearing voices, and now we're talking to ourselves, not good at all," she convinced herself then that she had dreamed the voice. It was a strong and proud voice, like Hatori. She wanted to hear his voice so badly; her mind fabricated it for her.

_Keep fighting. _

The voice softly echoed, and Liv realized she was only hearing it in her head. She didn't like this, not one bit.

_Easy, it's okay. _

Now the voice lied, because in Liv's wildest dreams, she knew nothing would ever be 'alright' or 'okay' again.

"Go away," she hollered loudly, until her lungs burned and the room echoed of her shouting. She tugged at the longer ends of her hair and crumpled to the floor them.

_You know me. I've always been with you, but silent – because this is not our time anymore. Ours has passed, and it is time for our maker to realize that. _

"I don't know you…I don't," and as habit, Liv stuck her chin out in defiance and refused to hear what the 'voice' was telling her. Obviously she was malnourished, depressed, tired and starting to lose it.

In her predicaments, nobody could blame her.

And yet, didn't she feel at times in the dark, that she wasn't the only one there? Hadn't she heard the soft whispers in the corner of her mind, always pushing her to strive, or run or fight for what was right.

So who did she share this body with? He said that she already knew him. She felt played with, a silly little pawn in an unimportant poker game. Her fate didn't matter.

_It matters to me. _

He was so kind, and comforting that Liv felt herself slowly begin to slide the defensive walls against him down.

_I am sorry, for the pain I have caused you. After thousands of years of watching what we thought to be simple minded ungrateful and dirty humans wasting life, perhaps the cat was right. We had no right to ask for your bodies, our time has been up for many years. I grow weary. My brothers and sisters and I…we too should have refused the gift of immortality that tasted so sweet at the times of our death. _

For a moment, she accepted the stark truth, and felt naked under the watchful eye of the spirit that shared her body. Then, she felt the weight of stupidity thump hard on her shoulders. The words had always been right there 'possessed by the spirit of the Rooster,' it was as clear as day and night.

"So…who are you? All of you?" she asked softly, "What was so important for you to live forever?"

_Not important, but fear. Fear of the unknown and death kept us lingering by the God, even if he was easily angered at times. He was so sure that granting us immortality would fix our quirks and mistakes. I am Gallius. I came to the God one night when I heard him singing a sorrowful tune, as did twelve others, those that became my sisters; Panya the Mouse, Cabalina the Horse, Zeeva, the Dog, Aniella the Lamb, Tora the Tiger, and Etheline, the Snake. Then there were my brothers; Ryutaro the Dragon, Eberwin the Boar, Usama the Cat, Taurus the Cow, Shafan the Rabbit, and Manix the Monkey. We were all touched by the loneliness he felt and swore to remain faithful, loving and loyal to him. Our promise became our undoing. He held us to our words, for eternity. We mourn for Mana, because in the blood he's shed to keep us alive and connected, he has lost himself. _

"What blood has he spilt?" Liv felt the question echo back at her, Gallius did not answer. She felt a warm comfort though, knowing that she wasn't alone.

Maybe they were doomed, there was a chance that she'd remain locked in this room for the rest of her life. There was a good chance that she would never lay eyes on Hatori again, or feel his lips press gently against hers. It was a possibility that she'd never see Mira, or the rest of her family. It was all a possibility.

But with every possibility, came a second chance. Somewhere, time would allow her a chance to fix everything. It would take courage, by god; it would take every fiber of her moral courage she had to put a stop to the story line that was slowly being weaved for her. The point was, that although life looked bleak, and impossible to survive at this point…at some time the night had to break. Dawn would come and the surviving sun would wave a triumphant flag over the world. And she would feel the rays of the warm sun play over her face, and she would take her child to experience the sea and stand on the steps of the church on the day her sister wed.

The point was to survive, because sooner or later, fate would open a door. Even if it was a tiny crack with a sliver of success, Liv would try.

Fall down seven times, stand up eight. That was the proverb to live by, and Liv had been knocked flat on her ass plenty of times to know the strength it took crawl on your belly to survive.

_That a girl. _

Bitterly, Liv smiled.

* * *

At this point, Mana had decided his fate for him. It was fortunate for Kanji that Mana had the short coming and selling humans short.

For years, people had tried to control his life, tried to tell him what paths to take and what walls to build or destroy. Kanji had always prided on being a bad listener. Now was one of those many times to go with his gut, and figure a way out of this mess.

If he thought hard enough, Kanji might have been able to come up with a worst scenario that he had been in. There had been plenty, after all.

Luck shined on him this night, as a soft knock bounced across the silent cemented room and a young woman walked in with wide, fearful eyes.

If she was caught, Akito would kill her – there was no exaggeration in that. She knew the penalty of what she did.

"If you want to live, we must hurry," she spoke in a hushed whisper. Normally, she would not risk her life for a stranger. Maeko was not brave, nor did she get a thrill for danger. Although she hated to see the pain inflicted on the innocent people in this house, she normally would not risk her life for them.

He was not a stranger though, and there was a deep calling in her blood, a truth that her heart pulsed that ordered Maeko to do everything in her power to save his life.

She gingerly took his hand and helped him to his feet. The man was strong, for she could see the deep cuts and bruises that Akito had inflicted, yet he did not groan or show any feeling.

Kanji gave her a long look, but took the help she offered. At this point, it was his only hope. He couldn't imagine how the timid and soft looking ginger haired girl could lead him into more of a death trap than he was in now.

"Who are you?" he asked softly as she led him out of the blood stained room.

"Maeko," she whispered her name carefully, and they vanished into the shadows. She prayed that Kanji would do the right thing, and vanish from the world's prying eyes. So even a God, could not find him.


	52. Chapter 52: Slipping through the Shadows

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 52**: Slipping through the Shadows

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone - There's a shortage on the amount of chapters out this week. I'm using one of my days off to go down to see my friend for her birthday. At the very least it's lifted my spirits, so I'm in a great writing mood. I hope everyone really enjoys this chapter, and to let me know what you think! I appreciate the time and effort it takes with every review my faithful readers send me. It was a bit of a challenge to keep everyone in character for this chapter, and I'm not sure why. Anyways, I hope I did a decent enough job, I really wanted to nail it for this chapter and I'm not quite sure on how I did.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield & Stand My Ground by Within Temptations _

_

* * *

  
_

How shall a man escape from that which is written; How shall he flee from his destiny? ~ Ferdowsi

_Dear Diary, _

_This shall be my last entry. In the previous pages, I leave everything. I leave what I know, the greatest collection of knowledge on the curse and what is vastly more significant, the life and love I have experienced. My tale will be told, the pain of my family will be known. We, that have suffered, our cries will be heard. _

_Our pain will not be forgotten. Our sacrifices, remembered. _

_Mira Liore Nolan-Sohma, The Horse. _

_

* * *

  
_

Her pen scratched out the last few words, to preserve her story for eternity. There between the gap in the cement wall, Mira dug a hole. It was a small ditch that reached both sides of the wall, one foot in, one foot out. She wrapped her life story in plastic and set it delicately in the small shoe box. Softly, her eyes lingered on the leather bound book, and a bittersweet smile lifted her face.

They had been through a lot together, this book and her. Now she left her story, for hopefully another person to find. They'd read a most terrible and yet wonderful story on the survival and hopes of one of the cursed Sohma's.

As the soft moonlight glowed against Mira's back, she slid the box into the earthy crust and gently pushed the soft sand over her personal treasure chest. She patted the dirt firmly over hole and stood up.

The image of her was terrifying. The wind caught the strands of her dark brown curls and whipped them around her face. In the darkness, her eyes almost looked pitch black except for the whites of her eyes standing out. There was hatred in those eyes, cold and unforgiving. Her slim frame stood tall and strong against the bitter eastern winds.

Tonight, Mira challenged fate.

From shadow to shadow, Mira slipped in between the Sohma buildings and finally to the main house itself. The silence was ominous and every labored breath Mira heaved had her skin crawling.

She slowed to each door, holding her ear against the light papery texture before she moved onto the next. All was silent.

There was a large pot of dirt at the corner with some over the top fern that stood as tall as three feet. Mira eyed it and then smiled.

_Perfect. _

Not one voice, but two voices sounded out the word in Mira's body as she crashed into the pot and allowed the dark blue and grey ceramic pot to shatter across the hallway. The fern flopped into Mira's eyes as she collapsed against the ground and waited for the flying of bare feet and slippers to come rushing in.

As predicted, the head house woman arrived first; her lips trembled as she saw Mira. "Get the master, find him now!" She ordered rapidly, and fell into place when he came out.

He had known the moment she had arrived on the property, had felt the invisible thread to his horse tug deep in his soul.

She was his, after all.

"I knew you'd run to me, someday, I knew you'd come," he smiled in the darkness and dragged her to her knees.

"You will repeat, of course. For the way you allowed this silly inferior human to control you."

_Inferior? I'm going to tell your God to shove it up his – _

_I don't recommend that. _

Mira gritted her teeth and accepted the insult. The horse silently subdued her. The plan had to work, they couldn't break away from the plan.

Suddenly a hard smack whipped her head sideways, and sent Mira seeing stars.

"DAMN IT," she cursed, spitting out the blood from biting her own tongue.

"You will respond when I talk to you," Akito asked in gritted teeth.

Apparently she had better pay more attention to her surroundings when trying to hold two conversations. The God didn't look all appeased that he had been ignored for so long.

Mira stuttered for a moment, the red hand print on her cheek as she attempted to stumble into a standing position.

_NO! Stay kneeling; if you stand you will be challenging him! _

_But I am challenging him; I'm challenging this entire family. _

Mira argued back and forth with the Horse, but it was too late. She crashed to the ground once more, this time, she hit the wall and blacked out.

* * *

Her senses told her the room was slightly dank, and there was little to no light. The second awareness she became intensely frightened of, was that someone was holding on to her. Someone was holding very, tightly onto her.

The little thumps of her heart quickened as the hand lazily stroked her cheek and Mira felt soft lips press against her cheek.

And then, her heart began to race for an entirely new reason.

"I'm sorry," this was his fault, somehow, someway, this was his fault.

His voice confirmed her suspicious and Mira felt her heart soar.

"For what?" she asked puzzle, and ended her charade of being passed out. She could tell the moment she flashed her wide chocolate eyes at him, how desperately they had to break the chains that connected them to Mana.

"You're here because of me," it was fact, and he wouldn't allow her to deny it. The words were said simple and straight forward with no room to debate. Yuki held a defeated look in his eyes.

"I believe I'm here because I tripped over a poorly painted pot," she remarked dryly.

He couldn't believe she'd choose humor at a time like this, and then again, realized it was so her…so Mira. She'd survive anything and come out with a witty remark or comment. Her constant energy had him always on his toes, always waiting for her to return to him again.

And he'd wait; he'd wait as long as she needed to run. Yuki had the understanding, to fully love a creature of spirit, meant to let them go and trust that they would return.

"I try to protect you," a voice cried in the darkness, "I grant you everlasting life," the cry intensified, "I created you," and how they so quickly forgot their loyalty to him.

How quickly they forgot…

"The only protect we need, is from your cruel heart and slippery tongue," Mira cried as pulled away from Yuki and stood up.

Be damned with the consequences, she was taking him on.

She was going to make him mad.

"Ungrateful, Insufferable little girl," he often forgot how strong the humans free will grew over the years, how they learned to challenge and push him.

It was an unfortunate discovery on the human's part.

"Controlling and manipulative sadistic liar," Mira spat right back, and felt the sharp contact of his hand against her side. She was sent flying, straight into plain, unpainted shelving that held little toys for a child years ago. The dust and spider webs flew along with shards of wood and colored plastic as Mira's body hit the shelves.

A painful groan escaped her lips.

"Well, little rat? Will you disobey me? Will you chose her over me? Will you?" his eyes narrowed in on Yuki, and a pleased smile ran across his face as he saw how frozen stiff the boy was.

There may be some hope yet.

Cracks were soon heard and Akito's head flew to the direction of the saw pile mess and what he was sure, was broken ligaments.

Miraculously, she was standing.

Stupidly, she was facing him with her shoulders back, her chin up, and her eyes forward.

"You'll follow suit soon enough," he wasn't worried. A pitiful human girl could not stand against a God.

"You'll find out how wrong you are," Mira coughed up the dust and grime as she stood, shaking. The blotches of purples and greens and blacks began to appear across her body. Her right leg needed support and there was a cracking sound from inside her rib cage.

Still, she stood and held on fast to the happy thoughts of knowing that one day, she'd be in no pain. One day, she would not be caged in.

One day, she would be free.

Right now she had to stand, and feel the pain and suffocate in the cage. For now there had to be suffering and sacrifices, for now she had to be strong.

But one day….one day on the horizon, all of the zodiac would have the chance to be normal.

When Akito turned and slammed the door shut, she collapsed back to the ground and let the pain seep out of her in a moan.

Her body shook for a moment until a soft hand reached hers and closed around it. The warmth spread across her skin and for a moment her brain fogged over on Yuki's devastatingly handsome violet eyes and his worried frown that seemed frozen to his face.

"I'll be alright," she lied, for the moment.

The frozen look of terror didn't go away, "I just stood there…I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Well yes, those mastery fighting skills probably would have come in handy at the time. No use in crying over spilled milk though. This is going to be awfully difficult…I'll need you to stand back," she hadn't figured on Akito sticking around in time for her to wake up.

_We have to take this now. Open your body up to me, let me come in. I am too weak to force you._

_Good. _

With the one word thought out, Mira felt the strange sensation of an alienation from her body as she was pulled into the corners of her mind.

There was the poof, and the dark chestnut stood tall in the darkness with a slight, but noticeable limp. When she was through, it would be even more pronounced.

"I am Cabalina, and this would be far easier if you'd allow my sister, Panya, to come through. I'm afraid you'll just have to trust us if you wish to remain with a free spirit and control over your own body. If not, I hope you enjoy the darkness and silence because there will be a lifetime for that," the voice was a little deeper and earthy than Mira's, but a similar connection with the wild and demanding impatience that was often there.

Yuki looked up startled, "Panya?" he finally echoed.

It had a name?

"There's not enough time and her body can withstand your weight. Think it over well I take care of this door," the horse pivoted on her feet sharply and whirled her back feet into the air, one slightly limp. She took aim and sent the shards flying.

When she turned back, a quiet, grey mouse stood in the boy's place.

"Sister," the mouse sighed softly before she scurried onto the horses's forelock and sat contently between her ears.

"Let us change the course of history," Cabalina shrieked with delight before she leaped through the doorway and down the hall, making all the noise she pleased.

Nobody could catch her now.

* * *

When Mira became aware of her surroundings, she was surprisingly dressed, and bandaged up. It was always a little jogging to pass out, but then recall memories that weren't quite owned to her.

She looked up to meet the two pairs of watchful eyes, one pair she knew well and the other pair she knew her sister knew well.

Hatori and Yuki watched over her silently. Hatori had bandaged Mira up and Yuki remained thankful to him.

"She'll be alright," he finally muttered, "I must be going now. Take care," he didn't say anything else, there wasn't a reason too.

"Hatori…" Yuki struggled for a moment and then managed to mutter, "Thank you," before the doctor left.

Hatori gave a nod, and then vanished into the shadows.

Yuki planted a soft hand on the small of Mira's back and helped her into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" she finally asked, the curiosity became too over whelming.

"We are at the edge of town," Yuki replied as the moon twinkled above them, the stars helped to light up the streets and houses only a few yards away from them.

He helped steady her on the bench and smiled when she took in a deep breath of fresh air and laughed.

"I realize this is possibly may not be the best time," he began softly, and watched with amusement as she laughed again.

"And when would be? No, we must live well we seize the chance, nobody will gift that born right to us," they had to steal precious time and opportunities away.

"Then become mine, mine so we'll always have our own link, our own bond. I could not lose you again, and I am a coward on the inside," at her protest, he shushed her, "I cannot live fully without ever asking you to take this chance with me. Take me, and I am yours, be my wife, Mira."

For a moment, she forgot to breath, and time stopped. That was how it was supposed to be, wasn't it? "All you ever had to do, was ask," she replied and gave her greatest attempt to not be mushy. The desire was all lost when his lips crushed hotly against hers and she wrapped her delicate body best she could around him.

They were joined for the moment, sharing the blissful secret to form a sanction that no God could undo, and no matter their futures, they would have this night. The shadows would rejoice with them, as Mira and Yuki finally found the key to unlocking their cages and soaring free together.


	53. Chapter 53: How to Save a Life

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 53**: How to Save a Life

**Authors Note**: Funny story – I actually wrote chapter fifty four instead of fifty three on accident, so both chapters are coming out on Tuesday morning instead of one on Monday night and then another on Tuesday Morning – sorry about that! Hopefully people will want to tell me what they thought of both of them despite each chapter being posted in five minutes of each other! I know I promised 58 chapters total, and after re-writing the ending to Unbreakable Strength (haha. I know what happens ;) ) I can guarantee that that promise will be fulfilled. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Hero by Mariah Carey _

_

* * *

  
_

"**A hero is a man who does what he can," ~ Romain Rolland **

Letting go isn't as simple as the two words appear, the concept is quite misleading. And holding on isn't exactly any easier, or for that matter, harder. When a human being is involved, that's when the world starts to stop turning, everyone holds their breaths, and prays for a happy ending.

Hatori was used to not expecting a happy ending. He also knew how deeply the pain ran when a person's spirit was crippled and their free will caged. Akito held on, and held on fierce to the people he called his own.

But a person could not be owned, not entirely. They were a being with a rational mind, a conscious and their own wills and desires to follow. No matter how thick the chain, and how tricky the lock, there wasn't a cage created that could hold a spirit.

_But he will try. _

The voice was deep, and trilled in an unpleasing manner. Hatori rarely agreed with the voice, who insisted on being called Ryutaro. He wasn't a fan of the zodiac spirits taking a more personal interest in their human hosts.

Really, he wished the damn thing would leave him well enough alone.

_You can't ignore what's here, that would a waste of mindful energy and would result in you being an idiot._

Hatori continued to waste effort in ignoring what could not be ignored – a part of himself.

_I told you many years ago to seal yourself off, to not care. But you proved to be a stupidly emotional human – just like the others. Why did you let the girl go? Or help Cabalina the Horse and Panya the Mouse? Nothing good will come of this. We'll both be reprimanded for our disloyalties. _

A quiet sigh escaped Hatori's lips as he sat down in the comforts of his office, and reflected on Ryutaro's words.

He was right, he shouldn't care, and he shouldn't have helped Tohru, or Yuki and Mira for that matter. But he did care, and nothing the dragon spirit said, could change that.

Tohru had been a mess, there was no other way to describe her outer appearance and frantic mind set. Her hair had been tussled and dark circles painted around her tear brimming eyes. There had been a desperate plea in her voice that broke him, as she begged to keep her memories for the sake of an innocent life.

Oh, he remembered the conversation all too well.

_"Hatori-San, Please, I'll do anything! I…I can't do much, and I know that. But I'll…I'll," she broke down into sobs, hitting the dirt. What did she have to offer that would appeal to this cold hearted man?_

_No, that wasn't fair. Tohru knew Hatori-San wasn't cold hearted; he was just doing his job. _

_"Tohru…what did you mean by an innocent life?" Hatori asked, only showing a speck of interest with his dry voice. _

_"Oh…I…Uhm…" Tohru suddenly became quite interested in having her index fingers meet together as she sat silent on the ground, barely being able to look at Hatori. _

_"Are you pregnant?" he asked bluntly. _

_"Nooooo…." Tohru dazed off into the distance, now she really avoided Hatori's eye contact. _

_"Are you?" he pressed again, without showing a single expression on his handsome face. He could see the same fear and hopes that Liv carried, and it broke something inside of him. _

_Suddenly, he wanted to do nothing more than to help her out. _

_"Yes…" she sighed, "But I'll be okay! I'll try to be just like Mom and do the very best I can!" she held her hands close to her bosom and looked up, pleading with her eyes. _

_"I don't remember my father very much, and I don't know if my baby will ever have a chance to meet Kyo. Please, Hatori-San. I want to tell her stories; I have to give her something of how wonderful her father is, even if he doesn't want me. Please don't erase my memories…I promise I'll fade away and you'll never hear from me again!" her eyes filled with tears, until her lids could hold no more and they freely fell down her cheeks and splat against the grave pavement. _

_Hatori brushed a hand through his short dark locks, and began to contemplate the right road to take. Finally, he looked away, far off into the distance, and spoke. _

_"I suggest, you run very fast and very far Tohru. Or Akito will find you, your memories will be erased and worse will be done to the child you and Kyo have created. Vanish, it's your only choice if you want a good life for the baby," When he turned to look at Tohru, she was gone. _

It hadn't been a wise decision, if Akito found out he very well could end up sporting another blind eye.

But it had been the right decision, and Hatori couldn't have lived with himself if he had erased her memories and taken her to Akito.

Yuki and Mira were a different matter, they couldn't hide from Akito, and they couldn't run fast enough. He'd track them down and drag them back.

At least they took their chance, as he and Liv had done.

_Stupid. Foolish. Irrational. Idiot. _

The dragon sputtered the words in his mind, and Hatori could only nod.

"I know," he whispered silently and then made another rash decision.

He stood up from his desk, left the cold comforts of his office, and took a hike up to the cat's prison.

* * *

Day and night blended into one concept; time. The minute passed as hours, the hours passed as days and Kyo continued to count all the specks in the ceiling. At times, he could swear he was going mad.

The voices in his head were getting worse, or rather voice. It was male, but for a male voice, it was very feminine.

Like the damn rat.

_Do not be angry at Panya, be angry at me._

"Damn it!" Kyo felt his hair stand on ends, once again. If there was anything worse than the never ending silence, it was the voice in his head, the soft, purring voice.

"Hello Kyo."

The second voice made Kyo jump, as he whirled around in the tiny hell hole he now called home.

"What the hell?" he snarled, and settled onto his haunches.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit," Hatori spoke absent mindedly. As always, he looked to the clouds, and not quite at Kyo.

"Don't bother," Kyo finally snarled after a moment of silence passed. He turned his back on Hatori with all intentions of ignoring him.

"I had a visit with Tohru this morning."

"You bastard!" Kyo swung around again, with all intentions of murdering Hatori if he could only break the bars.

"Akito had ordered I erased her memory, but I let her go," he continued calmly, his eyes fixed on Kyo now.

The red hot anger dulled in Kyo. His breathing eased and his lips slowly loosened from the tight snarl.

"I just wanted you to know that. She is safe from the harm of Sohma hands for as long as she stays away. I take it you've already seen to that," he raised an eyebrow, and waited for confirmation.

"Yeah.." Kyo sighed and plumped back down on his butt, "Yeah…" she was so damn gullible. It was so easy, and yet…he couldn't believe how easy she had been to fool. How could she so easily believe him? How was it…that for one second, she could doubt that he loved her?

"Have a nice evening…" Hatori heard Kyo snort behind him as he left.

As he walked, Hatori captured a glance up at the main house, where Liv's room was. Tonight, he was fortunate enough to see her, standing slim and tall at the window and gazing out. He imagined her lips were quirked in an unhappy fashion, and her expression frozen as her mind wandered away, lost in a happier time to happier memories.

The pain seared across his heart, and he as cold and frozen as winter.

_I told you not to care…_

The voice was more sorrowful and deep than usual. For a minute, the two shared the pain together.

* * *

"Hello my little bird," his voice was casual as he walked in. There was a source of terrible power that trembled in him though.

Liv kept her gaze out at the stars. She knew very well that Hatori was almost right below the window, but to see him would once again cause tears to fall.

Tears that were completely useless, so they better locked up in her heart.

"Good evening," she replied in a robotic monotone, because the words were expected of her and to not say anything would signal disrespect. For a moment she was disgusted by herself, for being this pet of his.

There was a subtle kick in her stomach, and Liv was reminded why she did it.

"Why don't you sing to me, song bird?" he rarely ever called her by name. Besides, this frail and boring human wouldn't be here for long. He was talking to the Rooster.

"I wouldn't know what to sing, to please you," Liv whipped around to face him. Her eyes were cold and steel.

_Just sing…I'll tell you the words, give you the melody. _

Gallius attempted so sooth her, as he often did. They were after all, in this together.

But tonight, Liv would not be smoothed.

"If I am to play this part, and for my own reasons I'll play it well – I must know one thing. Why all the cordial human rituals? Why would you want to marry me or my sister?" she had to know, because nothing in her heart made sense. He was a God, what did he want with a boring marriage to a human?

Akito's eyes crinkled with amusement, "Have you not guessed it? Have you not understood why I want all the zodiac together? My dear, our bond was so tight and perfected in the beginning years. When the Sohma's first came to this land and their blood ran rich and pure. It was their blood that sealed our bond, and it is their blood that keeps our bond strong and alive. Over the years, the Sohma blood has thinned. This pure family has allowed cross breeding," his lips twisted into disgust at this.

"Is that all we are to you than? Tools to breed a more pure Sohma race so your spirits may be stronger in their hosts?" Liv demanded. The anger brimmed, and for a moment…she felt alive. She felt like herself, the strong self-sacrificing girl that had gone to all ends to protect what was hers, and to fight for what was necessary.

If she was to be a puppet, then she would be a puppet that at the very least held onto what she had once been.

"You can't imagine how irritated I was in the last generation. The blood sacrifice they gave was hardly sufficient, and Tetsu wasn't as easy to control as this human," his face scrawled up in disgust.

Liv almost allowed herself to smile, "Mother was more than you bargained for, I take it." She was suddenly very proud of the blood than ran in her veins.

"She knew what she was doing, if that's what you mean," he snarled bitterly, "Obviously there are many kinds of rituals, many that call for some form of payment. For our bond, to keep my spirits immortal and bonded to a human host, we must sacrifice a Sohma every generation. Tetsu became very…intrigued by the different rituals…she was cunning and managed to hide her plans from me. There was one ritual in particular that she became obsessed with, one I did not learn about until it was too late. A ritual to make a person untraceable."

Mother had hid them very well, Liv suddenly realized this. "You couldn't find us. She sacrificed herself and our father as a payment to hide us…" Liv was humbled by her mothers sacrifice.

"Not quite…" Mana snarled, "This specific ritual….does not call for any payment in blood," and at this he smashed one of the lamps on the table in a fit of rage.

Liv jumped from the sound of the crashing ceramic as her mind raced on the meaning of his words and the implications of it.

_Oh very nice, that's been in the family for generations, I'll have you know. _

"SHUT UP!" Mana shoved Akito back into his mind and regained his poseur.

"I beg your pardon," Liv took a healthy step back, as maternal fear flickered inside of her gut.

A steady breath or two later, and Mana was back in control and calm.

"I will have this family pure of blood once again, and our bonds will be tighter than ever. It will be just as the old days were, and control will be ours," his goal was in sight. All he had to do was reach out, and take it. And this time, there would be no imp witch plotting her way to undermine his efforts.

* * *

**Additional Authors Note:** So I'm going to be completly honest with you - this is possibly one of the most important chapters of the story, and there's a few parts in here that flowed together so well, where the story and character actually grabbed me and said - "No, that's not what happened silly little writter. This is what happened" and they wrote the story for me. I'm not sure what implications this will cause, but all will be good - because when the story speaks to you, a writer is powerless but to listen. I hope everyones curiosity is spiked as Tetsu takes a more center role in the story.


	54. Chapter 54: One Last Chance

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 54**: One Last Chance

**Authors Note**: Can you believe it? We're at chapter fifty four and only four more chapters to go. I bet everyone is wondering what the fate is of Mira, Liv and the rest of the Sohma clan. Everyone sit tight, the next few chapters are going to go like a whirlwind, tossing everyone any way the winds of fate please.

As always, thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers – thank you for the effort you put in reviewing, and for the inspiration and determination you give me to finish out the last words, until the very last the end.

I did not have time to do research on if they have all night chapels in Japan like they do in Las Vegas…so, in Lady M.'s fantasy world…this exists for the sake of Mira and Yuki and the story. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Second Chance by Shinedown & You and Me and All of the People by Lighthouse _

_

* * *

  
_

It's choice - not chance - that determines your destiny. ~ Jean Nidetch

Could they truly reach out and take this hidden, forbidden but delicious fruit? Surely the pure and innocent love between them wasn't evil. Still, in the shadows of night as Mira clasped Yuki's hand tightly as they raced their way along the empty streets of Japan, she couldn't help but wonder how right this was.

What were they taking tonight? Was this a declaration of freedom and a direct insult at Mana, or was it an assertion of their love? For a moment, Mira questioned their motives, and then Yuki sent back a single look. It was the same face that made her marvel at the imperfect perfections he had. It had her nearly stumbling back from the flow of love she felt charge through her system.

Mira didn't question again.

They loved each other, and that was enough.

"Where are we going?" Mira asked breathlessly as they were swallowed up by the towering shadows attached to the city's skyscrapers and office buildings. Buildings that held normal people, who woke up with average lives, went to a normal day of work and came home to their constant but dotting family.

And they were still foolish enough, to look up at the stars and wish for the outrageous and unexplainable.

"Up ahead, there's an all night chapel, like in many of your cities…" he referred to America briefly.

"Oh, sure," Mira grinned suddenly, "I guess we'd have more of a variety in Las Vegas, this will do though, as long as I have you."

With her words, he gently squeezed her hand and they went through the front doors.

"Ah! Hello there! Hello! Welcome," the front desk receptionist gave a warmer welcome than what was usually customary, unless the visitor happened to be in Ayame's shop, that is.

"Hello," Yuki gave her his usual half smile, and kept his eyes on Mira at all times.

The receptionist didn't seem to mind being ignored, she was used to it, and it was nice to have a glimpse at love, even from an outside party. The way his eyes were always following her!

"Uhm. So, anyways, we have several offers and themes here…" she gave a hesitant smile as she flipped a vanilla colored binder open.

Mira took a few glances down and kept in a snort, "How about something along the lines of…traditional?" She was not having a Friday the thirteenth theme or Star Wars.

Thankfully, Yuki knew Mira would chose something down scale, simple and tasteful.

"Do you sell rings here, by any chance?" he asked, softly.

The receptionist bobbed her head yes and flipped open a velvet red case that held half male rings, and half female rings.

"These are our basic starter wedding rings," she began, "the prices are quite reasonable. In fact it's the best you'll find…" they were so young.

"Something a little more…grand, perhaps?" Yuki asked, ignoring the guarded look that Mira gave him.

She knew the Sohma's were given an allowance by the Main Estate, and she didn't want to look at her wedding band every day and think of it.

"Yuki, we don't have to get fancy," Mira began, and was cut off with a single finger softly brushing against her lips.

"You've been busy lately, so I had to keep myself busy with a job…"

"What type of job pays you enough to buy a wedding band?" Mira asked. It didn't escape her attention how the receptionist backed off, to give them their privacy.

Yuki sighed and hesitated for a moment, "Well…Ayame needed some help…and…" of course his brother had been thrilled and quite generous with his paycheck. "It was the only job I could get cleared through the main house." Clearly, that was the end of that conversation.

"I love you," Mira said rather seriously and touched his cheek lightly. "I want you to know that no stronger declaration has ever been made in proving a man's love for a woman. I'll never forget this one," she said solemnly.

He nearly laughed but instead opted to brush her curly locks from her forehead and perch his lips there for a second.

"Your worth it," he whispered softly into her ear before heading back to the front desk. His eyes scraped over the new rings that the receptionist held out. Finally, he picked one of the rings on the far left. The band was classic silver that twisted on the top to frame three diamonds, the middle slightly larger than the other two. They were classic cut and brought a smile to his face when he slid the ring onto her finger and received a perfect fit.

For a moment, Mira could only stare fondly at her ring before she picked out an archetypal silver band, "Do you engrave?" she asked softly.

The receptionist silently nodded, "What would you like to write?"

Mira whispered a few words softly in her ear, and stepped away. "For later," she promised Yuki and took his hand.

"Can we…begin then?" Mira asked softly as the receptionist regarded her muddy jeans and torn t-shirt.

"I won't remember what I wear," Mira protested before she was offered several choices on a wedding gown. All the while she looked into Yuki's eyes.

He was all she needed.

"You'll be in chapel one, I've already secured the room, everything is ready," but were they? Once again the receptionist couldn't believe how young they were…and yet. She smiled fondly as she thought about her husband of eight years, and how they had been young as well.

"Thank you," Yuki regarded her kindly and they stepped forth into the room, forever changing their lives.

She thought she would have felt nervous, but Mira stood there at ease. Beside her was the only man she'd ever dream of, ever talk to and share her soul with.

Yuki seemed to be in the same toned as the minister drowned on about love, and respect and the duties of a husband and a wife. His heart would never stop longing for Mira, and he'd never quite forget how she brought the daylight and the dawn with her, ending the darkness in his life.

They chose to make their own vows, and they did so now as they took each other hand in hand.

Yuki gave her one of his now, not so rare true smiles and started first, "I'll never grow tired of drowning in your eyes, or how you radiate when you smile. I'll always strive to put that smile on your face, Mira. I love you, fully and completely, my heart is yours," he would always protect her. Akito, or Mana, or anyone else for that matter would never make her hurt again.

Mira gave one of her brilliant smiles that had him reflecting one back, "When I was lost, you took my hand. When I was in darkness, you gave me light. When I stumbled, you caught me and took my hand. I'm still holding that hand, Yuki. I'll always be here, holding your hand, standing by your side. I'd give you my heart, but it's already yours."

The minister cleared his throat, and gave a brittle smile. He wished them good fortune in his heart, for it was rare to hear such true and golden words.

"Do you, Yuki Sohma, take Mira Nolan to be your wife, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," and once again, he found himself drowning in her large brown doe eyes.

"And do you, Mira Nolan, take Yuki Sohma to be your husband, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

Without hesitation, Mira responded, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you can now…continue to kiss the bride," the minister's smile bloomed as he watched the image before him.

Yuki cupped Mira's cheek softly and pulled her softly to his body, his lips crushed over hers. One hand disappeared into the tangles of her hair, and Mira became tangled herself around Yuki's body. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, stronger than steel.

As they left the chapel, Mira silently grabbed the silver key with a letter three glistening on it. She coyly led Yuki down the corridor, to the row of rooms reserved for a short honeymoon and they both vanished behind the door.

* * *

She rested contently in his arms, a part of her never wanting to move. Her heart matched the fluttering of his, and for once both of them were at peace. It was a challenge, to remember the fear and panic that had plagued the both of them for so many dark days. Now they floated in their man-made euphoric heaven that no God could take away.

Whatever happened, Mana could not take that moment away. Mira smugly nestled up against the warmth of Yuki's bare skin. She felt his fingers lightly caress her shoulder. All was well. It may not have been a honeymoon in Fiji or Jamaica at some five star, all inclusive resort – but they didn't need that.

As long as they were together, all was right in the world.

"Can we lay here forever?" Mira requested softly, breaking the perfect silence they had created.

She heard him chuckle, and felt the vibrations though his chest. Right now, without looking, Mira could tell he was smiling to himself.

"I don't know what we can do," he spoke honestly. For now they were dreamers, chasing their stars and taking what they wished. It would end soon, Yuki knew this, and still he felt his heart thud happily against his rib cage.

"I think we can do anything we damn well please," Mira spoke out, adamant.

_Don't think this will last young one. If anything, Mana may be pleased by what you two have created here. After all, you both come from rich and pure Sohma blood. As does Shigure, Ayame, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Ritsu, and Haru. They will no doubt be matched up, and bred for the purpose of re-purifying the Sohma Blood lines. _

Unwisely, Mira tuned the Horse out. She didn't want to think of anything ominous at the moment. She shifted enough to see the glittering promise of diamonds on her ring finger. Yuki and she had pledged themselves to each other. That was what mattered, nothing else.

_How long do you think you can run with him? They will find you. They will always find you as long as you stay with him. If you want to be free…leave him, leave him and run as fast as you can. He can't catch us…not now. _

Again, Mira pushed the horses' voice from her mind. She would never abandon Yuki. After all, he had not abandoned her in her time of crisis and period of darkness.

His fingers brushed up against her bare shoulder again and pleasure rippled through her system.

There was a soft fluttering of kisses along her collarbone and Mira was lost to the sensation, her hands roamed through his silver tresses of hair, and the sheets became tangled once more.

A dull knock on the door interrupted them and much to Yuki's amusement, Mira cursed when he removed his hands and lips from her and grabbed each of them a robe.

"I hope you don't mind, I had called in room service some time ago. I believe you mentioning you were hungry," that had been half an hour ago, and then they had lost themselves to each other.

"I'm hungry for something else now," Mira pouted, as her stomach disagreed. All the same, at least some part of her would be satisfied.

Out of habit, Yuki checked the peep hole, his lips flexed into a frown, and he body went rigid. Panic fled into his eyes.

"Mira, go and hide," he requested softly, his voice was controlled and stressed.

With one eye brow raised, Mira went to check the door, "I will not," she rolled her eyes at the idea of her sliding onto her belly under the bed.

"Please…" Yuki begged, he gave her a half hearted look, and touched her cheek softly.

"Not a chance," Mira retorted. She wasn't going to slink in the shadows well Yuki was taken away.

"I'll protect you this time, I swear it," he kissed her forehead lightly, "I regret nothing," he added in a whisper at her ear.

Mira felt quick, painful pressure under her chin where her carotid artery was, and the room went dark.

Yuki brushed his lips over her pale face for one last time, and apologized before he set her in the closet ground and shut the door. Silently, he clicked the door open, to face Shigure and Hatori. The race was over.

"Where's Mira?" Hatori asked dryly. It was evident he didn't want to be here, didn't want to drag Yuki back to the main house where he'd rarely see the light of day.

"She's gone," there was a dead look in his eyes as he spoke. The boy already knew his fate, and was accepting it.

Shigure sighed, and rubbed his hand through all of the thick dark locks of hair on his head, "You know we'll find her Yuki. It's better if you both come quietly."

"I'm telling you, she's gone," Yuki said more sternly, his eyes turned cold, "What part of that don't you understand?"

"Come along then," Hatori didn't see a sense if fighting. His eyes caught the glinting of the wedding band and sighed. Akito wouldn't like that, not one bit.

There would be repercussions to come.


	55. Chapter 55: Silver Horses

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 55**: Silver Horses

**Authors Note**: I hope everyone has been having a nice summer – I know I have, even if I am crazy busy. I'm not quite sure what I'll do with my free time now that I won't be writing! I suppose planning some new story to begin weaving. Anyways, pay special attention to the quote – it's from a very special Author who's always having trouble having her voice heard. Enjoy chapter 55, I believe it's the last 'only Liv' chapter that you'll have. This is also another chapter that sort of wrote itself, especially towards the end. Most of the story I plan ahead, but every now and again the characters shake their head and have to firmly tell me what 'really' happened, and I must convey what they tell me. So, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Dangerous to Know by Hilary Duff & When I look to the Sky by Train _

_

* * *

  
_

_We carry each other's cross. ~ Liv Sohma, Ch. 6_

She knew that he would come, and still Liv prayed that he'd forget. When Mana did visit, Gallius calmed the storm by telling Liv exactly what to say. When Mana wasn't present, He usually stayed silent, respecting her privacy and doing his best to not exist – which was impossible.

The time had come to accept Gallius was more than a shadow of a flickering spirit in the corners of her mind. He was a fully fledged entity with a conscious, rational mind and raging emotions.

Mana came today, as Liv knew he would and still desperately hoped that he wouldn't. As always, he barged into the room, never knocked, and made sure his presence was known. It sent a shiver down her spine whenever she saw him masquerading around in Akito's skin. Did she even know the real Akito? Every now and then, when Liv looked at the right moment and the sun hit Akito's eyes, she saw a tortured imprisoned soul fighting to escape.

The God waited impatiently, to be acknowledged.

"Yes," and at this next part, she slightly regurgitated in her mouth, "milord?"

Physically, Akito's eyes passed over her, but Liv knew there was a much darker and powerful source behind the mask. Hope was still alive though, after all, her mother had kept them hidden for many years.

That little mystery still kept Liv tossing and turning at night. Mana had shed enough light to feed her curiosity, and withheld just enough to drive her insane.

"You'll be interested to know that we've located dear Yuki, and your sister will be on her way soon – I'm sure," his lips curved into a menacing grin, one that belonged on the unfriendly teeth of a prized fighting pit bull.

Liv's heart sunk, so it was to all be over. Mana had won. He'd breed them like common cattle, and produce fine heir's for the curse to feed off of.

_Why is he so confident to find your sister when there is an untraceable gift blessing your blood? He shouldn't be able to find her provided that your sister does not draw attention to herself. _

The Rooster had a point, and had Liv's spirits slowly on the rise, "But…the blessing, of our Mother. You can't find her…" she sounded a little too happy.

Mana laughed dryly at her false hopes, "Even God's have uses in modern day technology my dear human girl."

That damned silver necklace. Liv didn't habitually wear anything two days twice in a row, but without fail there was that silver running horse that graced Mira's neck.

"It's how you've always found her then, you had it bugged at the hospital…" so many months ago. He had been plotting away for a very long time.

"You catch on quickly," at least Gallius hadn't picked a human without a brain – and her's was worth treasuring.

"What a compliment, because it was such a hard concept to put together," Liv replied with a snort, forgetting her place. Mana was quick to remind her to watch her insolence as she felt the hard blow to her left cheek. It caused her head to spin around and for the room to grow dark as her eye sight failed her from the impact.

The light always returned though, and as she staggered and found her balance, the sight of the little grey room returned to her.

_You pick now, of all times, to use sarcasm? _

Gallius was impatient with her, but Liv didn't take offense. She knew the guilt that he carried for every blow to her body and tear that ran down her cheek was because of him. He had chosen her body to control; he had sealed her fate and taken away her Hatori.

"She's one zodiac, does it really matter?" please…just let her go. _Please. _

Mana cocked one eye brow at the desperation in her voice, "now, now," he chided lightly. "I hate beggars. Of course I need her, you two are of noble Sohma blood." That should have been obvious.

"No…" Liv attempted a failed half smile as she argued as politely as possible with him, "Our father was American, we're only half Sohma."

"Is that what they told you?" Mana smirked.

"It's the truth," Liv shot back angrily.

_Must you yell at him? Do you enjoy pain child?_

She was not a child. Liv sulked for a moment and watched Mana control the rush of anger in his face. He hated when she acted out, showed a bit of spine and personality. Gallius was right though, she ought to watch her mouth.

"You can trust me on this, or I would not mate with a…" and at this his nose wrinkled, "dirty blooded human." For a moment, Mana passed around the room, with a sly little look in his eyes.

"Most of my zodiacs have chosen humans of noble Sohma blood. In fact, only the Dragon, the Rabbit, the Cow and the Cat used human beings with mixed blood. Naturally they will not be allowed to breed" he informed her.

And that was why she wasn't allowed to be with Hatori. It also meant that the child in her womb would have less of a chance being cursed if Mana wanted pure blood. There were many questions that popped into her head; most of them surrounded her mother and father. If what Mana had said was true, and she had little doubt, than Aaron Nolan had not been Aaron Nolan. Who had raised her? Did Aaron even have two brothers in America? Mana hadn't been able to find them, not until she had arrived to the Sohma's on their front step a year and a half ago. She hadn't lived with the Sohma's much longer than Mira had.

_Don't ask him anything. Just remain silent._

Gallius pleaded with her.

Liv was far from vexing the God, though. She had begun to see what buttons she could push and how far she could go until a punishment was ordered.

_Don't…_

"And an offering, a sacrifice of blood. Blood has to bind the spirits to the body, correct?"

"You've been paying attention," Mana approved, he hated human ignorance. At least this one tried to be knowledgeable.

"Then who was the sacrifice this year?" Liv asked impatiently.

"Ah…what was that name…" he pondered, longer than what Liv thought was necessary.

A man ought to know what blood he had spilled. He shouldn't have forgotten her name, or her face.

"Hane…her name was Hane, a beautiful flower," he smiled when he remembered her lovely innocence and youth. She was so very special, enough to bind the zodiac to their bodies. It was only shortly after her blood spilled that they realized her family line was muddled.

He was a monster; there was no doubt in Liv's mind. She clutched her fists tightly to her side; her face grew hot and red.

_Stop, please…just stop. _

Gallius softly subdued the outrage that threatened to burst through her carefully concealed mask.

"How old?" she asked bitterly.

"Fifteen, her older sister was eighteen, and shed light shortly after her death that Hana and her were half sisters. As I recall, she spit the knowledge in my face."

"_Your soul is twisted and dark, Tetsu. How could you, HOW COULD YOU? She was a little girl…just a little girl. Our sister, and you lured her to that damned temple!"_

_Tetsu's face remained a blank canvas, void of all emotion as an inner battle played out between the human and the God. _

_Mana won._

_"She was needed in a higher calling, Mara. Your unseemly behavior has irritated me, go," he flicked her off like an irritating fly. _

_"Kanji and I won't allow you to get away with this! TETSU…COME BACK. Remember Hana! Remember how she was a beautiful dancer and enjoyed butterflies, especially the blue and yellow ones. Don't let him win…don't – ah," she felt sharp pain as his hand shot out and sent her body spiraling. _

_"You don't know what you speak of, Mara. Leave your sister Tetsu, to me. As for Kanji….well, a simple servant boy is hardly a threat to me, I may have to dispose of him" if she wasn't so annoying, Mana might have been amused. _

_"Don't you dare touch him. Your ignorance will be your downfall, mark my words. Someday, goodness and light will triumph and you'll be all alone, forever in the dark," Mara sneered and pranced away before he threw her in that terrible dark room he kept._

"I saw that…" Liv felt her body tremble, and finally she collapsed to the ground, "But that's your memory…why did it play out in my head?"

And why the hell did she see it from Mana's point of view? She felt his entire ugliness crawl through her veins.

_Because like it or not, Mana and I are connected in blood. His memories are my memories and I wished to share them with you. Now you know, the sacrifice was your aunt, Tetsu's half sister and Mara still lives, waiting for her revenge. _

A chill raced up Liv's spine as she began to digest all of the new information.

"I'm not strong enough for this," she confessed silently, her body trembled. Nobody was strong enough to survive this life.

_You are, you have to be. _

No. No. No.

She wanted to run, fast and far away. But…running was Mira's thing, just as she'd run now and the little silver horse would betray her. Liv always stood and fought…but who could fight this? Who dared to stand up to the circumstance and the future she was glimpsing. There was evil that shared a bed with her some nights, evil that came and ripped her open and took her as his own.

For once, Liv didn't want to be strong. She wanted to be…a child, with a mother to run into her arms and have all of her fears kissed away.

_I'm sorry Liv, truly. _

"There isn't a deed or apology created that can make up for all of the suffering you have put my family and I through," Liv snarled through gritted teeth as she barely managed to hold herself together.

_Still, it is my duty to try._

Liv wanted to tell the rooster to stuff it, but instead she allowed the stress to build up. Finally, there was a loud poof, and a proud and noble looking Rooster clucked around the circle of human clothes.

Mana looked on amused at her, and then whisked out the door. A smile spread across his handsome lips, his power was growing.


	56. Chapter 56: The Fire Rages

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 56**: The Fire Rages

**Authors Note**: First off, thank you to EVERYONE for the kind and supporting messages. I know we only have two chapters left after this, and that everyone's on their toes, wondering what's going to happen. I know the ending is going to go out with a big bang, so I can't wait to see the reactions of all of my readers. I also hope everyone enjoyed the last Liv only chapter, although she's still in the next few chapters – she won't be the main character like usual. Oh and I'm sorry that less chapters have been coming out - we're very stressed at camp at the moment and tired. So...not a lot of time to write!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Fake it by Seether & Going Down in Flames by 3 Doors Down _

_

* * *

  
_

From little spark may burst a mighty flame. - Dante Alighieri

She felt cold and empty inside. Her throat was scratchy and sore, her eyes red and irritated. The hotel maid gave the girl a soft jab with the end of her broom handle. She rolled out of her fetal G

Relief flooded the maid's eyes when the girl moved and she could see a steady heartbeat. Her time with her kids was few and far in between as it was with her ex-husband and the divorce. She didn't need the justice system breathing down her back as a witness to a murderer.

"Where…" Mira's eyes flashed open; they remained widened with alarm and fear, "Yuki? YUKI…NO…DAMN IT…NO…" not again, why was this happening again? Mira cursed as she flailed up and nearly ran over the poor maid.

"Excuse me miss…" she stuttered, fearful of the girl's explosive actions.

"Sorry!" Mira called as she shot out the front door.

The Maid stood confused and silent for a moment, and then went about her day – picking up the room. It was as if the lovely couple, Yuki and Mira Sohma, never existed.

* * *

_Foolish human! Do not do this! Turn back…turn back now, I say. MIRA, YOU CONDEMN YOURSELF. GOD WILL HAVE YOU BURN BEFORE HIS EYES IF YOU RETURN._

She was such a worry wart. Mira rolled her eyes at the horse's antics in her mind, and continued to walk to the crack in the wall of the Sohma estate. Her doorway to Yuki.

"I know you don't understand, and to be frank – neither do I, but even when there isn't a sliver of a chance, I must try. For the man of my heart, I must do whatever is possible and take one stand," She had one last chance.

_Your love will be your downfall; there is nothing more for you here._

"If you're going to shoot me down with negativity, then you don't need to talk," Mira huffed, and was rewarded with silence from the other end.

She passed through the shadows of the Sohma Estate, silent. The buildings loomed over her flighty body. With every crack Mira made when she stepped on a twig, or hit a rock, sent her heart frantic with fear.

The sun had peaked over the grassy hills, and the cover of darkness left her. Exposed, Mira ran from building to building and prayed that nobody would be out in the wee hours of the morning. So far, lady luck was on her side.

Mira rounded another building and skidded to a stop when she saw the iron bars and padded lock.

"Kyo?" she whispered his name harshly in the early morning light.

The orange headed boy grumbled and rolled onto his back. His lifeless eyes flickered hesitantly to her.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled half heartedly.

"Oh…Oh, Kyo," Mira frowned. The cage seemed to grow smaller by a moment. No one, not even an animal should be caged in such a tiny confinement.

"I don't want your pity," he grumbled harshly under his breath, and rolled to his side.

"How about my assistance?" Mira asked softly and took out a slim, black bobby pin and a single match, "All it takes, is a little imagination to unlock our own cages," she added after she tossed the small hair accessory along with the match into the cage.

Slowly, Kyo picked up the bobby pin, and tossed it over a few times in his hand, "Why are you bothering?" he questioned.

"Because somewhere, there's a certain girl who's heart is breaking because she's parted from you. My only demand is that once you're free, you fly to her side with all haste. In this life, we have to take our own happy endings, nobody's going to give it to us," Mira mumbled softly under her breath before she slipped away from the cage.

There was a little whoop of cheer, after a tiny sound of locks clicking open. When Mira turned back, she could see smoke rise up to the sky. Free laughter filled the air, and was carried in the enchanted winds of Japan. Hot orange and red flames reached to touch the sky, their tongues flickering in contrast to the light blue sky.

She could still smell the burnt ash and see the black smoke rising

"Mira?"

A shocked voice stopped the girl dead in her tracks. The voice was familiar, and quite similar to the sound of Mira's own sweet voice. Mira whirled around to see a set of dark gold flecked eyes behind a tall, wooden fence.

"Liv…" Mira sighed her name breathlessly and walked over, to place a hand up against the hard wood. It served as a harsh barrier between the two sisters.

"I'm sorry…I've failed you…all of you," Liv croaked from the other side. This was her imprisonment. Her eyes watered as she took in the tattered and fragile state of her sister.

"You can't be blamed for this," Mira reassured her softly, "We're stuck in the middle of something that is bigger than the both of us."

Her sister's words rang true. Liv took in the ghastly image of Mira and realization struck her, "Oh…quick, your necklace."

"My…necklace?" Mira put a hand on the silver running horse and arched one of her fine eyebrows.

"It's bugged, give it here…if you keep it, Mana will find you. Without that…he can't find you. You can…you can still escape," Liv's words raised a few octaves as she became excited, "Our mother put an untraceable blessing on us, and you can get out of here and go back home, to America. Mana can't find you…go!"

"I…I can't leave you," Mira shook her head vigorously; "I won't be a coward and run away, not anymore!"

"Please…don't play hero, there's no battle for you to even attempt to win here. There's either surrender or to go into hiding. You can't fight him…"

"I must try," Mira insisted, she reached her arm through the gapes in the wooden fence and grabbed Liv's hand.

"You can't win…" Liv pleaded with her, a soft sob racked from her body. She couldn't summon the care to be embarrassed about the show of vulnerability.

Mira shook her head.

"Oh Liv, how did we get here?" she whispered in a heart-wrenching tone. How did so many things go wrong?

_I barely remember my old life, before the Sohma's. I used to be so wonderfully dull with my life at West Fields Farm of Star Breeding in Kentucky. Oh Belle, how I wish to run and bury my face into your mane once more, to find comfort in the sweet smell of fine hay. When I was Mira Liore Nolan and my father was Warner Joseph Nolan, my mother Ella Marie Nolan. I had a safe and secure home…now nothing is safe, and there's nowhere to find security. What if I had went straight home to write that essay from Mr. Williams…what if?_

It wasn't worth it, to start all of the 'what if' questions that began to build in her head. She couldn't fairly compare the blessings she had found with this new life, to the suffering.

All that could be done was to move forward.

"I'm sorry Mira. Do you see now, why I was so cruel in the beginning? I knew…in the darkest corner of my heart that you should have died in the car accident. Your fate would have been so much kinder than to live this life. I didn't want this for you, I didn't want it for me. If I could do it all over though…there are so many things I'd change," she wiped away a stray tear that glided down her cheek.

"Even when you called me the pill-popping princess, I still loved you, Liv," Mira revealed with a quick smile, "Even when I wanted to strangle you."

They were sisters, nothing could change that.

"I was horrid to you."

"For my own good, we've been past this – let's leave it buried, shall we?" Mira requested. She let Liv off the hook without reservations.

"Every day, I am met with silence and my own thoughts to fill them. It's all I can do, to reveal my past and remember every mistake that I have made," she had hurt so many people unintentionally.

"Find a way to live your own live, Liv. We won't let them decide our fates without our input, it's not the Nolan way."

"But it's the Sohma way," Liv dragged her fingers through her dreadful locks.

"We've been Nolan's longer than we've been Sohma's…and Nolan means strength. No God can break that, if we choose not to allow it," she stretched out the word 'choose' to stress the words importance.

"I don't know if I have any strength left in me, I think it's all used up, being strong for everyone else," she had stood so tall. And then Mana had knocked her off her feet, and kept her kneeling.

"Your Liv…of course you have the strength," Mira chided lightly, "You're the strongest, most stubborn and pig headed girl I've ever met – not to mention arrogant and annoying. You're confident to a fault with the quickest, cleverest and cruelest tongue I've ever heard. You can't be kept down."

If Liv couldn't stay standing, how would Mira ever fare against the great God?

"You speak to kindly of me," Liv replied with a spark of sarcasm, and for a moment, she felt like herself again.

"Here, take this – read it, and find courage," Mira smiled and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"Keep it close to your heart, and remember that every word screams the truth…" she gave a reassuring smile – like a mother that promised no monster would ever take her child when she secretly wasn't sure.

Mira slid the letter over to her sister and watched Liv falter for a moment.

"Be careful with this knowledge Mira – it's better that you turn back and run. If you insist on fighting, than…Mana is in the third room on the left after the second turn in the Main Estate."

"Thank you," Mira whispered and headed into the shadows.

"Oh…Oh…Mira!"

Mira slowed hesitantly, and turned around to meet Liv's eyes for the last time.

"Our mother may be alive!" she yelled out across the yard, and watched Mira's back vanish into the background.

A second after she left, Liv heard the clink of a metal hit gravel. From the soft rays of the early morning sun, silver glittered on the ground. It was in the shape of a running horse.

For a moment, Liv stood there, basking in the sun light. Curiosity overwhelmed her though, and her fingers lightly trembled as she flipped the note open. She smiled bitterly as her eyes scanned the words and she clutched the paper close to her heart.

_To my dearest sister, Liv, _

_I do not regret, not the path we've each taken, or where it has led us. I shall never forget the longing I felt for us to be true sisters, and the realization that struck that we always were real sisters. You are strong and powerful, never forget that. One day we shall meet again, and we shall not part but live our lives on merging paths. Carry on and do not falter, Liv. Do not sub scum to the darkness, it is not stronger than the light that shines in your soul. You simply must reach out and take whatever you desire. We are Nolan's, we are strength and the most unlucky of survivors. However, I truly believe that this too shall pass. _

_Mira _

She was right.

This too, would pass.


	57. Chapter 57: Time to Say Goodbye

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Chapter 57**: Time to say Goodbye

**Authors Note**: This is it, the very last chapter besides the Epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed the story up until this point and that the ending will take everyone by surprise. As a little treat – I've decided to give one quote that a character will say in the upcoming Epilogue.

"I was dreaming…" – Mira Sohma

I hope that leaves everyone in suspense and thinking as they read the final chapter of Unbreakable Strength. Once again, thank you to all of the readers and reviewers, I could not have wrote this much without your support, advice and encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_UNBREAKABLE BY FIREFLIGHT _

_

* * *

  
_

I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. ~Gilda Radner

She hesitated at the door, because she knew that it all changed today. Change is a scary thing; it was out of her control. All she could do was act and pray that her actions led her down the correct path. Nobody ever really knows though, not for sure. And this was why Mira hesitated. What would opening this door bring her? What good or evil would come of it?

Her hand trembled from the nerves and it was became harder to ignore the soft coo's of Cabalina in her head.

_Good girl, coming to your senses I see. Let's just turn back and pretend this little adventure never happened, hmm? You don't really want to go in there. You aren't ready to face the darkness, not yet._

"But Yuki needs me…" her voice was pitiful and raspy.

_What good can a child against a God do? You'll be done for and more a prisoner than Yuki. He'll destroy what's growing inside of you. He'll destroy everything. Come now, let's be reasonable._

"There is no reason in love," Mira acknowledged painfully, and accepted the truth "if there was, neither of us would be here. Because two people like us…we shouldn't have been allowed to fall in love. It's not fair." The last few words were spat out.

_Poor child, of course life isn't fair. Did you ask for this? Hmm? As if being a teenager isn't hard enough, you've got…an unnatural circumstance around your life. Trust me, I'll help you. You need help, admit it. You're still a child, still trembling at the idea of the dark. I'll keep you safe. Just listen to me._

It was childish, and useless…and pitiful. To stand here and moan about how her life had turned out, and the cards she had been dealt. She wasn't going to come up with a royal flush, but maybe she could arrange her cards to make one last miracle.

"You're right…I'm not ready to face the dark. But…Yuki needs me too. He can't hold my hand on this one. I've been in the dark before, alone and confused," she thought uncomfortably of the coma.

_You won't find the light so easily this time, little one._

"The point is, at the end of the day, we still have to try," it was time to end this. Mira gritted her teeth and clamped her shaky hand on the door. On the count of three, she would face her fear, and try to change the course of her destiny.

One.

She slowly applied pressure and heard the creaking of the sliding door.

Two.

With a long, drawn out breath, she stepped into the darkness.

Three.

The air was still, and there was a coldness to it that Mira could not define. Although she felt the hairs rise up on her arms, it was the loud thump of her heart and the push of adrenaline that caused her legs to feel like jelly.

_You won't fight for a happy ending child, you won't fight for freedom…today, all you fight for, is another breath. And tomorrow you'll have to have the same fight again. Turn back and run well you still have the chance. _

There would be no more running for Mira Liore Sohma. She had given chase for long enough. Her legs were tired, her mind frazzled. The days toiled with the Sohma's left her broken hearted and exhausted from pulling herself together every night.

"I won't run. Come out and face me, Mana. I'm right here, right where you want me," she challenged; the bravery in her voice betrayed her with a tremble. Still, she righted her shoulders, stood with her back straight and waited for what was to come.

_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger_

"I knew you'd come. Humans are…predictable. With the right amount of leverage, they always come."

In the darkness, Mira had to trust on her ears to find the source of his voice, but it sounded like he surrounded her. His laughter reverberated from wall to wall. She could feel the horse cringing in her head.

"Stop it…" her voice came out in a whisper, so his maniacal laughter increased at her pathetic tone.

"STOP IT," she hurled the words at him, so the room fell silent.

"Why?" his voice challenged her in dry amusement.

"Because…I have something you want," Mira paused and then a smile stretched across her face. Wonderful, she was grinning in the face of danger.

"And what…" he asked dryly, "could I possibly want?"

"Well…" Mira paused, and let the word hang in the air, "Me."

_G__od, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

_  
_She flipped the revolver out, and spun it to her temple, "You can't have, what's not here."

_This…was your plan that hid from me? To my misfortune, you are without a doubt, the stupidest human I have ever encountered. Honestly, what goes through your head?_

She ignored the voice of reason in her head, and stood rigid and still. Her wide doe brown eyes looked around the room, looked for a sign.

The darkness betrayed nothing though, and she stayed lost in its cruel shadow.

"An interesting notion," the God mused softly in the darkness, "you are willing to take your own life…to stop me? And how do you know that will happen?"

"Why should I show all of my cards when you have yet to give me a hint of yours?" Mira challenged back. With the revolver pointed to her temple, and the rush of fight or flight pumping through her system, she felt untouchable.

She felt stupidly, in control. Death was such a calmer notion than being in the hands of that sadistic bastard.

"A game of wits, it is, then?" the laughter cackled and Mira caught just the glimpse of a flash of white pearly teeth in the darkness.

"No, just the light against the darkness," she replied tartly, clicked the gun, and took aim where a moment ago, the sadistic grin had been.

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better_

A loud crack exploded in the still air, and a body fell forward. The red liquid seemed to splatter from wall to wall. Mira felt its juice dribble down her front.

She felt suddenly calmer, the danger had passed. Her head was light, and her legs felt unstable, it took all of her strength to keep her standing, the gun clattered to the ground.

It was over.

The darkness was no longer cold and intimidating; it was just without the soft glow of a light. She felt safe and slightly warmer. There wasn't a sound in her head; surely the horse had left her to finally live her own life. She could see her future in flashes now, a real wedding with Yuki, children running around the house, a regular and normal life of grocery shopping, preparing dinners and going to sporting events.

Softly then, there was a mocking voice, "Wrong shot." The laughter filled the small room, uncontrollable and on the brink of madness.

Mira's blood chilled and ran cold, "W-W-What?" she stammered. Her brown orbs grew larger. The air took on coldness once again as Mira approached the body. She fell to her knees to look into the eyes of what innocent she had murdered.

A cold and trembling hand took hers, the blood slid down the victim's arm to pool in Mira's hand.

Shock hit as Mira peered into light, violet eyes.

_Mira…_

She closed her mind off to the horse and shook her head violently, "No…No…No…" her voice shook and trembled in its hysterics. She could not accept this reality, would not accept it.

"It's okay…" Yuki formed the words softly, and strained with his other hand to grace her cheek, "Mira…" for a moment his hear swelled with love and was tormented by the idea that he put the pain in those eyes.

"How can this be okay?" she choked back the sobs and rested her forehead lightly against his, so her tear drops fell onto his cheeks.

"Because now you're free to go," he kissed her softly on the mouth once, and let go of her hand, "I'm setting you free…"

"I don't…"

"Shh," he cut her off with the last effort of a painful smile, "I'm setting you free," he repeated once more, and his body felt cold to her soft touch against his cheek. Mira blinked back the tears and painfully bit down on her lip to stop from sobbing.

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust_

Mira stood up; her body violently shook and trembled.

He had wanted her to run, and as much as Mira hated herself for it, Yuki's last request was all that mattered.

"Will you continue to fight me, pitiful one?" the God challenged, success and arrogance was in his voice. The fight was over, and he had won.

"No," Mira accepted, her voice rasped, "I will not fight you…" she didn't allow herself to look back as she shot out of the room, "But I will not be taken."

_I told you to run…_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, EVER," the words exploded from Mira's lips like the bullet from her gun. The horse fell silent in her head as Mira pumped her legs through the main estate, escaping from the darkness.

Finally, her body tired and she painfully changed into an animal she had once loved, and now despised. Mira took off at a gallop, flying too fast for the God to catch up to her. He could not find her, he could not capture her.

It was sweet freedom that she did not want.


	58. Epilogue: On Angel Wings

**Title**: Unbreakable Strength

**Epilogue:** On Angel Wings

**Authors Note**: This will be the last installment of Unbreakable Strength – I'm sure it's not quite what everyone was expecting. However, I did warn everyone, the genre does fall under tragedy. Don't worry; I'm as sad as you are. I know I put quite a few chapters out at once, but I really want the ending to be experienced as one, and not have to wait an entire week for the epilogue, especially since this will be a little bit shorter than a normal chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

_Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada & My Heart Will Go On By Celine Dion _

_

* * *

  
_

Thorns and stings. And those such things  
Just make stronger Our angel wings.  
~ Emme Woodhull-Bäche

Smoke traveled high into the sky from the running engine of the train departing from New York City to Kentucky, where Mira would meet her adoptive parents, Ella and Warner. She sat dried eyed in the third row, against the window.

An older woman sat directly in front of her, a table separated them, and she was busy in her knitting. Mira was busy with not thinking.

Every action she had made had been without thought, but a robotic motion. She had went to Shigure's, packed her belongings. Then she had called her parents, and they wired money to purchase a ticket for the next plane leaving for America. After that, she bought a train ticket, and kept her mind preoccupied by keeping it frozen.

It was if she was the walking dead, not really there, nearly ghost. She was stuck permanently in the darkness; a different form of coma had over taken her. Now her body functioned fine, but her mind was lost to despair and torment.

Fatigue wore down on her shoulders until Mira fell into the kindness of a deep sleep, until dreams plagued her.

Time ticked by for the elder grey haired woman who crocheted a scarf. She had peered over at the tussled brown haired girl ever once and awhile. She reminded her of her granddaughter back in New York with mossy brown hair and deep brown eyes.

Something troubled her about this young lady though, she didn't have the young freshness in her eyes like her granddaughter, but more of the sharp survival look that her husband had had after he came back from the Vietnam War.

As if she had faced monsters and demons and lived to deal with the pain.

Tears trickled down the girls cheeks that startled the woman. She didn't mumble or form words with her lips, just let tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Excuse me…pardon…" the lady shook the girls shoulders.

Mira jumbled out of her sleep and popped up into a sitting position, nearly hitting the old woman. Her heart thumped rapidly and her eyes relayed a deep impenetrable fear.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked the question out of politeness, although it was obvious nothing was alright with this young girl.

"I was dreaming…" Mira mumbled and looked out the window.

"Now, now," the woman pulled out a hanky and gave it to the girl to dab her eyes with.

Mira took the piece of soft white lace with a confused expression.

"You were crying," She explained, "I'm Sarah, by the way. Are you going home to your family?" she tried to ask without sounding too overly curious.

"Yes…yes, I'm returning home," Mira tried for a smile, but it just wasn't there. Instead she sat, grey eyed and somber.

"Well won't that be nice," Sarah offered the girl a sweet, smile. It was as if she was trying to lend out her own smile, so the girl may at least borrow one.

But unfortunately in this life, the kindness of a stranger is fairly limited to soft words and the giving of a lace hanky.

"Very," Mira agreed and turned to glare out the window. Her eyes remained steady and cool.

Victims eyes, survivor eyes…fighter eyes, something Sarah had seen before from being a nurse in wars and battles. She had seen it on young people's faces from living in the streets and fighting for their life, she had seen it in the elderly looking to live and breathe another day.

But she had never seen the torment and agony tied as strongly as this girl had. Her face had a lack of color and had gone gaunt. Sarah believed she had probably once been a great beauty, but now her face was plain and sorrowful, her eyes red and puffy.

There was a story behind every line that had aged the girls face and the bold shadows under her eyes.

"You know dear," Sarah began hesitantly, "give things time, time and hope and chances and a miracle will come along. You'll see, you'll smile again..."

Would she?

Mira gave the lady a funny look, "You don't even know my name, why is it so important that I smile?"

Her bold question shocked the lady, but then again, she hadn't expected a thank you from someone who carried so much pain.

"The type of person I am, I suppose," Sarah answered kindly, "Want to offer some hope in the belief of a second chance."

Mira wanted to tell her that people didn't deserve a second chance; in fact she was about too.

"You just keep that hanky to dry those tears and don't worry too much. People don't believe in miracles, they need them," she smiled once again and patted the girl's hand, "You're on Angel Wings now."

The train jutted to a jerky halt and Sarah walked on out, leaving Mira thoroughly confused with a cryptic message.

It was nice though, to have her mind distracted, if only for a moment on the ramblings of a mad woman. The words kept her slightly interested until she departed the train and caught the worried and half smiling faces of Ella and Warner.

By now, they knew the whole story – Mira had felt no need to hid a thing. She wouldn't run from her sins, but carry and live with them.

They knew she was a murderer.

They knew she was quite…unnatural.

And They knew she was wanted and tracked by something to keep her life on the run.

Still, they wanted her back and to hold her through the hard times – that was real family. In some cases, blood didn't matter.

Ella first embraced her daughter as Warner stood next to her and rubbed her shoulder kindly.

"Shh, sweetheart, it'll be okay," Ella soothed in the motherly voice she had adapted over the years of parenting.

"Will you look at that," Warner chuckled and gave Mira a smile, "You've got some good luck, darling."

"Dad…I don't think so," Mira disagreed. She didn't believe in luck, or miracles, or wishes anymore.

"Sure you do, just look at the train you were on."

And in big, fancy white letters with wings spreading out as decorations was the name of the train.

ANGEL WINGS


	59. A Sneak Peak of Unyielding Courage

_A sneak peek of Unyielding Courage _

_Authors Note: This is a preview of the sequel to come. I've decided to post it on Unbreakable Strength for anyone who has selected to receive story updates will be able to see that Mira and Liv's story has continued in the quest to end the zodiac curse. This segment is not included in Unyielding Courage, so enjoy whether you've started UC or not. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. However, my dear little Mira Liore Nolan is mine and mine alone along with the lovely Liv Cyrene Nolan.

* * *

Freedom lies in being bold. ~Robert Frost

TWO MONTH'S LATER.

"Mom! Mom!" Mira swiped the sweat trickling down the bridge of her lightly dusted freckled nose and frowned, the misty dust swirling around her crinkled leather riding boots, smudged and broken in from the scrapes against the toe and the wrinkles against her ankle. She waved the air with her free hand, clearing the dust as her other clenched tightly onto the burly lead rope tying her to a feisty, unbroken two year old with freedom still bright and lively in her chocolate eyes. A chilled scream rippled from the muscular grey dappled two year old, breaking Mira's attention as she snapped down on the lead rope, tugging on the nylon black halter.

"Oh, stop your complaining," she inclined her head for a brief second to the side, and gave the lead rope another snap as the horse seemed to snarl at her. Could a horse snarl? At the moment it seemed possible.

"Mom!" She hollered across the dusty arena for the third time, scowling as she was left with a fidgeting, pawing, angry two year old that was five times her size and twenty times the horse power. Two seconds. That's what her mother had retorted to her before flying into the barn, two seconds of holding the damned animal and then she'd be back. The air rushed between her ears as she barely dived out of the way, forsaking the lead rope between her fingers as the horse flung her front hooves into the air, leaped forward and tore into the dirt, flinging dust as she took off, running around in circles, trapped.

Mira knew the feeling. With more sympathy than she had displayed, she tucked her fingers into her worn out denim pockets and appreciated the beauty of the beast, the flying lead rope like a banner next to the rowdy child refusing to be bent to her parents desires…..yeah, she knew that feeling too. A tired smile wove across her weary features, the deep sink holes of grey edging around her eyes as she reached out to flatten her palm in the air, and wait. It was delicate work, communicating with the free and untamed, asking permission to steal away from their beauty, to thieve their freedom in return for balance and love, for safety and constant warmth. But bondage, was bondage and each second that nylon halter wore down on the mare's pretty dapple grey face, she could feel the same chains wrapping around her heart, squeezing and asphyxiating her in the middle of the old dusty round pen.

"I know," she cooed softly, " I know."

She huffed, her nostrils flaring as Mira determined what namesake would fit the proud equine, flaring her silvery tail as she stormed around the arena, her hooves digging into the dirt and snapping forward with perfect rhythm, the ripple of a glistening silvery coat over sheer muscle was displayed through the ethereal brightness of the sun. Her mother had brought home a winner, that was for sure.

She kept her hand out patiently, and pinched her teeth to whistle a cheerful note, the mares inside ear pricking for a second before screaming out in wild defiance and tearing off. Mira chortled subtly, her hand firmly out with palm forward as she rubbed her free hand against her thigh. She needed a name, something liberal and beautiful without being overly redundant or painfully lame. She'd chew on it for awhile, it would be a welcomed distraction compared to the miseries weighing on her shoulders, the memories she wrestled with inside her head. She'd never escape those two years in Japan, and there would always be the bitter after taste of wonder and curiosity on her tongue to what might have been, what should have been. "Come on gorgeous," she whispered, using her free hand to flicker away a stray, irritating tear that had crystallized under her eyelid.

The mare nickered out in a righteous scream for freedom before circling around, her feet ripping up the ground in a hasty trot as she bent inward and leaned away from the cage. Her sienna orbs shimmered as she seemed to halt for a moment, her frame tensing before leaping forward with a roaring, defying nose built up from her chest and flying forward once more. Mira bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, the name psycho being considered.

But she was so beautiful, and such a graceful mover, every part of her was pure nature, pure strength, pureness.

And then she thought of the train, arriving on Angel's wings, delivered from a hell that she had miraculously escaped from, a life that she was having second guesses on if she deserved or not. She had left her loved ones, she had ran and refused to look back on Liv and her marriage to Akito, if Tohru and Kyo had managed to escape the God's frigid grips, and of course she hadn't stayed for the funeral…

She couldn't. What would she say? That she was mad? That he wasn't supposed to die for her? That it was all her fault…

All of it, she thought. She was supposed to stay and say all of it, but she had run, because running had been easier to handle. Her heart cracked between her rib cage as she suspired, the mare twirling around against the iron wire to stop and pant, her breathing shaking her entire body.

"Grace's Wings, but Grace for short. If you don't like it, too bad. I sure as hell didn't pick Mira Liore, it sounds like something out of a mythological fantasy series. At least you're apt to the description," the horse twirled on her back heels like a pro. Oh yeah, she was graceful alright. Mira whistled again between her front teeth, receiving both ears pricking forward this time, her hand still held outward.

She took a meager step before snorting, her neck stretching as she reached out to sniff with her wheezing nostrils, a hairs inch from the skin of a human before skittishly crying and flattening herself back against the wall.

"I'll take that, good girl, good Grace," Mira whistled softly, tossing out a carrot before swinging back around to head out the much needed oiled door and check the lock, three times, as she was conditioned to do now, obsessing. She took a walk through the twenty horse stalled barn, fifteen occupied, four for use and one serving as a memorial for Silver Belle's, her horse, her wonder, her grace, her beauty, her freedom.

And she had killed it.

Just as she had killed Yuki.

Biting her bottom lip she flipped open the lock and stepped in, bent down and brushed her fingers across the braided part of her multi-colored mane that her mother had clipped off before sending her away. The picture of them rushing over a four foot, six inch fence, a defiant look of life in her eyes under the obsidian dark helmet, brought a refreshing sense of life to her. She briefly touched the picture before dipping her fingers under the dusted shavings, retrieving the edge of a hard leather book that she tugged out with effort. She blew dust off the front cover and fell flat on her ass to stretch out her legs and lean up against the western wall of the stall before opening the cover of the slender book.

Pictures blew out, ones she had taken or most likely Tohru as she was determined through the two years she had spent with the Sohma's, her blood kin family, to have something retainable and able to hold between her fingers as proof that she had lived such a strange, and trying life. It was a wonder she hadn't gone bloody insane. She couldn't help but smile, wearily, at the photographs, of Tohru strangling Kyo to be in a group shot, forcing him with gritted teeth, to stand next to Yuki, who looked just as disgusted and irritated as Mira had also nudged him with her elbow to stand nicely. There were close ups, ones of her and Tohru grinning with melting ice cream cones, other zodiac members included as they brought Momiji to the zoo, or admired all of Haru's hard core metal jewelry. There was an over kill amount of photographs with her and Yuki that she shuffled to the back. It still caused her heart to squeeze, her gut to flip and the sensation of a dagger to sink into her spine whenever she remembered those perfectly violet eyes, the almost arrogant smirk compared to the constant polite smile he wore. She went forward, finding even a few random clips of her and Liv, the grudging, glaring expression never far from her sister's face.

"Jeez Liv, wouldn't kill you to grin one and awhile," she murmured under her breath. Liv probably didn't have much of a reason to smile anymore. She flipped through all the passages in her diary, uninterested in reading the memories at the time as she filed the book back under the shavings. She stood up, groaning at the process and wandered back out of the barn, casting a shadowy glance to Grace, still snorting and shrieking, flinging her heels in the dust as she pranced wildly.

Yeah. She was going to like that horse.

"Night Grace. I've got to go murder my mother for forcing me to bond with you," she called out hotly, her lips tight in a smile, knowing it was exactly what her mother had done as she approached the house, all the usual bright lights on, the kitchen, her father's study, the dining room. When the Nolan's were together, it was family time. No exceptions.

She slipped past the front door silently, allowing it to slide closed behind her as she slipped off her worn riding boots before her mother had a fit from the dust she dragged in.

"Alright, you win. I'll work with the horse, but it's not going to be easy," she called out through the silent house, her mother's soft willowy opera playing in the background. Her stomach growled and she grinned. Opera meant serious cooking. She wandered past the elegantly set rose red table, the gold shimmering and the white candles yet to be lit as she followed the smells into the kitchen, attempting to guess what had been masterfully created for tonight.

"Need any-" she stopped, the words frozen on her tongue as she walked into the middle of a maddening massacre, her mother's arm had been twisted and broken behind her back, bruises forming under her jaw where her neck had been snapped. Her face was pale as she was rigidly tossed to the cold, linoleum ground; a red sauce had splattered across half of their finally finished kitchen that her mother was so proud of. The spoon of the sauce had clattered right by her body.

Breathless, she hit the floor with her knees, her fingers trembling as she pressed them against her mother's neck and painfully closed her eyes as she waited for a pulse. Tears slid down her cheeks silently, effortlessly as her chest heaved and churned with panic. She counted and waited with no response, her face violently tensing as she shrieked, feral and wild before standing up and spurting forward to her father's study. She bashed into the door, and found him sitting in his usual position, his own neck tie used against his neck to crush the air from his lungs. Her hand flew up to press against her cold, trembling lips as she edged back, and brushed into the warm surface of a human chest. She spun around livid, terrified, possessed with fear and terror and confronted a man she had left in her past. His name echoed past her lips like a ghost, "Hatori…"

"I'm sorry Mira, but Akito requests you presence, permanently. Please, follow me to the car. It's waiting out front," he spoke casually, his viewable viridian eye sympathetic as she rigidly took a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she whispered tightly under her breath, her fingers pressed against the cold maroon painted wall trimmed with the handsomely dark red wood. "I'm done. I'm finished with the Sohma's, I want nothing to do with you!"

"You can't run from blood Mira," he spoke calmly, knowing the truth while hating the consequence it had brought the shivering young woman.

"We may be blood, but you're not family," she hissed callously, eyeing the door, "And you can't catch me," she arrogantly snapped, shoving him back against the wall and quickly turning on her own two feet, as graceful as Grace and feeling her bones crack and bend, expanding as dark hair rippled across her body and she grew taller, stronger, and more powerful. She felt the deafening scream build in her chest and erupt as she reared up to paw into the air before flying off, bolting towards the door and flying through it. Nobody could catch her.

They had been prepared, and as she flew out the front door, she felt a pinch against her muscular neck, a tranquilizer dart seeping into her blood as her feet flew underneath her and she went down on her knees for the second time that night, sending rubble and gravel flying into the darkness as her head hit the pavement and her chocolate warm eyes closed, her legs buckling under her trembling, sweaty body as she medication paralyzed her. Snorting heavily, she knew it was over.

It was all over.

* * *

_I sincerely hope readers of Unbreakable Strength will read Unyielding Courage and will enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who's taken the time and energy to give me your thoughts and opinions, I appreciate every word written under reviews. _


End file.
